Ballad of the Lunatic Pair
by L'Vices
Summary: Jika hidup kalian tertukar, katakanlah, dengan musuh bebuyutan kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kalau kalian nggak tahu, coba belajar dari Rima dan Nagihiko. Atau, sebaiknya jangan! Itu jika kalian nggak keberatan jatuh cinta dengan musuh kalian dalam prosesnya... (Mostly RimaHiko, slight AmuTo and other minor pairing) (Revised summary)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Lagu-lagu yang ada juga punya band yang udah gue sebutin. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini. Kalo emang gue yang punya semua itu, gue pasti udah jadi orang kaya

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

"Dengar, ya. Rima adalah anak kita satu-satunya, dan mestinya kau sebagai ibunya–"

"Aku?! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kerjamu sebagai ayah?"

"Kerjaku? Tentu saja mencari nafkah! Lalu, kau apa?"

Aku pun sibuk! Seharusnya kau mengerti keadaanku... dan bla, bla, bla.

Kau yang harus mengerti! Bagaimana kalau Rima diculik lagi... dan bla, bla, bla.

Kalian berdua justru yang harus mengerti keadaanku! Serius, deh, apa kalian nggak sadar kalau kalian terus saja bertengkar sepanjang hari? Bahkan aku sampai hafal kalimat apa yang akan kalian ocehkan satu sama lain.

Haaah... aku bosan, semuanya membosankan. Sama seperti tv yang kotonton.

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

"Ya ampun, Nagihiko! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, gerakan memutarmu harus di lakukan dengan lembut. Kau selalu saja salah sepanjang latihan ini!"

" _Gomennasai_ , _okaa-san_." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan saat memandang sosok superior ibuku yang berdiri menjulang di depanku. Wajar saja dia kesal, aku sudah jatuh berulang kali.

Lalu jam kuno yang berumur ratusan tahun milik keluarga Fujisaki berdentang dengan bunyi aneh yang membuat telingaku berdenging. Kemudian kulihat ibuku menghela nafas panjang,

"Bangun, Nagihiko," perintahnya. "Pergi ke kamarmu dan mandilah, latihan hari ini selesai."

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan penuh terima kasih. " _Hai._ _Arigatou, okaa-san!_ " seruku lalu dengan semangat melesat ke kamarku.

Akhirnya... sesi latihan yang mulai membuatku bosan tadi berakhir juga. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah berganti baju, dan menjawab pesan Kukai kalau aku akan segera sampai ke lapangan untuk main basket.

Dengan sepatu basket yang baru kubeli kemarin di tanganku, aku berlari dari kamarku menuju pintu depan. " _Okaa-san_ , aku pergi ke lapangan. Sebelum makan malam aku sudah akan pulang, kok!" seruku keras agar di dengar ibuku sambil mengikat tali sepatuku.

"Kau pikir kau mau ke mana?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat ibuku menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "M–maksud _okaa-san_?" tanyaku gugup.

"Setelah ini 'kan kau harus belajar _kokugo_. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu mandi, jadi guru lesmu tak akan merasa terganggu dengan bau keringatmu."

Kali ini, sebelah alisku yang terangkat. "T–tapi, aku..." ujarku mencoba beralasan. Tapi ibuku nggak mau dengar, dan malah berbalik kembali ke kamarnya.

Bagus sekali... seharusnya aku sudah tahu, pasti semuanya akan berakhir begini. Selalu begini.

Oh, ayolah! _Kokugo_ 'kan untuk anak SD! Yang benar saja...

Mestinya aku langsung saja pergi tanpa pamit tadi. Tapi mustahil, apalagi mengingat pelajaran itu adalah salah satu tradisi keluarga Fujisaki. Yah... aku berpikir tradisi itu mulai terasa membosankan untukku. Juga _kokugo_ -nya.

* * *

 _Kokugo_ : Sastra Jepang klasik


	2. Chapter 1: Boredom

**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Lagu-lagu yang ada juga punya band yang udah gue sebutin. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini. Kalo emang gue yang punya semua itu, gue pasti udah jadi orang kaya

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Boredom**

* * *

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _All Time Low - Weightless_

 _Alasan:_

 _Yang bikin lagu ini bilang di liriknya kalo dia bosen. Tapi setelahnya, dia nggak bosen lagi. Seandainya Rima atau Nagi punya band terus bawain lagu ini, mungkin kebosanan mereka akan hilang. Jadi mereka nggak perlu bikin permohonan macem– uwaa b*go! Spoiler!_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Kalian lesu banget, habis makan apa, sih?"

Kuukai hari ini sedang berkunjung ke Royal Garden bersama Utau. Ujian Akhir yang hampir tiba membuatnya stres, jadi itu yang membawanya ke sini. Dengan anggapan para _Guardian_ bisa membuatnya lupa akan hal itu sejenak. Tapi setelah bertemu Rima dan Nagihiko yang duduk dengan kepala tergeletak di meja, sikap mereka malah membuat stresnya bertambah.

"Justru itu, mereka lesu karena belum makan." Utau menimpali lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Benar, 'kan, _chibi_? Sudahlah, jangan begitu terus. Kuukai yang sebentar lagi ujian saja terlihat bersemangat," lanjutnya yang membuat Kuukai menghela nafas.

"Oh ya?" sahut Rima dan Nagihiko datar dan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kali ini, giliran Utau yang menghela nafasnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Utau. Mereka sudah begitu dari tadi pagi," ujar Amu yang baru kembali dari toilet. "Lihat saja, bahkan mereka nggak bertengkar meskipun mereka bicara bersamaan."

"Oh ya?" sahut mereka sekali lagi.

"Aaarggh!" Kuukai berseru kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Berhentilah bersikap begitu! Kalian 'kan masih muda, dan kupikir dengan datang ke sini kita bisa bersenang-senang!"

Tadase yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan lembaran dokumen _Guardian_ merasa tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi, "Aku mengerti kekecewaanmu, Souma- _kun_. Tapi seperti kata Amu- _chan_ , lebih baik biarkan saja mereka." ujarnya.

Lalu sebuah kertas yang terselip di antara dokumen-dokumen yang dipegangnya menarik perhatiannya. Setelah membaca isinya, senyumnya terkembang saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Bicara soal bersenang-senang, kurasa kau akan merasa senang setelah mendengar ini, Souma- _kun_ ," katanya sambil melambaikan kertas yang dibacanya itu. "Taman bermain The Wonder World membuka cabang di kota kita!"

"Oh ya!?" Kuukai, Utau dan Amu–bukan Rima dan Nagihiko–berseru senang.

"Kapan mereka buka, Tadase- _kun_?" tanya Amu dengan mata berbinar.

"Di brosur ini tertulis, _grand opening_ pada hari Sabtu di minggu ini. seratus orang pertama, gratis."

"Hari sabtu, berarti lusa. Dan lagi, gratis..." Kukai bergumam. "Keren! Kita harus ke sana!" serunya dengan kesenangan meluap-luap, dan tak lupa untuk mengacak-acak rambut Utau.

"Berhenti! Iya, iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu, anak kecil." Sahut Utau tertawa, kemudian menutup mulutnya karena lupa dia barus saja mengucapkan kata 'terlarang' itu. Tapi Kuukai sepertinya tak menyadarinya, karena dia sedang memperhatikan Rima dan Nagihiko.

Setelah melihat mereka sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa, Kuukai merasa harus turun tangan. Kemudian dengan tegas dia mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Rima dan Nagihiko,

"Maksudku dengan kita, artinya kalian juga ikut! Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku, jadi jangan membantah!" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Mereka tak terlihat setuju, tapi juga tidak membantah. Lalu setelah menatap satu sama lain, mereka menyahut,

"Oh ya?"

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

"Jangan membantah, katanya... memangnya dia pikir aku ini anaknya?"

Rima sudah menggerutu sepanjang jalan pulang dari sekolah. Tapi baru kali ini dia mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Sebelumnya yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggeram dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang nggak jelas, dan itu sangat menggangguku.

"Aku mengerti kau kesal, tapi gerutuanmu hanya membuatku pusing. Berhentilah!" kataku merasa jengah.

" _Urusai_! Kalau kau nggak mau dengar, ya jangan dengar." Sahutnya ketus, kemudian kembali menggerutu.

"Bagaimana aku nggak dengar? Kau menggerutu di sebelahku," ujarku jengkel setengah mati. Namun begitu mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku teringat sesuatu yang agak ganjil.

"Omong-omong, kau pulang jalan kaki, Rima- _chan_?"

Rima menoleh dan menatapku dengan wajah dinginnya yang biasa ditujukan padaku. "Apa undang-undang Jepang melarang hal itu?"

Dengan kesal kutepuk dahiku. Orang ini sama sekali nggak berubah sejak kami lulus SD. Setiap aku bertanya sesuatu, dia selalu bersikap begini dan membuat semuanya tambah sulit.

Padahal, apa sulitnya menjawab dengan biasa, sih? Aku 'kan hanya berusaha bersikap ramah.

Lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Sekarang, giliranku membuatmu kesal.

"Ah, nggak. Aku hanya berpikir, kira-kira apa yang orang-orang pikirkan jika melihat kita pulang bersama." Kataku pura-pura acuh sambil menatapnya dari sudut mataku. "Mungkin mereka akan berpikir kalau kita paca–"

"Jangan coba-coba, atau bahkan berpikir tentang itu!" sela Rima tiba-tiba membekap mulutku dengan tangannya. "Aku sudah rela menghabiskan lima menit jalan kaki denganmu, dan sekarang kau malah bicara macam-macam!"

"Puaah!" oksigen dalam paru-paruku mulai menipis, jadi kutepis tangannya agar aku bisa bernafas lagi. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membekap mulut orang, 'kan!?" seruku berusaha menahan emosiku dalam menghadapi Hitler perempuan kecil ini.

"Bagus sekali, anak muda."

"UWAA!" seruan kagetku dan Rima saat mendengar suara itu terlontar bersamaan. Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang kakek berjas hitam berdiri di sampingku sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa-apaan kakek ini?" kata Rima ketus.

"Ah, maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja saat melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berdebat," ujar kakek itu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa– Hei, kepala ungu! Benar, 'kan. Karenamu sekarang jadi timbul kesalah pahaman!" bisik Rima dengan mencubit lenganku keras-keras.

"Aw! Baik, baik. Akan kujelaskan!" seruku meringis menahan sakit. "Ini salah paham, kek. Kami bukan pasangan."

Tapi kakek itu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah hidup cukup lama untuk tahu kalian sudah ditakdirkan bersama." Ujarnya dengan yakin.

Rima yang raut wajahnya sudah berkerut kesal sejak tadi, maju menghampiri kakek itu dengan tangan terkepal. "Kau keras kepala sekali, orang tua! Kami ini bukan kekasih!" raungnya marah.

Ajaibnya, kakek itu sama sekali nggak terlihat takut. Berbeda seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang nggak beruntung pernah berhadapan dengan kemarahan si Putri Es itu. Malah, dia menepuk kepala Rima seakan dia itu anak kucing.

"Terlepas dari benar tidaknya ucapanmu, aku tahu kalian sedang bosan." Katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata pada kami.

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

Sebenarnya kejengkelanku terasa hampir meletus keluar dari kepalaku saat kakek itu menepukku seperti anak kucing. Namun kalimatnya yang terakhir membuat sebelah alisku terangkat, kebiasaan kalau aku bingung.

" _Ne_ , mungkin kau benar. Tapi, memangnya wajah kami terlihat bosan, begitu?" tanya Nagihiko dari belakangku.

"Diamlah, _negi_." Geramku kesal karena dia merebut pertanyaanku.

"Hei, aku Nagi! _Negi_ itu bawang, tahu!"

Kuabaikan protes laki-laki bodoh itu dan berfokus pada kakek aneh di depanku ini. "Ya, aku memang bosan. Kau keberatan?"

Kakek itu malah tertawa. Aneh. "Tentu saja aku keberatan. Orang tak boleh merasa bosan saat berkunjung ke tamanku!" ujarnya riang.

Ucapannya makin membuatku yakin kalau dia ini orang aneh. "Taman? Berkunjung? Apa, sih, maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Kakek itu tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Selamat datang di tamanku!" serunya sambil menunjuk plang besar di atas kepalaku.

Kupicingkan mataku agar yakin dengan apa yang kulihat. Rasanya benda itu tadi nggak ada, deh. Tapi fakta bahwa benda itu nyata dan bertuliskan The Wonder World membuatku kaget.

"Tunggu, tamanmu, katamu? Jadi, kau pemilik The Wonder World?!" tanyaku lagi agak kurang yakin.

"Benar!" jawab kakek itu, lalu tanpa kuduga menarik tanganku dan Nagihiko untuk masuk melalui gerbang tempat plang tadi terpasang. "Dan kalian adalah pasangan pertama yang akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mencoba wahana terhebat di sini!"

"Tunggu, aku nggak ingin mencoba wahana apapun! Aku ingin pulang!" seruku berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri. "Dan lagipula, sudah kubilang kami bukan pasangan!"

Kakek itu berhenti dan menunjuk ke depan. "Lihat," ujarnya tanpa mendengarkan ucapanku. "Itu Roller Wishing Coaster. Kalau kalian naik itu dan mengucapkan permohonan, hidup kalian tak akan lagi membosankan."

Kepalaku terangkat saat melihat alur wahana roller coaster yang menjulang di hadapanku. Sebagian dari diriku merasa takjub dan membayangkan betapa serunya jika aku bisa naik benda itu sekarang. Tapi sebagian diriku yang lebih logis bilang untuk berhati-hati pada orang asing, dan dia menang.

"Hei, kek. Maaf, tapi aku nggak bi–"

Aku menoleh untuk bicara pada kakek tadi. Tapi dia hilang entah ke mana.

"Nagihiko, mana kakek tadi?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke segala arah. Tapi nggak ada tanda-tanda orang tua berambut putih di manapun.

"Hah? Entahlah, aku sedang mengagumi roller coaster ini." Sahut Nagihiko dengan tatapan tertuju pada puncak alur roller coaster.

" _Bakayaro_!" seruku jengkel karena kebodohannya yang suka muncul sewaktu-waktu itu. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Nagihiko mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kita pulang saja? Ini sudah hampir senja."

"Hmm..." sesuatu masih mengganjal di pikiranku. Kata-kata si kakek pemilik tentang roller coaster itu yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan, benarkah bisa membuat hidupku jadi nggak membosankan lagi?

"Aku mau naik roller coaster itu." Putusku lalu mulai melangkah menuju benda itu.

"Dan kau bilang sebelumnya, kau ingin pulang." Komentar Nagihiko sinis

"Diamlah, Tuan Sok Pintar. Kau juga bilang kalau kau bosan tadi, 'kan?" sahutku dengan nada yang sama.

* * *

Dan akhirnya kami berdua benar-benar naik wahana ini. Yang mengejutkanku, meskipun nggak terlihat satupun petugas di loket karcis atau di ruang kendali wahana, roller coaster ini mulai melaju nggak lama setelah kami naik. Kurasa benda ini otomatis.

Aku sedang melihat pemandangan di bawahku saat roller coaster mulai menanjak. Lalu Nagihiko menepuk bahuku dan membuatku menoleh.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku kesal karena diganggu.

"Tumben kau nggak protes melihatku duduk di sebelahmu," katanya dengan senyum konyol.

"Bi–biasa saja. Hari sudah sore, dan aku ingin semua ini cepat ber–AKHIIIR!?" teriakanku terlontar saat roller coaster menukik tajam dan membuat isi perutku serasa naik ke atas.

Aku baru ingat satu hal. Aku takut naik roller coaster.

"Takut, sih, takut. Tapi nggak perlu mencekikku!" seru Nagihiko menarik tanganku dari lehernya.

"Diam! Aku mau muntah, nih!" kataku panik dan berusaha bangun dari kursiku, tapi kuurungkan karena ingat aku ini sedang naik roller coaster.

"A–apa?! Jangan muntah di sini!"

" _Penumpang Roller Wishing Coaster, sesaat lagi anda akan memasuki The Tunnel. Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonan anda."_

Suara dari _speaker_ itu membuat perhatianku teralihkan, dan sejenak rasa mualku hilang. "Kau dengar itu, Nagihiko?" tanyaku menoleh pada Nagihiko. Tapi entah sejak kapan, dia pingsan.

Uh... kurasa aku terlalu kencang mencengkeram lehernya.

Roller coaster mulai berjalan lurus dengan perlahan. Dan segera kulepaskan keteganganku dengan bernafas lega. Kelihatannya perjalanannya sudah selesai.

" _Memasuki The Tunnel dalam 3, 2, 1"_

"HYAAA!"

Lagi lagi aku dipaksa berteriak saat gravitasi bumi menarikku ke bawah seiring menukiknya roller coaster. Lalu kegelapan menyelimutiku ketika roller coaster memasuki sebuah terowongan. Di antara kepanikanku, aku menyadari kalau inilah The Tunnel.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud kakek pemilik tadi? Kalau begitu kurasa aku harus mengucapkan permohonanku sekarang. Karena di sekelilingku sudah gelap, aku merasa nggak perlu menutup mata saat mengucapkan permohonanku dalam hati;

 _Hentikan pertengkaran orangtuaku. Aku bosan dengan hal itu, aku bosan dengan hidupku, aku bosan... bosan dengan semuanya! Aku mau hidupku berubah!_

"Permohonan segera dikabulkan _._ "

"Apa–kyaaa!" sebelum aku sempat tahu siapa yang bicara barusan, cahaya putih menyilaukan melingkupi sekelilingku dan membuatku tak bisa melihat apapun.

* * *

 _ **~Author Speech~**_

Vices: *uhuk* _cliffhanger_ , nih *uhuk* nggak, lah, _Minna_. Gue kasian sama kalian, jadi mungkin sebelum buka puasa chapter 2 udah jadi. Lagian, hari ini 'kan gue libur *yeaaah!* terus soal rekomendasi lagu, meskipun gue (ngaku-ngaku) anak _punk_ , lagu yang gue sebutin ramah di kuping, kok. Beberapa diantaranya adalah sisi lembut dari _punk_ , yaitu _pop-punk_. Lagu itu gue sesuain sama alur di setiap chapter, biar kerasa _mood_ -nya. Oke, sampe ketemu sore nanti, dan _please_ RnR, ya. L'Vices, _over and out_! Buat yang puasa, _ganbatte_!


	3. Chapter 2: Many Surprises!

_**~Author Speech~**_

Vices: Honestly, it would be a lie if i say i don't care about not getting any review. But i'll keep trying to update as soon as possible, even though seems like nobody wants to read this thing. Still, i hope for those who really read it to shout your beautiful review :) halah, ngomong apaan sih gue! Udahlah, On The Go!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara, maupun lagu yang gue rekomendasiin punya masing-masing penciptanya. Kalo gue yang punya itu semua, gue nggak bakal tinggal di Bekasi kali -_-

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Many Surprises!**

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _Green Day – Basket Case_

 _Alasan:_

 _Lagunya klasik, nih! Tentang gimana rasanya berubah jadi gila, dan cara buat menghadapinya dengan senang_

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

"Bangun, Rima. Sarapan sudah siap."

"Uuh, lima menit lagi..." gumamku sambil berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidurku. Namun aku mencium sesuatu yang membuat hidungku gatal. Baunya seperti rempah, dan sangat menyengat. Kubuka mataku dan melihat sebuah gelas bening berisi cairan keruh di depan wajahku.

"Puah! Apa ini?!" seruku buru-buru bangun dan menjauh dari benda itu.

"Ini jamu tradisional keluarga Fujisaki. Kenapa? Seingat ibu ini minuman favoritmu," ujar Mamaku dengan nada lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Jamu keluarga Fujisaki? Sejak kapan aku suka minum ja..."

"...mu?"

Aku mendongak dan melihat wanita dewasa yang memberiku jamu tadi. Dia memakai _kimono_ putih, dan rambutnya di sanggul dengan rapi. Dan dia bukan Mamaku, dia ibunya Nagihiko.

"Bi–bibi Fujisaki? Apa yang bibi lakukan di sini?" tanyaku bingung dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah untuk meyakinkan kalau dia betul-betul nyata.

Ibu Nagihiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa seorang ibu tak boleh masuk ke kamar anaknya sendiri? Dan lagi sejak kapan kau memanggil ibumu sendiri dengan sebutan bibi?" katanya terlihat lebih bingung.

"Hah? Apa maksud–"

"Sstt. Sudahlah, cepat minum jamumu dan bersiap-siap. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau terlambat sekolah nanti," ibu Nagihiko menyela lalu meletakkan gelas jamu itu ke meja di sebelahku, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan.

Pandanganku terpaku pada pintu geser yang baru saja ditutupnya. Apa ini semua lelucon? Kalau iya, gelitiki aku agar aku bisa tertawa.

Namun setelah melihat sekelilingku, apa yang kulihat membuatku sadar ini bukan lelucon. Dinding kamar yang didominasi warna ungu dan hitam, baju dan sepatu basket, juga _kimono_ tari tradisional... hanya ada satu tempat logis di mana benda-benda yang bukan milikku ini berada;

Di kamar Nagihiko. Ini kamar Nagihiko.

"Kusukusu, bangun!" dengan panik kuraba seluruh permukaan kasur untuk mencari Charaku yang konyol itu. Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasa lega karena dia ada di tempat di mana dia biasanya tidur. Di sebelahku.

"Ada apa, sih, Rima- _chan_?" Kusukusu bangun dengan malas sambil mengusap matanya. Kemudian setelah matanya benar-benar terbuka, mulutnya juga terbuka lebar begitu melihat ke sekeliling.

"Di–dimana kita? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya begitu," ujarku sambil menghela nafas berat. Karena yakin aku nggak akan mendapat penjelasan darinya, kuputuskan untuk mencari pemilik kamar ini dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nagihiko si Kepala Ungu.

Tapi sebuah piala yang dipajang di atas lemari menarik perhatianku karena tulisan yang tertera di situ. Kuraih benda itu, dan mataku terbelalak lebar saat membaca tulisannya;

 _Rima Fujisaki. Juara Tari Tradisional Tingkat Nasional._

Apa? Aku... Rima Fujisaki?

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

Aku dengar suara telepon yang berdering dengan kejamnya.

Sambil menahan diri untuk nggak mengucapkan kata-kata yang nggak pantas di dengar, kuulurkan tangan untuk mengambil telepon genggamku yang biasa kuletakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Namun saat menyentuh permukaan meja, telepon genggamku nggak ada.

"Nagi! Matikan alaramnya! Kau meletakkan teleponmu tepat di sebelah kupingku, nih!" kudengar Rhythm berseru kesal.

"Tapi aku nggak pernah menyetel alarm untuk bangun, kok," sahutku lalu bangun untuk meraba ke balik bantal di sampingku. Ternyata benar, telepon genggamku ada di situ.

Aneh sekali. Seingatku aku juga nggak pernah menaruh telepon genggam di sampingku, karena setahuku sinyalnya berbahaya bagi tubuh.

"Nagi, kalau kau sudah bangun, cepat bersiap-siap lalu sarapan! Hari ini Papa yang akan mengantarmu sekolah." Seru Ibuku dari luar.

"Iya, _okaa_ - _sa_ –eh?" aku berhenti menyahut saat mendengar apa yang ibuku barusan bilang. Sejak kapan Papa mengantarku sekolah? Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan juga aku memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan Papa?

"Aku tahu hal itu membuatmu bingung, karena aku juga sama." Temari berkata dan terbang menghampiriku. "Tapi yang lebih membuatku bingung, kita ada kamar siapa?"

"Kamar siapa? Tentu saja kamar–hah?" aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat lemari buku tinggi di depanku. Bukan lemarinya yang membuatku kaget, tapi isinya yang semuanya adalah komik komedi.

Aku tahu mungkin ini nggak masuk akal, tapi kurasa aku berada di kamar Rima.

Setelah bangun dari kasur dan berjalan keliling kamar, hal itu jadi masuk akal buatku begitu melihat dekorasi ruangan yang sangat feminin. Ini benar-benar kamarnya Rima. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa berada di sini?

Lalu aku ingat saat naik roller coaster bersama Rima kemarin. Aku pingsan setelah Rima yang ketakutan mencekik leherku terlalu keras. Tapi, masa' iya saat aku pingsan dia membawaku ke sini? Kalau memikirkan umur kami yang masih remaja, hal itu mustahil.

Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan semua keanehan ini terjadi padaku? Paling-paling kalau di beberapa film yang kutonton, hal seperti ini biasa terjadi karena dua orang bertukar tubuh...

"APA?! MUSTAHIIIL!" jeritku lalu berlari ke cermin yang tadi kulihat ada di dinding. Begitu menemukannya, aku merasa bersyukur pada benda itu yang sudah seperti penyelamatku. Yang kulihat di cermin ternyata masih wajahku sendiri.

Lho, jadi tubuhku nggak tertukar, ya? Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Tentu saja tubuhmu tidak tertukar, Nagi. Jika itu yang terjadi, Rhythm pasti sudah berteriak lebih keras darimu saat melihat wajahmu." Ujar Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh, iya juga..." gumamku merasa bodoh.

" _Bro_ , memangnya kau pernah ke kebun binatang bersama keluarganya Rima- _chan_?" tanya Rhythm dari seberang ruangan.

"Tentu saja nggak. Buat apa aku pergi bersama mereka? Memangnya aku anak mereka?" sahutku geli mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Tapi di foto ini kalian memang terlihat seperti orangtua dan anak." Sambung Temari ikut melihat foto itu bersama Rhythm

Ucapannya itu membuatku penasaran apa yang sedang di mereka. Kuhampiri mereka dan mengambil foto itu yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah kasurku. Eh, bukan, kasur Rima.

Dan tiga orang dalam foto itu memang terlihat seperti apa yang dibilang Rhythm. Di situ ada ibu Rima dan ayahnya, juga aku yang sedang di rangkul oleh mereka berdua. Dan lagi saat membalik bingkai foto itu, tulisan tanganku yang tertera di situ memang membuat semuanya jelas.

 _Liburan keluarga Mashiro merayakan kelulusanku dari SD Seiyo._

"APAAA?! MUSTAHIIIL!" sekali lagi aku menjerit keras karena pengendalian diriku lepas kontrol.

"Nagihiko, apa yang terjadi?!" orangtua Rima masuk dengan panik. Tubuhku serasa membeku saat melihat mereka.

"E–eh, nggak ada apa-apa." ujarku dengan senyum kikuk.

Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian berbalik untuk keluar kamar. "Papa pikir kau kenapa. Ya sudah, cepat bersiap-siap. Nanti papa akan mengantarmu," ujar ayah Rima–atau ayahku, entahlah–lalu menutup pintu.

"Ehm, tunggu sebentar!"

Dia kembali membuka pintu dan masuk. "Ada apa, nak?"

Astaga, dia memanggilku 'nak'...

Baiklah, mungkin penjelasan yang lebih logis adalah setelah pingsan aku sudah berubah jadi gila. Jadi, kurasa aku harus ikuti saja permainannya.

" _Ano_... papa, maaf. Tapi aku ingin jalan kaki ke sekolah. Boleh, 'kan?" tanyaku dan merasa bodoh mendengar kata-kataku sendiri.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan terlihat bingung. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, tumben kau mandiri sekali," jawabnya lalu keluar.

Tentu saja aku mandiri. Seumur hidupku aku selalu jalan kaki ke sekolah, dan akan terus begitu meskipun hal gila ini terjadi padaku.

* * *

Dan kenyataannya, aku nggak berjalan, tapi berlari ke sekolah. Setelah lepas dari situasi canggung saat sarapan bersama _keluarga_ baruku, yang ada di pikiranku hanya minta penjelasan dari Rima. Jika semua kejadian ini nyata, pasti dia juga mengalaminya.

"Nagi, kau melihat jalanmu saat berlari tidak, sih?" tanya Temari yang duduk di bahuku.

"Diam sebentar, Temari. Aku sedang berpi–"

"Kyaaa!" sebuah jeritan terlontar saat tiba-tiba kepalaku membentur sesuatu yang keras. Karena yakin itu bukan suaraku, kubuka mataku untuk melihat si pemilik suara itu yang ternyata anak perempuan berambut pirang.

"Aduuh... Kau ini kenapa, sih?!" keluhku sambil meraba dahiku yang dihiasi bengkak sekarang.

"Kau yang kenapa! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat..."

"...dong! Kepala ungu!" serunya dan menunjukku. Hanya satu orang yang memanggil begitu, dan sudah jelas itu Rima.

"Kebetulan kita ketemu di sini!" ujarku lalu tertegun, karena Rima juga bicara begitu. "Apa-apaan, sih! Kenapa kau bicara mengikutiku?! Ujar kami, bersamaan lagi.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol, teman-teman." Sela Rhythm yang terbang di antara kami. "Bukankah ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada memamerkan ego kalian masing-masing?"

"Benar!" aku berseru, dan merasa kesal karena Rima lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang sama. "Berhenti! Biar aku yang bertanya duluan. Apa yang terjadi di rumahmu?"

"Justru aku yang harus tanya begitu. Itu bukan rumahku, tapi rumah _mu_!" Rima menyahut dengan melotot. "Aku nggak tahu sekolot apa dirimu sebenarnya, tapi karena kejadian aneh ini ibumu memaksaku untuk minum minuman aneh yang disebut jamu!"

"Apa, kolot katamu?!" kata-katanya barusan membuatku kesal, karena dia sudah menyinggung tradisi keluargaku. Eh, bukan... mungkin hanya tradisiku. Tapi, jamu itu 'kan enak!

Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada meributkan jamuku. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan kemarin."

Wajah Rima memucat saat mendengarku bicara begitu, dan itu aneh sekali. "A–apa? Kau mau marah padaku karena mencekikmu sampai pingsan? Baiklah, aku minta ma–"

"Lupakan hal itu, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya." Kataku berusaha terdengar tenang, meskipun dalam hati mengakui sebenarnya aku ingin sekali marah setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

Rima meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir saat berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dan kakiku terasa lemah melihatnya, karena apa yang dilakukannya menurutku sangat imut.

Untung Rima segera bicara. "Oh iya! Aku mengucapkan permohonan begitu roller coaster itu masuk ke terowongan. Lalu begitu permohonanku selesai, seseorang bilang permohonanku akan segera terkabul. Setelah itu, segalanya jadi putih terang... dan aku terbangun di kamarmu." jelasnya dengan wajah terlihat nggak percaya.

Aku pun nggak percaya. Karena setahuku yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan itu bintang jatuh, atau sumur permohonan. Aku nggak pernah dengar roller coaster juga bisa. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Memangnya kau memohon apa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin lalu beranjak meninggalkanku.

"Konyol. Mungkin saja permohonanmu yang menyebabkan semua ini, 'kan?" kutarik tangannya agar kembali menghadapku. "Atau, kau memang merasa bertanggung jawab, dan kau merasa takut untuk mengatakannya?"

"Lepaskan! A–aku nggak takut, karena memang bukan aku yang salah!" tukas Rima dan berontak, tapi nggak akan kubiarkan dia lepas sebelum dia bicara.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa nggak bilang saja apa permohonanmu?"

Dia berhenti berontak, dan sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bosan dengan hidupku, jadi kuminta hidupku berubah." Katanya dengan suara kecil. "A–apa kau pikir itu salah?"

BAM! Ternyata benar, dia memang memohon sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Dan selagi kesabaranku masih ada, kurasa aku harus membuat gadis ini mengerti akibat perbuatannya.

"Rima- _chan_ , apa sebelum memohon kau sempat berpikir, karena kau bosan dengan hidupmu... _Kami-sama_ menukar kehidupan kita?"

Kelihatannya dia menerima penjelasanku dengan buruk, karena sekarang dia berdiri seperti patung. Padahal 'kan semua ini salahnya, tapi malah dia yang terkejut. Kalau sudah begini, mustahil dia tahu cara membereskan masalah yang dibuatnya, deh...

"Nagi, aku turut berduka cita..." gumam Temari menahan tawanya.

"Kau pikir ini bercanda? Tingkahmu jadi mirip Rhy–"

"Hei kau, angkat tangan!" seru suara tegas dari belakangku.

Aduh... apa lagi, nih? Dengan perasaan nggak enak, aku menoleh. Diluar dugaanku, yang kulihat adalah seorang polisi yang menodongkan pistolnya ke arahku.


	4. Chapter 3: Fluffy Disaster

**_~Author Random Speech~_**

Vices: *Hiks* ...Hai, _minna_... *Hiks* Chapter 3 kali ini gue persembahkan khusus buat **PriscallDaiya- _san_** , dan bisa dibilang keseluruhan fic ini emang khusus buat dia! Dia yang bikin gue termotivasi buat nulis fic ini, meskipun fic gue yang lain aja masih belom kelar

Rima: Itu, sih, emang karena lo sengaja. Jangan bikin orang lain nanggung kesalahan lo sendiri!

Vices: Rima... nggak di _High School_ , nggak di sini, omongan lo nggak enak! oke, oke, gue ngaku! tapi seenggaknya lo berdua jadi main character di sini, keren 'kan?

Nagihiko: Oh ya jelas!

Rima: Sama sekali nggak! gue dibuat melakukan sesuatu di luar kemauan gue!

Nagihiko: Oh ya? terus, kenapa lo nggak marah waktu gue ci-

Vices: Nah, nah, spoiler 'kan! Kali ini, diem. Biar gue aja yang ngomong, oke? Daiya- _san_ , kalo Daiya- _san_ baca chapter ini, saya mau bilang _arigato_! Saya beneran lanjutin fic ini, dan saya merasa tersanjung karena Daiya- _san_ terus dukung saya di fic saya yang manapun :) Di chapter ini, silakan Daiya- _san_ tahan nafas dan teriak 'kyaaa!' sekenceng-kencengnya, karena... ah, baca sendiri deh! ;)

Rima: Jangan! Demi kehidupan bangsa dan negara, jangan!

Nagihiko: Sst, Rima, terserah Daiya- _san_ dong. Vices- _kun_ , boleh roll chapter?

Vices: Nggak boleh, karena lo dapet banyak keberuntungan kali ini! On The Go!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Sangat disayangkan, Shugo Chara maupun lagu yang gue rekomendasiin bukan punya gue -_-

 **Warning**

Selain kemungkinan adanya OOC dan alur yang nggak masuk akal, mulai saat ini hati kalian mungkin akan deg-degan lihat apa yang terjadi pada RimaHiko. Yah, mungkin nggak juga... tapi waktu gue kasih liat garis besar fic ini ke nyokap, dia teriak 'ya ampuuun, so sweeet!'

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fluffy Disaster**

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _The Summer Set - Punch-drunk Love_

 _Alasan:_

 _Sebenernya gue nggak begitu suka sama lagu ini. Selain karena liriknya cinta-cintaan banget, lagu ini nggak ada hubungannya sama tema chapter ini. Tapi buat ngebangun mood fluffynya sih, lagu ini pas banget._

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

"Eh, si–siap delapan enam, _keisatsu-san_!"

Kuangkat kedua tanganku seperti yang diperintahkan polisi itu. Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah berbuat kriminal. Jadi saat aku melihat polisi menodongkan pistol padaku, aku tahu harus menurut atau aku akan dapat masalah besar.

"Memangnya ini acara televisi," ujar polisi itu gusar. "Bukan kau, tapi orang itu!" lanjutnya menunjuk ke belakangku.

"Ya ampun, apa yang dimaksudnya adalah Rima- _chan_?!" kata Kusukusu panik di belakangku.

Mustahil, meskipun sifat gadis itu berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia, mana mungkin dia terlibat tindakan kejahatan?

"Maafkan aku, _keisatsu-san_! Tolong jangan tembak aku!" aku berbalik lagi untuk melihat polisi itu ternyata menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di ujung jalan.

"Makanya menyerah saja!" polisi tadi berlari untuk menangkap laki-laki itu. Si laki-laki berusaha kabur, tapi dengan cepat polisi itu sudah memborgol tangan dan kakinya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Wow, apa polisi itu _kamen rider_?

Nggak lama kemudian laki-laki yang tertangkap tadi sudah dipaksa naik mobil polisi itu yang diparkir di samping jalan. Dari kaca mobil yang tembus, aku melihatnya sedang meronta-ronta dengan wajah hampir menangis. Meskipun mobil itu kedap suara, aku yakin kalimat yang diserukannya nggak pantas di dengar di _fic_ ini.

"Haah... hari yang melelahkan," ujar polisi itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, _keisatsu-san_. Bahkan kami tak tahu orang itu ada di belakang kami tadi," jawabku dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Begitu? Syukurlah aku langsung menangkapnya, karena orang itu sangat berbahaya bagi anak muda seperti kalian."

Sebelah alisku terangkat karena bingung. "Masa', sih? Dari tampangnya dia nggak terlihat jahat, tuh."

Di sebelahku, Rima menghela nafas panjang. "Kepala ungu, kau naif sekali. Kita nggak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya, 'kan?" ujarnya sinis.

Polisi itu tertawa setelah mendengar kata-katanya. "Gadis ini benar. Meskipun wajahnya biasa saja, kejahatan yang dilakukannya bisa berbahaya bagi anak muda jika mereka menirunya." Jelasnya.

"Memang kejahatan apa yang dilakukannya? Apa dia seorang pengedar narkoba?" tanyaku penasaran.

Polisi itu menggeleng, dan wajahnya berubah serius. "Lebih buruk lagi, dia seorang jomblo."

Hah?

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

Hah? Kalimat itu yang muncul di kepalaku saat mendengar penjelasan polisi itu. Apa polisi ini sakit?

"Sebentar, biar kucerna dulu perkataanmu," kataku cepat. " _Jomblo_ itu artinya tanpa pasangan, 'kan?"

"Benar." Sahut polisi itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya seorang jomblo bisa berurusan dengan polisi?"

Polisi itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalian murid SMA, 'kan? Kupikir kalian tahu peraturannya,"

"Peraturan? Peraturan apa, sih?" tanyaku mulai kesal dengan polisi itu yang bicara berputar-putar.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Di kota Seiyo, tempat kita tinggal ini, ada peraturan yang melarang orang dalam usia lima belas tahun ke atas hidup tanpa pasangan. Siapapun yang melanggarnya, akan dijatuhi hukuman penjara minimal lima tahun."

Mulutku terbuka lebar, tapi nggak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari sana. Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu?

"Maaf, tapi boleh aku bertanya sejak kapan peraturan itu ada?" Nagihiko menyuarakan pertanyaanku.

"Sejak kapan? Tentu saja sejak kota ini berdiri."

Masa', sih? Mustahil, kalau begitu pasti sudah dari dulu aku ditangkap, dong. Atau, ini bagian dari kekacauan yang berawal tadi pagi itu?

Aku menoleh pada Nagihiko, dan melihat dia sudah menatapku duluan dengan wajah menakutkan. "Rima- _chan_ , ke dunia apa kau sudah membawaku?" bisiknya dengan nada mengancam.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku hanya berharap hidupku berubah, bukan berharap dunia ini jadi aneh..." Balasku sedikit takut.

"Maaf memotong pembicaraan pribadi kalian, tapi apa kalian pasangan?" polisi itu bertanya tegas dan menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Ya ampun, apa yang harus kukatakan?! Apa aku harus bilang kalau aku dan Nagihiko adalah pasangan? Tapi... mustahil, aku nggak mau!

"Aku tahu kau akan menolak, Rima- _chan_. Tapi tolong, pikirkan kata-katanya tentang hukuman lima tahun penjara itu," bisik Nagihiko.

"Tapi..." aku merinding membayangkan harus menjadi pacar Nagihiko. Tapi aku lebih takut lagi akan dipenjara, dan itu membuatku bingung akan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Namun sebelum aku sempat memutuskan, Nagihiko sudah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Mataku terbuka lebar saat kehangatan tubuhnya melingkupiku. Seumur hidupku, ini kali pertamaku dipeluk laki-laki selain ayahku, dan itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Ehm, _keisatsu-san_ , kami ini memang pasangan. Lihat saja, kami mesra, 'kan?" kata Nagihiko dengan tangan mengelus rambutku, dan membuat leherku merinding. Tapi sekarang, nggak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membiarkannya memainkan perannya.

Untuk sejenak, polisi itu bergumam dan terlihat nggak yakin. Tapi setelahnya dia mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga hidup kalian bahagia, anak-anak." ujarnya lalu menaiki mobilnya dan pergi dalam kepulan debu.

* * *

"Pertama, keluarga kita tertukar. Kedua, ada peraturan aneh tentang seseorang harus punya pasangan..." gerutu Nagihiko yang berjalan di depanku. "Semua ini salahmu, pendek! Kenapa coba kau harus memohon hal yang aneh-aneh?"

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan menyalahkanku! Apa yang kau lakukan hanya membuatku pusing!" Dengan kesal kubentak dia. Kenapa, sih? Dia hanya memperburuk keadaan dengan bertingkah begitu.

Tiba-tiba Nagihiko mundur dan menyamakan langkahnya denganku. "Kau mengatakan hal yang persis sama seperti yang kukatakan padamu kemarin." Ujarnya dengan senyum bodohnya.

" _Urusai_! Lebih baik pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan, _baka_!" seruku lalu membuang muka. Ya, itu hanya senyum bodoh, 'kan? Tapi, kenapa jantungku berdebar saat melihatnya? Tenang, Rima Mashiro... itu pasti karena kau sangat kesal padanya.

"Kau benar, tapi hal-hal supranatural bukan keahlianku." Katanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Mungkin Tsukasa- _san_ tahu..."

Bayangan akan om-om aneh berambut pirang muncul di kepalaku. Sepertinya ucapan Nagihiko benar, Tsukasa memang selalu terlibat dengan hal-hal aneh seperti ini. Mungkin jika kami bertanya padanya, dia akan tahu jawabannya.

"Omong-omong soal Tsukasa, apa yang terjadi di Seiyo?" ujarku setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kami dan melihat mobil polisi terparkir di lapangan. Semua orang, termasuk para _Guardian_ juga berkumpul di sana.

Nagihiko mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin ada–"

"Itu mereka!" seru salah seorang murid menunjuk kami berdua. Firasatku mengatakan, akan ada hal aneh lagi terjadi pada kami.

"Ehm, _minna_ , ada apa ini? kalian mencari kami?" tanya Nagihiko begitu kami menghampiri mereka. Lalu polisi yang kami temui tadi keluar dari balik kerumunan dan maju ke arah kami.

"Kalian berdua berbohong padaku," ujar polisi itu dengan wajah menyeramkan. Di tangannya, dia menggenggam borgol. "Guru dan teman-teman kalian bilang, kalian bukan pasangan. Bahkan kalian membenci satu sama lain. Benar begitu?"

Astaga, astaga, astaga! Dengan panik mataku mencari sosok teman-temanku, dan aku melihat mereka sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf, Rima. Tapi ini peraturan..." ujar Amu dengan nada menyesal.

"Fujisaki- _san_ , kuharap dengan kejadian ini, kau akan mempertimbangkan untuk berbaikan dengan Mashiro- _kun_." ujar Tadase tegas.

Nggak, mustahil. Aku nggak akan di penjara, 'kan? Aku ini masih enam belas tahun!

Tepukan Nagihiko membuatku menoleh dengan kaget."Tenang, Rima- _chan_. Kau nggak akan dipenjara," katanya serius.

"Kami ini benar-benar pacaran, _keisatsu-san_. Mungkin semuanya belum mengetahuinya karena kami baru saja pacaran kemarin."

Polisi itu mengelus janggutnya yang tebal, dia terlihat nggak percaya. "Kalau begitu, buktikan." Katanya.

"Buktikan? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku bingung. Apa untuk jadi pasangan di dunia gila ini, kita harus punya surat keterangan? Kalau iya, tamat riwayatku.

"Buktikan kalau kalian mencintai satu sama lain, Rima!" seru Amu bersemangat. "Cium dia!"

Apa? Oh nggak, terima kasih. Mungkin dalam mimpi indahmu saja, Amu. Namun saat menatap Nagihiko, dia terlihat siap untuk melakukannya. Dan dia memang benar-benar siap, karena dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Tutup matamu. Bayangkan saja kau sedang disuntik." Katanya tegas. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku, dan membuatku nggak bisa bergerak seakan ditatap oleh _medusa_.

"Fu–Fujisaki, jangan coba-co–"

Terlambat. Bibirku dan Nagihiko sudah bersentuhan sekarang. Teriakan kaget semua orang di sekitarku memenuhi kepalaku saat aku berjuang mempertahankan akal sehatku.

Percuma, karena dalam sekejap tubuhku melemah oleh sensasi yang ditimbulkan Nagihiko padaku. Teriakan mereka berubah sunyi begitu mataku benar-benar tertutup, dan berfokus pada Nagihiko yang sedang melakukan hal ajaib pada bibirku.

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

Ini serius, aku harus mencubit diriku sendiri. Pasti semua ini mimpi, karena sekarang aku sedang mencium seorang Rima Mashiro.

Aku nggak akan menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya mencium Rima, karena rasanya biasa saja. Efeknya terjadi di otakku, yang seakan memaksaku untuk nggak melepaskannya. Nafas Rima yang terengah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang kudengar, dan berputar-putar bagai musik di kepalaku.

" _Cukup, bro. Kau bisa ketagihan nanti. Ingat, kau nggak serius, 'kan?"_ ujar Rhythm keras-keras dari dalam hatiku.

Ucapannya membuatku tersentak dan melepaskan Rima dari pelukanku. Dengan nafas yang hampir habis, kulihat Rima menatapku dengan wajah merona merah. Dalam mimpiku pun, aku nggak pernah membayangkan Rima dengan wajah seperti itu.

Suara tepuk tangan mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Kupalingkan wajahku dan melihat polisi tadi mengangguk-angguk. "Meskipun hal itu dilarang di tempat umum, kau hebat juga, anak muda!" ujarnya riang.

Yah, aku harus bilang apa. Lebih baik daripada aku di penjara, 'kan?

"Rima- _chan_ , maaf harus melakukan 'itu' padamu. Aku terpaksa demi kita berdua, jadi kalau kau ingin memukulku, nggak apa–"

Ucapanku terputus saat Rima yang tadinya berdiri diam, tiba-tiba jatuh nggak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

Aku haus...

Kubuka mataku dan menyadari kalau aku ada dalam ruang kesehatan. Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? Di sini ada air, nggak?

"Kau pingsan tadi, makanya aku membawamu ke sini." Aku menoleh dan melihat Nagihiko berdiri dengan bersandar di pintu.

Saat melihat tempatku tidur, dan rasa sakit di kepalaku yang kurasakan sudah cukup untuk membuatku yakin kalau aku memang pingsan tadi. "Bagaimana terjadinya?" tanyaku sambil dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk.

"Kau pingsan setelah kita berciuman."

Penjelasannya membuatku nggak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa saat lalu rasanya mendorongku untuk segera muntah, karena kenyataannya aku memang berciuman dengan musuh terbesarku.

Aku pasti gadis paling nggak beruntung di dunia ini, karena ingatan tentang hal itu terus saja terbayang di kepalaku... dan membuat jantungku berdebar terus. Eh, coret itu. aku sama sekali nggak berdebar!

"Kau senang, 'kan? Betapa beruntungnya dirimu," ujarku dengan nada sesinis mungkin.

Nagihiko menghela nafas dan menghampiriku. "Aku bukan seseorang yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Jawabnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau lakukan?"

"Kau lebih suka kita dipenjara?"

"Memang nggak!" aku meraung dan benar-benar jengkel. "Setidaknya kau nggak perlu menciumku... harusnya gunakan otakmu untuk mencari cara lain!"

"Apa kau bisa?"

Kuakui, "Nggak, aku nggak bisa."

"Makanya," katanya menghela nafas lagi. "Maaf bertindak seenaknya, tapi aku nggak punya cara lain. Di samping itu, kita harus bersiap pada hal lain yang lebih membuatku takut."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan polisi dan orang-orang lain yang kita temui tentang peraturan penting di dunia ini?"

"He eh."

Nagihiko menghampiriku dan duduk menghadapku dengan wajah serius. "Jadi kau paham, 'kan?"

"M–menjauhlah. Bisa ,'kan?" kataku risih dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku. "Nggak, aku masih belum paham."

Nagihiko menepuk dahinya dan mendesah keras. "Duh, bagaimana mengatakannya..." gumamnya. "Itu, lho, Rima- _chan_. Maksudku, selama semuanya belum kembali normal... kita terpaksa terikat."

Ucapannya yang menurutku terdengar sok pintar membuatku geli. "Terikat? Maksudmu dengan tali?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil

Nagihiko nggak ikut tertawa. "Bukan. Kau dan aku, kita terpaksa jadi pasangan."

* * *

 _ **~Author Random Speech~**_

Vices: Oke, that's it for now :) Rima udah dibawa pergi sama Nagi, jadi dia nggak bisa protes soal chapter kali ini! Makasih banyak buat yang baca, dan mungkin besok gue bisa update chapter selanjutnya. Kalo nggak keberatan, gue minta kebaikan hati kalian buat RnR, ya. Ini 'kan bulan puasa :D L'Vices, _over and out_!


	5. Chapter 4: Those Kids Aren't Allright

**_~Author Random Speech~_**

Vices: Kamehameha! Rasakan double chapter ini, _minna_! Selamat pagi!

Rima: Emangnya ini fandom DBZ? -_-

Vices: Yah, namanya juga random speech. Oke, tanpa buang waktu, sesi pembacaan review dimulai! _firstly,_ **ASOFICT-** ** _kun_**. Tengkyu review lo, brader! _minna_ , dia bikin fic ShuCha juga, lho. Di cek ya ficnya :) oke, gue mau jawab pertanyaan lo, dan jawaban gue adalah nggak. gue nggak suka Rima dan Nagihiko, karena gue suka sama Rimanya aja. kalo gue suka sama Nagi juga, berarti gue punya kelainan.

Rima: Hueek!

Nagihiko: Ya, bener. soalnya di dunia nyata nggak ada yang suka sama Vices- _kun_.

Vices: Ya, dan lo beruntung karena punya muka kecewek-cewekan :p lanjut, Reader gue yang berjasa banget, **Pri-**

Nagihiko: Lah, kok lo mulu yang baca?

Vices: Lah, ini fic gue, suka-suka dong. **PriscallDaiya- _san_**! salam mentari terik bulan Juni! Semangat yang Daiya- _san_ kasih terasa sehangat matahari di saat _summer_ *halah* Duh, pujiannya jangan dibalikkin, dong! Omong-omong 3 review Daiya- _san_ nggak bosen-bosen saya baca, dan dengan semangat musim panas, ini double chapter buat Daiya- _san_ :)

Rima: Oh, dua review guest itu dia juga? baik banget ini orang

Nagihiko: Ada lagi Reader yang baik juga, lho. **Fuka- _san_** , arigatou karena ikut baca fic ini dan semua pujiannya :) tapi, gue nggak ngambil kesempatan! Vices- _kun_ yang bikin gue begitu!

Vices: Bla, bla, bla. Iya, Nagi, meskipun begitu lo tetep suka 'kan? -_- Oke, Fuka- _san._ karena Fuka- _san_ nanya kapan aja updatenya, saya cuma bisa jawab antara seminggu dua kali atau dua minggu sekali. Nggak tau juga yang bener yang mana xD _Gomen_ , _ne_ , tapi saya 'kan udah kerja sekarang...

Rima: Hahahaha~

Vices: Hahaha aja lo -_- rasain, nih! Di chapter ini, lo berdua abis gue tempatin di situasi _lovey-dovey_! On The Go!

Rima: H-hah? Jangaaaaan!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Capek, ya, harus ngomong begini terus -_- Shugo Chara punya Peach-Pit! _sensei_ , dan lagu yang gue rekomen punya penciptanya. Oke, sekarang jangan penjarain gue

 **Warning**

Nggak tahu, sih. Tapi kayaknya ada OOC, dan alurnya nggak masuk akal. _Fluff_ nya juga nggak terlalu berasa, deh. Jadi sebelum nyesel karena udah buang umur kalian dengan percuma, silakan pencet tombol close di browser kalian.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Those Kids Aren't Allright**

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _New Found Glory – Tangled Up_

 _Alasan:_

 _Rasanya agak OOT, sih. Lagu ini nyeritain tentang orang yang dijahatin terus sama pasangannya, tapi dia nggak bisa lepas dari pasangannya itu... eh, itu sih Rima sama Nagihiko banget, ya?_

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

"Apa... katamu?"

Hanya kalimat itu yang ke luar dari mulutku sebagai bukti betapa bingungnya aku. Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk mencerna kata-kata Nagihiko, bahkan sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan.

"Apa? Ya, itu maksudnya. Masa' kau belum mengerti?" ujar Nagihiko dengan wajah seakan tanpa dosa sama sekali.

Melihat ekspresinya itu, dengan cepat darahku terasa mendidih sampai ke kepalaku."Oh, ya. Aku mengerti, kok. Sangat mengerti..." kataku berusaha menunjukkan wajah semanis mungkin, dan menggeser posisi dudukku tepat di depan Nagihiko.

"R–Rima- _chan_... a–apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Nagihiko berkata terbata-bata dan memundurkan kursinya dengan takut, persis seperti yang kuharapkan. Dia mengerti arti dari senyumku.

Jadi, tanpa buang waktu, aku melompat ke arahnya dan menindihnya lalu bersiap melepaskan kepalan tanganku yang sejak tadi kutahan saat melihat wajahnya.

"APA YANG AKAN KULAKUKAN ADALAH, MENGHAJARMU HABIS-HABISAN KARENA BERANI-BERANINYA MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!"

"Rima- _chan_! kendalikan dirimu!" katanya sambil menahan tinjuku.

"KENDALIKAN DIRIKU?! JUSTRU KAU YANG HARUS MENGENDALIKAN DIRIMU AGAR NGGAK MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN KES–"

"Oh, wow!" seru seseorang, di ikuti suara kamera dan lampu _flash_ yang membuat kalimatku terputus. Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat Amu berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, dengan telepon genggam di tangan.

Bagus, bagus sekali. Dia baru saja memergokiku hampir menonjok Nagihiko. "Amu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku setelah memelankan suaraku.

"Ah, eh... maaf mengganggu perkelahian antar pasangan kalian, tapi Tsukasa meminta kalian ke kantornya sekarang." ujarnya dengan nada riang yang lain dari biasanya.

"Baik, Amu- _chan_. Kami segera ke sana, setelah Rima- _chan_ menyingkir dariku," Nagihiko menyahut dari bawahku sambil meronta.

"Diam!" bentakku sambil mengirimkan _death glare_ padanya. Kemudian aku sadar ada hal yang menggangguku setelah melihat senyum Amu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Amu? Senyummu sepertinya bukan pertanda bagus."

"Harusnya kau lihat posisimu dan Nagi sekarang. Jika yang lain melihat foto ini, mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut! _Mata, ne_!" katanya lalu buru-buru berlari pergi.

Nagihiko melambaikan tangannya di depan mataku, membuatku berkedip. "Kau pernah nonton _anime ToLove-ru_?" katanya sambil menyengir

Ucapannya membuatku secara otomatis melihat ke bawah. Aku baru menyadari situasi apa yang sedang terjadi antara aku dan Nagihiko. Tubuhku yang berada di atas Nagihiko, berjarak kurang dari sejengkal. Dan itu cukup untuk orang berpikiran 'jauh' seperti Amu menyangka kami baru saja melakukan...

"AMU! HAPUS FOTO BARUSAN!"

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

"Lepaskan aku! foto itu harus di hapus!" raung Rima yang masih saja meronta-ronta.

Siapa sangka, butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menahan gadis sekecil Rima agar nggak pergi ke Royal Garden dan mengamuk di sana? Memang sulit, tapi aku berhasil membawa Rima untuk pergi ke arah sebaliknya, yaitu kantor Tsukasa. Yah, tapi aku harus menarik tangannya.

"Foto itu bisa menunggu. Sekarang karena kebetulan Tsukasa- _san_ meminta kita menemuinya, kita bisa bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada hidup kita." Kataku sambil memastikan Rima nggak lepas dan lari.

" _Baka_! Foto itu memalukan, dan orang-orang bisa salah paham karenanya!" serunya keras kepala seperti biasa.

"Aku nggak merasa foto itu memalukan, kok."

Kurasakan Rima berhenti meronta, dan saat aku menoleh kulihat dia menatapku dengan mata dipicingkan. "Kau ini nggak punya malu, atau kau memang suka hal-hal _ecchi_?" tanyanya tajam.

Mau nggak mau pertanyaannya yang terdengar konyol membuatku tertawa. "Ah, mungkin memang memalukan. Tapi kita nggak pernah punya foto berdua, 'kan?"

"Buat apa kita foto berdua? Aku bahkan bukan temanmu." Katanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Entah kenapa, senyumku terkembang mendengar ucapan ketusnya itu. "Memang bukan. Tapi di dunia ini, kita pacaran 'kan?"

Rima menatapku seakan aku ini makhluk planet lain. Tiba-tiba dia menyentakkan tanganku dan berjalan pergi dengan cepat. "Dan kukira kau serius saat bilang kau bukan orang yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Oh, sial. Aku salah bicara..." gerutuku lalu buru-buru menyusulnya. "Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda, tapi aku serius saat aku bilang aku bukan orang yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku hanya berpikir, jika membiarkan orang-orang menyangka kita benar-benar pacaran, kita akan terhindar dari hukuman penjara selama kita mencari cara untuk membuat semuanya normal."

Sepertinya ucapanku membuatnya mengerti, karena dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku. "Lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara membuat semuanya kembali normal?"

"Sejujurnya, nggak. Tapi kau dan aku, kita akan menemukan caranya. Karena hanya kita berdua yang sepertinya bukan bagian dari dunia ini," jawabku. "Karena itu, aku mohon kau ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan. Oke?"

Rima terlihat ragu, dan sepertinya nggak lama lagi dia akan mengomeliku dan kembali pergi. Tapi setelah kutunggu, dia nggak melakukannya.

"Baiklah," ujarnya pelan, namun tiba-tiba dia melayangkan tinjunya padaku.

"Rima- _chan_!" Aku menutup mata menunggu tangannya menonjok pipiku, tapi saat kubuka mataku kepalan tangannya terhenti tepat di depan wajahku.

"Janji ini hanya pura-pura? Ini nggak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku membencimu dari apapun di dunia ini?"

Butuh beberapa saat untukku agar yakin dia nggak akan menonjokku, lalu aku tersenyum karena dia nggak melakukannya. "Janji."

"Janji apa?"

Suara yang bukan milik Rima itu membuatku seakan membeku di tempatku berdiri. Aku kenal suara itu, dan saat aku menoleh ketakutanku terbukti karena ternyata Tsukasa yang bicara dari belakangku.

"Fujisaki- _san_ , Mashiro- _san_ , ikut ke kantorku."

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

Selama tahun-tahunku bersekolah, aku nggak pernah merasa takut dengan guru seperti apapun. Tapi saat masuk ke kantor Tsukasa dan duduk di hadapannya, aku merasakan kegelisahan yang membuatku nggak berani membalas tatapannya. Bahkan Nagihiko pun juga tertunduk dan nggak bicara apa-apa, padahal aku berharap dia akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dasar _crossdresser_ payah.

Aku dalam masalah besar. Tsukasa sudah tahu kalau aku dan Nagihiko hanya pura-pura, dan dia akan segera menghukum kami berdua, atau menyerahkan kami ke polisi. Aku nggak tahu yang mana.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Tsukasa mulai bicara. "Ternyata firasatku benar saat kupikir aku harus memanggil kalian langsung. Memang ada hal yang tidak beres di antara kalian berdua,"

"Tsukasa- _san_ , aku bisa jelas–"

"Sstt!" desisku untuk menghentikan Nagihiko. "Baiklah, kau sudah mendengar pembicaraan kami tentang 'janji' kami. Sekarang, aku pasrah jika kau mau membawaku ke polisi atau semacamnya."

Di luar dugaanku, Tsukasa tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa sebab yang kuketahui. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk membuat kalian merasa tegang."

Aku dan Nagihiko bertukar pandangan. Dan saat ini aku yakin pikiran kami sama, Tsukasa aneh sekali.

"Maksudnya, kau nggak akan membawa kami ke polisi?"

Tsukasa berusaha meredakan tawanya, dan dalam sekejap terlihat serius seperti biasa. "Meskipun kalian terbukti melanggar hukum, aku tak bisa membiarkan murid-muridku masuk penjara." Ujarnya dengan senyum.

Kudengar Nagihiko menghela nafas lega sepertiku. "Tsukasa- _san_ , aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kami berterima kasih padamu." Katanya.

"Tak perlu. Di samping itu, aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena memang ingin bertanya sesuatu." Senyum di wajah Tsukasa menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

"Kalau kau tanya tentang hidup Nagi, aku bisa jawab kalau semuanya menjadi terbalik." Chara Nagihiko yang _playboy_ , Rhythm, menyahut.

"Hidup Rima- _chan_ dan Nagi- _kun_ tertukar, begitu juga orangtua mereka." timpal Kusukusu.

"Kusukusu, Tsukasa- _san_ nggak bertanya padamu!"seruku mengingatkannya untuk sopan. Yah, biarpun aku begini, tapi orangtuaku mengajarkanku sopan santun. Dan sopan santun adalah satu-satunya hal yang diajarkan mereka padaku sebelum mereka... yah, bertengkar.

Begitu mengingat orangtuaku, aku tersadar kalau mulai pagi ini orangtuaku adalah orangtuanya Nagihiko. Seandainya aku orang yang melodramatis, aku pasti langsung berteriak histeris sekarang.

"Yah..." aku mulai bicara dan berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan gila barusan, "Seperti kata mereka tadi, hidupku dan Nagihiko tertukar setelah kami naik roller coaster yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan."

Aku menunggu Tsukasa kembali tertawa karena penjelasanku yang terdengar nggak masuk akal itu. Tapi ekspresi yang kulihat di wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia serius. "Siapa di antara kalian yang meminta permohonan?"

"Rima- _chan_." ujar Nagihiko. Aku menangkap nada kesal di ucapannya. Ah, masa bodoh.

"Apa yang kau minta, Fujisaki- _san_?" tanya Tsukasa lagi. Aku menunggu Nagihiko mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia nggak bilang apa-apa. Karena itu aku menoleh dan bermaksud untuk mengingatkannya. Namun dia malah melotot padaku.

"Kau yang ditanya, Rima- _chan_." bisiknya.

Aku tertegun, lalu ingat karena di dunia ini aku lah 'Fujisaki- _san_ '. "Apa? Ah, ya. Aku minta agar hidupku berubah, karena aku merasa bosan." Sahutku. Konyol memang, tapi aku masih belum terbiasa dipanggil begitu.

"Ah, itu berarti duniamu sebelumnya bukan seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku anak keluarga Mashiro, dan di duniaku tak ada peraturan aneh tentang seseorang harus punya pacar." Ujarku sambil memutar bola mataku setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Tsukasa.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari awal." sahut Tsukasa dengan nada pelan yang membuatku takut. Kemudian setelah melihat ke sekelilingnya seakan memastikan nggak ada orang lain selain kami bertiga, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku.

"Kau tahu, Fujisaki- _san_ , kau telah meminta permohonan pada Embrio."

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

Bukan hanya Rima dan aku, bahkan Chara kami nggak ada yang bisa berkata apa-apa setelah Tsukasa menyebut Embrio.

Embrio... benda yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan seseorang, dan benda yang selama ini di cari-cari oleh _Guardian_ dari generasi ke generasi. Dengan mudahnya Rima meminta permohonan padanya dalam sebuah... roller coaster?

"Maaf kalau aku terdengar meragukanmu, Tsukasa- _san_. Tapi, apa kau yakin?" kataku akhirnya bisa bertanya.

Dia nggak menjawab pertanyaanku, dan malah membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin yang di tengahnya terdapat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pecahan kulit telur.

"Ini, adalah pecahan Embrio. _Guardian_ pada masaku, pernah bertarung dengan Easter memperebutkannya." Jelasnya lalu mengangsurkan liontin itu padaku. "Benda itu kusimpan setelah akibat pertarungan kami dan Easter, Embrio sedikit retak karena dahsyatnya pertarungan itu."

Kuamati pecahan itu yang berwarna putih terang, tapi bagiku benda itu terlihat seperti pecahan telur biasa. "Lalu, apa hubungan liontin ini dengan Embrio?"

"Aku tahu kau menganggap benda itu bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya itu adalah sensor Embrio, dan selama Embrio masih ada benda itu akan terus bercahaya."

"Tapi, benda ini tak bercahaya." Sahutku masih bingung dengan penjelasannya.

"Tepat. Tandanya Embrio sudah hilang, atau seseorang sudah menggunakannya untuk membuat permohonan." Ujar Tsukasa lalu mengambil lagi liontinnya dan beralih menatap Rima. "Dan sepertinya, Mashiro- _san_ lah yang membuat permohonan itu."

"Tapi aku tak melihat Embrio, atau apapun yang semacam itu." Jelas Rima.

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tak ada," Rima menjawab dan terlihat masih mengingat-ingat. "Aku hanya mengikuti petunjuk yang dikatakan seseorang dari _speaker_. Dia bilang aku bisa mengucapkan permohonanku saat roller coaster yang kami naiki memasuki terowongan. Tapi setelah selesai dengan permohonanku, cahaya putih terang–"

"Membuatmu tak bisa melihat apa pun. Dan hal selanjutnya yang kau tahu, semuanya sudah berubah, 'kan?" ujar Tsukasa menebak sambil tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

Aku bisa lihat dari ekspresi di wajah Rima, kalau tebakan Tsukasa ternyata benar. "Yah, kurang lebih begitu." Sahutnya pelan.

Bagiku penjelasan Tsukasa cukup masuk akal. Tapi ada satu hal yang menggangguku saat melihat senyumnya. Sebenarnya aku nggak mau bilang begini, tapi aku curiga kalau dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini.

"Mencurigaiku, Mashiro- _san_?" tanya Tsukasa tiba-tiba di depan wajahku.

"Eh, _go–gomennasai_ , Tsukasa- _san_. Aku hanya menduga," kataku dengan perasaan nggak enak, meskipun kenyataan bahwa Tsukasa memanggilku dengan nama baruku membuatku merasa lebih nggak enak lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bagus. Tandanya nalurimu tajam," ujarnya tanpa terlihat tersinggung sedikit pun. "Aku bisa menebak hal apa yang terjadi pada Fujisaki- _san_ , karena memang itulah yang akan terjadi jika Embrio mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Oh begitu, ujarku lega dalam hati. Syukurlah Tsukasa sama sekali nggak berhubungan dengan hal ini. "Jadi, apa ada cara untuk membuat kehidupan kami normal kembali?"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak tahu. Sebab selama ini belum pernah ada yang memohon pada Embrio, atau pun membatalkan permohonannya."

" _Well_ , Nagi, kelihatannya kau harus terus menghabiskan waktu bersama Rima- _chan_ seumur hidupmu." Ujar Rhythm nyengir padaku.

"Diamlah, Rhythm." Tukasku dan Rima bersamaan.

"Oh, mungkin ada hal yang bisa dilakukan!" Tsukasa tiba-tiba berseru dan menepuk tangannya. "Fujisaki- _san_ , kau memohon pada Embrio agar hidupmu tak lagi membosankan. Apa yang membuatmu merasa bosan?"

Rima berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku merasa bosan, karena hidupku memang membosankan. Selain komedi, tak ada lagi yang membuatku tertarik." Sahutnya datar.

"Begitu... Mashiro- _san_?" tanya Tsukasa lagi padaku.

"Ah, ehm... di kehidupanku yang asli, aku sangat sibuk sampai tak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal yang kusuka. Semua rutinitas yang kujalani membuatku bosan." Jelasku dan masih merasa kesal saat mengingat hal terakhir yang ibuku perintahkan padaku. _Kokugo_... yang benar saja.

"Itu dia!" seru Tsukasa keras, sampai-sampai membuatku dan Rima terlonjak kaget. "Temukan hal yang bisa membuat kalian tak lagi bosan! Dengan begitu, keajaiban yang diberikan Embrio pada kalian tak lagi diperlukan. Dan mungkin bisa membuat kehidupan kalian kembali seperti semula."

Aku dan Rima bertukar pandangan ragu. Dari isyarat Rima yang menempelkan telunjuk dengan miring di dahinya, aku mengerti dia mau bilang kalau Tsukasa sudah gila. Aku pun nggak yakin kalau cara itu adalah jalan keluar bagi masalah kami, jadi aku hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'hubungan' kami? Kau sudah tahu kalau itu cuma pura-pura," tanya Rima.

Tsukasa tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Kalau itu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalian tahu peraturannya, 'kan?"

"Ya ampun..." desah Rima kesal. Sedikit banyak aku merasa tersinggung dengan reaksinya. Apa dia sebegitu bencinya padaku?

"Sudahlah, Rima- _chan_. Ini 'kan cuma pura-pura," kataku mencoba menyabarkannya, dan yang kudapat adalah _death glare_ darinya.

Baiklah, sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. " _Arigatou_ , Tsukasa- _san_ , atas bantuanmu. Sejujurnya aku tak yakin apa yang kau katakan bisa membuat kehidupan kami kembali seperti semula. Tapi kami akan mencoba melakukannya." Kataku bangkit untuk berpamitan.

"Ah, ya. Beri tahu aku jika ada perkembangan, Fujisaki- _san_." Ujarnya tersenyum dan membuatku tertegun karena kali ini dia memanggilku dengan nama yang benar.

"T–tunggu! Kau benar-benar yakin ini akan berhasil?" seru Rima menatapku dengan wajah nggak percaya.

"Nanti kita bicarakan. Sekarang aku mau pulang sebelum aku sakit kepala," sahutku dan mulai benar-benar merasa sakit kepala.

"...menjodohkan mereka."

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu, dan aku yakin suara itu milik Tsukasa. Tapi begitu aku menatapnya, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Ada masalah, Fujisaki- _san_?" tanyanya masih tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Kami permisi," ujarku ragu lalu mulai melangkah.

Dan entah kenapa, seiring langkahku menjauh dari kantor Tsukasa, aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Alice saat masuk ke lubang kelinci.

* * *

"Pergilah duluan, aku mau ke toilet." Ujar Rima berhenti saat kami melintas di depan toilet.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu."

"Kenapa kau nggak berubah menjadi Nadeshiko dan ikut masuk saja?" katanya sinis lalu membanting pintu toilet.

Oh, bagus. Di dunia yang serba aneh ini, teman senasibku adalah gadis seperti itu? Jika aku tahu akan berakhir begini, kemarin aku akan langsung pulang dengan berlari. Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu kenapa aku harus ikut terseret dalam masalah yang dibuatnya.

Karena nggak mau repot-repot menunggu gadis yang sudah bicara padaku seakan aku ini penyakit menular, kuputuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu ke Royal Garden. Kelas sudah berakhir sejak kami keluar dari kantor Tsukasa, dan Tadase mengirimiku pesan yang bilang _Guardian_ akan mengadakan rapat sepulang sekolah.

"Aku tak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir segawat ini. Nagi dan Rima- _chan_ pura-pura pacaran..." gumam Temari, berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat santai.

"Kau nggak menyangka, atau kau _sudah_ menyangka?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus yang jarang kugunakan. "Sebenarnya, aku ragu kalau penyebab semua ini adalah Embrio seperti yang dikatakan Tsukasa- _san_. Apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Easter atau batsu-tama?"

Temari menggeleng, "Bukan, tak ada reaksi batsu-tama yang kurasakan sejauh ini. Selain itu, bukankah Easter sudah tak melakukan hal jahat lagi?"

"Benar juga."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya _Guardian_?" usul Rhythm.

"Ide bagus, tapi sepertinya kita nggak akan dapat apa-apa. Mereka pun sepertinya bagian dari dunia aneh ini," sahutku lesu.

"Omong-omong soal _Guardian_ , coba lihat itu!" seru Temari kaget.

Langkahku tanpa kusadari telah membawaku sampai di depan pintu Royal Garden. Setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku, aku mengerti kekagetan Temari karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Royal Garden seperti yang kalian tahu, tadinya didominasi warna putih. Sekarang berubah wujud seperti dunia khayalan anak perempuan. Semuanya, dari kursi sampai perabotan lainnya, pink.

Tapi hal sinting itu nggak berhenti sampai di situ. Sebuah spanduk besar yang tergantung di langit-langit menyambutku saat aku masuk ke dalam. Dan benda itu bertuliskan ' _Doki doki! Rima-tan to Nagi-kun!_ '.

"Kepala ungu, apa maksudnya... ini?"

Aku segera berbalik, dan tahu ancaman besar berada tepat di belakangku.

Benar saja, Rima berdiri di sana dengan mata tertutup poninya. Oh tidak... aku akan mati kalau dia sampai salah paham.

"D–dengar, Rima- _chan_... ini bukan perbuatanku, lho."

Rima nggak bergeming. "Lalu siapa? Di sini hanya ada kau, lho." Katanya meniru ucapanku, hanya saja ditambah aura membunuh yang kuat.

Sebelum aku sempat membela diri, suara terompet yang dibunyikan serentak membuat perhatianku teralihkan. "Selamat, Rima- _chan_ , Nagi- _kun_!" seru orang-orang yang ternyata para _Guardian_.

"Eh, _minna_..." aku nggak tahu harus bereaksi atau bilang apa, jadi kurasa aku akan duduk saja di kursiku yang biasa. "Ini semua... bagus. Tapi apa maksudnya?"

"Mashiro, ayolah! Masa' masih tanya? Tentu saja ini untuk merayakan bersatunya kau dan Fujisaki!" ujar Kukai sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

" _Arigatou_ , Kukai- _kun_..." jawabku terpaksa, meskipun aku sama sekali nggak merasa berterima kasih. Karena firasatku mengatakan akan ada bahaya. "Bukan bermaksud nggak sopan, Kukai- _kun_. Tapi kau tahu sendiri pendapat Rima- _chan_ soal warna-warna cerah, 'kan?" kataku dengan berbisik.

Ekspresi Kukai berubah serius, yang artinya mungkin dia mengerti. "Buatku, sih, nggak masalah. Hinamori yang mengusulkan untuk menghias Royal Garden. Dia menggunakan sisi feminin yang jarang ditunjukkannya," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Aku salah, ternyata dia nggak mengerti sama sekali. "Kubilang pendapat Rima- _chan_ , bukan pendapat _mu_!" bisikku gemas.

Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari aura membunuh di sekeliling Rima setelah benar-benar melihatnya. Sekarang, dia bersembunyi di belakangku.

" _Go–gomen_ , Fujisaki! Aku tahu kau berpikir warna-warna ini–"

"Warna-warna ini cantik sekali! _Arigatou_ , _minna_. Aku menyukainya!" Rima menyela, anehnya dengan nada riang yang belum pernah kudengar sama sekali.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, segala aktifitas yang dilakukan para _Guardian_ berhenti sama sekali. Semua terpaku memandang Rima seakan kalimatnya itu membuat seisi Royal Garden membeku.

* * *

 _ **~Author Random Speech~**_

Vices: Cuma keterangan aja buat kalian yang nggak kenal siapa Alice yang masuk ke lubang kelinci. Dia adalah Alice di cerita Alice in Wonderland. Nah, udah, 'kan? Langsung cabut ke chapter selanjutnya! Makasih banyak buat review super _lovely_ kalian :D L'Vices, _over and out_!


	6. Milk Doesn't Always Makes You Taller

**Disclaimer**

Haduuh... 'kan udah gue bilang ShuCha dan lagu yang gue rekomendasiin bukan punya gue? Jadi, janji jangan bawa gue ke penjara

 **Warning**

Biasa lah, alur ngaco dan ada pertanda OOC. Jangan baca bareng orang lain, karena nanti takutnya ada berita dua orang mati gara-gara keracunan abis baca fic ini

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Milk Doesn't Always Makes You Taller**

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _blink-182 – Even if She Fall_

 _Alasan:_

 _Dengerin pas bagian POV terakhir, dan kalian akan tahu apa yang dirasakan cowok saat memikirkan hal romantis tentang kalian, para cewek_

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

"Rima- _chan_ , ini tehmu. Selamat ya..."

"Fujisaki- _san_ , silakan kuemu."

"Fujisaki, jika ada yang kau inginkan, aku dan Utau akan melakukan apa saja untukmu!"

"Kukai! Ah, ehm... ya, _chibi_. Bilang saja kalau perlu sesuatu."

Luar biasa sekali apa yang bisa disebabkan oleh reaksi Rima selama pesta kejutan untuk kami berdua berlangsung. Dia tersenyum lebih banyak dari biasanya, dan yang lebih hebat lagi, dia juga tertawa. Apa yang dilakukannya, adalah hal yang biasa terjadi pada Yaya.

Tapi itu semua nggak membuat aku dan yang lainnya lega. Malah, kami takut kalau dia hanya pura-pura, dan berencana untuk mengamuk sebelum kami sempat berkedip.

"Ehm, Rima- _chan_?" panggilku hati-hati.

"Ya, Nagi?"

Aku merinding mendengar nada suaranya yang super lembut itu, dan lebih merinding lagi karena dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? "Kau senang dengan pesta ini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau berpikir sebaliknya?" katanya dengan senyum.

"Ah, nggak. Senang kau menikmatinya," jawabku canggung. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi aku bersyukur dia nggak melakukan sesuatu di luar batas. Di samping itu, Amu sudah susah payah menghias tempat ini. Dan aku nggak mau jika Rima membuatnya sedih dengan merusaknya. Jadi, baguslah.

"Oke, _minna_. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian, aku senang pesta ini berjalan lancar." Ujar Kukai melirik padaku, dan kubalas dengan senyum ragu. Jelas sekali dia masih takut kalau Rima akan melakukan sesuatu. "Karena sepertinya hari sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja pesta ini sampai di sini?"

"Ah, iya. Aku harus cepat pulang dan menjaga Ami. Orangtuaku pergi malam ini," ujar Amu sambil mengecek telepon genggamnya.

"Aku juga harus menjenguk nenekku di rumah sakit," kata Tadase bangkit dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku ada sesi _take_ vokal beberapa jam lagi. Kau pulanglah, nggak perlu mengantarku." Ujar Utau lalu pergi setelah mencium pipi Kukai.

"Ayo, Nagi. Kita juga pulang," Rima memegang tanganku. Aku menoleh dengan kaget, dan melihatnya tersenyum manis.

"Eh, iya." Kataku cepat dan mengambil tasku. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, _minna_."

"Oh, kalian, sebentar!" seru Kukai, kami semua menatapnya. "Kalian masih ingat janji kita kemarin?"

"Janji?" tanyaku nggak ingat pernah berjanji apa pun padanya.

"Mashiro, jangan bilang kau lupa," geram Kukai melotot padaku. "Setelah sikap kalian yang menyebalkan kemarin, kita sudah sepakat untuk pergi ke The Wonder World, 'kan? Dan sekarang, setelah kau dan Fujisaki pacaran, kau malah lupa?"

Aku teringat pertemuan kami kemarin sebelum aku dan Rima terdampar di dunia ini, saat Kukai mengatakan sesuatu tentang bersenang-senang. "Ah, iya, aku ingat. Tapi aku nggak ingat kalau aku bilang ingin pergi." Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Nggak bisa!" tukas Kukai, entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada di depanku. "Kita sudah janji. Selain itu, di tempat itu katanya ada wahana roller coaster yang bisa mengabulkan permohon–"

"Ah, Nagi! Kita terlambat! Aku janji pada ibuku untuk pulang sebelum gelap," Rima menyela lalu berlari sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hei, kalian! Awas kalau kalian nggak datang besok!" seru Kukai begitu kami keluar dari Royal Garden.

"Nanti kami kabari!" sahut Rima, membuat daftar kebingunganku pada sikapnya hari ini jadi semakin panjang.

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

"Rima, bisakah kau nggak menyeretku?" keluh si kepala ungu.

"Baik." sahutku lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa–uwaa!" Nagihiko berseru tertahan. Aku berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihatnya jatuh tersungkur. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!"

"Kau minta aku melepaskanmu, 'kan?"

Dia bangkit dan membersihkan lututnya yang ditempeli debu sambil menggerutu. "Bagus sekali, Rima. Kau lucu sekali."

"Kalau itu lucu, aku sudah tertawa sekarang." balasku datar, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya. "Selain itu, siapa suruh kau memanggilku tanpa _honorific_?"

"Aku nggak protes saat kau memanggilku Nagi."

Sesuatu dalam perkataannya entah kenapa membuatku malu. "Kau tahu itu cuma pura-pura." Jawabku lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Jadi sikapmu waktu di Royal Garden tadi juga pura-pura?"

Aku mendesah mendengar pertanyaannya, bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? "Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir aku akan mengecewakan Amu yang sudah susah payah mengatur pesta itu? Meskipun aku ingin sekali menghajar orang yang mengaturnya, kalau saja itu bukan Amu."

Nagihiko tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku, membuatku bingung akan apa yang ditertawakannya. Dan tahu-tahu saja dia sudah menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Nggak kusangka. Rima Mashiro, kau benar-benar orang yang baik." katanya riang.

"Hei, singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku!" dengan kesal kusentak tangannya.

"Baik, baik. Jangan marah," ujarnya geli, lalu kembali serius. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyeretku pergi?"

"Akan kujelaskan jika kita sudah masuk." Jawabku seadanya dan kembali melangkah.

"Masuk kemana?"

Aku nggak mau repot-repot menjawab, jadi kuarahkan telunjukku pada plang besar di atas kepala kami. "The Wonder World?" baca Nagihiko.

"Inikah taman bermain yang ada roller coaster pengabul permohonan itu, Rima- _chan_?" tanya Kusukusu yang kubalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kenapa kau nggak ajak kami ke sini kemarin, _bro_?" tanya Rhythm.

"Maaf, Rhythm. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kebosananku sampai lupa untuk membawa kalian." jawab Nagihiko.

"Sama dengan Rima- _chan_." Timpal Kusukusu.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk!" selaku merasa jengah dengan obrolan nggak penting ini.

"Jadi kau buru-buru menyeretku hanya untuk mengajakku ke sini?" ujar Nagihiko yang mengikuti di sampingku. "Rima- _chan_ , kau benar-benar menjalankan peranmu sebagai pacarku dengan ba–"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kepala ungu!" aku buru-buru menukas sebelum dia bicara dengan percaya diri lebih jauh lagi. "Waktu di toilet tadi, aku mendapat ide. Mungkin jika kita mengucapkan permohonan sekali lagi di roller coaster itu, kita bisa minta agar kehidupan kita kembali normal."

"Oh, benar juga! Kenapa nggak terpikir olehku, ya?" seru Nagihiko dengan senyum lebar.

"Mungkin karena kau jarang berpikir?" sahutku geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Karena nggak mau buang waktu lagi, aku segera mendorong pintu masuk taman itu yang terbuat dari pagar besi. Namun benda itu nggak mau bergerak, dan setelah kuamati ternyata pagar itu dirantai.

"Dirantai? Seingatku pagar ini nggak ditutup saat kita ke sini kemarin..." gumamku bingung. "Hei, kakek pemilik, buka pagar ini! Ini kami, yang kemarin ke sini!" aku berseru sambil menggoyangkan pagar itu agar di dengar olehnya.

Dari dalam aku melihat seorang om-om gendut keluar dari tempat yang terlihat seperti pos keamanan. Aku merasa lega karena yakin orang itu akan segera membukakan pagar ini.

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian? Kalian tak lihat taman ini masih tutup sampai besok?" omel om-om itu lalu mengetukkan pemukul pada pagar dan membuatku meloncat kaget.

Aku sudah siap untuk balik mengomel, tapi Nagihiko memegang bahuku dan menarikku mundur. "Ah, maaf paman. Tapi bisakah kami bertemu dengan kakek pemilik taman bermain ini? Dia kenal kami, karena kemarin dia memperbolehkan kami naik Roller Wishing Coaster dengan gratis." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Oh, kau sudah tahu tentang wahana itu?" ujar orang itu tertawa, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah galak. "Usaha yang bagus, anak-anak. Tapi pemilik tempat ini bukanlah kakek-kakek, jadi percuma saja jika kalian mencoba berbohong untuk masuk dengan gratis!"

"A–apa? Hei, paman, kami nggak bohong! Kemarin kami naik wahana itu karena di suruh olehnya, dan setelahnya hidup kami jadi kacau!" aku berseru kesal. Orang itu hanya memperlambat semuanya.

"Ya, ya... aku sudah pernah dengar kebohongan yang lebih hebat dari itu." ujarnya sambil mendengus. "Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum aku memanggil polisi karena kalian berusaha masuk tanpa ijin!"

"Kau nggak mengerti! Coba saja panggil kakek itu, dan bilang kalau kami ingin bertemu!" bantahku. Tapi petugas itu hanya tertawa lalu berbalik dan kembali ke posnya.

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

"Aku, aku..." ucap Rima terbata-bata. Suaranya terdengar rapuh sehingga aku merasa dia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Rima- _chan_ , jangan menangis. Kita akan mencari cara untuk–" usahaku untuk mencoba menghiburnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia berjongkok dalam posisi defensifnya, yaitu menjadi bola.

Oh, bodoh. Dan aku mengira orang sepertinya akan menangis? Aku merasa geli sendiri dengan dugaanku sebelumnya. Tentu saja Rima _nggak pernah_ menangis.

"Sudahlah, Rima- _chan_. Kau dengar apa kata petugas tadi? Besok tempat ini buka, dan kita akan pergi bersama para _Guardian_ sesuai janji." kataku mencoba membuatnya keluar dari posisi bolanya yang aneh itu.

"Apa kau bisa menunggu sampai besok? Ini kehidupanku yang kita bicarakan!" bentaknya masih dalam posisi itu. "Aku merasa aneh mengingat setelah ini aku harus pulang ke rumahmu, bukannya ke rumahku..."

Dengan resah kuhela nafasku. Ucapannya benar, aku pun mulai muak dipanggil Mashiro- _san_. Tapi kalau kami nggak bisa naik roller coaster itu sekarang, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga kesal, Rima- _chan_." ujarku ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. "Tapi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersabar. Toh, nggak sampai dua puluh empat jam untuk kita kembali ke sini lagi, kan?"

Rima diam saja, dan sekarang aku bingung harus bicara bagaimana agar dia berhenti depresi begitu. Aku menoleh pada para Chara untuk minta pendapat mereka, tapi mereka hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jamumu nggak enak. Dan aku nggak tahu apa yang akan diberikan ibumu jika aku pulang nanti," Rima akhirnya bicara.

Makanan ibumu pun nggak enak! Sebenarnya aku mau bilang begitu, tapi kurasa ide buruk bagi kami untuk bertengkar sekarang. "Aku mengerti, Rima- _chan_. Tapi kurasa kita hanya perlu bersabar malam ini, karena besok mungkin kehidupan kita akan kembali seperti semula." Ujarku dengan berat hati.

Rima mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh padaku. Rupanya kata-kataku berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Yah, kau benar. Sepertinya terdampar di dunia ini bersamamu nggak terlalu jelek juga," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Rasa hangat menyelimutiku saat mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyumnya itu. Rima bisa bersikap menyebalkan sewaktu-waktu, tapi kadang-kadang sikapnya bisa jadi sangat manis. Tanpa kusadari bibirku ikut tersenyum memikirkannya.

Eh, tunggu... apa yang terjadi padaku.

Setelah mengenyahkan pikiran bodoh barusan, aku bangkit dan membantu Rima berdiri. Sekilas aroma shamponya yang beraroma _peach_ menggelitik hidungku dan membuat tubuhku goyah, tapi dengan cepat aku berhasil menguasai diriku. "Nah, Rima- _chan_ , bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Iya," sahutnya singkat dan mulai berjalan. Namun setelah beberapa langkah dia kembali berbalik dan menatapku tajam. "Besok, tujuan kita pergi bersama adalah naik roller coaster dan membuat permohonan. Ingat janjimu untuk nggak berpikir macam-macam, karena aku tetap membencimu lebih dari apa pun. Bahkan di dunia ini,"

Semua kesan menyenangkan yang terlintas di pikiranku sebelumnya hilang saat mendengarnya bicara begitu. Rima Mashiro, akan selamanya jadi Rima Mashiro.

"Baik, _Aisuhime_. Terserah kau saja." sahutku dengan menunjukkan senyum sopan.

Setelah mendengus dan menatapku dengan wajah bosan, dia pergi. Meskipun sikapnya menyebalkan, entah kenapa aku terus tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

Sebelumnya aku belum pernah punya kamar tingkat dengan beranda menghadap ke luar. Dan sekarang setelah aku dan Rima bertukar rumah, hal inilah satu-satunya yang membuatku bersyukur. Pemandangan langit malam hari sangat indah, dan aku menikmati setiap saat memandanginya.

Pikiranku melayang mengingat hari pertamaku menjalani hidupku yang baru. Dalam mimpiku yang paling aneh pun, aku nggak pernah menyangka akan terjebak dalam dunia gila ini bersama musuh besarku. Rima Mashiro. Banyak yang ingin kukeluhkan sebenarnya, namun kenyataan bahwa aku terpaksa berpacaran dengan Rima lebih menggangguku. Di dunia kami yang asli, hal itu mustahil terjadi.

Kami bermusuhan, itu sudah jelas. Tapi meskipun kami bukan musuh, menjadi pacar seorang Rima Mashiro tetaplah hal yang mustahil bagiku. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi di samping itu dia adalah gadis yang manis. Orang normal mana pun mustahil nggak menyukainya sejak pertama melihatnya. Meskipun aku pacarnya di dunia ini, aku tetap merasa nggak bisa mempercayainya. Gadis sepertinya adalah gadis yang di luar jangkauanku, bahkan jangkauan laki-laki mana pun.

Kenyataan bahwa sekarang nasib membuatku berpacaran dengannya, mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum saat memikirkannya. Jika ini masih duniaku yang asli, teman-temanku pasti akan bilang kalau aku sudah gila.

Dering telepon membuat lamunanku buyar. Setelah melihat _caller id_ yang menunjukkan nama Kukai, kuangkat teleponnya. " _Moshi-moshi_?"

 _"Kau pasti sudah gila, Mashiro!"_ serunya tiba-tiba dengan semangat.

"Apa maksudmu, Kukai- _kun_?" tanyaku bingung.

 _"Kau pasti sudah gila, jika benar kau dan Fujisaki pacaran!"_

Aku tertegun. Benar, 'kan? Bahkan di dunia ini Kukai menyebutku gila. "Ah, _arigatou_ , Kukai- _kun_. Meskipun aku nggak yakin itu pujian atau bukan..." sahutku geli.

Di seberang sana, Kukai tertawa. _"Tentu saja itu pujian. Kuucapkan selamat sekali lagi, ya!"_

"Iya, _arigatou_ juga sekali lagi." Kataku lalu ikut tertawa. "Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

 _"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau nggak sedang berkhayal, sekaligus mengingatkan akan janji kita seandainya kau lupa."_ Ujarnya masih tertawa.

Hah, hebat. Sekarang dia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran, rupanya? "Nggak, aku nggak sedang berkhayal, Kukai- _kun_. Dan aku ingat janji itu, karena aku dan Rima sudah membicarakannya saat pulang tadi."

 _"Ha-ha, baiklah. Beritahu juga padanya kalau kita berkumpul di depan The Wonder World jam tujuh pagi, ya!"_ ujarnya kemudian menutup sambungan. Dasar Kukai, selalu langsung pada tujuan.

"Nagi, apa kau mau mama membuatkanmu susu sebelum tidur?" seru ibuku–sekarang Mama–dari balik pintu.

Ha! Siapa sangka Rima suka minum susu sebelum tidur? Tapi sepertinya dia tetap pendek meskipun terus meminumnya. Meskipun ingin tertawa, aku tetap menyahut. "Tidak, ma. Aku ingin langsung tidur, karena besok aku ada acara penting."


	7. Chapter 6: Roller Coaster

**_~Author Random Speech~_** **  
**

Vices: Hai, _minna_! ketemu lagi di chapter baru :D Ehm, beberapa waktu belakangan, gue ngalamin dilema antara update fic ini atau fic gue yang satu lagi. Berhubung _mood_ gue lagi _onfire_ , gue rasa Ballad of the Lunatic Pair harus jalan lebih dulu!

Rima: Lo bener-bener harus update High School... inget yang udah ngirim OC

Vices: Yah, emang. Tapi... oke, Nagi, review pertama! *panik*

Rima: Dia berusaha ngeles

Nagihiko: Biarin, lah. Review pertama dari **PriscallDaiya- _san_** :) Nah, Daiya- _san_ udah mulai nebak-nebak, nih. Tapi jawaban yang Daiya- _san_ kasih belum tentu bener, lho ;) Oh, dan soal Rima yang minum susu...

Rima: Itu rekayasa! Emangnya gue anak kecil, minum susu?! Amu tuh yang begitu!

Vices: Ho oh, emang bener. Aslinya, yang suka minum susu sebelum tidur itu Amu. Cuma, gue rasa akan lebih _cute_ kalo Rima yang punya kebiasaan itu hahaha. Lanjut, **sarah. maula. 1- _san_**! Halo, sarah- _san_. Makasih udah nyasar ke sini :) dan, ukh, soal High School...

Rima: Nah, lho~

Vices: Diem, jangan bikin tegang! O-oke, vote dari sarah- _san_ udah saya baca. Tapi, seinget saya pollnya udah di apus, deh? _Well_ , karena sarah- _san_ udah vote, pollnya saya tetep buka deh :) Terus tentang RimaHiko, ya, saya suka mereka. Meskipun bakal kedengeran bohong, mereka berdua mirip saya sama mantan saya...

Rima: Ya ampun, curhat -_-

Vices: Eh, iya, maaf *garuk kepala* Dan tentang rekomendasi lagu di chapter kemarin, saya tau tentang lagunya ya setelah denger liriknya, dong ;) _Then_ , ya, sarah- _san_ emang bener. Rima kepalanya batu banget!

Rima: Oke, cukup tentang gue! *rebut kertas review* Nah, makasih ya, sarah, karena udah nyela Vices :D Selanjutnya, review dari **Fuka**. Fuka, kamu nggak akan butuh bocoran, karena fic ini nggak bagus, titik. Terus, pesanmu buatku... Hei, kenapa soal susu lagi?!

Nagi: Berisik, ah *rebut review* _arigatou_ , atas pesanmu, Fuka- _san_. Dan, yah... saya emang perlu sabar sama Rima -_-

Vices: Udah, kan? eh, tunggu. Ada satu lagi dari **Diamond chara- _san_**!. Maaf banget, Diamond- _san_ , reviewnya kayaknya nyelip *bow* Nah, saya udah update, nih. Dan saya tunggu pendapatnya soal romance di chapter ini :) Oke, yuk roll chapter!

Nagihiko & Rima (males-malesan): On The Go...

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara dan lagu yang gue rekomendasiin bukan punya gue, 'kan? **  
**

 **Warning**

OOC, alur yang dibuat-buat, _fluff_ yang rasanya gagal semuanya ada di sini. Mendingan kalian baca doa daripada baca fic ini.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Roller Coaster**

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _blink-182 – Roller Coaster_

 _Alasan:_

 _Nggak, ini bukan karena nama chapternya sama kayak lagunya. Lagian ini bukan songfic. Intinya, yang Nagihiko rasain tentang semua kepura-puraan yang dijalaninya bersama Rima tertuang di lagu ini. Punya pacar, jalan berdua... untung Rima yang jadi pacarnya. Kalo nggak mending pulang aja, deh_

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

Satu, dua... tiga kali putaran. Dalam hati aku menghitung sambil menutup mata, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti aku akan jatuh.

"Bagus sekali, Rima! Semuanya sempurna!"

Kubuka mataku dan menyadari bahwa ucapan ibunya Nagihiko benar. Gerakan berputar yang merupakan tahap terakhir dalam tarian tradisional keluarga Fujisaki ternyata kulakukan dengan baik. Dan sekarang aku berdiri tegak dalam pose penutupan.

Ibu Nagihiko menghampiriku sambil bertepuk tangan. "Kerja bagus, anakku. Kau berhasil menguasai semua gerakan itu hanya dalam satu hari. Pasti kemarin kau berlatih keras," katanya lalu membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Ah, sejujurnya aku bahkan nggak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan..." ujarku tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf, apa katamu?" ibu Nagihiko menatapku heran.

"Rima- _chan_ , ucapanmu kurang sopan!" bisik Kusukusu.

"Ups!" dengan cepat kututup mulutku. Aku lupa, sekarang aku hidup di keluarga yang penuh dengan tata krama. "Maksudku, _arigatou_ , _okaa-san_. Kurasa latihan yang kemarin kulakukan membuatku lebih luwes bergerak," jawabku berusaha terdengar lebih sopan.

"Itu bagus, anakku," ibu Nagihiko tersenyum penuh kasih sayang, membuatku merasa aneh karena pada kenyataannya aku bukanlah anaknya. "Kalau begitu, latihan hari ini selesai. Sekarang pergilah mandi, kau bilang ada janji dengan teman-temanmu, bukan?"

"Ah, iya. _Arigatou_ , _okaa-san_." Sahutku lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Setelah mengangguk pelan, dia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang latihan ini.

Dengan begitu, kuhela nafas lega yang kutahan sejak tadi dan duduk berselonjor di lantai. "Aku nggak tahu kekuatan apa yang kudapat, tapi aku masih belum percaya kalau aku baru saja menari," kataku pada Kusukusu sambil mengipasi tubuhku yang berkeringat menggunakan lengan _kimono_ warna _peach_ -ku.

"Mungkin di dunia ini kau sudah belajar menari seumur hidupmu, karena kau adalah anggota keluarga Fujisaki." Ujar Kusukusu mengutarakan pendapatnya sambil meniru gerakan tariku, yang gagal sama sekali.

"Masuk akal," kataku dengan tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Aku mendesah pelan saat mengingat kembali sensasi yang kurasakan waktu menari. Rasanya, seperti berada di suatu tempat yang sangat tenang dan damai. Perasaan seperti itu belum pernah kurasakan di kehidupanku sebelumnya, dan sejujurnya aku sangat menikmatinya.

"Kurasa menari menyenangkan juga, ya?" tanyaku pada Kusukusu, yang dibalas dengan senyum. Namun senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang, berganti dengan raut keterkejutan.

"R–Rima- _chan_ , dari dirimu... ada sesuatu yang memancar," gumamnya pelan.

Kulihat sekujur tubuhku, tapi nggak ada apa pun yang terlihat berbeda. "Apa yang kau maksud?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan dari tubuhmu, tapi dari hatimu!" Kusukusu menukas dengan penuh semangat.

"Hah? Apa, sih, yang kau–"

Bunyi bel pintu yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan memotong perkataanku. "Rima, temanmu datang mencarimu." Ujar ibu Nagihiko dengan senyum aneh.

"Temanku, siapa?" tanyaku merasa curiga melihat senyumnya itu.

"Dia bilang, dia pacarmu."

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

"Lama, ya..." keluh Temari sibuk merapikan _kimono_ -nya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur." Rhythm menukas sambil mendengus kesal.

"Mustahil. Meskipun aku nggak tahu jam berapa biasanya dia bangun di dunia normal, tapi di dunia ini dia nggak mungkin masih tidur. Kalian kenal sendiri ibuku," ujarku tertawa membayangkan apa yang dihadapi Rima saat ini.

"Pasti dia dipaksa bangun sebelum matahari terbit untuk latihan menari, seperti yang biasa terjadi padamu." Ujar Rhythm tertawa geli.

"Hei, Rhythm! Kau tak boleh begitu, itu adalah salah satu tradisi penting keluarga Fujisaki agar mahir dalam menari!" omel Temari dengan galak.

"Apa kau pikir orang normal akan datang ke rumah seorang gadis, dan mengaku sebagai pacarnya begitu saja?!" seru suara feminin menyela perdebatan mereka. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, dan rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak dalam beberapa detik.

"Astaga... ternyata Rhythm benar." Kudengar Temari bergumam.

Ya, Rhythm memang benar dengan kesimpulannya tadi. Yang berdiri di hadapanku adalah Rima yang memakai _kimono_ warna _peach_ sambil menyeka wajahnya dari keringat dengan handuk putih kecil.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian itu, Rima- _chan_?" aku bertanya, dan entah kenapa itu butuh usaha keras.

Rima menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dengan bingung. "Ini? bukankah dengan melihat saja kau sudah tahu? Aku baru selesai berlatih menari," jawabnya datar.

"Tapi..." kataku berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Tapi apa?"

Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Yang menggangguku adalah kenyataan bahwa Rima terlihat cocok dengan pakaian itu. Sosoknya yang mungil terlihat semakin manis, dan rambutnya yang keemasan sangat serasi dengan warna _kimono_ -nya.

Juga keringat yang mengalir melalui pipinya, sepertinya...

Eh, nggak! Sadarkan dirimu, Nagihiko Fujisaki!

"Kepala ungu, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!" bentak Rima tiba-tiba mendorong dahiku dengan telunjuknya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa," jawabku tersenyum dan berusaha kembali fokus. Syukurlah, apa yang dilakukannya membantuku keluar dari lamunan sintingku.

"Orang aneh," ujarnya dengan wajah jijik. "Apa maumu datang ke sini?"

Kuhela nafasku melihat sikapnya yang nggak bersahabat itu. "Bukankah kita akan pergi ke The Wonder World hari ini? Cepatlah bersiap sebelum Kukai mengomeli kita,"

"Aku sudah tahu itu. yang mau kutanyakan, kenapa kau datang ke sini dengan bilang kalau kau adalah pacarku?" geramnya kesal.

Aku mengingat-ingat percakapanku dengan ibuku tadi, yang sekarang jadi ibu Rima, dan membuatku tertawa. "Oh, itu. Bukankah kita memang pacaran?"

"Itu hanya pura-pura!"

"Ah, memang. Tapi menurutku lebih baik orangtua kita tahu, jadi segalanya akan lebih mudah," kataku memberi alasan.

Raut kekesalan di wajah Rima menghilang, berganti dengan ekspresi ragu. "Mungkin kau benar... tapi apa itu perlu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi setidaknya jika ada yang meragukan hubungan kita, orangtua kita bisa memberikan pernyataan kalau kita benar-benar berpacaran. Aku sudah memikirkan soal ini kemarin," Ujarku menjelaskan, dan tampaknya cukup dimengerti olehnya.

"Rima, kenapa kau biarkan Mashiro- _san_ di luar? Ajak dia masuk agar dia bisa menikmati teh buatan ibu selagi menunggumu bersiap!" ibuku–untuk lebih mudahnya, sekarang ibu Rima–berseru dari dalam rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _okaa-san_ ," Rima berbalik untuk menyahut, kemudian berpaling padaku sambil melotot. "Mashiro- _kun_ lebih suka udara dingin di luar!" lanjutnya ketus lalu masuk dan membanting pintu.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, bagaimana caranya membuat semua orang yakin kami adalah pasangan? Aku harus membuat semua orang percaya aku telah menjangkau hati si Putri Es yang ketus itu. Tapi, aku nggak yakin aku bisa melakukannya kalau begini.

* * *

"Kau yang minta kami agar nggak terlambat..."

"Dan malah kau sendiri yang terlambat!"

"Kau tahu, meminta izin untuk pergi saja sangat sulit bagiku!"

"Hueee~ Kukai- _chi_ , kalau begini Yaya dan Kairi nggak akan bisa naik _carousel_ itu selamanya!"

"Hei, bersikap baik lah sedikit padaku! Kau tahu, sebagai seorang kapten klub sepakbola, aktifitasku sangat melelahkan!"

Aku, bersama para laki-laki lainnya, hanya bisa mengasihani Kukai yang sedang diomeli tanpa ampun oleh para gadis. Toh, nggak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Kukai sendiri yang membuat janji, dan mengingat konsekuensinya harusnya dia nggak datang terlambat.

"Hai, Kairi. Senang melihatmu datang juga," ujarku menyapa Kairi, lebih untuk meredakan ketegangan.

Seperti biasa, Kairi mengangguk dengan sopan. "Aku juga, _Queen_. Meskipun begitu, ini adalah permintaan dari _Ace_ yang memintaku untuk menemani–"

"Yaya dengar kalimat yang salah, Kairi?" Yaya berpaling padanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ah, iya! Maksudku, Yaya..." ujar Kairi dengan pipi memerah.

Dalam hati, aku kagum dengan bagaimana Kairi bisa bertahan dengan sikap Yaya. Di dunia ini, mereka berpacaran, meskipun umur mereka belum genap lima belas tahun. Di samping itu, aku masih bingung bagaimana cara Kairi menghadapi Yaya yang bisa jadi sangat penuntut itu. Untung hubunganku dan Rima hanya pura-pura.

"Omong-omong, apa kita bisa masuk ke taman itu?" Amu bertanya pada Tadase.

Tadase dan aku bertukar pandangan. Dan setelah menengok kerumunan di belakang kami, Tadase baru menjawab. "Melihat banyaknya orang yang sudah antri sebelum kita, sepertinya mustahil."

"Tepat. Kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang saja." sambungku.

"Nggak!" para gadis menukas dengan galak, membuat kami mundur dengan takut. "Apa kau melupakan janjimu, Nagi? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin naik roller coaster itu bersamamu?" ujar Rima pelan dengan menitikkan airmata.

"Hebat, Nagi- _chi_. Kau membuat Rima- _tan_ menangis," ujar Yaya dengan nada seperti orangtua mengomeli anaknya.

"Dia hanya pura-pura."

Dengan begitu, Rima berhenti menangis. "Kenapa, sih, kau selalu tahu?" gerutunya.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tahu terlalu banyak tentangmu," kataku lembut.

Rima memalingkan wajahnya dariku, " _Baka._ " Katanya, entah kenapa membuatku ingin tersenyum.

"Ah, sudahlah! Sepertinya aku memang harus turun tangan," ujar Utau kesal, kemudian mengeluarkan _mic_ tanpa kabel dari tasnya.

"Oh, ide bagus, Utau!" seru Kukai senang.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Hoshina- _san_?" tanya Kairi.

"Lihat, dan kalian akan mengerti." Sahut Kukai.

* * *

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berpencar saja. Agar kita bisa naik wahana yang kita inginkan," Utau mengumumkan.

"Orang-orang itu begitu saja meninggalkan antrian mereka hanya demi tanda tangannya. Padahal menurutku suara Utau biasa saja," kata Rima dengan suara pelan.

"Aku dengar itu, _chibi_!" seru Utau menatapnya kesal. Kemudian berpaling pada Kukai. "Ayo, Kukai. Kita lihat apakah ada kedai yang menjual _ramen_ di sini,"

Kulihat cengiran di wajah Kukai bertambah lebar setelah Utau bicara. "Maksudmu, kau menantangku lomba makan?"

"Kau yang minta!" seru Utau lalu berlari meninggalkan kami. "Yang sampai terakhir, berarti pecundang!"

"Hei, curang!" protes Kukai kemudian berlari menyusulnya.

"Dua orang itu, agak aneh, ya?" ujar Rima menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak tahu dengan Utau- _chan_ , tapi Kukai- _kun_ , dia sudah seperti itu sejak kami pertama bertemu," sahutku tersenyum mengingat tingkah Kukai pada saat kami masih SD.

"Nah, Nagi, Rima kalian akan naik wahana apa?" tanya Amu menatap kami dengan mata berbinar.

"Kami akan naik Roller Wishing Coaster. Benar, 'kan?" jawabku meminta persetujuan Rima. Namun saat menatapnya, dia terlihat ragu. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin naik itu?"

Rima menarikku ke bawah sampai sejajar dengan tingginya dan berbisik padaku. "Aku memang bilang begitu. Tapi kau ingat aku ingin muntah saat menaikinya, 'kan?"

"Ah, iya, benar..." gumamku teringat bagaimana dia mencekikku beberapa hari lalu. Aku ingin tahu apa dia benar-benar muntah saat aku pingsan, namun kutepis pikiran menjijikkan itu. "Yah, sepertinya kami akan memikirkannya dulu."

"Baiklah, aku dan Amu- _chan_ akan pergi ke pertunjukkan lumba-lumba. Kalian bersenang-senanglah." Ujar Tadase lalu pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Amu.

"Yaya mau naik _carousel_! Ayo, Kairi!" seru Yaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kairi.

Sepeninggal mereka ber empat, aku dan Rima masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Aku menunggu Rima bicara, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau mau naik wahana itu atau nggak?" tanyaku.

Rima menggumam sejenak, "Iya, aku mau naik." Jawabnya terdengar ragu.

Aku menoleh padanya, "Katamu kau takut?" tanyaku bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya.

"Kita 'kan sudah janji," bisiknya tegas. Aku mengerti maksudnya dengan janji adalah memohon pada roller coaster itu, namun wajahnya tetap menunjukkan kalau dia ragu.

Ya ampun, nggak kusangka untuk naik roller coaster akan sesulit ini. "Apa kau nggak mau kembali ke kehidupanmu yang normal?" tanyaku mulai bosan.

"Aku mau, tapi kalau takut tetap saja takut!" sahutnya kesal. "Kupikir ini ide buruk..."

"Nggak, ini satu-satunya ide. Dan kita akan melakukannya!" tukasku tanpa buang waktu menariknya agar mengikutiku.

"Hei, jangan tarik aku! Setidaknya biarkan aku berpikir dulu!" protesnya lalu menjejakkan kaki kuat-kuat dan membuatku harus menariknya lebih keras lagi.

"Baik, baik! Coba kita lihat apa ada cara untuk mengatasinya," ujarku kesal kemudian membiarkannya lepas. "Di saat pertama kali kita naik roller coaster itu, aku pingsan karena ulahmu. Jadi sekarang, biarkan aku mencoba apakah bisa membuatmu lebih tenang."

"Aku nggak–"

"Kau mau hidupmu normal atau nggak?"

Rima merengut kesal, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi janji kau nggak akan macam-macam?" tanyanya tajam.

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Di saat seperti ini masih saja bersikap menyebalkan. "Ikut sajalah." Kataku kembali berjalan dengan menggandengnya. Beruntung kali ini dia nggak meronta.

Semua janji dan kepura-puraan ini mulai membuatku muak. Dia pikir aku ini robot, apa?

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

Aku sama sekali nggak mengatakan apa-apa saat mengikuti Nagihiko menaiki roller coaster. Bahkan, aku nggak bicara apa-apa waktu petugas menjelaskan tentang fungsi palang pengaman padaku. Pikiranku hanya berfokus untuk bisa selamat dalam benda mengerikan ini.

Dan saat menoleh ke bawah untuk terakhir kalinya, sepertinya lebih baik aku nggak naik. Aku buru-buru menepuk bahu Nagihiko untuk mengajaknya turun. "Fujisaki, mungkin sebaiknya aku tu–"

"Kau nggak bisa turun, Rima- _chan_. Kecuali kau ingin meluncur ke bawah, itu terserah padamu." Ujarnya menarikku kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"Maaf, Fujisaki. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau ini ide bu–" aku tersentak ke sandaran bangku akibat guncangan saat roller coaster mulai berjalan datar dengan perlahan. "Lihat, gara-garamu aku terlambat turun!"

"Tenanglah, Rima- _chan_. Benda ini baru saja berjalan," katanya sabar, kemudian menunjuk ke bawahku. "Lihatlah ke bawah, tapi pusatkan pikiranmu pada kesenangan yang sedang berlangsung di sana. Jangan pikir kau akan jatuh."

Tetap saja aku yakin sewaktu-waktu aku bisa jatuh, namun aku tetap menurutinya. Kupusatkan pandanganku pada anak-anak yang sedang menikmati permen kapas di salah satu kedai, kemudian beralih pada pasangan yang sedang berfoto berdua di depan rumah hantu. Seiring berlalunya waktu, rasanya hatiku mulai tenang.

Namun semuanya nggak berlangsung lama, karena bagian yang paling kubenci sudah dimulai. Roller coaster mulai menanjak naik, dan aku sadar sebentar lagi benda ini akan membuat isi perutku teraduk-aduk.

"Nagihiko, aku serius! Aku mulai ketakutan sekarang, dan mungkin sesaat lagi akan segera muntah!" seruku panik sambil mencengkram lengan baju Nagihiko.

"Rima, nggak. Berhenti panik, tatap mataku!" ujarnya tegas, membuatku menurut untuk menatap matanya. "Kau boleh mencengkramku sekuat mungkin, tapi jangan palingkan matamu dariku. Tetaplah tenang."

"Tapi, tapi–" tanpa peringatan, roller coaster mulai menukik tajam. Dari dalam diriku, suara teriakan seakan memaksa untuk di keluarkan. Aku sudah bersiap membuka mulut untuk berteriak, tapi tiba-tiba Nagihiko mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkannya di dahiku.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku di antara kepanikan yang melanda.

"Kubilang, jangan berpaling. Tatap mataku."

"Aku nggak bisa, Nagihiko–"

"Ya, kau bisa, Rima. Lakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan." Ujarnya tenang tapi berwibawa. "Tarik nafas, jangan lupa aku ada di sini untuk menjagamu. Ingat kembali pemandangan menyenangkan yang kau lihat. Kau nggak sendirian, dan aku sangat mengagumimu. Tarik nafas lagi,"

Di luar dugaanku, ucapannya itu benar-benar menghapus semua rasa panik di kepalaku. Yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah bangku yang bergoyang-goyang karena roller coaster berbelok ke sana ke mari. Di benakku hanya ada warna mata Nagihiko yang menyejukkan, dan kenyataan kalau dia bersamaku adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tenang. Dan aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya sampai rasa mualku menghilang.

Akhirnya roller coaster mulai berjalan pelan kembali. Aku menoleh untuk melihat kalau perjalanannya masih belum berakhir. "Aku nggak tahu bagaimana kau melakukan hal itu," kataku heran.

Nagihiko tersenyum. "Anggap saja, aku bisa menjinakkan binatang buas."

" _Baka_." Kataku sambil melepaskan tawa kecil. Kemudian suara berkerasak yang sepertinya dari _speaker_ membuat perhatianku teralihkan.

" _Penumpang Roller Wishing Coaster, sesaat lagi anda akan memasuki The Tunnel. Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonan anda."_

"Itu dia, Nagihiko. Sebentar lagi akan ada turunan tajam, dan kita akan memasuki terowong–" aku berhenti bicara karena ingat masih ada turunan sial yang harus di lewati.

"Jangan bilang setelah apa yang kulakukan, kau masih takut?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Tentu saja!" bentakku kesal. Aku menatap ke depan, roller coaster paling depan yang hanya berjarak dua bangku dari kami hampir mencapai turunan. Dan seketika rasa mualku kembali. "Nagihiko, aku–"

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan lagi." Ujar Nagihiko tanpa menungguku selesai dan kembali menempelkan dahinya padaku. "Kau punya banyak masalah, ya, Rima- _chan_?"

"Aku nggak akan membalas ucapanmu, jadi lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan." Putusku jengah.

 _"Memasuki The Tunnel dalam 3, 2, 1."_ Dengan begitu, roller coaster mulai turun dengan cepat. Aku buru-buru menarik lengan baju Nagihiko lagi.

"Nagihiko, aku masih merasa akan muntah..." gumamku berusaha tetap menatap matanya.

"Terus tarik nafas dan tatap mataku," ujar Nagihiko tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Pandangan matanya terasa menembus sampai ke dalam hatiku, dan mata kuningnya terlihat seperti matahari yang bersinar cerah.

"Rima, permohonanmu, sekarang!" serunya begitu roller coaster memasuki terowongan.

"Kali ini, ucapkan bersamaku!" ujarku. Nagihiko mengangguk tanpa bicara.

"Kembalikan hidup kami seperti semula!"

* * *

 _ **~Author Random Speech~**_

Vices: Woohoo, berhenti pas saat yang seru! Silakan kalian tebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya :p Nah, apa pendapat kalian soal chapter ini, _minna_? Semoga cukup menarik, ya. Oh iya, gue bikin polling, tuh. Kalo sempet, di cek ya :) Oke, makasih udah baca, dan terus hujani gue dengan review, flame, atau apa aja terserah kalian! L'Vices, _over and out_! _ **  
**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Big Why

**_~Author Speech~_**

Vices: Ketemu lagi! Berhubung abis lebaran, gue minta maaf lahir batin kalo kalian nungguin update dari gue. Sebagai permintaan maaf, sekali lagi gue kasih kalian double chapter :) _Anyway_ , kayaknya kita langsung aja bacain review, ya. Pertama, dan selalu, **PriscallDaiya- _san_**! Rasanya saya nggak akan pernah cukup bilang terima kasih atas segala pujiannya, nih xD Tebakan Daiya- _san_ soal Nagi dan Rima? _Well_ , yang bisa saya kasih tahu cuma, fic ini pasti happy ending, kok!

Rima: Worst ending buat gue -_-

Vices: Baru juga kemaren maaf-maafan -_- udahlah, daripada ngeggerutu mending bacain review

Rima: Uuh... Hai, **sarah. maula. 1- _san_**. Kok kamu masih baca fic ini, sih? Udah dibilangin ficnya jelek juga

Vices: Yah, dia ngomong yang nggak-nggak. Lo aja, deh, Nagi!

Nagihiko: Emm, _konnichiwa_ , Sarah- _san_. Maafin, Rima- _chan_ , ya *bow* Sama-sama atas review dan pujiannya. Soal hubungan Amu- _chan_ , Vices- _kun_ bilang padaku kalo kesabaran akan membuahkan hasil. Entahlah, aku juga nggak ngerti maksudnya

Vices: Maksudnya, jangan spoiler! Oh, hai, **Fuka- _chan_**! Makasih pujiannya, dan saya nggak keberatan dengan spam. Soalnya bikin fic ini dari luar terlihat banyak reviewnya, hahaha. Saya juga suka liat ada orang yang berani ngajak Rima berantem. Bener-bener tontonan yang seru ditengah bulan puasa :D Oke, jadi Fuka itu singkatan, ya? Terus, keberatan nggak kalo saya panggil say–

Rima: Nah, 'kan. Lo sendiri juga ngaco! udahlah, On The Go!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara adalah karya dari Peach-Pit!. Lagu yang direkomendasikan adalah milik masing-masing penciptanya. Semua lisensi dan hak cipta kembali kepada pemiliknya yang berhak. Oke, keren 'kan kata-katanya?

 **Warning**

Kalo disebutin satu-satu, kebanyakan. Yang jelas, peringatan paling penting adalah lebih baik baca fic ini dengan monitor menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari pandangan.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Big Why**

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _Netral – Pertempuran Hati_

 _Alasan:_

 _Galau itu bukan cuma berarti lagi sedih ditinggal pacar. Galau juga berarti kondisi dimana kalian bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Yah, anggep aja kayak tersesat tanpa penunjuk arah gitu_

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

 _"Pengunjung yang terhormat, Anda telah sampai di akhir perjalanan. Periksa kembali barang bawaan Anda sebelum meninggalkan Roller Wishing Coaster. Dan, terima kasih telah jatuh dalam keajaiban Roller Wishing Coaster!"_

Bagaimana... sekarang?

Sekujur tubuhku merinding karena antisipasi mendengar suara pengumuman itu. Tapi aku belum berani membuka mata dan lebih memilih mencoba menebak-nebak.

Aku takut, tapi aku juga penasaran...

Apakah akan ada hal dramatis semacam cahaya seperti waktu itu yang membuat semuanya jadi putih? Aku nggak tahu, karena itu lah aku terus menutup mata.

Yang lebih penting... apa ini akan berhasil?

Aku masih enggan mengamati situasi di sekelilingku, sampai Nagihiko membenturkan dahinya agak keras padaku. Aku baru ingat dia berada di sampingku. "Aduuh, sakit tahu! Apa-apaan, sih?" keluhku sambil meraba dahiku dengan tetap menutup mata.

"Apa kau masih menutup matamu?" katanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Jadi, bagaimana?" sahutku mencoba menepis dugaan yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Aku nggak tahu. Aku juga masih menutup mataku,"

"Bodoh. Kalau kita semua menutup mata, bagaimana kita tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Tanpa membuka mata pun aku tahu dia kesal. "Justru itu. Aku nggak mau jadi orang pertama yang sadar jika ternyata nggak terjadi apa-apa. Kau pasti akan langsung mengomel padaku," ujarnya sambil mendengus.

Wah, ternyata perasaannya peka juga. "Baiklah, jadi bagaiamana kalau kita membuka mata bersama-sama?"

"Hitungan ketiga?"

"Oke. Satu,"

"Dua,"

Aku berhenti menghitung dan mulai merasa ragu. Sesaat aku ingin terus menutup mataku, membiarkan semuanya jadi tanda tanya jika seandainya permohonanku gagal.

"Kau mendadak bisu?" tanya Nagihiko terdengar kesal.

Komentarnya membuatku ingin sekali mendorongnya dari bangkunya. Jadi, dengan setengah hati aku berseru, "Tiga!" kemudian membuka mata.

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

Setelah menjauhkan diri dari Rima, aku membuka mata dan mengerjap karena silau. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah petugas yang membantu kami memasang palang pengaman sedang melipat tangannya dengan wajah ketus.

"Kalian sudah selesai ber- _lovey-dovey_? Kalau sudah, cepatlah keluar dari situ. Pengunjung lainnya sudah mengantri," ujarnya terdengar nggak sabar.

"Ah..." kulempar pandanganku ke sekeliling dan melihat roller coaster sudah kembali ke tempat awal. Segalanya terlihat normal bagiku. Nggak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Semuanya sama seperti sebelumnya," ujar Rima memandang ke arah luar sambil menadahkan tangannya di atas mata untuk menghalau sinar matahari.

"Tentu saja sama. Yang berbeda adalah antrian yang menjadi panjang karena kalian terlalu lama duduk di situ dengan tampang seperti _otaku_ yang tersesat dalam konser _metal_!" seseorang dari antrian berseru.

Aku menoleh dan melihat orang-orang di dalam antrian itu memasang tampang gusar seperti petugas tadi. Karena nggak ada pilihan lain, kugenggam tangan Rima untuk keluar dari roller coaster sambil membungkuk dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf pada mereka. Kemudian sesampainya di pintu keluar, kuhentikan langkahku untuk kembali mengamati sekitar.

"Kepala ungu, tanganmu." Rima berkata tajam.

Kualihkan pandanganku dan menatap ke tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Buru-buru kulepas genggamanku, "Maaf,"

Rima melotot padaku, tapi hanya sebentar dan kemudian menatap ke depan. "Kalau begini, bagaimana kita bisa tahu semuanya sudah kembali normal?" ujarnya sambil melipat tangan.

Aku sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi suara percakapan dua orang laki-laki yang lewat membuatku menelan kembali kata-kataku. Salah seorang dari mereka bicara sambil tertawa keras seperti yang biasa Kukai lakukan.

"Kau sudah dengar berita tentang penangkapan Tamaki?" tanya orang yang tertawa.

"Ho oh. Aku terus tertawa berguling-guling di kamarku sampai perutku kram saat mendengarnya. Jika aku ada di sana, mungkin tertawaku akan lebih parah!" sahut temannya ikut tertawa, lalu keduanya melakukan tos.

"Si bodoh itu, sudah kubilang umurnya nggak akan panjang. Salahnya sendiri berpenampilan konyol begitu dengan rambut _mohawk_ -nya. Tentu saja nggak akan ada cewek yang mau dengannya, jadi dia terus-terusan jomblo." Ujar si laki-laki mirip Kukai tertawa lagi. Lalu mereka lanjut berjalan, dan percakapan mereka nggak bisa kudengar lagi.

Tunggu... jika ada seseorang yang tertangkap lagi karena menjomblo, berarti...

Serangan panik datang menyerbuku seperti sekumpulan sapi yang lepas dari kandangnya. Lalu aku baru sadar setelah melihat ke sekeliling, ternyata hampir semua pengunjung yang datang membawa pasangan masing-masing, terkecuali beberapa anak kecil yang datang bersama orangtuanya.

Bodohnya, di hadapanku ternyata membentang poster yang sepertinya buatan pemerintah. Di situ terpampang wajah polisi yang beberapa hari lalu kutemui bersama Rima, dengan pose menunjuk seakan-akan tepat pada kami. Di bawahnya tertulis jelas dengan huruf besar;

JOMBLO ITU KRIMINAL

Dan tahu-tahu saja, aku merasakan hawa menakutkan yang membuatku merinding.

Dilanda ketakutan, kulemparkan pandanganku ke sekeliling untuk mencari sumber hawa itu. Dan begitu tatapanku berhenti pada Rima, aku tahu seharusnya nggak perlu mencari jauh-jauh. Karena dia lah orangnya, sedang menunduk, tapi terasa sekali kekesalannya.

"Fujisaki..."

"I–iya!" sahutku buru-buru.

"Kenapa nggak terjadi apa-apa? Padahal kita sudah mengulang permohonan," tanya Rima masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku pun nggak tahu, Rima- _chan_ ," aku menjawab ragu. Ya ampun, di mana kedua Charaku saat dibutuhkan, sih?

Akhirnya Rima mengangkat wajahnya, namun hanya untuk menatapku dengan tampang dingin yang menakutkan. "Tapi katamu ini satu-satunya ide, dan akan berhasil?"

"Hei, kau pikir ini salahku? Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk kembali memohon pada roller coaster. Lagipula, aku nggak bilang kalau akan seratus persen berhasil," aku membantah. Apa dia pikir dengan menatapku seperti itu, akan membuatku takut?

"Aku 'kan sudah berubah pikiran karena takut! Kau yang menyuruhku naik dan membuatku terpaksa berhadapan dengan fobiaku!" serunya keras kepala.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku mencoba membuatmu merasa lebih baik karena kau bilang benda itu bisa mengembalikan kehidupan kita seperti semula!"

"Tapi kau sendiri juga yakin!"

"Ya ampun, _minna_... ada apa?!" aku menoleh dan melihat Amu berlari menghampiri kami bersama Tadase. "Seruan kalian berdua terdengar sampai ke kedai makanan, kalian tahu,"

Sekali lagi kuperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar kami. Ternyata mereka mengamati pertengkaranku dan Rima sejak tadi. Aku terpaksa tersenyum pada mereka dan kedua temanku, agar mereka nggak merasa curiga. "Ah, aku dan Rima- _chan_ hanya berdebat mengenai wahana apa lagi yang akan kami naiki. Ya, 'kan, Rima- _chan_?" ujarku lalu menoleh pada Rima, yang hanya melipat tangan dan mendengus sebal.

"Begitu? Syukurlah bukan sesuatu yang serius. Tak baik jika kalian pacaran, tapi sering bertengkar," ujar Tadase yang disusul anggukan Amu.

Sebenarnya aku mulai kesal dianggap pacar Rima terus, tapi aku nggak mungkin bilang begitu padanya, 'kan? Jadi dengan gugup kubalas ucapannya dengan tawa kecil. "Bukan masalah besar, kok. Kami baik-baik sa–"

Ucapanku terputus saat Rima tiba-tiba berlari dan menabrakku. Kuulurkan tangan untuk menghentikannya, tapi terlambat. "Hei, tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" panggilku kemudian berlari menyusulnya bersama Amu dan Tadase.

"Aku lihat si kakek!" serunya tanpa berbalik.

Hei, tunggu... harusnya lari Rima nggak secepat ini, 'kan? Bukankah dia payah dalam olahraga? Dengan susah payah aku mengejarnya, sampai harus memastikan kedua temanku nggak tertinggal. Rima terus berlari melintasi kerumunan orang yang ramai, dan akhirnya aku melihatnya berhenti di hadapan seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang.

Rima menoleh ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku mendekatinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba...?" tanyaku saat menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Fujisaki, ini si kakek pembuat masalah itu. Sekarang, beritahu dia apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada kita." Ujarnya tenang, tapi terdengar penuh ancaman.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Rima- _chan_. Sabar," kataku lalu menariknya mundur untuk mencegahnya kalau dia tiba-tiba bertindak kasar. Setelah kulihat, ternyata benar yang duduk di situ adalah kakek pemilik taman bermain ini. Dia masih memakai jas hitam yang sama seperti saat terakhir kami bertemu.

Begitu kakek itu melihatku, dia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Wah, sekarang aku ingat. Kau dan gadis itu adalah pasangan yang kuminta untuk mencoba Roller Wishing Coaster waktu itu, ya?" tanyanya ramah.

Melihat sikapnya yang ramah, kuputuskan untuk berbicara dengan sopan padanya. "Ah, benar. Kami sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan anda, tapi ada satu masalah pada–"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, anak baik. Bagaimana kesan kalian? Apa wahana itu menyenangkan? Apa kalian juga menaikinya hari ini?" sela kakek itu cepat dengan mengajukan serentetan pertanyaan.

Demi kesopanan, mau nggak mau aku harus menjawabnya dulu. "Sebenarnya, ya, kami menaikinya lagi tadi. Namun ada sesuatu yang ingin–"

Lagi-lagi kakek itu menyelaku dengan menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan riang. "Oh, ya? Kalian menyukainya? Apa kau mengucapkan permohon–"

"Tunggu!" seru Rima kesal. "Fujisaki, jangan berbelit-belit! Cepatlah kau tanyakan cara untuk–"

"DIAM!"

Begitu aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah, semua orang di sekitarku terdiam melihat ke arahku. Aku tersadar kalau aku baru saja berteriak frustrasi karena semua sela-menyela tadi. Aku sendiri masih belum percaya kalau itu adalah suaraku, sampai aku melihat Rima, Amu, dan Tadase menatapku dengan kaget. Kecuali si kakek, yang raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Maaf," gumamku sambil membungkuk, dan kemudian orang-orang yang menatapku kembali pada urusan mereka lagi. Setelah yakin aku mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari si kakek pemilik, aku berdehem dan mulai bicara. "Pak pemilik, aku dan Rima- _chan_ menaiki Roller Wishing Coaster, dan mengucapkan permohonan."

"Lalu?" tanya si kakek bingung.

"Ehm, bagaimana menjelaskannya..." aku bergumam sambil mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Sebenarnya, ada masalah pada wahana itu."

"Masalah? Apa permohonanmu tidak terkabul? Kurasa itu wajar, karena tidak semua orang dikabulkan permohonannya. Jika tidak, maka tak akan ada orang miskin di dunia ini."

Aku menggeleng. "Masalahnya, permohonan Rima- _chan_ justru terkabul."

"Wah, benarkah itu, Mashiro- _kun_?" tanya Tadase dengan kagum.

"Iya," sahutku singkat.

"Tadase, jangan berpikir untuk mengajakku ke sana, ya. Kau tahu aku takut dengan roller coaster," ujar Amu, yang dibalas Tadase dengan tawa kecil.

Kakek itu menatapku heran. "Kalau begitu, bagus, bukan? Memang apa yang gadis itu minta?"

Aku menoleh untuk melihat Amu dan Tadase. "Kenapa?" tanya Amu.

"Ehm..." ragu-ragu aku mempertimbangkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada si kakek pemilik tempat ini. Jadi, mungkin kurang bijaksana jika Amu dan Tadase mendengarnya. Mereka 'kan nggak tahu kalau aku dan Rima bukan dari dunia ini.

"Bisa kita bicarakan di kantor anda saja?" pintaku pada si kakek.

Dia mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri. "Tentu saja. Mari ikuti aku," ujarnya lalu berjalan.

"Apa kalian punya masalah dengan pemilik tempat ini, Mashiro- _kun_?" desak Tadase.

Iya, punya. Tapi nggak mungkin 'kan aku bilang masalahnya adalah kami terdampar ke dunia yang aneh, dan kalian adalah salah satu penghuninya? Karena itu aku menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. "Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Rima - _chan_ hanya merasa nggak puas dengan wahana di sini," jelasku cukup lihai juga.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kami ikut? Mungkin aku dan Tadase bisa membantu kalian bicara," ujar Amu.

"Terima kasih, tapi nggak perlu. Kalian tunggu di sini saja, kami nggak akan lama, kok." Kataku lalu mengangguk pada Rima dan mulai berjalan menyusul si kakek.

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

Nagihiko sudah mengingatkanku, apa yang akan kami bicarakan di kantor pemilik tempat ini adalah pembicaraan yang mungkin nggak masuk akal bagi orang awam. Dan dia bilang, kami harus menjaga sikap saat menjelaskannya. Jadi, aku berusaha semampuku untuk bersikap tenang dan sopan saat menceritakan kesialan yang menimpaku pada si kakek pemilik. Namun di luar dugaanku, dia membungkuk dengan bercucuran airmata setelah mendengar bagian dimana hidupku dan Nagihiko tertukar dan membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

"Maafkan aku, gadis muda. Apa yang kau ceritakan, terdengar sulit dipercaya. Tapi jika itu benar, itu sungguh... sungguh mengerikan," ujarnya sesenggukan.

Aku menoleh pada Nagihiko untuk memintanya menolongku bicara, namun dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Akhirnya kusentuh bahu kakek itu, dan kuharap itu bisa membuatnya tenang. "Eh, ya, itu... memang mengerikan. Apalagi setelah kau bilang ucapanmu tentang roller coaster itu yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan hanya bohong belaka." Kataku mencoba sebisa mungkin terdengar sopan, namun sepertinya ucapanku agak kasar. Akhirnya kutambahkan kata, "Maaf," setelahnya.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku tahu sangat salah membohongi pengunjungku, tapi aku butuh promosi agar taman bermainku ramai. Aku menyesal sudah menipu kalian, dan membuat hidup kalian jadi berantakan." Ujarnya masih membungkuk.

"Ya, kau memang penipu." Ujarku singkat tanpa berpikir. Tiba-tiba Nagihiko menyenggol tanganku, membuatku sadar kalau aku sudah nggak sopan lagi. Jadi kutambahkan kata, "Maaf," lagi.

Dengan lesu kuhela nafasku. Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu penyebab hidupku dan Nagihiko tertukar bukanlah karena roller coaster itu, tapi Embrio. Kuputuskan untuk bertanya tentang benda itu padanya, "Jadi, setelah mengetahui roller coastermu telah membuat permohonanku terkabul, apa kau meletakkan sesuatu pada wahana itu yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan tanpa kau ketahui?"

Kakek itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan bingung. "Aku kurang mengerti maksudmu. Setahuku, para pekerja yang membangunnya hanya menggunakan bahan-bahan yang umum."

Penjelasannya itu membuatku kaget. Mana mungkin wahana itu hanya menggunakan bahan-bahan umum, tapi bisa mengabulkan permohonan? "Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu benda yang di sebut Embrio?" tanyaku mulai panik.

Dia berpikir sejenak sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Embrio? Apa yang kau maksud adalah sebuah sel yang adalah asal mula terbentuknya seorang anak–"

"Bukan, memangnya kau pikir ini pelajaran biologi!" seruku nggak bisa menahan kegusaranku lebih lama lagi.

"Oke, Rima- _chan_ , sepertinya lebih baik aku saja yang menjelaskan." Ujar Nagihiko sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Begini, pak pemilik, aku pun tak tahu seperti apa bentuknya, tapi yang kudengar itu adalah benda yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan."

Kakek itu berpikir lagi, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak pernah mendengar benda ajaib seperti itu, apalagi memilikinya." Ujarnya pelan.

"Jadi..." aku nggak mampu menyelesaikan ucapanku. Keterangan yang diberikannya membuat lidahku kelu, dan sepertinya aku menahan nafasku dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

Tenggorokanku terasa kering, jadi aku menelan ludah sebelum bicara dengan takut-takut. "Jadi... kau sama sekali nggak tahu apa itu Embrio, dan kau nggak bisa menolongku?"

"Sayangnya, itu benar. Seandainya aku bisa menolongmu, aku pasti akan melakukannya..."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku berada dalam situasi dimana aku nggak bisa mengucapkan kalimat apa pun. Seluruh benakku berselimut tanda tanya. Dan aku terpaut pada satu tanda tanya yang paling besar;

Jalan mana yang harus kutempuh, di saat semuanya adalah jalan buntu?

Meski begitu, aku menyadari tangan Nagihiko yang menyentuh bahuku. Aku nggak punya tenaga untuk menyingkirkannya, jadi aku menoleh. "Rima- _chan_ , tenanglah. Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya." Ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya." ucapannya terdengar hanya seperti kata-kata penghiburan, tapi aku tetap menyahut.

"Oh, gadis muda... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi kumohon padamu, jangan menuntutku di pengadilan seperti kata Watanabe si petugas keamanan. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menolongmu," ujar si kakek dengan memelas.

"Nggak apa-apa, kek," sahutku entah bagaimana caranya, dengan senyum. Lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kuputuskan untuk keluar sebelum pertahanan yang mencegahku untuk menangis runtuh.

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakek pemilik, aku segera keluar untuk menyusul Rima. Tapi ternyata Rima nggak kemana-mana. Dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu kantor sambil menatap sepatunya.

Meskipun peranku sebagai perempuan hanya pura-pura saat jadi Nadeshiko, sedikit banyak aku mengerti perasaan perempuan saat mereka merasa nggak berdaya. Rasanya menyebalkan mengetahui kau nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah sesuatu, sama seperti yang kurasakan waktu ibuku menyuruhku lebih fokus menari daripada bermain basket.

"Rima..." panggilku untuk memastikan dia nggak menangis.

" _Honorific_ ,"

Aku tertawa tanpa bisa kutahan. "Baiklah, Rima- _chan_. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," ujarku merasa lega.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." sahutnya singkat.

Ucapannya itu nggak terdengar baik-baik saja untukku. Tapi aku nggak mau menambah rumit suasana, jadi kurasa nggak perlu membahasnya. "Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke tempat Amu dan Tadase?" tawarku.

"Ya..." jawabnya pelan. Kemudian dia mengikutiku melangkah di sisiku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, nggak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Entah karena takut mengungkit soal pembicaraan di ruang direktur tadi atau yang lain, aku nggak tahu. Tapi buatku, aku memang nggak mau mengungkit pembicaraan itu lagi.

"Seandainya hidup kita akan terus begini selamanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rima tiba-tiba. Ternyata dia nggak keberatan mengungkit hal itu.

"Yah, aku akan terus berusaha mencari cara mengubahnya. Sebab aku yakin nggak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini."

Tiba-tiba Rima berdiri merintangi jalanku, dan menatapku dengan marah. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin? Kenapa kau sangat optimis? Apa yang membuat otakmu yang tumpul itu berpikir begitu?!" serunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Untuk kali ini, aku yakin itu bukan airmata buayanya.

"Rima- _chan_ , aku–"

"Kau bodoh, dan naif! Apa kau nggak sadar, semua kemungkinan untuk kita sudah tertutup? Apa kau pikir masih bisa bersikap optimis dalam situasi seperti ini?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadaku. Semua orang berhenti untuk melihat.

"Tenanglah, Rima- _chan_. Kau bersikap berlebihan," ujarku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku? Berlebihan? Dasar bodoh!" serunya kemudian berlari menerobos orang-orang yang menonton. Seperti sebelumnya, aku masih belum tahu bagaimana dia bisa berlari secepat itu.

Aku sudah melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejarnya, tapi seseorang menepuk bahuku dan membuatku menoleh. "Hei, kawan. Apa kau baru putus dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Putus kepalamu!" seruku kesal lalu berlari tanpa repot-repot menjelaskan padanya. Nggak lama kemudian aku sudah berhasil menyusul Rima, namun dia tetap berlari. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di bangku tempat Amu dan Tadase menunggu, ditambah _Guardian_ dan Utau yang ikut berkumpul.

"Rima, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Amu lalu menarik Rima ke pelukannya. Tapi Rima melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng tanpa bicara.

Saat aku menghampirinya, Utau menatapku tajam. "Fujisaki, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada _chibi_?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku? Aku nggak melakukan apa-apa!" ujarku membela diri.

Yaya berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya ampun, Nagi- _chi_... kau sudah dua kali membuat Rima- _tan_ menangis," omelnya dengan cemberut.

"Maaf, _minna_. Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku dulu?" ujar Rima. Semuanya bertukar pandangan, namun mereka menurutinya.

Kukai melihatku masih berdiri, dan dia berkata, "Fujisaki, kau–"

"Sstt," desisku. Kukai hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pergi bersama Utau. Aku tetap berdiri diam mengamati Rima yang terdengar berusaha keras untuk menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu kau masih di situ, kepala ungu." Ujarnya ketus tanpa berbalik.

"Dengar, Rima- _chan_ , aku–"

"Sudahlah, Fujisaki. Aku capek..." ujarnya pelan lalu menjatuhkan diri ke bangku lalu memeluk kakinya. Dari kejauhan, kudengar suara yang memanggil-manggilku. Aku berpaling dan melihat Temari, Rhythm, dan Kusukusu terbang menghampiriku.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanyaku, meskipun aku nggak terlalu mengharapkan kehadiran mereka sekarang.

"Kiseki dan rencana penguasaan dunianya itu... masa dia menyuruh kami menganalisa setiap wahana untuk memastikan apa bisa digunakan dalam rencananya?" ujar Rhythm sambil menyeka keringat di dagunya.

"Lihat, _kimono_ -ku sampai kotor," kata Temari.

"Ah, itu menyenangkan, kok!" Kusukusu menukas senang sambil berakrobat, namun dia berhenti dengan kaget saat melihat pemiliknya murung, lalu berbisik padaku. "Apa yang terjadi pada Rima- _chan_?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Kurasa aku akan duduk di samping Rima, tapi tetap berjaga-jaga kalau dia marah. Tapi dia sepertinya nggak peduli, jadi aku duduk.

Aku bukan orang yang ahli mengatasi masalah seperti ini, tapi aku nggak bisa diam saja melihatnya murung begitu. Dengan hati-hati kupilih kalimat yang tepat sebelum aku bicara. "Mau menceritakan apa yang membuatmu bertingkah begini?"

Rima menoleh dengan melotot, dan sesaat aku rasa dia akan memukulku. Tapi dia hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya. "Kau sudah dengar apa kata kakek itu. Roller coaster itu omong kosong, dia juga nggak tahu apa itu Embrio... kalau begitu, bagaimana kita bisa membuat semuanya normal kalau kita nggak tahu apa penyebabnya?" katanya kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

"Jadi penyebab kehidupan kalian jadi kacau bukan roller coaster itu, ataupun Embrio seperti yang dibilang Tsukasa- _san_?" tanya Rhythm.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih tanya," ujarku sedikit kesal. Kuangkat pandanganku ke arah langit, berharap ada jawaban tentang masalah kami di sana. Namun, tentu saja yang terlihat hanya awan dan warna biru yang mendominasi.

"Meskipun begitu, itu bukan alasan bagi kita untuk berhenti mencoba." Ujarku dengan jawaban dari pemikiranku sendiri.

Rima mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi, bekas airmata menghiasi pipinya. Raut wajahnya begitu polos, sampai membuat hatiku terasa ngilu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya membahas hatiku.

"Kenapa kau optimis sekali, sih?" tanyanya.

Aku pun nggak tahu. Tapi, "Kurasa di saat seperti ini, hanya optimisme yang kita butuhkan." Jawabku.

Rima terus menatapku tanpa bicara. Aku nggak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi momen seperti ini rasanya lebih baik daripada dia marah-marah. "Itu sama saja kau mengakui dirimu naif. Kau 'kan belum tahu kita bisa kembali ke kehidupan kita atau nggak," ujarnya.

Entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa, jadi aku tertawa. "Mungkin memang iya. Tapi kalau di _manga_ atau _anime_ , kebanyakan tokoh utamanya adalah seseorang yang naif dan bodoh. Dan, tring... tahu-tahu saja sudah banyak masalah yang berhasil diselesaikan mereka, seperti sulap." Jelasku.

"Meskipun terdengar konyol, ucapan Nagi ada benarnya." Komentar Temari tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih," sahutku lalu mengelus kepalanya. "Lagipula, Rima- _chan_ , Tsukasa- _san_ bilang ada kemungkinan kita bisa kembali normal jika kita sudah nggak merasa bosan. Jadi, kenapa kita nggak mengikuti sarannya dan mencoba menghilangkan kebosanan kita?"

"Kenapa kau percaya? Buatku kata-katanya sangat nggak masuk akal," ujar Rima sambil mendengus.

"Memang, tapi kau 'kan mohon agar hidupmu nggak membosankan. Jadi berdasarkan hal itu, kata-katanya jadi cukup masuk akal sekarang buatku."

"Bukannya itu karena kalian adalah dua orang yang sama konyolnya?" komentarnya sinis.

Dasar, nggak berubah juga. "Ayolah, Rima- _chan_... Kau lebih memilih terus-terusan murung, daripada mencoba saran Tsukasa?" ujarku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Rima menggeleng. "Karena pilihan yang kedua konyol, aku lebih pilih yang pertama."

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengerang kesal, tapi telepon dari Kukai menghentikanku. "Jarak kita kurang dari lima meter, kenapa harus telepon?" kataku sambil menatap Kukai dan Utau yang duduk hanya dua bangku di samping kami.

 _"Habis, ini 'kan taman bermain. Kalau kalian cuma mau mengobrol, lebih baik di rumah saja."_ sahutnya lalu tertawa keras-keras, tapi cuma sebentar karena dia dihentikan Utau dengan pukulan di kepalanya.

 _"Yah, meskipun konyol, Kukai benar. Apa pun yang terjadi pada kalian, hari ini adalah saat bersenang-senang kita. Kumohon, buat_ chibi _keluar dari pose bodohnya itu dan kembalikan semangatnya."_ Ujar Utau lalu menutup sambungan telepon. Kemudian dia melambai dari bangkunya dan pergi bersama Kukai menuju wahana rumah hantu.

Aku menoleh pada Rima. "Kau dengar katanya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, jaraknya kurang dari lima meter." Sahutnya dingin. "Tapi aku nggak mau."

Kusukusu terlihat sama murungnya dengan pemiliknya. Hanya saja, aku tahu itu karena dia mengkhawatirkan Rima. Aku pun khawatir.

"Baiklah, Rima- _chan_ , kalau itu maumu. Aku nggak akan memaksa. Tapi tolong dengarkan kata-kataku," kataku sambil bangkit dari bangku. "Anggaplah ini hari libur dari semua masalahmu. Kurasa kau berhak bersenang-senang meskipun terperangkap dalam kekacauan ini." lanjutku lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik bajuku. Aku berhenti dan menoleh untuk melihat Rima yang melakukannya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan masalah kita?" tanyanya dengan menunduk.

Kuputar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya dan menghapus airmatanya yang masih mengalir. Di luar dugaan, dia membiarkanku melakukannya. "Aku 'kan sudah janji, kau dan aku, kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Tapi sementara itu, kurasa kita bisa pura-pura melupakan hal itu sehari saja, kok."

Kulihat raut wajahnya terlihat mau marah, jadi buru-buru kujelaskan apa maksud ucapanku sebelum dia bertindak anarkis. "Maksudku, kita 'kan sudah tahu bukan Roller Wishing Coaster atau Embrio yang menyebabkan hidup kita tertukar... nah, menurutku informasi itu permulaan yang bagus. Jadi, karena kita ada di salah satu tempat paling nggak membosankan di dunia, kenapa nggak mencoba saran Tsukasa- _san_ untuk menghilangkan kebosanan kita?" kataku dengan senyum, berharap dia mengerti.

Rima hanya berdiri diam untuk beberapa saat. Raut wajahnya membuatku sulit menebak apakah dia mengerti, atau nggak mengerti, atau memikirkan hal lain. Aku takut hal yang terakhir lah yang ada di benaknya, jadi aku sedikit khawatir.

Akhirnya hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengangguk, tapi kekhawatiranku belum hilang. Sampai akhirnya dia menatapku dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Baiklah, kepala ungu, pimpin jalannya."

Sebelah alisku terangkat karena bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Rima menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang. "Iya, pimpin jalannya. Buat aku nggak merasa bosan, kalau kau bisa."

Kali ini, aku yang ingin menghela nafas karena kesal. "Bisakah kau berhenti sok jadi putri yang suka memerintah di hari seindah ini?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti banyak bicara?"

Karena nggak mau memperpanjang perdebatan, kutinggal dia pergi.


	9. Chapter 8: Teenagers Are Silly

**Disclaimer**

Demi penguasa Bumi dan Surga, Shugo Chara punya Peach-Pit! sensei. Lagu yang direkomendasiin juga udah jelas penciptanya bukan gue. Mustahil bagi gue bikin cerita sekeren Peach-Pit! sensei, atau lagu sebagus Kangen Band

 **Warning**

Jangan dibaca aja. Udah, titik.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Teenagers Are Silly**

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _Netral – Hari Yang Indah_

 _Alasan:_

 _Memang, udah dua kali gue rekomendasiin lagu yang penciptanya sama. Tapi, masa bodo, ah!_

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku saat Nagihiko berhenti di depan area permainan ketangkasan.

Nagihiko berbalik dan terlihat kaget saat melihatku. "Wow, Rima- _chan_ , nggak kusangka kau bisa menyusulku,"

"Hah? Tentu saja bisa. Kau 'kan berjalan biasa, bukan berlari." Sahutku heran mendengar ucapannya.

"Rima- _chan_ , tunggu..." panggil Kusukusu di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya terbang dengan lesu.

"Ada apa, Kusukusu? Kenapa kau lemas begitu?" tanyaku dengan panik, khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Setelah menghampiriku dan duduk di bahuku, dia berkata dengan nafas tersengal, "Nggak apa-apa, hanya saja kau berjalan sangat cepat. Aku sampai capek menyusulmu,"

"Oh ya? maaf, Kusukusu. Tapi rasanya aku berjalan biasa saja, kok."

"Apanya? Kau cepat sekali, nggak seperti biasanya," ujar Kusukusu cemberut. "Entah bagaimana caramu, tapi kau terlihat nggak capek setelah berjalan secepat itu."

"Memang nggak, kok. Rasanya aku berjalan seperti biasa," kataku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Kalau yang dikatakan Kusukusu benar, berarti daya tahan tubuhku mungkin bertambah tanpa kusadari. Sebelumnya, bahkan berlari pun sulit untukku.

"Mungkin kau sudah tambah atletis sekarang," ujar Nagihiko, kemudian mengajakku ke depan sebuah benda yang seperti boks telepon umum. "Ayo kita main itu. Mungkin akan menyenangkan untukmu."

Benda itu adalah sebuah kotak transparan seukuran boks telepon umum yang setengah tingginya digenangi air, sementara seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat berantakan yang terlihat bosan duduk bersila di atas sebuah papan kayu yang menopangnya agar nggak jatuh ke air.

Kuamati benda itu, tapi nggak bisa mengerti apa menyenangkannya. Bahkan kelihatannya itu sama sekali bukan permainan, hanya sebuah boks telepon yang diduduki oleh laki-laki bertampang bodoh bagiku.

"Ini yang kau bilang menyenangkan? Ini, sih, membosankan. Memangnya kau hidup di gua?" kataku dengan jijik.

Nagihiko tertawa, membuatku bingung. "Kau yang hidup di gua. Ini adalah permainan ketangkasan, dan cara memainkannya adalah dengan melemparkan bola sampai mengenai bagian tengah lingkaran merah itu." jelas Nagihiko sambil menunjuk sebuah lingkaran mirip target untuk memanah. "Kau mengerti?"

"Begitu saja? Membosankan sekali. Apanya yang menarik?" ujarku sambil menguap.

"Makanya coba dulu," kata Nagihiko menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melangkah ke tempat penukaran hadiah yang berada di samping boks itu. Kuikuti dia dan mendengarnya bicara pada seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut pirang yang menjadi penjaga tempat itu. "Aku ingin bola untuk dua orang."

Perempuan itu berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu dari bawah, kemudian bangkit lagi dan menyodorkan enam bola tenis pada kami. "Silakan, semuanya jadi 2 Yen. Kalian selesai jika mengenai bagian tengah lingkaran." Ujarnya dengan ramah.

Setelah menyerahkan dua lembar uang, Nagihiko memberiku tiga bola. Kuterima bola itu dengan enggan, namun perempuan penjaga tadi bicara padaku, mungkin karena melihat ekspresiku. "Hei, dik. Kalau kau bisa mengenai lingkaran dalam kesempatan pertama, kau bisa memilih hadiahmu sendiri."

"Terserah." Sahutku cepat, dan kulihat wajah perempuan itu berubah murung. Tapi aku nggak peduli, "Kau duluan, kepala ungu." Kataku sambil mendorong Nagihiko berjalan duluan.

"Kenapa bukan kau duluan saja? 'kan sudah kubilang, ini menyenangkan."

"Aku malas. Sudahlah, cepat!" ujarku nggak sabar. Akhirnya Nagihiko melangkah ke depan boks dan bersiap-siap membidik. Aku hanya mengamati dengan mengantuk.

"Ayo, nak. Kau payah, kau nggak akan bisa mengenainya!" seru laki-laki di dalam boks dengan sombong.

"Kita lihat saja," sahut Nagihiko tersenyum tipis kemudian melempar bolanya dengan keras. Bola itu tepat mengenai tombol di bagian tengah lingkaran.

Kuakui, aku sedikit kagum melihatnya. Tapi itu nggak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku, sampai nggak beberapa lama kayu yang menopang laki-laki itu terlepas dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam air. Aku tercengang saat laki-laki itu muncul ke permukaan dengan nafas yang terlihat hampir habis. Dengan susah payah dia memanjat kayu penopang yang sudah terpasang lagi dan kembali duduk di atasnya sambil menggerutu nggak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja dorongan untuk tertawa memaksa bibirku mengembangkan senyum, dan akhirnya aku benar-benar tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kepala ungu? Itu tadi konyol sekali!" ujarku berusaha bicara ditengah tawaku.

Nagihiko pun tertawa kecil. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang. Menyenangkan, 'kan? Itulah yang akan terjadi saat kau mengenai tombol di tengah lingkaran. Tombol itu akan membuat kayu penopang lepas dan laki-laki itu akan tercebur ke air." Jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kau nggak bilang dari awal?"

"Aku nggak mau merusak kesenanganmu, Rima- _chan_." ujar Nagihiko kemudian menarikku ke posisinya. "Sekarang cobalah, buat laki-laki itu jatuh."

"Sebenarnya... aku nggak tahu apa aku bisa," ujarku ragu. Kelihatannya sulit sekali untuk mengenai tombol itu dengan tepat. Tombol itu sepertinya kecil sekali.

"Begini caranya," Nagihiko mengangkat tanganku dan mengarahkannya ke depan dengan lurus. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat, sampai aku nggak sempat memprotes. "Yang penting, mata dan lenganmu harus sama fokusnya. Jangan melempar sebelum kau yakin sudah mengarahkannya ke arah yang benar, mengerti?"

"Ku–kurasa..." sahutku, dan dalam hati merasa kesal karena sudah tergagap begitu. Penjelasannya hanya melintas di kedua telingaku, karena ada hal yang lebih menggangguku, yaitu Nagihiko yang sedang memegang tanganku dari belakang. Tubuhnya begitu dekat, sampai aku merasakan hawanya yang terasa hangat di punggungku. Wangi rambut panjangnya samar-samar tercium olehku.

Tunggu, harusnya yang berpikir seperti ini Amu, 'kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran seperti itu terbayang di kepalaku hanya karena Nagihiko ada di belakangku? Aku bukan gadis yang _ecchi_ , tahu!

"La–lalu, bagaimana?" tanyaku, lebih untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tadi dan mencoba membuat otakku menjadi jernih kembali.

"Kau sudah mengarahkannya dengan tepat?" Nagihiko bertanya balik, masih memegang tanganku.

Sebenarnya belum, karena semua hal konyol barusan. Tapi, masa bodoh, ah. "Sudah." Sahutku.

"Kalau begitu lempar." Ujar Nagihiko, kemudian akhirnya melepaskan tanganku.

"Yah, ternyata cuma anak perempuan cebol yang melempar. Mana mungkin kau bisa. Paling-paling, kau hanya mengenai Tsubaki yang sedang menjagai hadiah di samping!" ejek si laki-laki di dalam boks sambil tertawa keras-keras.

Mendengar komentarnya tentang tinggi badanku, kemarahan membuat penglihatanku tertutupi kabut merah. Kugenggam bola tenisku dengan erat, dan melemparkannya sekuat mungkin tanpa berpikir lagi sambil berseru, "Makan ini, bodoh!"

Kulihat laju bola itu, dan dalam beberapa detik benda itu menghantam lingkaran dengan suara 'taaang' yang keras. Dengan senyum puas, kulihat laki-laki itu mengayunkan tangannya kemana-mana dengan tubuh terapung di air.

"Aku benci pekerjaan ini!" serunya kesal saat kembali memanjat naik ke atas papan.

"Kalau itu, cari pekerjaan yang bisa membuatmu berhenti mengejek orang." Ujarku. Dan tiba-tiba saja, suara tepuk tangan ramai terdengar. Aku menoleh dan melihat orang-orang berkerumun di sekelilingku, entah sejak kapan.

"Kau keren sekali, nona!" seru salah seorang dari keramaian.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanyaku heran pada Nagihiko.

"M–mungkin karena itu," dia dan Charanya menyahut dengan gemetar dan menunjuk ke arah boks. Aku semakin bingung dengan sikap mereka, jadi kulihat apa yang ditunjuk mereka. Ternyata tombol di tengah lingkaran sekarang rusak dan berlubang. Mungkin karena lemparanku barusan, atau memang iya.

" _Eto_... kurasa aku akan mengambil hadiahku sekarang," kataku canggung kemudian melangkah melewati orang-orang yang mengerumuniku menuju tempat penukaran hadiah.

* * *

 **Nagihiko's POV**

"Silakan! Sesuai janji, kalian boleh pilih hadiah kalian masing-masing." Ujar Tsubaki, si perempuan penukar hadiah, sambil merentangkan tangan. Seakan memamerkan hadiah-hadiahnya pada kami.

Aku lihat sebuah papan _skateboard_ diletakkan di rak paling atas. Kurasa aku akan memilih itu, jadi aku dan Kukai bisa bermain bersama. "Kau dulu, Rima- _chan_. Kau pilih apa?" tanyaku.

Rima masih mengamati rak-rak dengan telunjuk di bibir. Lagi-lagi lututku lemas melihatnya, dan aku mulai kesal dengan hal itu. Jadi kugelengkan kepalaku dengan keras supaya aku bisa berpikir jernih.

Kemudian Rima berseru keras, "Ah, _manga_ komedi volume terbaru ternyata ada! Bahkan juga volume berikutnya yang belum ada di toko buku! Aku mau dua-duanya!" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rak di bawah rak _skateboard_.

"Maaf, Rima- _chan_ , tapi kau hanya bisa memilih satu saja." ujar Tsubaki dengan nada menyesal.

"Tapi aku mau dua-duanya!" Rima berseru egois.

"Nggak bisa, Rima- _chan_. Kalau semua orang begitu, nanti hadiahnya habis. Pilih saja salah satunya," ujar Tsubaki dengan sabar.

"Tapi, tapi..." wajah Rima terlihat kecewa. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia berlari ke pojok tempat penukaran hadiah lalu berjongkok dan menggulung dirinya menjadi bola. Kusukusu terbang menyusulnya dengan cepat.

"Jadi bola?!" seru Tsubaki kaget.

"Ah, itu biasa kalau dia sedih atau marah." Jelasku lalu menghampiri Rima dan ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Hei, Rima- _chan_ , sudahlah. Kenapa kau nggak pilih salah satunya saja?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Nggak bisa! Kalau aku pilih _manga_ volume sekarang, aku nggak bisa dapat volume yang belum terbit itu dan memamerkannya. Tapi kalau aku pilih volume yang belum terbit, pasti nggak akan ada yang percaya kalau itu asli. Habis, volume itu 'kan belum terbit." Rima menjawab dengan suara terisak.

"Ya ampun, mulai lagi..." ujar Rhythm.

"Jangan memperkeruh suasana!" omel Temari. "Nagi, lakukan sesuatu."

"Iya, tapi apa?" tanyaku putus asa. Namun aku teringat hadiahku yang belum kutukarkan. Aku berdiri untuk mengamati _skateboard_ yang akan jadi milikku itu. Kesempurnaan bentuknya, halusnya potongan kayunya, dan rodanya sepertinya akan berputar mulus jika digunakan di jalan aspal. Belum lagi motif di bawahnya yang bergambar _zombie_ kelinci yang terlihat keren...

Ah, masa bodoh. Bisa beli sendiri, kok. Dengan yakin, aku kembali ke tempat penukaran hadiah. "Tsubaki- _san_ , gabungkan saja hadiahku dan Rima- _chan_. Kami ambil dua _manga_ itu," ujarku tegas, meskipun sedikit sedih melihat _skateboard_ sekeren itu nggak tersentuh olehku.

"Ya ampun, manis sekali..." Tsubaki menatapku dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lemah. "Tentu saja, silakan!" ujarnya lalu segera menyambar dua buku itu dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kau pacar yang baik, Nagihiko- _kun_. Rima- _chan_ sangat beruntung memilikimu," kata Tsubaki sambil menyeka airmata yang menetes dengan jarinya. "Aku senang anak sepertimu bersikap _gentlemen_ , berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Akira..." lanjutnya sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal pada laki-laki di dalam boks tadi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di samping.

Kenyataannya, aku bukan pacar Rima. Bahkan Rima bilang kami bukan teman. Tapi sedikit banyak aku merasa senang mendengar pujian Tsubaki. " _Arigatou_ , Tsubaki- _san_. Aku hanya berpikir seorang gadis berhak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, itu saja. Lagipula, Rima- _chan_ bisa terus menjadi bola sepanjang hari." Kataku dengan senyum sopan.

" _So sweet_!" seru Tsubaki riang. "Ya sudah, sana berikan buku ini padanya. Datang lagi, ya."

"Tentu saja. _Arigatou_ , Tsubaki- _chan_." jawabku lalu kembali pada Rima. "Nih," ujarku sambil meletakkan dua buku itu di atas kepalanya.

"Apa, nih?" Rima mengulurkan tangan ke atas kepalanya. Setelah meraba-raba buku itu, dia berdiri dan raut wajahnya berubah kaget. "Du–dua-duanya?! Kok, bisa?" tanyanya berpaling padaku.

"Aku memberikan hadiahku padamu."

Tatapan Rima terpaku pada benda itu. Kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya menghadapku, tapi wajahnya menatap ke bawah. Dengan suara pelan dia berujar, " _A–arigatou_ ,"

"Rima- _chan_ malu!" seru Kusukusu riang sambil bersalto dan tertawa-tawa.

"Nggak!" tukas Rima keras lalu menarik Kusukusu ke dekapannya. Sepertinya Chara itu akan segera kehabisan nafas.

"Sudahlah, nggak perlu berterima kasih. Aku memberikannya karena nggak mau kau murung begitu di hari yang indah ini." ujarku membantu Kusukusu lepas dari dekapan Rima. Setelah Chara itu mendapat cukup udara, kutarik Rima agar mengikutiku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku? Apa kau pikir setelah memberiku ini, kau bisa bertindak kasar?" seru Rima sambil meronta-ronta.

"Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan, 'kan? Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan misi melenyapkan kebosanan kita." Ujarku acuh dan terus melangkah.

Meskipun begitu, aku lihat wajah Rima merona saat dia mengucapkan terima kasihnya padaku. Entah kenapa, aku yakin raut wajahnya akan terus terbayang sepanjang hari ini. Aku hanya berharap, semoga saja hal itu nggak membuatku jadi jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

 **Rima's POV**

Kubiarkan Nagihiko terus menggiringku berjalan entah kemana. Sejak keluar dari wahana ketangkasan, aku sudah berhenti meronta. Banyak hal yang melintas di kepalaku saat mengingat apa yang sudah Nagihiko lakukan di sana, jadi aku nggak punya kalimat apa-apa untuk diucapkan sepanjang perjalanan kami.

Aku bukan seorang gadis yang hobi membaca _manga_ atau novel _romance_. Tapi aku pernah sekali mencoba membacanya. Dan tindakan Nagihiko yang nggak egois dengan memberikan hadiahnya padaku adalah salah satu bagian dari cerita di dalamnya yang menjadi favorit para gadis-gadis berhati lembut.

Meskipun menurutku aku bukan gadis yang berhati lembut, kuakui aku senang karena Nagihiko sudah bersikap baik dan membuat koleksi _manga_ -ku bertambah. Jadi tanpa banyak bicara, kurasa aku akan menuruti kata-katanya kali ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menatap telepon genggamnya sambil dikelilingi empat Charanya, berdiri bersandar pada tembok sebuah loket. Aku nggak akan salah mengenali Amu, jadi kutarik tangan Nagihiko untuk membuatnya berbalik mengikutiku.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya kaget.

"Sahabatku, Amu." Sahutku singkat.

Nagihiko menatap tempat dimana Amu berdiri. "Ah, mungkin maksudmu sahabat kita?" ujarnya sinis.

"Katamu ini hari yang indah. Jangan membuatku kesal dan memukulmu," Amu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengarku menghampirinya. Raut wajahnya datar, berbeda sekali seperti biasa. "Ada apa, Amu? Mana Tadase?" tanyaku.

"Emm..." Amu menatapku ragu-ragu, dan membuatku curiga ada yang nggak beres. "Tadase terpaksa pergi karena keadaan neneknya tiba-tiba memburuk. Jadi dia sedang ke rumah sakit sekarang," jelasnya pelan.

"Sayang sekali," komentar Nagihiko. Aku menoleh untuk memelototinya, tapi dia nggak peduli dan terus saja bicara. "Kalau begitu, ayo bergabung bersama kami, Amu- _chan_. Kita bisa pergi naik wahana sama-sama."

"Sebenarnya, nggak, Nagi. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mengajakku." Ujar Amu menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah.

Sekarang aku semakin yakin ada yang nggak beres terjadi padanya. "Amu, kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku mendesaknya bicara.

"Amu- _chan_..." Ran bergumam sedih.

Setelah bertukar pandang pada Charanya, Amu mengehela nafas dan berbisik padaku, "Maaf, tapi kurasa Nagi nggak perlu mendengarnya."

Aku menatap Nagihiko, dan tentu saja dia nggak bisa mendengar ucapan Amu. Jadi sesuai permintaan Amu, aku harus menyingkirkannya sementara waktu. "Ah, Nagi, bisakah kau pergi membeli jus untuk kita bertiga?"

Nagihiko terlihat bingung, tapi dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau mau jus apa?"

"Rasa kacang _pistacchio_." Ujarku memikirkan rasa apa yang nggak mungkin didapatkannya. Lagipula, dia memang harus pergi lama agar Amu bisa menceritakan semua masalahnya.

"Ehm, Rima- _chan_ , kurasa nggak ada jus rasa itu," ujarnya ragu.

"Ada! Menurut saja, kenapa, sih!" seruku kesal.

"Baiklah... lalu, kau ingin jus apa, Amu- _chan_?" tanyanya lagi pada Amu.

"Ah, aku apa saja." jawab Amu. Nggak lama kemudian Nagihiko beranjak pergi mencari kedai jus.

Setelah yakin dia sudah jauh dari jarak pendengaran, kutatap Amu. "Ayo duduk di sana," ajakku sambil menunjuk bangku yang nggak jauh dari situ.

Begitu kami duduk, aku siap untuk menghujaninya dengan ratusan pertanyaan. "Kurasa kau bohong soal Tadase. Jangan bilang yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah kau dan dia putus?" tanyaku tegas.

Amu menatap ujung kemeja _flanel_ -nya dan melipat-lipatnya. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku masih sayang padanya," jawabnya masih dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu?"

Amu mendesah dan melempar pandangannya ke langit yang berawan. "Entahlah. Sebenarnya kami baik-baik saja, sampai kita datang ke sini. Saat mengikutinya ke pertunjukan lumba-lumba, aku menyadari hubungan kami sejauh ini mulai terasa... membosankan. Bahkan, sejujurnya aku merasa lega saat dia harus pergi. Bukan berarti aku membencinya, atau aku ingin kondisi neneknya memburuk, lho." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau bilang, bosan?" tanyaku memintanya mengulang lagi ucapannya.

Amu mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik. "Bukan, bukan begitu!" ujarnya, namun setelah mendesah dia menambahkan, "Yah... mungkin memang begitu."

Aku tertegun mendengar penjelasannya. Ternyata di dunia ini, bukan hanya aku dan si kepala ungu yang merasa bosan. Tapi kalau melihat kasus kami, sepertinya kebosanan kami lebih parah sampai membuat kami terdampar di sini.

Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, Amu punya masalah sendiri. Sebagai teman, sudah seharusnya mendahulukan kepentingan temanmu, 'kan? "Lalu, kenapa kau teruskan hubungan kalian? Kau 'kan bisa putus dengannya," tanyaku lagi.

Dengan segera Amu menggeleng. "Aku memang nggak ingin. Aku hanya merasa, kami seperti berjalan di tempat sejauh ini. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, tapi aku merasa bosan. Seperti, kau menonton acara komedi, tapi setelah sekian lama pelawaknya jadi nggak lucu lagi."

Pengibaratannya membuatku merasa geli, tapi aku nggak tertawa. Aku mengerti kata-katanya, dan tahu yang maksudnya dengan hubungan yang membosankan adalah, "Nggak seperti Ikuto saat ada di sini, ya?"

Amu menatapku dengan kaget. Sepertinya ucapanku tepat sasaran. Kemudian setelah menghela nafas lagi dan menyandarkan dirinya di bangku, dia berujar, "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi memang benar."

Tepat setelah itu, Nagihiko kembali dengan membawa tiga jus. Dia terlihat kerepotan, tapi aku nggak mau membantunya. Karena merasa ada yang menatapku, aku menoleh ke arah Amu. Benar saja, dia memang menatapku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau membiarkan pacarmu kerepotan?"

Dengan kesal aku bangkit dan menyambar sembarang gelas dari tangan Nagihiko. Tanpa pikir panjang kutusukkan sedotan pada penutup dan meminumnya. Namun rasa jusnya begitu aneh, sampai aku terbatuk-batuk dan menyemburkannya ke tanah. "Puah! Jus apa, sih, ini?"

"Kacang _pistacchio_. Benar katamu, jus itu ada." Ujar Nagihiko dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Mana ada orang yang memesan jus kacang _pistacchio_! Harusnya kau membelikanku jus lain!"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau 'kan minta itu. Aku nggak tahu kalau rasanya ternyata nggak enak,"

"Benar-benar, deh... coba saja kau rasakan sendiri!" ujarku menyodorkan cairan hijau itu padanya. Dan Nagihiko meminumnya.

"YA AMPUN, CIUMAN NGGAK LANGSUNG!" seru Amu, dan para Chara bersamaan.

"A–apa, sih? Kalian kuno sekali," tukasku. Aku tahu itu ciuman nggak langsung, tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa aku membiarkan Nagihiko melakukannya. Lagipula, kami 'kan sudah pernah ciuman sebelumnya. Eh, bukan itu masalahnya!

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya?" aku menunggu reaksi Nagihiko. Dan benar saja, dia meludahkan jus itu sambil terbatuk-batuk sepertiku.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau begini, kau hanya membuang-buang uangku!" serunya kesal lalu melemparkan gelas jus itu ke tempat sampah dengan tepat.

"Masa bodoh." Sahutku acuh, kemudian berpaling pada Amu. "Nah, Amu. Aku ikut sedih mendengar masalahmu, tapi ini bukan tempat bagimu untuk merasa bosan. Di hari yang indah ini, aku ingin lihat _Joker_ yang merasa senang. Bisakah kau begitu?!"

"S–siap! Tapi, bagaimana?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Seperti kata Nagihiko tadi, ayo naik wahana bersama-sama." Jawabku lalu menariknya sebelum dia sempat bicara lagi. Tapi setelah menyadari Nagihiko masih berdiri mematung, aku berhenti dan berpaling padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ?"

"Memangnya kau mengajakku?"

"Jangan bodoh. Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budiku soal tadi," ujarku dengan senyum tipis, namun tulus. Tapi ucapanku hanya bersifat terima kasih, nggak lebih.

Tapi, benar saja. Nagihiko berpikir lain dan bertindak berlebihan dengan berkata, "Aww, Rima- _chan_... kau man–"

"Berisik." Kataku lalu lanjut berjalan bersama Amu. Aku nggak mau mendengarnya memujiku, apalagi menyebutku dengan kalimat yang paling kubenci. Iya, yang itu. Lawan kata dari pahit.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang senja saat para _Guardian_ berkumpul di luar gerbang The Wonder World. Matahari membuat efek yang menakjubkan pada awan yang terpencar-pencar dengan menampilkan campuran warna jingga, biru, dan merah. Sebagian besar pengunjung keluar melewati kami, menuju ke arah mana mereka akan pergi masing-masing. Suasana tutup ramai seperti saat buka, tapi dengan menatap ke langit aku merasa dunia begitu tenang untukku sendiri.

"Menyenangkan, 'kan, _minna_? Sudah kubilang, sebagai anak muda kita harus bersenang-senang!" ujar Kukai bersemangat, kemudian bersendawa dengan keras.

"Iih, Kukai- _chi_ , itu 'kan nggak sopan!" omel Yaya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku dan Utau makan banyak sekali tadi," Kukai menyahut dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Tapi aku nggak bersendawa, tuh." Tukas Utau geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku janji pada ibuku untuk latihan menari setelah makan malam," aku buru-buru menyela sebelum mereka sempat berdebat. Kulambaikan tanganku untuk memanggil Kusukusu yang masih bermain bersama para Chara.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi, _minna_!" Yaya pamit lalu pergi dengan menggandeng Kairi. Mereka berbicara tentang akan ke sini lagi sambil berjalan. Kemudian yang lain juga pamit dan membubarkan diri, termasuk aku.

Kakiku sudah siap untuk melangkah, namun Amu menahanku dan berkata dengan tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ , Rima."

Aku senang melihatnya kembali ceria, jadi kubalas senyumnya. "Apa pun untuk teman," ujarku tulus. Setelah memelukku, Amu pamit dan pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Yaya dan Kairi.

"Ayo, Kusukusu." Ujarku yang dibalas Kusukusu yang mengangguk. Kulangkahkan kaki dan berbelok ke kiri menuju blok rumahku. Sambil bersenandung, aku membayangkan latihan menari seperti apa lagi yang akan diajarkan ibu Nagihiko nanti.

"Kelihatannya senang sekali."

"Kyaaa!" aku menjerit kaget melihat Nagihiko yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. "Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Kau lupa rumah kita berada di blok yang sama?" dia bertanya dengan tawa kecil.

"Oh, iya. Masa bodoh," sahutku acuh melanjutkan langkahku. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Nagihiko menyusul dan menyamakan langkahnya denganku. "Kau tersenyum lebih banyak dari sebelumnya." Ujarnya tanpa melihatku.

Untung saja begitu. Sebab jika dia menatapku, dia akan melihatku gugup dengan wajah merona. Aku yakin wajahku merona, sebab pipiku terasa hangat setelah Nagihiko bicara begitu. "Aku nggak mengerti maksudmu," kataku pura-pura.

"Nggak apa-apa kalau kau nggak mengerti. Setidaknya aku tahu, aku berhasil membuatmu melupakan masalah kita sejenak dan bersenang-senang." Nagihiko akhirnya menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya membantu Amu." Aku menjawab, meskipun setengah jujur. Tapi akhirnya kutambahkan, "Tapi, aku memang senang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Nagihiko. "Omong-omong, apa yang terjadi pada Amu- _chan_?"

"Rahasia perempuan." Jawabku singkat.

"Hmm..." Nagihiko bergumam. Aku menunggunya mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi dia hanya diam. Jadi kulanjutkan langkahku tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Aku senang saat kau minta aku untuk memutar kemudi lebih cepat waktu kita naik wahana _Mad Teacup_ tadi," lanjut Nagihiko tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa? Benda itu berputar pelan, membosankan sekali." Kataku sambil menutup sebelah kelopak mataku karena angin yang agak kencang bertiup. "Lagipula, Amu juga berpikir begitu."

"Benar. Tapi kupikir kau takut naik wahana yang kencang?" tanya Nagihiko heran.

"Hanya roller coaster itu, kok." Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan, dan Bintang Kejora bersama teman-temannya mulai muncul menghiasi langit yang menggelap.

Suara jangkrik terdengar di sela gemericik air sungai di sebelah kiri jalan yang kami lewati. Samar-samar suara pembicaraan keluarga yang bercanda sambil bersiap-siap makan malam menyeruak ke jalan. Semuanya terasa damai dan normal seperti kehidupan yang kujalani dulu. Yang membedakannya hanyalah kemana aku akan pulang, dan siapa keluargaku sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir, Rima- _chan_. Besok, kita bisa mulai mencoba segala cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita. Di tambah itu, hari Senin kita bisa minta saran Tsukasa- _san_ lagi, dan memberi tahunya kalau penyebab semua ini bukanlah Embrio." Nagihiko berujar seakan-akan membaca pikiranku.

"Iya," jawabku seadanya, karena hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Akhirnya gerbang keluarga Fujisaki terlihat. "Nah, Fujisaki, aku pulang." Ujarku setelah sampai di depan gerbang.

"Sampai jumpa, Rima- _chan_." Nagihiko tersenyum. Aku berdiri dengan canggung karena dia belum juga beranjak. Dan kusadari ada satu hal yang harus kuucapkan sebelum dia pergi,

"Nagihiko."

"Rima- _chan_."

Aku tertegun karena dia bicara bersamaan denganku. "Kau dulu," kataku mengalah.

"Nggak. Kau dulu."

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak. Kau dulu."

" _Ladies first_." Ujarnya nggak mau mengalah.

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah..." dengan hati-hati kupilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengucapkan hal yang ingin kuucapkan sejak tadi.

"Te–terima kasih karena sudah membuatku melupakan semua masalahku hari ini," kataku menunduk nggak berani menatapnya.

"Aku yang harus bilang terima kasih. Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku saat kau tersenyum," ujarnya.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya menatap tepat pada mataku. Jantungku berdegup kencang menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi nggak ada yang terjadi, kami hanya saling menatap. Kami berdiri berhadapan hanya dipisahkan oleh batas teras, dan untuk beberapa kami hanya terus begitu.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi." Kata Nagihiko akhirnya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa," sahutku sambil menggenggam pegangan pintu untuk membukanya.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Sejenak ada keheningan. "Sampai jumpa." Kata Nagihiko lagi.

"Pulanglah. Hati-hati," ujarku memutus percakapan memusingkan itu dan benar-benar membuka pintu. Akhirnya Nagihiko benar-benar berjalan menuju rumah yang dulu milikku di ujung jalan.

Aku bersandar di pintu yang sudah kututup. Sungguh bodoh apa yang terjadi di antara kami barusan. Itu lucu, tapi juga menyenangkan, dan cukup untuk membuatku menyunggingkan senyum saat berjalan masuk ke rumah.


	10. Chapter 9: Spark the Fluffiness

_**~Author Speech~**_ **  
**

 **Vices: Oh, hai, all my lovely readers! Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, karena gue baru balik dari sebuah pulau buat liburan -_- Ini serius, dan updatenya chapter ini bisa sukses atas bantuan dari beta reader, atau lebih tepatnya editor gue, PriscallDaiya- _chan_! She's the real MVP! Makasih atas kerja kerasnya :D Kasih tepuk tangan yang meriah, ya *plok plok***

 **Kali ini, karakter ShuCha nggak perlu hadir karena bakalan bikin ribet. Jadi karena beberapa review udah dijawab secara personal, tinggal review dari Fuka- _san_. Seperti biasa, reviewnya dihiasi dengan adegan violence kesukaan saya, nih! Sayangnya, kenapa saya malah mati di sana? *abaikan* Makasih banyak atas dukungannya, dan masih bersedia ngikutin fic saya sampe sini :) Saya minta maaf banget karena updatenya kelamaan -_- _anyway_ , On the Go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer  
**

Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach-Pit, and published through Kodansha. All rights hold by their respective owner

Any song recommendations are merely suggestion. All rights hold by their respective owner

 **Warning**

OOC, alur yang nggak jelas di luar batas kewajaran, scene romance yang terkesan dipaksain, dan yang paling penting... updatenya nggak rutin -_-

* * *

 _Rekomendasi Lagu Buat Didengerin Sambil Baca:_

 _State Champs - Prepare to be Noticed_

 _Alasan:_

 _Siap-siap, Rima. Nagihiko mulai sadar, perasaannya nggak bisa bohong..._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Spark the Fluffiness!**

 **Nagihiko's POV**

Ini Minggu pagi yang cerah di Seiyo, dan situasinya begitu damai. Umumnya, beberapa orang mungkin masih meneruskan tidur mereka. Sementara orang lain yang bersemangat akan memulai hari mereka dengan berolahraga.

Tapi beda denganku. Selagi bersiap ke luar untuk lari pagi di taman, seseorang menggedor pintuku. Dari ritmenya yang terdengar nggak sabar, kurasa aku tahu siapa orangnya sebelum kubuka pintu.

Dan, benar saja. _Queen_ _Chair_ Yang Agung, pujaan seisi Seiyo Gakuen, merendahkan diri dengan berdiri di depan pintuku sambil melipat tangan di dada. Oh, sadari sindiran dalam kata-kataku.

"Ya?" sambutku dengan bingung. Kira-kira apa yang diinginkannya?

"Di struktur _Guardian_ , kau bertindak sebagai _Chair_ apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Meskipun pertanyaanku sendiri belum terjawab, aku tetap menyahut, " _Jack_."

Rima mengangguk puas dengan jawabanku. "Jadi artinya, kau setingkat di bawahku, yang bertindak sebagai _Queen_ _Chair_?"

"Secara teknis, begitu."

Setelah mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah, dia menarik tanganku. "Baiklah, ayo ikut." Ujarnya singkat, kemudian tiba-tiba berlari.

"A–apa? Rhythm, Temari!" di antara kekagetanku, aku berhasil memanggil kedua Charaku yang masih sarapan di dapur agar menyusulku. "Apa artinya ini?!" seruku memprotes tindakan diktator Rima.

Rima berhenti di pagar depan, memberinya waktu untuk membukanya dan menoleh padaku. "Kau setingkat di bawahku, jadi artinya kau budakku." Ujarnya dingin. "Lagipula, budak nggak seharusnya bertanya." Lanjutnya kemudian kembali berlari, membuatku terseret di belakangnya.

Meskipun masih kesal, dan bingung akan bagaimana cara Rima berlari–hal yang sebelumnya nggak pernah dilakukannya–ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting;

"Rima-chan, bukankah sebaiknya kau jelaskan dulu apa alasannya kau tiba-tiba datang dan menarikku begini?"

"Bukankah Tsukasa ingin kita memberitahunya tentang perkembangan apapun dalam masalah kita? Dan itulah yang akan kulakukan, menemuinya." Tanpa memperlambat lajunya, Rima menoleh dan bicara.

"Lagipula, budak nggak seharusnya meminta penjelasan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ng... memang. Tapi, apa perlu menyeretku begini?" sekali lagi aku bertanya, dan seketika ucapan terakhir Rima meresap dalam otakku, dan membuatnya mendidih. "Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan budak, hah?!"

Rima mempererat genggamannya pada tanganku, dan secara mengejutkan terasa sedikit sakit. Aku tahu itu isyaratnya untuk menutup mulutku. Jadi kubiarkan dia terus menarik tanganku sambil dalam hati menghitung sampai sepuluh agar emosiku nggak lepas kendali.

.

.

.

Tapi kenyataannya, yang aku dan Rima temui begitu sampai di Seiyo menuju kantor Tsukasa adalah papan konyol yang tergantung di pintunya. Kenapa konyol, kalian tanya? Karena selain gambar bintang dan bulan yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan, di papan itu tertulis begini;

 ** _Jika kalian adalah Fujisaki dan Mashiro-_ san _, aku ingin kalian tahu kalau aku sedang pergi meneliti hubungan ramalan bintang dengan hujan ikan di India bersama Saeki Nobuko-_ san _untuk artikel majalah kami. Oh, dan aku baru akan pulang hari Senin._**

 ** _P.S: Kalian mencariku untuk membicarakan 'itu', bukan? Maaf aku pergi di saat seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa kalian tak coba saranku saja sehubungan dengan rasa bosan kalian? Kita lihat dampak apa yang dihasilkannya hari Senin._**

 ** _Amakawa Tsukasa_**

Selama beberapa saat, aku masih sibuk mencerna pesan itu. Dan sepertinya, begitu juga Rima. Entah daya pikir kami yang masih terlalu lemah untuk memahaminya, atau pesan itulah yang konyol.

"Apa pernah ada hujan ikan di India?" tanyaku menyuarakan kebingunganku.

Rima mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sambil menggaruk kepala. "Yah..." gumamnya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku keluar dari Seiyo.

.

.

.

 **Rima's POV**

Matahari sudah agak tinggi setelah aku dan Nagihiko akhirnya meninggalkan Seiyo tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Temperatur sedikit terasa panas karena mulai besok adalah minggu terakhir dalam bulan Mei. Suara serangga musim panas pun mulai terdengar bersahutan dari semak dan pohon mana saja yang bisa kalian temukan di sekitar.

Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali nggak peduli dengan semua itu. Keinginanku untuk memberitahu Tsukasa tentang apa yang terjadi padaku semalam amat mendesak, dan nggak bisa ditunda sampai besok. Lagipula, dia yang minta kami untuk memberitahunya semua kejadian yang kami alami, 'kan? Dan sekarang dia malah pergi entah ke mana, melakukan entah apa!

"Ini perasaanku saja, atau Tsukasa menghindar dari kita?" tanyaku pada Nagihiko setelah menganalisa beberapa saat.

"Entahlah. Aku sempat berpikir begitu juga, tapi untuk apa Tsukasa- _san_ melakukannya? Mungkin dia memang sedang di India," sahut Nagihiko yang berjalan dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Aku menoleh karena nggak percaya mendengar ucapannya yang cuek itu. "Kau ini serius ingin menyudahi semua ini nggak, sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku serius, kok." Ujarnya tanpa mengubah sikapnya. "Uuh... aku kepanasan!"

"Terserahmu saja, deh." Kuabaikan keluhannya dan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Sebenarnya, aku baru tahu kalau cahaya yang di sebut Kusukusu saat latihan menariku kemarin ternyata hal yang penting. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasannya, kurasa Tsukasa harus mendengarnya juga.

Semalam, sekembalinya dari The Wonder World, aku iseng mencoba melempar bola basket yang kutemukan tergeletak di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Fujisaki. Dan setelah bola itu masuk ke ring, entah kenapa aku jadi ketagihan memainkannya.

.

.

.

 _~Flashback~_

"Ayo, Rima-chan! Coba lempar dari jarak yang lebih jauh!" seru Kusukusu yang duduk mengamatiku dari teras.

Aku menutup mata, dan berusaha mencetak bayangan bentuk ring dalam benakku. Saat naluriku mengatakan sekarang waktunya untuk melempar, kuangkat tanganku dan mengayunkannya ke atas sambil sedikit melompat.

Suara bola yang memantul di tanah membuatku segera membuka mata. Sejenak aku merasa kecewa karena kukira bola itu nggak masuk. Namun jaring yang bergerak pelan menyadarkanku kalau bola itu melesak masuk mulus tanpa suara. Entah dari mana asalnya, tapi aku yakin istilah untuk hal itu adalah _clean ball_.

Permainanku berlangsung sampai jam les pelajaran _kokugo_ -ku dimulai. Meskipun membuatku berkeringat, aku merasa senang. Bahkan aku mengikuti lesku dengan antusias, padahal aku belum pernah mendalami hal itu sebelumnya. Aku hanya merasa, di kehidupanku sekarang ini begitu banyak hal baru yang kupelajari. Dan semuanya terasa sama menyenangkan seperti menonton atau membaca hal-hal yang bersifat komedi. Sampai lagi-lagi Kusukusu melihat cahaya keluar dari dalam diriku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat, sih?" tanyaku bingung dengan semua hal tentang cahaya ini.

"Oh, itu namanya pancaran diri, Rima- _chan_." jelas Kusukusu sambil berakrobat seperti biasa. "Dan cahaya kali ini sedikit lebih terang dari sebelumnya,"

"Aku 'kan bukan lampu. Kenapa aku mengeluarkan cahaya? Dan kenapa aku nggak bisa melihatnya?"

"Pertanyaan pertama, itu karena kau hanya beberapa langkah lagi menemukan jati dirimu, Rima - _chan_. Pertanyaan kedua, hanya Shugo Chara yang bisa melihatnya karena hal yang nggak bisa kujelaskan."

Perkataannya terus terngiang di telingaku, bahkan sampai saat-saat terakhir kesadaranku tersisa sebelum aku tertidur pulas. Jati diri, katanya? Masa' dengan menari dan bermain basket aku menemukan jati diriku, sih?

 _~End of Flashback~_

.

.

.

"Bumi kepada Rima Mashiro!"

Seruan Nagihiko membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku barusan. Aku menoleh dengan kesal karena sudah diganggu. "Apa, sih?"

"Aku tanya, kau mau es krim, nggak? Hari ini panas sekali,"

Aku menggeleng. Lalu aku teringat hal penting lain yang ingin kulakukan hari ini. "Aku ingin ke rumahmu saja."

Kutunggu jawabannya, tapi dia hanya terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar. Aku nggak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu. Tapi setelah menyadari para Chara yang menatapku sambil menahan nafas, aku sadar apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan

"Seorang gadis remaja berkunjung ke rumah pacarnya..." gumam Temari.

"Bro, sepertinya keberuntungan ada di atasmu hari ini!" seru Rhythm semangat sekali.

"Ma–maksudku, aku hanya ingin mengecek koleksi manga-ku, baka!" tukasku sebelum mereka bicara yang bukan-bukan. "Lagipula, rumah itu tadinya 'kan rumahku!"

"Oh. Ah, ya, tentu saja begitu." Ujar Nagihiko kembali dari alam anehnya.

"Tentu saja begitu! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Nagihiko menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Nggak ada. Tentu saja kau boleh berkunjung, Rima- _chan_." ujarnya dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Jelas sekali dia juga berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Uukh... dasar... "aku berusaha mencari kata-kata makian yang cukup kasar. Tapi yang bisa kutemukan hanya, "...kepala terong!"

Nagihiko diam saja. Dengan geram kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan atau tanpanya, aku harus menghentikan semua hal tentang pacaran pura-pura ini sebelum itu membuat pembuluh darah di kepalaku pecah karena marah.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Nagihiko sambil membuka pintu dan melongokan kepala ke dalamnya, sementara aku menunggu di pekarangan. Kupandangi kediaman keluarga Mashiro ini, yang sebetulnya adalah rumahku. Agak aneh juga datang ke sini, dan mendengar Nagihiko yang bilang 'aku pulang'

"Jadi, apa alasanmu berkunjung selain ingin mengecek buku-bukumu?" tanya Nagihiko curiga, membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Kau nggak mempersilakanku masuk, atau kau lebih suka kita membicarakannya di depan pintu?"

Raut wajah Nagihiko terlihat kesal sesaat. Aku sudah siap untuk berdebat dengannya saat dia menghela nafas. "Oh, ya ampun. Di mana sopan santunku? Silakan masuk, Putri Rima. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek sambil membungkuk.

"Nggak perlu begitu, Yang Mulia saja sudah cukup." Sahutku sambil mendorongnya agar menyingkir, lalu melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak. "Lagipula ini memang rumahku sendiri, bodoh."

"Ya, tadinya." Katanya sambil menutup pintu, agak keras. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Kualihkan perhatianku pada suasana rumah yang sepi. Sepertinya papa dan mama nggak ada di rumah.

Kuikuti Nagihiko melangkah menuju ruang tamu yang sudah kukenal betul. Nggak ada perubahan yang berarti setelah hidup kami tertukar. "Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, ya. Aku ingin ganti baju," katanya.

"Terserahmu saja," putusku kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sambil menunggu, sementara Temari dan Rhtyhm mengajak Kusukusu mengikuti Nagihiko. Tempat pertama yang kutuju adalah ruang makan, dan begitu memasukinya kulihat sebuah kertas _post-it_ tertempel di pintu kulkas. Kusambar lembaran itu dan membacanya;

 ** _Nagi sayang, aku dan papamu pergi ke danau Seiyo untuk memancing. Mungkin kami akan pulang agak malam, karena itu jadilah anak baik selama kami pergi._**

 ** _Peluk cium,_**

 ** _Mama_**

Hah, pergi memancing? Sejak kapan papa dan mama suka memancing? Yang lebih mengherankanku, seingatku mereka nggak pernah pergi tamasya bersama setelah peristiwa penculikanku.

Oh, terserahlah. Kurasa aku akan bertanya pada Nagihiko tentang itu nanti, gumamku dalam hati seraya kembali ke ruang tamu. Lagipula, itu bagus. Aku jadi nggak perlu menjelaskan maksud kedatanganku pada mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya ini rumahku, akan terasa aneh jika aku bertemu mereka sebagai tetangga.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Nagihiko masih belum juga turun dari kamar. Aku bukan orang yang sabar, jadi aku duduk di sofa sambil menggoyangkan kakiku dengan gusar. Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkan nggak ada siapa-siapa di sini, kuputuskan untuk naik saja.

"Hei, Fujisaki. Boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku di depan pintu sambil mengetuknya, dan sedikit merasa bodoh karena harus mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke kamarku sendiri.

Nggak ada jawaban. Aku curiga dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di kamarku. Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, kuputar kenop pintu dan masuk.

Nagihiko nggak ada di dalam. Namun dari kamar mandi terdengar suara gemericik air. Aku berdiri mematung tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Nagihiko keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggangnya.

Jika kalian gadis normal, kalian tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, 'kan?

Tentu saja berteriak "Kyaaa!" keras-keras dan secepatnya keluar untuk menyelamatkan diriku.

"Tunggu–awas, Rima- _chan_!"

Harusnya kudengarkan seruan peringatan Nagihiko itu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, dan hal terakhir yang kutahu adalah kepalaku menghantam pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

 **Nagihiko's POV**

Setelah terpaksa memakai bajuku di luar, aku ke dapur untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan beberapa butir es batu. Lalu dengan gontai aku kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Rima yang sedang memegangi dahinya.

"Lepas tanganmu." Perintahku lalu menaruh es batu ke dalam handuk dan melipatnya

"Duuh... Sakit!" Rima menjengit sambil menepis tanganku ketika kusentuh dahinya dengan handuk itu. "Pelan-pelan!"

"Kurang lembut bagaimana lagi, sih?" ujarku kesal sambil tetap mengusap bengkak di dahinya. "Makanya permisi dulu kalau masuk ke kamar orang!"

"Tadinya 'kan ini kamarku. Rasanya aneh, tahu!" serunya keras kepala. "Lagipula kau 'kan cuma bilang ingin ganti baju, bukan mandi. Dan aku nggak sabar menunggumu turun."

"Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang, aku kepanasan. Nih, pegang," ujarku menyuruhnya memegang sendiri handuk itu. Aku nggak bisa menahan diriku untuk menggelengkan kepala saat melihat betapa cerobohnya ternyata Rima.

Rima diam saja sambil menggerutu. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengamati lemari besar penuh _manga_ komedi miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya masih lengkap?" tanyaku sambil menduduki kursi putar di belakangnya.

"Hmm," gumamnya tanpa berbalik. "Menyebalkan sekali saat berpikir, aku nggak akan bisa membaca ulang semua ini."

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

Akhirnya Rima berbalik, hanya untuk menatapku seakan aku orang terbodoh di jagat raya. "Kepala ungu, kau lupa? Mana bisa aku masuk seenaknya ke sini, di saat kamarku terletak di kediaman keluarga Fujisaki?" ujarnya ketus.

"Tadi kau nggak kesulitan melakukannya."

Raut wajah Rima seketika berubah seperti rusa liar yang disorot lampu mobil. "I–itu karena kurasa aku bisa masuk karena ini kamarku sendiri. Lagipula nggak ada orang lain di rumah!" serunya dengan pipi merona.

Kubiarkan tawa kecilku lepas karena senang mengetahui sindiranku mengenainya. "Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Kau lihat kertas _post-it_ itu, ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Rima bingung.

"Tadi pagi sebelum kau datang, aku menemukannya saat ingin membuat sarapan."

Rima mendecakkan lidah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kulihat kau lebih tahu keadaan rumahku daripada diriku sendiri."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini 'kan sekarang rumahku," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Omong-omong, aku sudah membaca semua bukumu itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Rima terlihat terkejut.

"Iya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membacanya. Dan tahu-tahu aku sudah membaca semuanya di saat senggangku." Ujarku sambil meraih salah satu buku dari lemari. "Sejujurnya, aku menyukai bagian bala-balance itu."

Rima membuatku bingung saat menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "K–kau, mengatakannya dengan benar..."

"Memang begitu, 'kan, kalimatnya? _Bala-balance_!" ujarku sambil menirukan pose konyol yang terdapat dalam buku itu.

"Benar! _Bala-balance_!" Rima berseru dan melakukan pose itu bersamaku. Aku menghempaskan badan ke kasur sambil tertawa keras setelah melakukannya, begitu juga Rima. "Kok, kau bisa? Aku nggak tahu kau punya selera humor yang sama denganku," tanyanya.

"Aku pun nggak tahu," jawabku, lalu teringat untuk menanyakan hal sama yang terjadi pada Rima. "Kau sendiri, sejak kapan kau bisa berlari, bahkan mengimbangi lariku?"

Rima mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Selain lari, aku bahkan juga bisa bermain basket sekarang. Juga menarikan tarian tradisional sepertimu," katanya.

Fakta baru ini mengejutkanku. Rima menguasai semua hal yang kukuasai, dan aku memiliki hal yang Rima miliki. Bagaimana bisa begitu, ya? tanyaku dalam hati sambil mengubah posisi tidurku.

Hampir saja aku melompat dari tempat tidur saat mataku menangkap sosok Rima. Meskipun sudah tahu sebelumnya, kehadirannya di sebelahku masih saja memberi efek kejut padaku. Rima, mungkin merasa diamati, berbalik menghadapku. "Kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat, sih?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Matamu, rambut ikalmu, dan lebih tepatnya... dirimu seluruhnya. "Ah, nggak apa-apa." Sahutku, tentu saja bohong. Aku begitu terpaku pada pemandangan di depanku ini, bahkan apapun yang akan dilakukan Rima nanti sama sekali nggak terlintas di benakku.

"Fujisaki, kau membuatku merasa aneh..." ujarnya mengibaskan tangan dengan cepat di depan wajahku, lalu berpaling.

Entah kekuatan apa yang merasukiku, aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap bahunya dan memaksa tetap menghadapku. Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, seperti dua buah permen karamel berkilau, terbuka lebar saat bertemu dengan mataku. Begitu semua yang kulihat terserap dalam otakku, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berasal jauh dari dalam lubuk hatiku, mendesak untuk di ucapkan,

"Rima, sepertinya aku–"

"Hei, teman-teman, lihat apa yang kami bawa!" Rhythm tiba-tiba melayang masuk dan mengumumkan, diikuti Temari dan Kusukusu yang membawa camilan.

"Kalian sedang... ups!" tiba-tiba Temari menutup mulutnya dengan kaget. Kemudian setelah berbisik pada Kusukusu dan Rhythm, mereka bertiga berdesakan keluar dengan buru-buru.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" panggil Rima.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu pribadi kalian, _guys_!" seru Rhythm dari luar sambil mengedip padaku.

"Hah? Apa–" dengan bingung aku menatap sekeliling. Ketika menoleh ke samping, aku sadar situasi apa yang mereka ributkan. Rima yang sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku, mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya padaku.

"Sudah tahu situasi kita begini, cepat bangun!" serunya.

"Baik, baik! Nggak perlu bersikap seperti manusia purba!" Jawabku cepat sambil menghalau pukulannya dengan tanganku. Setelah berdiri, kurapikan kausku yang kusut. Oh, ya ampun... apa yang akan papa dan mama Mashiro katakan jika mereka melihat kami sekarang?

Aku berdiri berlawanan dengan Rima yang sedang merapikan rambutnya. Keheningan canggung nyata sekali terasa di udara. Beruntung suara dering teleponku menyelamatku dari keharusan untuk berbicara.

Ternyata dari Kukai. " _Moshi-moshi_?" sapaku.

 _"Oi. Si Fujisaki bersamamu, 'kan?"_

Otomatis pandanganku menyapu sekeliling. Tapi, tentu saja hanya ada aku dan Rima di sini. "Iya. Kok, tahu?" tanyaku.

Kukai tergelak sebelum menjawab. _"Coba tengok ke luar jendela."_

Aku menoleh pada Rima yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Kukai yang selalu bisa menebakku akhir-akhir ini mulai membuatku takut. Jadi kubuka jendela dan melongokkan kepalaku keluar bersama Rima. Di seberang jalan, Kukai berdiri berdampingan dengan Utau. Cengirannya melebar begitu melihat kami.

"Kau penguntit, ya?" tanya Rima ketus.

Tawa Kukai yang sepertinya ditahannya sejak tadi terlepas. "Nggak perlu jadi penguntit untuk tahu di mana kalian." Sahutnya tanpa terpengaruh ucapan Rima sama sekali.

"Kau dengan sendirinya memberi tahu kami kalau kau ada bersama Mashiro saat kalian berdua keluar, _chibi_ ," timpal Utau sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Heh. Apa yang mereka katakan benar, dalam hati aku mengakui dengan geli. "Wah, sepertinya kita pasangan yang gampang ditebak, ya?" kataku pada Rima.

Rima menoleh dan tersenyum. Namun senyumnya nggak menyembunyikan duri dalam kata-katanya, "Aku nggak tahu denganmu. Tapi buatku pasangan itu jelas bukan kita."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata menakjubkan itu, dia keluar dan memanggil Kusukusu untuk mengikutinya. Kepergiannya memberiku waktu untuk bernafas lega. "Oke, kami akan segera turun." Seruku pada Utau dan Kukai.

Kenapa aku lega, kalian tanya? Sebab sikap Rima yang ketus membuatku mampu untuk terus menjaga kepalaku tetap di atas permukaan. Aku nggak perlu mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau kami hanya pura-pura pacaran, dan aku nggak perlu takut perasaanku akan membuatku merasa lebih dari terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.


	11. Chapter 10: Spark the Fluffiness Part 2

_**~Author Speech~**_ **  
**

 **Vices: Ah, _bienvenue_ , selamat datang lagi Nagi, Rima! Say hello ke readers kita. Senang liat kalian dateng lagi :)**

 **Rima: Yah, dengan terpaksa *lambain tangan***

 **Nagi: Ada kabar apa?**

 **Vices: Kabarnya, ini chapter baru. Dan ada beberapa review yang harus di baca *lempar review***

 **Nagi: Ah, ini udah pasti Daiya-chan :) Arigatou, ne, karena terus baca fic ini! Semua pujian dan dukungannya membuatku terharu karena masih ada yang ingat namaku *nangis***

 **Vices: Apa-apaan, sih? lanjut lo aja deh, Rima *lempar review***

 **Rima: Hng? apaan, nih? di review ini gue berantem sama orang yang namanya Fuka, dan dia minta dipanggil Fuka-desu? Ini orang waras nggak, sih? Gimana caranya coba gue baca reviewnya kalo begini?**

 **Vices: Kok jadi lo yang nanya-nanya? udah gue aja yang baca *rebut review* Ah, halo, Fuka-desu! *baca review* ng... ini serem banget sih? Saya ngebayangin review Fuka-desu kalo dibikin fic, pasti harus rated M tuh. _Anyway_ , senangnya bisa bikin Fuka-desu senyum-senyum sendiri! Seandainya bisa liat senyum semua Readers gue, gue rela nggak masuk sorga deh!**

 **Nagi: Bahkan kalo Readernya cowok?**

 **Vices: Jangan becanda kamu, Sopo. Udah, ah, kepagian. On The Go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Warning  
**

Karena ini part 2 dari chapter sebelumnya, gue rasa nggak perlu lagi kata-kata merepotkan itu.

* * *

 _Rekomendasi Lagu:_ _  
_

 _Midtown - Like a Movie  
_

 _Alasan:  
_

 _Yah, mereka berdua emang kayak tokoh film, 'kan? Maksud gue, apa di dunia nyata bakal ada dua orang yang keras kepala begitu?_

* * *

 **Chapter 10** _  
_

 **Spark the Fluffiness Part 2  
**

 **Rima's**

Sepanjang jalan menuruni tangga, aku sibuk mengutuk diriku sendiri. Meskipun alasanku mengunjungi Nagihiko semata-mata hanya untuk memeriksa kondisi koleksi _manga_ -ku, harusnya aku tahu adalah salah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari lima menit dengannya.

"Hei, Rima- _chan_ , tunggu!"

Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu itu Nagihiko yang memanggilku dari lantai atas. Setelah menyambar sepatuku dan memakainya dengan cepat, kutarik lengan Kusukusu agar keluar mengikutiku tanpa mengoceh.

Tapi, tentu saja dia akan tetap mengoceh. "Rima- _chan_ , kurasa sebaiknya kita menunggu Nagi- _kun_ ," katanya.

"Diam." Sahutku begitu sampai di pagar depan. Kukai melambai saat melihatku.

"Eh, mana Mashiro?" tanyanya.

Kuangkat kepalaku lalu memberinya tatapan yang biasa kugunakan untuk membuat para budakku terpaksa menurut. "Jangan seperti Kusukusu. Cepat katakan ada perlu apa, lalu kita pergi." Ujarku memberi perintah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kukai mengangguk dan mulai berjalan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Utau bertanya sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang.

"Kau juga. Jangan mulai pertempuran yang nggak bisa kau menangkan, mengerti?"

Utau membuka mulut untuk memprotes. Tapi aku nggak akan membiarkannya, dan mengalihkan tatapanku padanya. Untungnya, gadis Idol itu memutuskan untuk berhenti keras kepala.

Dan sekarang, aku sungguh bersyukur saat Kukai bilang para _Guardian_ sedang berkumpul dan mengajak kami ikut. Apa pun alasannya, asal itu bisa membuatku melupakan kejadian di kamar tadi.

Kalau kalian penasaran, ini bukan tentang aku yang marah pada Nagihiko. Aku hanya merasa harus menjauhinya setelah menatap mata teduhnya beberapa saat lalu. Dan satu hal yang mengganguku, adalah kalimatnya yang belum sempat dia ucapkan. Untuk alasan yang nggak bisa kujelaskan, aku senang ucapannya terputus.

Karena, coba bayangkan kalimat apa yang akan dikatakan seorang cowok saat menatap kalian seperti itu?

Selagi sibuk membayangkannya, kepalaku membentur sesuatu yang seperti punggung seseorang. "Duh, perhatikan jalanmu, Putri Es!" Ujar pemilik punggung itu yang ternyata Utau.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu. Kau yang tiba-tiba berhenti!" sahutku sengit.

"Hei, gadis-gadis, coba dinginkan kepala kalian sejenak!" Kukai muncul menengahi lalu menarik Utau ke sisinya. "Dia memang harus berhenti, Fujisaki. Karena kita sudah sampai," katanya sambil mendorongku masuk ke sebuah _café_

Pintu _café_ itu menyentuh sebuah lonceng yang diletakkan di bagian atasnya, dan membuatnya mengeluarkan bunyi denting bernada tinggi saat kubuka. "Sampai di mana? Kukira kita akan ke Royal Garden?" tanyaku mengabaikan seorang gadis yang menyambut kami di depan pintu.

"Anggap saja ini dinas luar _Guardian_ ," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Lihat, Hinamori bersikap seperti baru mendapat hadiah Natal saat melihatmu."

Aku menangkap sosok Amu yang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan dari bangku di dekat jendela. Tadase yang duduk di sebelahnya melemparkan senyum padaku. Saat aku mendekat, ternyata Yaya dan Kairi juga datang.

"Kau dan Nagi sepertinya sibuk sekali, sih," ujar Amu begitu sesi saling berpelukan kami selesai.

"Benar! Bahkan Nagi- _chi_ dan Rima- _tan_ sama sekali nggak menjawab pesan dan telepon Yaya. Ukh!" Yaya, seperti biasa bicara dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, menimpali sambil cemberut padaku.

Ucapan mereka otomatis membuatku mengecek telepon genggamku. Memang benar, ada dua panggilan nggak terjawab dari Amu. Juga tiga belas panggilan dan empat puluh dua pesan dari Yaya.

Pantas saja telepon genggamku agak sulit dinyalakan, gerutuku dalam hati. "Sibuk apanya? Aku hanya lupa mematikan mode getar, kok." Jawabku.

Mereka berdua bertukar pandangan. Wajah mereka terlihat konyol, seakan aku baru mengucapkan hal yang lucu. "Kau tahu, sibuk... begitulah." Ujar Yaya sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Tunggu, apa?" tanyaku agak keras.

"Yah, kami mengerti hubungan kalian sedang hangat-hangatnya sekarang," ujar Amu terkikik geli.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau semua orang bersengkongkol untuk membuatku kesal hari ini? Namun sebelum aku sempat mendapat jawabannya, lonceng berdenting dan pintu terbuka menampilkan Nagihiko yang segera masuk menghampiri kami.

Kurasa aku nggak akan kuat menatapnya lebih lama. Jadi kupalingkan wajahku, hanya untuk mendengar Amu berbisik-bisik. "Uh–oh, gawat. Pangeran berkuda putihmu datang, _chibi_." Kata Utau. Ketiga gadis itu lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kalian..." geramku dengan tangan terkepal, berusaha menahannya agar nggak meluncur tanpa kusadari.

"Hei, kulihat kepala Rima- _chan_ hampir mendidih, tuh." Ujar Nagihiko berdiri di belakangku dengan menaruh sikunya di atas kepalaku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

" _Gomen_ ¸ Nagi- _chi_ ~ tapi Yaya, Utau- _tan_ dan Amu- _chi_ bersumpah nggak melakukan apa-apa pada Rima- _tan_!" seru Yaya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya ke atas.

"Ya, mereka nggak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi singkirkan sikumu!" dengan punggungku kudorong Nagihiko mundur. Kuharap itu cukup keras untuk membuatnya kesakitan, tapi dia hanya tertawa.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Kita berkumpul di sini bukan untuk menjahili Fujisaki, 'kan?" Kukai tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Kupikir kalian memang berniat begitu." Tukasku sungguh kesal lalu menggeser Yaya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Serius, bukan, kok. Coba saja tanya _King_ kita," ujarnya mengedikkan kepala ke arah Tadase.

"Benar, Fujisaki- _san_. Alasan kita berkumpul di sini, karena kupikir kita perlu sesekali bertemu dengan meninggalkan formalitas kita," jawab Tadase dengan senyum yang sama. Kemudian dia melingkarkan tangannnya ke bahu Amu seraya berujar, "Lagipula kita juga butuh pergantian suasana, mengingat situasi yang dialami Amu- _chan_."

Segera saja perhatianku terpusat pada kondisi sahabatku itu. "Ada apa, Amu? Kau nggak sakit, 'kan?"

Amu menggeleng dan memberiku senyum tipis. " _Atashi wa daijoubu_." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Ah..." gumamku mengerti maksudnya. Tentu ini soal perasaannya pada si _King_ pirang itu, 'kan? Tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakannya di depan teman-temanku, apalagi di depan Tadase.

"Di samping itu," ujar Tadase lagi. "kita juga punya tugas yang harus dilakukan."

Erangan Kukai terlontar saat dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. "Ayolah, bahkan di hari libur seperti ini?" keluhnya.

"Kita _Guardian_ , bukan?" jawab Tadase dengan mengangkat bahu. Sejujurnya, keluhan yang sama juga terucap di benakku. Kurasa yang lainnya juga begitu.

"Tapi bukan sekarang, kok. Kita baru akan mulai hari Senin." Tukas Tadase segera, mungkin karena tahu pikiran semuanya. Aku baru akan bernafas lega, sebelum kecurigaanku muncul saat melihat Tadase tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit merasa risih.

"Aku dan lainnya mulai hari Senin. Tapi kau, Fujisaki dan Mashiro- _san_ , tugas kalian adalah hari ini."

"APA?!" tanyaku sekali lagi, hanya saja agak lebih keras. "Yang benar saja! aku men–"

"Tidak bisa. Tsukasa- _san_ yang menyuruh kalian." Tadase buru-buru menyela.

Ukh, dasar orangtua itu. Apa, sih, yang dia pikirkan? Setelah pergi tanpa pesan (aku tahu, tapi pesan di pintu kantornya sama sekali nggak masuk akal) sekarang dia memintaku bekerja di hari libur?

"Memangnya apa yang harus kukerjakan, sampai harus bersama-sama Na-gi-hi-ko?" tanyaku dengan kesal menegaskan tiap suku kata dalam nama si kepala ungu itu.

"Bukan hal yang sulit, kok. Kalian hanya harus menentukan lomba apa yang akan diselenggarakan saat festival olahraga Seiyo Gakuen akhir pekan nanti." Jelas Tadase tetap tersenyum. Lama-lama dia semakin mirip pamannya kalau begitu.

"Oh, festival olahraga rupanya!" seru Kukai bangkit dari keterpurukannya dengan bersemangat. "Nggak terasa sudah hampir musim panas saja."

"Kalau kau semangat sekali, kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukan tugasku?" ujarku merasa capek hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Nagihiko yang duduk berhadapan denganku menghela nafas. "Ayolah, Rima- _chan_... bukankah ini bagus? Kau jago dalam hal olahraga, 'kan?" katanya sambil tersenyun sinis.

Oh, dia menyindirku rupanya? "Oh, Nagi. Justru kau lah yang jago. Iya, 'kan?" ujarku sama sinisnya.

"Aww... sudahlah. Kalian berdua jago, kok." Ujar Amu, tentu nggak menyadari sindiran dalam kata-kata kami. "Lakukan saja, Rima. Setidaknya, untukku. Aku akan senang jika kalian berdua menemukan hal yang menyenangkan dalam tugas kalian."

Kutatap Amu dan menemukan kesungguhan di matanya. Oh, baiklah, ujarku menyerah. Kalau itu bisa meringankan masalahnya dan membuatnya senang, apa alasanku untuk menolak?

Ya, meskipun dalam prosesnya kau harus melakukannya bersama musuh abadimu, kata suara dalam kepalaku.

.

.

.

 **Nagihiko's**

Suasana taman kota Seiyo yang teduh mulai ramai di saat menjelang sore hari seperti ini. Rapat kecil _Guardian_ , yang kebanyakan di isi hanya dengan mengobrol dan mendengar lelucon Kukai selesai sekitar sepuluh menit lalu. Setelah aku dan Rima menyetujui tugas yang diberikan pada kami, aku punya ide tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan. Dan Rima baru saja melakukan perintahku untuk pulang, sementara aku menunggu di bawah sebuah pohon sambil menghitung menit-menit yang berlalu.

"Itu Rima- _chan_." ujar Temari menunjuk ke gerbang taman.

"Wow, _bro_ , dia berlari lebih baik darimu." Ujar Rhythm sambil mendecakkan lidah.

"Masa', sih?" dari kejauhan, aku menangkap sosok mungil Rima yang datang dengan berlari sambil menggenggam sebuah buku. Dia mengikuti saranku untuk mengganti bajunya dengan kaus dan celana olahraga. Setelah mengamati lajunya yang stabil, kuhentikan hitunganku pada waktu lima menit.

"Ini bukunya?" tanyanya menyodorkan buku di tangannya. Nafasnya sama sekali nggak terengah saat bicara.

"Yup." Jawabku sambil dalam hati merasa kagum dengan kemampuannya. "Baiklah, Rima- _chan_. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Siap untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Berolahraga. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah bicara dengan Temari, ternyata bertambahnya kemampuan atletikmu itu karena efek dari tertukarnya hidup kita."

"Jadi?"

"Setelah kau memiliki sebagian kemampuan atletikku, kenapa kita nggak mencoba beberapa jenis olahraga saja? Dengan begitu kita bisa menentukan lomba apa yang akan diselenggarakan saat festival olahraga nanti."

"Aku nggak mengerti." Ujar Rima dengan wajah datar. "Kalau aku memiliki kemampuanmu, lalu apa kemampuanku yang kau miliki?"

"Kau 'kan sudah tahu. Rasa humormu, dan kesukaanmu pada _Gyagumanga Daioh ***1**_." Jawabku dengan senyum.

"Masa'? coba _bala-balance_ ,"

"Baik," kutarik lengannya agar mengikuti poseku. " _Bala-balance_!" seruku. Rima berganti karakter dengan Kusukusu, dan seketika pipinya dihiasi gambar bintang dan tetesan airmata.

Setelah kami selesai melakukannya, Rima menatapku dengan takjub. "Rupanya kau benar-benar baca _Gyagumanga Daioh_." Katanya.

"Begitulah." Ujarku menyetujui. "Jadi, ayo lihat kemampuanmu." Dengan tanganku kuisyaratkan dia untuk mengikutiku ke sebuah palang besi setinggi kira-kira satu setengah meter.

"Apa yang kau ingin kulakukan?" Rima bertanya sambil mengamati palang itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Ada di buku ini," kataku lalu membuka buku ditanganku dan memperlihatkannya pada Rima. "Kurasa aku akan menyarankan ini untuk dilombakan."

"Kali... kali apa?" Rima terbata-bata membaca judulnya.

" _Calisthenic_ ," ujarku membenarkan. "Artinya latihan kebugaran yang dilakukan tanpa bantuan alat atau beban."

"Meskipun aku nggak mengerti, menurutku kau bodoh." Tukas Rima sambil menghela nafas. "Latihan apa yang bisa dilakukan tanpa bantuan alat atau beban?"

Meskipun dia memiliki kemampuan atletikku, dia tetap nggak tahu apa-apa tentang olahraga. "Lihat palang di atas kepalamu, dong." Aku menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala. " _Pull up_. Angkat dirimu naik turun dengan berpegangan dengannya."

"Wah, seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang sirkus, Rima- _chan_!" kudengar Kusukusu berseru senang.

"Benar, Kusukusu." Sahutku setuju. "Ayo, kita pemanasan. Setelah itu _pull up_ sepuluh kali saja."

.

.

.

 **Rima's**

"Baik, aku sudah sepuluh. Kau berapa, Rima- _chan_?"

"Tiga puluh, dan masih berlanjut." Sahutku selagi menurunkan tubuhku.

"Apa? Hei, cukup sepuluh!" seru Nagihiko. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau sampai tiga puluh?"

"Hup." Aku meloncat turun dari palang. Sedikit keringat menetes di dahiku, tapi aku masih sanggup jika harus _pull up_ beberapa kali lagi. "Entahlah. Ternyata nggak sulit seperti dugaanku sebelumnya."

Nagihiko menatapku dari atas ke bawah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Wah..."

Otomatis tanganku berusaha menutupi tubuhku. "A–apa?" tanyaku merasa aneh diamati seperti itu.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan," Nagihiko menukas dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. "Sepertinya kau beruntung memiliki kemampuan atletikku." Ujarnya senyum sombong.

"Apa? Sekarang ini kemampuanku, tahu." Tukasku dengan menjulurkan lidah. "Segitu saja? Apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Sombong sekali... tapi, baiklah." Nagihiko membuka bukunya dan membacanya sejenak. " _Push up_ , _sit up_ , dan _squat_ lima belas kali." Jawabnya.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan kali ini." ujarnya dengan nada menantang.

Kubalas tatapannya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Ya, kita lihat saja." sahutku, merasa yakin bisa lebih dari sekedar melakukannya.

.

.

.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi dalam waktu singkat aku sudah selesai dengan segala macam latihan itu. sementara Nagihiko, yah... masih melakukannya.

"10, 11, 12..." aku menghitung detik yang berlalu, sampai akhirnya Nagihiko berdiri sambil menyeka keringat di pipinya. "Kau terlambat dua puluh detik dariku."

"Nagi- _kun_ kalah oleh Rima- _chan_!" Kusukusu berseru mengumumkan.

"Wah, wah..." Rhythm menggeleng pada pemiliknya. " _Bro_ , bahkan dia lebih baik darimu dalam... hampir segala hal." Ujarnya terdengar kecewa.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya lagi, Rhythm." Kataku bangga. Ucapan Rhythm terdengar bagai musik di telingaku.

"Berisik. Yang penting bukan seberapa cepatnya," sahut Nagihiko sambil mendengus.

"Alasan."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku mengaku kalah." Nagihiko berkata dengan pose membungkuk yang dilebih-lebihkan, namun aku menikmatinya. "Kalau begitu, kau setuju kita usulkan ini untuk lomba pada teman-teman besok?"

"Aku oke saja, kalau kau nggak keberatan terus kalah dariku." Ujarku nggak bisa menahan tawaku lebih lama lagi.

"Oke, cukup. Aku muak." Nagihiko melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

"Aww... baiklah, aku minta maaf," kataku seraya menyusulnya. Lalu aku melihat mobil penjual es krim terparkir dekat air mancur di tengah-tengah taman.

"Tapi, aku minta ditraktir es krim sebagai hadiah kemenangan."

Langkahnya terhenti, dan dia menatapku dengan heran. "Kau berusaha menghiburku dengan pura-pura bersikap manis?"

"Dasar nggak tahu terima kasih," kali ini, aku yang dibuatnya kesal. Tanpa menunggunya, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil es krim itu.

.

.

.

Namun di luar dugaanku, Nagihiko tetap membayar es krimku. Matahari mulai menghilang di garis batas langit saat es krimku habis. Jam yang didirikan di seberang kursi tempat kami duduk menunjukkan pukul enam tepat.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Nagihiko selagi aku membuang mangkuk es krimku.

"Sudah."

Nagihiko menatapku agak lama. Kemudian sebelum aku sempat mengelak, dia sudah mengambil saputangan dari sakunya dan mengusapkannya ke pipiku.

"Ada es krim di situ." Katanya.

"O–oke..."

"Nagi- _kun_ manis sekali!" bisik Kusukusu di telingaku.

"Diamlah, Kusukusu." Perintahku, lalu segera menepis tangan Nagihiko. "Sudah hilang, 'kan?

Dia tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Sudah. Dan, terima kasih pujiannya, Kusukusu." Ujarnya lalu mengelus kepala Kusukusu. Kuamati wajah Kusukusu dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Dasar tukang rayu," gerutuku lalu beranjak dari tempatku duduk untuk pulang. Masa bodoh Nagihiko mau ke mana.

Tiba-tiba dia melesat melewatiku. "Yang sampai rumah terakhir berarti pecundang!" serunya lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

"Hei, kau curang!" jeritku lalu berlari secepatnya. Setelah memahami kemampuan baruku, lomba lari sepertinya bukan masalah besar.

Benar saja, di persimpangan menuju blok rumah kami aku sudah berhasil menyusulnya. "Heh, kau salah lawan!" ejekku begitu melewatinya sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Dia terlihat kesal. Namun tahu-tahu dia menunjuk ke arah depan. "Awas, Rima- _chan_! Ada lubang di..."

Sepatuku terantuk retakan tanah, dan tubuhku terhuyung ke bawah. Beruntung aku sempat menumpukan tanganku di dasar lubang, meskipun tanganku sakit karenanya. Setidaknya jatuhku nggak parah.

"Dasar bodoh! Karena itulah, jangan berlagak!" seru Nagihiko lalu berlari menyusulku.

Di kepalaku terlintas sebuah ide."Oh, tolong aku!" seruku pura-pura terdengar kesakitan.

Begitu Nagihiko melangkah mendekati kakiku, kuluruskan kakiku di depannya. Dan segera saja dia kehilangan keseimbangan. "Apa–"

Dalam hati aku menghitung saat-saat dia akan mencium aspal. Namun dia jatuh lurus ke atasku, bukannya ke aspal. Tenggorokanku tercekat saat berkata, "Apa–"

Ucapanku terputus saat wajah Nagihiko terhenti hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Dia berhasil menopang tubuhnya dengan siku. Nafasnya yang terasa hangat menerpa pipiku.

Aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, atau kulakukan sekarang. Bibir kami sama-sama tertutup. Otakku lebih sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi, dari pada mencari cara keluar dari situasi ini.

"Aku menahan diriku untuk menciummu, Rima- _chan_." kata Nagihiko tiba-tiba.

Mataku mengerjap karena ucapannya. "Kupikir kau _akan_ menciumku." Ujarku jujur.

"Kau lupa aku bukan orang yang suka mengambil kesempatan?" ujarnya lalu menarikku berdiri perlahan. "Kau nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kubersihkan debu dari pakaianku dengan menepuk-nepuknya. Rasanya itu lebih baik daripada menatapnya. "Iya." Sahutku singkat.

"Rima- _chan_ , Nagihiko. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Ma–mama?" adalah kata pertama yang kutemukan untuk bereaksi pada pertemuan nggak diduga ini.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi begitu aku berpaling sudah ada mobil keluarga berwarna perak kulihat terparkir di pinggir jalan. Suara wanita dewasa yang memanggil dari belakangku sama sekali nggak asing buatku, karena mamaku yang sesungguhnya lah yang keluar dari situ.

Setelah secara nggak sengaja menoleh pada Nagihiko, tatapan matanya yang melotot membuatku sadar aku sudah salah bicara. Baru saja aku membuka mulut hendak meralat kata-kataku, tapi papa sudah keluar dari mobil sambil sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan pancing.

"Wah, Rima- _chan_ , aku mengerti kau adalah pacarnya Nagi. Tapi kurasa umurmu terlalu cepat untuk memanggil istriku dengan sebutan Mama," ujarnya dengan senyum jahil.

Jika mungkin, wajahku yang sudah memerah setelah 'insidenku' dengan Nagihiko barusan sepertinya bertambah parah sekarang. "Ah, m–maafkan aku! Aku nggak bermaksud–"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rima- _chan_. Hiroshi, berhentilah menjahili gadis itu." sela mama dengan senyum padaku, lalu dengan tatapan mengancam pada papa yang mirip dengan tatapanku.

"Dan, apa yang terjadi, anak muda, kalau aku boleh bertanya?" dia lanjut bertanya pada Nagihiko.

"Ehm, Rima- _chan_ tersandung... jadi aku membantunya berdiri," sahut Nagihiko terdengar gugup.

Aku tercengang atas reaksinya itu. Selama ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya gugup. Apalagi melihatnya tertunduk menatap sepatunya sambil menendang-nendang kecil, dia terlihat seperti remaja yang ketahuan bermesraan dengan pacarnya.

Atau memang situasi kalian barusan bisa dibilang bermesraan, ujar suara kecil dalam kepalaku. Kugelenggkan kepalaku untuk mengenyahkannya. Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku sepertinya nggak mau mendengarkanku.

"Baiklah, nak. Jangan gugup begitu. Hal yang bagus kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya," ujar papaku menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagihiko. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan wajah serius. "Dia tak berbuat macam-macam denganmu 'kan, Rima- _chan_?"

"T–tentu saja tidak!" Nagihiko menukas lebih dulu. Dari sebelahku, kudengar suara tawa tertahan para Chara.

"Sudah-sudah. Papa, Nagihiko, ayo pulang." Ujar Mama tegas sambil bertepuk tangan. "Sebentar lagi makan malam, dan papa berhasil menangkap banyak ikan untuk dimasak nanti."

"Wah, sup _miso ***2**_ kedengarannya enak. Bagaimana menurutmu, Rima- _chan_?" tanya papa.

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuatku bingung. "A–aku?"

"Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu, jika kami mengundangmu makan malam?"

Aku nggak yakin makan malam bersama mereka adalah ide bagus. Situasi yang berubah aneh ini sama sekali diluar dugaanku. "Ah, maaf, Mashiro- _san_. Tapi setelah ini aku harus berlatih menari..." jawabku mencoba menolak dengan sopan.

"Dia benar, Hiroshi. Kita tak bisa tiba-tiba mengundangnya makan malam, 'kan?" mama mengangguk setuju. Aku menghela nafas lega karena alasanku berhasil.

Itu sampai mama lanjut berbicara, "Sebaiknya kita mengundang Rima- _chan_ besok, jadi dia bisa meminta izin pada orangtuanya dulu."

"Aku..." aku menatap Nagihiko untuk minta bantuannya. Tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Sambil menjaga sikapku agar tetap sopan, aku harus berusaha membuat kedua orang yang tadinya orangtuaku itu mengerti. "Tapi aku nggak yakin–"

"Oh, jangan menolak, Rima- _chan_. Kau akan membuatku kecewa," sela mama sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku. "Lagipula aku kenal ibumu. Dan dia akan mengizinkanmu absen dari latihan menarimu besok, jika kau minta."

Aku nggak bisa memutuskan untuk menyetujui ataupun menolaknya. Semua hal ini sepertinya membuat otakku berhenti bekerja mencari alasan. Apalagi setelah melihat tatapan penuh harap mereka, membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

Jadi dengan berat hati dan senyum terpaksa, aku berkata, "Kurasa aku akan mencoba meminta persetujuan dari ibuku,"

Dan setelah melihat antusiasme di wajahnya, dalam hati aku bertanya dengan was-was;

Apa aku dalam masalah sekarang?

* * *

 _ **~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: _So, how was that_? Sekali lagi gue update double chapter untuk nebus absennya gue beberapa waktu lalu. Seperti biasa, gue tetep minta kesediaan kalian buat RnR, dan apa aja sesuka kalian! L'Vices, _over and out_** **!**

* * *

 _ **1**_ : Itu, lho. _manga_ favorit Rima, yang disukai Amu dan Yaya juga. Inget waktu Rima berubah karakter pertama kali?  
 _ **2**_ : Sup dengan bahan dasar tahu. Ada juga yang pake ikan


	12. Chapter 11: Hard Times for Nagihiko M

**Disclaimer and Warning**

Kan udah di chapter sebelumnya -_- tapi gue cuma bisa bilang, siapapun yang ngaku-ngaku punya Shugo Chara gue sumpahin orangtuanya naik haji (nggak boleh doa yang jelek-jelek)

* * *

 _Rekomendasi Lagu:_

 _We the Kings - Check Yes Juliet_

 _Alasan:_

 _Udahlah, Rima. Jawab aja 'iya' kenapa, sih?_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Hard Times for Nagihiko Mashiro**

 **Rima's**

"Rima?"

Tepat saat blus polos warna _peach_ -ku selesai kukenakan, terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarku disusul suara panggilan lembut wanita yang mulai familiar denganku. "Silakan masuk, _kaa_ - _san_." Ujarku menyahut.

Ibu baruku dengan anggunnya melangkahkan kaki dengan praktis. Dan seketika itu saja, dia sudah menutup pintu lalu berdiri di hadapanku. "Sudah selesaikah kau berganti baju?"

Kuperiksa setelan _kimono_ tariku, untuk memastikannya sudah terlipat dengan rapi. "Sudah."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam. Kutunggu." Ibuku mengangguk singkat, kemudian berbalik dan keluar.

Aku tertegun. Kesan yang ditimbulkannya saat masuk dan keluar barusan, entah kenapa terlalu formal bagiku. Bukan berarti aku nggak paham kalau keluarga Fujisaki punya kecenderungan yang aneh terhadap tata krama. Tapi aku merasa aura yang terkandung dalam sikap dan kata-katanya itu terasa agak... mengintimidasi.

"Rima- _chan_? Kok bengong?" tanya Kusukusu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa." sahutku singkat kemudian keluar kamar. Sepanjang perjalanan melalui koridor, dalam hati aku menduga, pasti ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan ibuku.

Setelah mengangguk singkat pada Baaya yang menyambutku di pintu ruang makan, sosok Nyonya Fujisaki yang duduk dengan tegap membuat dugaanku barusan semakin kuat. Hawa dingin mendera sekujur tubuhku ketika bertemu mata dengannya seraya menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk..

Baru saja kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil cangkirku yang berisi susu, dia berdehem mengagetkanku. "Rima, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujarnya.

"A–apakah itu, _kaa-san_?" tanyaku berusaha menjaga kepanikanku nggak muncul ke permukaan.

Diluar dugaanku, wajah ibuku tenang-tenang saja. Bahkan seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Sebelum itu aku mau bertanya..." katanya, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"...jadi benar Mashiro Nagihiko- _san_ adalah, ehm... kekasihmu?"

Aku tersedak susu yang kuminum, sampai rasanya tenggorokanku jadi sakit. Ternyata dugaanku benar, pertanyaan ini akan muncul cepat atau lambat. Dengan hati-hati kutatap wajahnya, untuk memastikan jika seandainya dia bercanda. Tapi sebelah alisnya yang terangkat menunjukkan bahwa dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Bisakah pertanyaan ini kita lanjutkan nanti? Makan malam kita akan segera dingin, _kaa-san_ ," ujarku sambil pura-pura menatap kagum hidangan di meja, berharap itu akan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jawab, nak. Sekarang."

Perintahnya membuatku meringis cemas. "Apa hal ini begitu penting?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Dengan peraturan yang berlaku di Seiyo, itu sangat penting."

Setelah menyembunyikan desah kekesalanku, kupikir nggak ada gunanya mencoba menghindar. "Ku–kurasa, jawabanya adalah... iya," jawabku, setengah jujur.

Kuperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Aku sedikit khawatir jika berita ini menimbulkan kemarahan padanya. Namun dia hanya diam sambil terus menatap tajam padaku.

Itu sampai dia mulai bertepuk tangan dengan gembira, dan senyumnya yang tadi melebar. "Nah, mudah, bukan? Jawaban yang bagus, nak!" ujarnya riang.

Aku melongo di kursiku. Apa yang kukira akan terjadi, ternyata berbanding terbalik. " _Kaa-san_ tak marah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak." Ujarnya mengibaskan tangan dengan anggun. Sikap riang yang jarang ditunjukkannya padaku, membuat sosoknya yang elegan terlihat semakin mengagumkan.

"Kau tahu, berita ini adalah hal baik untukku," lanjutnya setelah menyesap tehnya. Dia terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya. "Aku sudah lama mengenal Mashiro- _san_ , dan keluarganya adalah keluarga baik-baik. Sangatlah menggembirakan mendengar hubungan kalian berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih serius."

"Begitukah?" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, di saat aku nggak bisa memutuskan bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Ya, begitulah. Dengan adanya peraturan yang mengatur tentang hubungan seseorang, adalah hal penting bagimu untuk memiliki pasangan." Jawabnya, lalu menuangkan _sukiyaki_ ke dalam mangkukku. "Aku senang rumor tentang hubungan kalian yang penuh pertengkaran ternyata salah."

Yeah, tunggu saja jika kebetulan kau mengetahui rumor itu ternyata benar, gumamku dalam hati. Dengan enggan kutatap mangkuk di tanganku, dan mulai kehilangan selera makan setelah semua pembicaraan ini. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghinggapiku, saat teringat aku telah membohongi wanita yang menurutuku baik ini.

"Oh, dan ibu Mashiro- _san_ menelepon tadi. Dia bertanya, apakah aku akan mengizinkanmu makan malam bersama mereka."

Bahkan tanpa meminum susuku, aku tersedak lagi. "La–lalu, apa yang _kaa-san_ katakan?" tanyaku cemas. Disaat aku berharap agar hal ini gagal kusampaikan, dewa keberuntungan berkata lain.

"Tentu saja aku mengizinkan, sayang. Tidaklah sopan bagi keluarga Fujisaki menolak keramah-tamahan yang ditawarkan seseorang, bukan?" jawabnya penuh semangat.

Ucapannya kemudian sama sekali nggak kedengaran di telingaku. Bahkan Kusukusu, yang langsung bersalto dengan girang nggak kupedulikan.

"Eh, baiklah kalau begitu." Ujarku, lalu langsung pamit untuk tidur setelahnya, tanpa mempedulikan apakah sopan atau nggak pergi sebelum mendapat persetujuan si Nyonya yang bersemangat itu.

Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan di dunia penuh omong kosong ini adalah, makan malam bersama... ukh, kalian sudah tahu pasti siapa dia!

.

.

.

"...jadi tanggung jawab untuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan dekorasi akan diserahkan padaku dan Amu- _chan_. Lalu cabang olahraga yang sudah disetujui..."

Pada suhu di awal musim panas ini, bahkan di dalam Royal Garden, yang notabene adalah rumah kaca, aku masih bisa mengantuk. Ocehan Tadase yang memerintah di sana-sini hanya lewat sekilas di kedua telingaku. Di atas meja, kubaringkan kepalaku yang terasa berat, lalu menguap.

"Fujisaki!"

"Hah?! Apa, sih?" sahutku tersentak kaget. Di hadapanku, Kukai berdiri dengan tangan terlipat.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Tadase, nggak, sih?" tanyanya geram.

"Ng... tentang _Gyagumanga_ _Daioh_ edisi terbaru?" tebakku asal.

Amu yang duduk di depanku menghela nafas. "Rima, kau kurang tidur, ya? Dia bicara tentang tugasmu dan Nagi untuk melaporkan cabang olahraga pada Tsukasa." ujarnya menjelaskan.

Dengan malas kukembalikan posisi dudukku seperti semula, bersandar. "Yah, suruh Nagihiko saja, sana. Aku memang kurang tidur."

"Kenapa?" aku menoleh dan melihat Nagihiko yang duduk dengan kursi terbalik disebelahku.

Percakapanku dengan ibuku semalam menyeruak di benakku, dan seketika aku merasa risih dengan kehadirannya. "Apa hakmu untuk bertanya, budak?" sahutku kesal.

Ekspresinya nggak berubah, namun kekesalannya begitu terasa saat berkata, "Apa suasana hatimu begitu buruk, sampai membuatmu masuk ke mode menyebalkanmu sekarang?"

"Nggak, aku hanya mengantuk." Jawabku apa adanya. "Tapi aku memang menyebalkan, hanya denganmu."

"Wow, pertengkaran kekasih! Aku selalu suka melihat ketegangan seperti ini!" seru Kukai menyengir lebar.

"Kukai, jangan menambah api!" Amu menyela kesal. Kemudian, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

"Nah, sekarang aku dan Amu- _chan_ akan pergi berbelanja. Sementara itu, silakan kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing." Tadase mengumumkan, kemudian mengedarkan lembaran kertas satu-persatu pada kami.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku setelah melihat kertas di tanganku.

"Itu proposal yang harus kau dan Mashiro- _san_ berikan pada Tsukasa- _san_ untuk ditanda tangani." Jelasnya kemudian menggamit tangan Amu. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

"Tunggu!" seru Kukai dengan tangan terangkat. "Aku? Apa tugasku?"

Tadase menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. "Ng... bukankah di situ tertulis jelas? Kau bertugas mendaftarkan klub-klub olahraga sekolah kita yang berminat."

"Oh, ya. Tugas seorang ketua kesiswaan bidang olahraga!" kata Kukai tersenyum bangga. "Kalau begitu, _jaa_ , _ne_!" serunya kemudian berlari keluar Royal Garden secepat kilat.

Lewat mataku yang mengantuk, aku menyadari Nagihiko yang berbalik menatapku saat baru mengambil beberapa langkah. "Dan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Kau nggak lihat aku mencoba tidur?" geramku lalu menyambar tasku untuk menjadikannya sebagai bantal.

"Jangan aneh-aneh," ujarnya tiba-tiba saja menarikku berdiri. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bersantai, sementara aku bekerja?"

"Bukankah itu yang disebut _Yamato Nadeshiko_? Sang wanita menunggu dengan sabar di rumah, sementara laki-laki bekerja keras?" aku sedang nggak ingin meluapkan kemarahanku dalam kondisi begini. Jadi sebaliknya, menjawab dengan nada sinis yang tersembunyi dalam kalimat manis bagiku lebih hemat tenaga.

Namun sejenak aku tertegun. Apa aku salah lihat? Karena rasanya sesaat kulihat wajah Nagihiko memerah. Namun dia cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ja–jangan aneh-aneh!" serunya lalu berpaling dan pergi.

Apa, tuh? Tanyaku dalam hati, seraya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan penasaran.

.

.

.

 **Nagi's**

"Baik. Kerja bagus, Fujisaki - _san_ , Mashiro- _san_." ujar Tsukasa setelah selesai menandatangani proposal yang kuajukan. "Kalau begitu, kurasa sekarang saatnya merangkum semua informasi kalian tentang 'itu'?" tanyanya setelah duduk dengan santai.

"Ya." Jawabku bersemangat. Namun aku bingung saat menatap Rima yang hanya duduk bersandar dengan tangan menopang kepalanya.

Tsukasa sepertinya menyadarinya. "Ada apa, Mashiro - _san_?" dia bertanya pada Rima dengan menggunakan namanya yang benar.

Rima buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menyahut, "Ah, nggak. Aku hanya letih..."

Memang benar. Karena setelah kuamati, dia terlihat lesu sekali. Bahkan saat topik tentang masalah kami dibicarakan, semangatnya yang biasa nggak muncul. Padahal kami akhirnya bisa bertemu Tsukasa setelah kepergiannya ke India.

"Kurasa itu karena kau kurang tidur, Rima- _chan_." kataku dengan kekhawatiran yang nggak dibuat-buat.

Rima melemparkan tatapan kesal sekilas padaku. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas."

"Nah, kelihatannya Mashiro- _san_ sudah kembali ke kondisinya yang biasa," ujar Tsukasa terdengar geli. "Kalau begitu, biar aku luruskan informasi kalian. Jadi, bukan roller coaster itu yang mengabulkan permohonan kalian?"

"Yup." Sahutku.

"Dan pemilik taman bermain itu sama sekali tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Embrio?"

"Yup."

"Lalu, nama asli dari Tenshi atau Angel, adalah Kanade Tachibana?"

"Maaf?" Pertanyaanya yang satu itu membuat sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya teringat episode terakhir _anime_ yang baru kutonton." Tsukasa meralat sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah berhasil mengembalikan sikapnya, dia berdehem. "Apa sudah semua? Itu saja yang berhasil kalian pahami dari 'petualangan' kalian?"

"Sebenarnya masih ada lagi," jawabku begitu teringat tentang apa yang aku dan Rima dapat di dunia ini. "Coba jelaskan, Rima- _chan_."

Rima menggeleng pelan tanpa merubah posisi duduknya. "Kau saja lah, Fujisaki..." ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi akan lebih jelas jika kau yang melakukannya." Kataku heran melihat sikapnya yang malas-malasan itu.

"Nggak apa-apa, Nagi- _kun_. Biar aku yang menggantikan Rima- _chan_." ujar Kusukusu tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk setuju, karena nggak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan.

.

.

.

Tsukasa mengangguk-angguk setelah penjelasan panjangku dan Kusukusu berakhir. Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada Rima, yang ternyata telah tertidur. Kucoba membangunkannya, namun Tsukasa menggeleng. Akhirnya kubiarkan saja dia, lalu menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Tsukasa.

"Itu sudah pasti. Jika hidup kalian tertukar, adalah hal yang wajar jika kalian memiliki sedikit dari kepribadian masing-masing," kata Tsukasa menjaga suaranya tetap pelan, agar nggak membangunkan Rima. "Lagipula, sepertinya itu adalah hal yang bagus, bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Namun ada satu hal selain itu–" Kusukusu segera menghentikan ucapannya yang keras saat Tsukasa mendesis dengan telunjuk di bibir. "Maaf. Aku bicara soal pancaran diri Rima- _chan_ ,"

"Oh, ya? coba jelaskan padaku." Ujar Tsukasa dengan antusias.

"Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu Rima- _chan_ mencoba melakukan apa yang jadi kebiasaan Nagi- _kun_..." Kusukusu mulai menjelaskan, kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke atas dengan bersemangat. "Dan, 'bum!'. Dari dalam dirinya memancar cahaya yang seperti ledakan!"

"Begitukah? Apa kebiasaanku yang dilakukannya?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Seperti menari, bermain basket, bahkan mengikuti les yang membosankan." Jawabnya sambil menari berputar-putar. Semangatnya membuatku geli, berbanding terbalik dengan pemiliknya.

Tsukasa tertawa sebelum berujar. "Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu, Kusukusu." Kemudian tatapannya beralih padaku. "Kau ingat saat Daiya, Chara milik Hinamori- _san_ , meninggalkannya pergi pada Hoshina- _san_?"

Ingatanku melayang ke masa-masa aku dan para _Guardian_ duduk di kelas enam. Amu pernah menceritakannya, dan dia sangat terpukul karenanya. "Ya. Amu bilang, Daiya meninggalkannya karena dia tak cukup bercahaya." Jawabku.

Tsukasa mengangguk. "Dan kau ingat, apa tepatnya yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali pada Hinamori- _san_?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini, butuh waktu lebih lama bagiku untuk mengingat. Karena meskipun aku ada di sana secara kebetulan saat kepulanganku dari Eropa, aku nggak tahu apa tepatnya yang membuat Daiya memutuskan untuk kembali. Para Chara pun mengangkat bahu mereka saat kutanyakan.

"Dia kembali karena Amu jujur dan percaya pada dirinya sendiri." ujar seseorang dari arah pintu. Sosoknya yang bercahaya memancarkan aura seseorang yang dikenal dan dipuja banyak orang.

"Nih, formulir pendaftaran klub olahraganya. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan nggak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini!" Utau berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Tsukasa sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia membanting begitu saja lembaran kertas ke atas meja, lalu memberi anggukan singkat saat bertemu mata denganku.

"Terima kasih, Hoshina- _san_. Tapi omong-omong, kenapa kau yang menyerahkannya?" tanya Tsukasa sambil menyingkirkan tumpukan itu ke samping agar bisa memandang Utau.

Utau menarik nafas panjang, sebelum mulai mengoceh sebal. "Kukai menelepon. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang membeli gawang sepakbola baru, dan bilang dia meninggalkan sesuatu di resepsionis studioku. Begitu aku mengeceknya, kertas-kertas ini ada di sana. Dan dia minta aku membawakannya padamu."

Ya ampun, Kukai. Laki-laki yang berani-beraninya menyuruh seorang _idol_ untuk menggantikannya membawa formulir pendaftaran sepertinya hanya dia seorang. Tapi ada hal yang lebih kukhawatirkan daripada kegusaran si penyanyi yang baru datang itu. " _Ano_ , Utau- _chan_ , sejak kapan kau tiba?"

"Saat Tsukasa bertanya padamu tentang masalahku dan Amu dulu," jawabnya ringan, dan membuatku bersyukur dia nggak mendengar tentang hidupku dan Rima yang tertukar.

"Apa itu _chibi_ yang tertidur?" tanya Utau menunjuk Rima.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Dia bilang dia kurang tidur semalam," jawabku, bertanya-tanya kenapa Utau terus memanggilnya _chibi_.

"Oh," gumamnya pelan. "Omong-omong, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bernostalgia tentang aku dan Amu? Kalian membicarakan hal yang buruk tentangku, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam yang ditujukan padaku.

"Tidak, Hoshina- _san_. Lagipula, kau hampir tak punya hal buruk yang bisa dibicarakan sejauh aku mengenalmu." Tsukasa menyahut dengan tersenyum, dan berhasil membuat Utau kembali tenang. "Kami membicarakan tentang sinar hati milik... Fujisaki- _san_."

Utau memandang Rima dengan tersenyum. "Begitukah? Memang dia terlihat bercahaya bagiku." Ujarnya.

Kemudian dengan mata menerawang ke atas dia bergumam, "Amu memang pantas memiliki Daiya, karena sinar hatinya lebih kuat dariku. Tapi _chibi_ , rasanya dia bersinar karena memilikimu di sisinya, Mashiro."

Aku nggak begitu mengenal orang ini, tapi apa yang dikatakannya terdengar sungguh-sungguh. " _Arigatou_ , Utau- _chan_." Kataku merasakan kehangatan karena pujiannya itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah jelas!" Tsukasa mengumumkan tiba-tiba.

Aku yang masih bingung mencoba mencari penjelasan lewat ekspresi wajah para Chara, siapa tahu mereka ternyata mengerti maksud perkataannya. Namun kelihatannya, apa yang mereka pikirkan sama denganku. Belum lagi Utau yang nggak tahu masalahnya sama sekali, menatap Tsukasa seakan dia bicara bahasa lain.

"Apanya yang sudah jelas?" tanya kami berbarengan.

"Ya, pokoknya sudah jelas." Sahut Tsukasa tersenyum senang. Kemudian setelah menoleh ke arah jam dinding di belakangnya, Tsukasa bangkit menghampiriku untuk menyalamiku. "Kalian mengerti apa yang kukatakan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa yang kau katakan hanyalah 'sudah jelas'." Jawab Utau lalu menatapku dengan geli.

"Yah, Mashiro - _san_ yang akan mengerti nantinya. Sekarang pergilah, selagi jam istirahat belum berakhir." Ujarnya kemudian menarikku bangkit, dan menunjuk Rima.

"Pergilah makan. Aku yakin Fujisaki- _san_ butuh asupan energi yang cukup dalam kondisi seperti itu." lanjutnya menjelaskan, mengisyaratkan untuk membangunkannya saat aku menatapnya bingung.

Apa maksud dari tindakan tiba-tibanya ini? Rasanya sama saja seperti dia mengusirku. "Ta–tapi aku–"

"Iya, aku tahu. Petunjuk, bukan?" sela Tsukasa cepat. "Mudah saja. Jalani hidup kalian seperti biasa, dan jangan khawatirkan apapun. Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air."

"Mengalir seperti air?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal.

"Ya begitulah caranya," jawab Tsukasa kelihatan nggak sabar, lalu mendorongku ke arah Rima. "Bangunkan dia." Perintahnya.

Aku menatap ragu pada Rima yang tertidur di kursinya. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menatap Tsukasa, yang menunggu sambil tersenyum padaku. Akhirnya dengan helaan nafas berat, kusentuh bahu Rima pelan.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan warna matanya yang berkilau bahkan di ruangan dengan cahaya temaram seperti ini. "Ada apa, Nagihiko? Sudah selesaikah?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

Aku menelan ludah karena tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Sesuatu dalam caranya bicara membuatku gugup. "Ah, i–iya," jawabku susah payah. "Dan aku mendapat informasi baru dari Tsukasa."

Rima menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan tangan, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Baguslah. Ayo kita pergi, kalau begitu." Katanya setelah duduk tegak.

Sebelah alisku terangkat saat melihatnya masih di kursinya. "Berdirilah. Mana bisa kita pergi kalau kau masih duduk di situ?"

"Aku lelah. Gendong aku, ya?"

Aku benar-benar terlonjak di tempatku berdiri. Bahkan para Chara mengeluarkan suara tercekat kaget setelah Rima bicara begitu. Aku nggak tahu apa yang Rima pikirkan, sampai bisa meminta hal seperti itu padaku. Namun saat menoleh pada Tsukasa dan Utau, mereka memberiku tatapan memerintah.

"Lakukan saja. Kita tak akan membiarkan _chibi_ kelelahan, 'kan?" ujar Utau dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat mirip dengan milik kakaknya.

Sesaat, aku merasakan ancaman dalam kata-katanya. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi, dan tahu bahwa dia nggak bercanda, dengan segala keberanian yang kupunya aku berjongkok membelakangi Rima.

"A–ayo,"

"Asyik." Rima berkata dengan senang, kemudian merayap naik ke punggungku. Sebisa mungkin, aku mencoba berdiri tanpa terhuyung. Memikirkan Rima yang berada di punggungku...

Nggak, bersikaplah biasa. Anggap saja yang dipunggungmu itu sebuah karung, ujarku pada diri sendiri.

" _Arigatou_ , Tsukasa. Dan, oh, hai, Utauuu~" ujar Rima saat kami keluar dari kantor Tsukasa, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan menguap.

Entah benar atau nggak, aku merasa yakin, di belakang sana mereka sedang menyeringai senang.


	13. Chapter 12: Hard Times for Rima Fujisaki

**_~Author Speech~_** **  
**

 **Vices: Ah, hai, _minna_! Seneng ketemu kalian lagi :) Maaf karena udah bertingkah laku kayak hantu selama sebulan lebih ini, muncul dan hilang semaunya. Meski mungkin kalian nggak ngerasa perlu, gue tetep harus jelasin apa alasannya. Begini, laptop gue ini kan milik bersama... nah, pasti kemungkinan kena virusnya gede, 'kan? Itulah yang terjadi, virus-virus sialan itu bikin laptop gue nggak bisa nyala, file gue _crash_ , dan chapter fic yang tinggal dipublish semuanya ilang -_-**

 **Rima: Gue mencium bau alasan palsu di sini**

 **Vices: Nah, yang kayak gini kalo di dunia nyata pasti banyak musuhnya, nih. Gue ngomong jujur dibilang palsu -_-**

 **Rima: Nggak apa-apa juga, sih. Gue nggak butuh temen**

 **Amu: Ah, tapi terakhir kali kamu nginep di rumahku, kok kamu keliatan seneng banget?**

 **Rima: Iih, ngapain diumbar-umbar sih! *blush***

 **Vices: Oke, cukup. Sekarang udah jelas siapa yang penuh kepalsuan di sini. Nah, sekarang saatnya baca review! Daiya- _chan_ , anda betah banget sih jadi reader peringkat satu favorit saya? _Well_ , cukup gombalnya. Pendapat Daiya- _chan_ tentang ucapan nyeleneh Tsukasa itu emang saya tungguin banget. Jujur saya baru nambahin adegan itu di menit-menit terakhir, dan saya bersyukur Daiya-chan suka :) Lanjut, Amu!**

 **Amu: Ah, iya! Hai, Fuka-desu. Kita baru pertama kali ketemu, ya :) Pendapatmu soal sifat Rima yang _t_ _sundere_ , aku aja baru tahu kalo dia punya sifat begitu. Seperti yang kamu tahu, dia biasanya 'kan irit omongan, ya?**

 **Rima: Iya. Dan yang _tsundere_ itu harusnya kamu.**

 **Amu: B** – **berisik, ah! La** – **lanjut. Eh, omong-omong pengamatanmu bagus juga, ya. Aku juga nggak nyangka Rima bisa ngucapin kalimat yang sesensitif itu. Rima, kalo kamu mengibaratkan dirimu sebagai _Yamato Nadeshiko_ -nya Nagi, itu sama aja kamu ngegombalin dia! Pantes aja Nagi langsung salah tingkah begitu** **  
**

 **Vices: Yah, Jauh di lubuk hatinya mungkin dia emang pengen banget nikah sama Nagi, kali  
**

 **Rima: Ya** – **yang bener aja! Lanjut baca review aja, nggak usah ngelantur, deh! Oh, lo dapet reader baru, tuh. Namanya Angel R'M'A'N'F. Kalo liat inisial nama belakangnya, pertanda buruk buat gue ini ,sih...** **  
**

 **Vices: Lah, dia kok pasrah gitu, sih? Yaudahlah, Angel- _san_** **, nggak usah ditanggepin. Saya bener-bener seneng atas kesedian Angel- _san_** **mampir ke sini :) Makasih atas pujiannya, dan terus dukung saya ya!** **  
**

 **Oh, iya. Spesial buat Daiya- _chan_** **, saya sengaja pilih update hari ini karena mempertimbangkan jadwal sekolah Daiya- _chan_** **yang padat. Jadi Daiya- _chan_** **bisa baca fic ini setelah selesai sekolah, sambil istirahat :) Oke, berhubung gue punya temen baru, gue mau dia yang roll chapternya. _Please Welcome_** **, Sule Sutisna!** **  
**

 **Sule: Di sini aja  
**

 **Vices: Salah! On The Go -_-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Peach-pit sensei lah yang dianugerahi hak cipta Shugo Chara! Karena emang mereka yang bikin. Juga para musisi handal yang tercantum di bawah lah orang-orang berbakat pencipta lagu yang gue rekomendasiin**

 **Warning**

 **Mengingat apa yang terjadi, jadwal updatenya lah yang jadi alasan nomor satu kenapa kalian nggak boleh baca fic ini. Selain itu ada alur yang ngaco, EYD yang masih perlu dikoreksi, dan _scene_ _romance_ yang kekanakan**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Hard Times for Rima Fujisaki**

 _Kira-kira Feelnya Mirip Sama Lagu:_ **  
**

 _Modern Baseball - Fine, Great  
_

 _Alasan:  
_

 _Rima gugup! Baru kali ini kalian lihat dia begitu, 'kan?_

* * *

 **Rima's**

"Eh, kalian lihat yang tadi, 'kan?"

"Serius!? Ya ampun, romantis sekali!"

Suara bisikan pembicaraan menjadi hal pertama yang memasuki telingaku. Kemudian pemandangan kantin yang ramai menyambutku ketika membuka mata, dan membuatku sadar kalau aku baru saja tertidur. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah mendatangi Tsukasa bersama Nagihiko dan membicarakan beberapa hal dengannya. Yah, lebih tepatnya si kepala ungu itu yang berbicara dengannya.

Tapi–astaga, kenapa perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk benar-benar sadar? Jika aku tertidur di tengah pembicaraan, bagaimana caranya aku sampai ke sini?

"Sudah bangun rupanya, _sleeping beauty_?"

Pipiku menabrak sesuatu yang dingin saat menoleh. Ketika kulihat, Nagihiko berdiri dengan tangan mengulurkan sebotol jus jeruk. "Ini. Agar kau lebih segar." Katanya.

Dengan ragu kuambil botol itu dari tangannya seraya mengamatinya menduduki bangku di hadapanku. "Sejak kapan aku ada di sini?" tanyaku merasa nggak perlu berbasa-basi, apalagi berterima kasih.

Dia menunduk memandangi jam tangannya. "Kira-kira tiga puluh detik lalu,"

"Oh," gumamku lalu membuka tutup botol jus dan meminumnya. "Lalu, bagaimana urusan dengan Tsukasa?"

"Baik. Dia juga memberi sedikit petunjuk." Jawabnya. Setelahnya, dia sibuk menaburkan lada pada nasi karenya.

"Petunjuk apa?" tanyaku merasa bersemangat.

"Kurasa nggak bisa dibilang petunjuk juga, sih," sahutnya kemudian menyuap makanannya. "Dia hanya bilang untuk menjalani semuanya seperti biasa. Atau menurut istilahnya, mengalir seperti air."

"Ternyata mengharap bantuannya nggak terlalu membantu," keluhku merasa kesal karena sudah berharap Tsukasa punya jawaban. Padahal dia sepertinya sangat memahami situasi kami, dan adalah hal yang aneh jika dia nggak menunjukkan jalan keluarnya. Aku mendapat kesan, Tsukasa sepertinya sengaja melakukannya.

Namun hal aneh lainnya menarik perhatianku saat bisik-bisik para murid tertangkap pendengaranku. Beberapa dari mereka menatapku sambil menyembunyikan tawa. Ketika kupergoki, mereka langsung berpaling pura-pura sibuk dengan makan siang masing-masing.

"Mereka kenapa, sih?" tanyaku pada Nagihiko dengan mengedikkan kepala ke arah orang-orang itu.

Sekejap kulihat tangan Nagihiko yang menggenggam sendok tersentak kecil. "Ah, nggak apa-apa." Jawabnya cepat. Terlalu cepat malah.

Tentu saja aku merasa curiga. Dan tepat setelah itu, seorang murid laki-laki melintas melewati meja kami. Dia segera menyapa Nagihiko begitu melihatnya. "Hei, Mashiro. Tindakanmu pada Fujisaki- _san_ hebat sekali tadi!" serunya.

Nagihiko hanya tertawa canggung, dan orang itu nggak berlama-lama menunggu jawabannya kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja lain untuk bicara pada temannya.

"Apa yang dibicarakannya?" tanyaku merasa ada yang nggak beres

Nagihiko nggak menatapku, tapi malah menunduk sambil mendorong-dorong makanannya dengan sendok. "Ah, itu... yah, kau tadi tidur, sih..." katanya dengan suara yang nggak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

"Tidur? Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidur?!" desakku, dengan tingkat kecemasan yang terasa menusuk.

"Itu..." Nagihiko mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, tapi nggak menatapku. "Kau tertidur saat kita bertemu Tsukasa- _san_ tadi, 'kan?"

"Ya, ya. Terus?!"

"Ehm..." tampaknya dia kesulitan mencari kalimat yang tepat, dan itu membuatku berpikir sedikit terlalu jauh. Nggak penting apa yang kupikirkan.

"Di saat singkat kau terbangun, kau memintaku untuk menggendongmu. Dan itulah yang kulakukan, menggendongmu sampai ke sini."

Aku nggak tahu, apa ada hal yang jauh lebih buruk daripada itu. Aku nggak merasa perlu untuk membantah kalau aku minta digendong, karena benar atau nggaknya hal itu sudah nggak penting lagi sekarang. Yang memenuhi benakku hanyalah bayangan sosokku yang sedang tertidur damai di punggung Nagihiko, sementara dia berjalan menyusuri koridor penuh orang-orang yang melihat...

"Omong kosong apa ini!" aku berseru sejadi-jadinya, dengan botol jus ditanganku menghantam meja.

"Nagi, awas!"

Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan laki-laki sumber masalah itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Charanya, juga tubuhnya yang basah kuyup terkena siraman jusku.

Biar saja cairan itu membuat kepalanya yang ungu jadi lembek! Geramku dalam hati seraya menerobos kerumunan orang yang seakan sengaja menghalangi jalanku.

.

.

.

Tentu saja setelahnya, gosip tentang insiden kecil yang terjadi antara aku dan si kepala ungu tukang _crossdress_ saat istirahat tadi beredar dengan cepat di kalangan murid-murid Seiyo, dan menambah insiden lain yang mengawalinya. Meski aku nggak mendengar mereka membicarakannya di depanku, aku yakin di tiap sudut pasti ada saja yang membahas soal itu. Makanya, begitu bel pulang sekolah berdering, langsung kusambar tasku lalu pergi dengan cepat.

Koridor dipenuhi banyak orang ketika kubuka lokerku untuk mengambil sepatu. Aku berusaha nggak mengumbar emosi di sini ketika kudengar beberapa murid mengatakan sesuatu dengan menyebut namaku, jadi kubiarkan pandangan mata tajamku membungkam mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan keluarku menuju gerbang, aku memikirkan gelar yang mereka sematkan padaku ternyata nggak terlalu buruk juga. Putri Es.

"Ah, Rima!" Amu yang baru datang dari berbelanja bersama Tadase menyapaku di depan gerbang.

"Maaf, nggak ada waktu." Sahutku singkat, sambil berusaha mengabaikan apakah _Guardian_ akan rapat lagi atau nggak. Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Rima- _chan_?" tanya Kusukusu, yang duduk di bahuku karena nggak cukup kuat untuk berlari denganku.

"Kau tahu pasti mengapa." Ujarku geram.

Aku sedikit terengah karena berlari sampai ke rumah. Namun semuanya terbayar begitu gerbang kayu kuno kediaman keluarga Fujisaki yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari nampak di mataku. Baaya sedang menyapu halaman ketika aku masuk, dan dia membungkuk memberi hormat padaku.

"Rima, selamat datang." Sambut bibi Fujisaki begitu melihatku menggeser pintu depan. Wajahnya secara aneh terlihat berseri-seri.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pulang." Dalam hati aku mengingatkan diriku untuk mengatakannya lebih awal lain kali. Namun saat memperhatikan raut wajahnya, bibi Fujisaki sepertinya nggak keberatan. Sepertinya keluarga Fujisaki sedikit mengendurkan kekakuan mereka sekarang?

"Aku membelikanmu beberapa pakaian untuk kau kenakan di acara makan malam bersama keluarga Mashiro nanti."

Tanganku tersentak ketika kumasukkan sepatuku ke dalam rak. Sepertinya inilah alasannya terlihat begitu senang. Dengan ragu aku berbalik menghadapnya, dan dia tersenyum seakan menunggu reaksiku.

"Ma–maaf?" hanya itulah reaksi terbaikku.

Dia tertawa. "Oh, kau tak mungkin lupa, bukan? Bukankah keluarga Mashiro mengundangmu makan malam?" tanyanya.

Mana mungkin aku lupa. Meskipun sepanjang hari aku berusaha melupakannya, tapi itulah sebenarnya yang terus berputar dalam pikiranku sejak di sekolah tadi. Nagihiko cukup pintar untuk nggak mengungkitnya selama pelajaran berlangsung, dan kupikir buru-buru pulang untuk menghindarinya juga akan menghindarkanku dari keharusan membicarakan hal itu.

Di lain pihak, Nyonya satu ini justru mengharapkan hal yang sebaliknya. Raut wajahnya yang bersemangat menunjukkannya ketika kami duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga.

"Jadi?" tanyanya memulai percakapan. Kemudian dia menyorongkan cangkir teh dan biskuit ke hadapanku.

"Jadi?" sambil mengambil sekeping biskut aku mengulang pertanyaannya, karena nggak yakin apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakannya.

"Kapan Mashiro- _kun_ akan menjemputmu?"

Sepertinya orangtuaku ditukar dengan makcomblang. Dia terlihat senang sekali mengetahui aku diundang makan malam oleh keluarga pacarku yang, tentu saja, pura-pura. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung, _kaa-san_. Tapi aku tidak ingat aku pernah menjawab iya." Jawabku setenang mungkin.

"Oh, ya. Kau pernah," dia menggeleng, kemudian menirukan raut wajahku saat bicara. "Kau mengatakan 'eh, baiklah kalau begitu.' Apakah itu terdengar seperti penolakan untukmu?"

Dalam hati aku mengingatkan diri untuk menepuk kepalaku jika ada waktu luang. Seharusnya aku memperhatikan apa yang kukatakan. Dan, memperhatikan kemampuan bibi Fujisaki yang pandai menggunakan kelengahan seseorang sebagai senjata, kurasa Nagihiko mewarisi hal itu darinya.

"Maaf, _kaa-san_ , tapi bisakah kau menolaknya untukku? Aku ada tugas dari sekolah," pintaku penuh harap, tentu saja menggunakan pandangan anak anjing andalanku.

"Omong kosong. Justru itu, kalian bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama nanti." Tukasnya, seakan pandanganku sama sekali nggak ada pengaruhnya. Kepalaku tertunduk lemas karenanya

Pada saat itu, suara yang kukenal sebagai jam kuno yang berumur ratusan tahun milik keluarga Fujisaki berdentang dengan bunyi aneh yang membuat telingaku berdenging. "Nah, apa kau akan terus berdiam diri di situ? Cepatlah bersiap." Ujarnya tegas. Matanya menunjukkan, perintahnya mustahil untuk ditolak.

Aku menghela nafas, dan rasanya itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa melakukannya sebelum mati karena rasa malu. Semoga saja nggak ada satupun dari _Guardian_ yang tahu soal makan malam ini.

.

.

.

Aku tertegun melihat tumpukan pakaian di atas kasurku. Baju, gaun, dan apa saja yang bisa ditemui di toko pakaian anak perempuan ada di situ. Saat bibi Fujisaki bilang beberapa pakaian, kupikir dia hanya membelikan satu atau dua pasang blus untuk kukenakan. Namun setelah melihatnya, kurasa butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menentukan apa yang harus kupakai.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku repot-repot menentukan apa yang harus kupakai?" tanyaku keras-keras di dalam kamar. "Aku 'kan hanya akan makan malam dengan Nagihiko, bukan dengan presiden! Lagipula makan malamnya 'kan di rumah, bukan di restoran."

Kusukusu yang mengamati dengan duduk di meja belajar tertawa geli. "Tetap saja, saat ini dia pacarmu. Kau harus membuatnya terkesan dengan penampilanmu," ujarnya riang.

Aku pura-pura muntah mendengar ucapannya. "Kenapa aku harus membuatnya terkesan? Aku sudah mengesankan dari sananya." Sahutku acuh. Kemudian mataku menangkap sepasang gaun selutut merah terang dengan renda di bagian bawahnya.

"Aku akan pakai ini." Putusku tanpa melihat cermin.

"Ya ampun, Rima-chan. Gaun itu sama sekali nggak menunjukkan sisi dirimu yang man–" aku melotot memotong ucapan Kusukusu ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Dia menutup mulutnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Maksudku, cantik."

Sejujurnya, apa yang dikatakannya benar. Gaun itu terlihat seperti yang biasa dipakai wanita dewasa norak. Untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar bingung. Semuanya terlihat sama saja bagiku, nggak ada yang menarik.

Kusukusu kemudian mengangkat sebuah gaun ungu polos tanpa lengan, yang di bagian bawahnya diberi beberapa keliman sehingga membuatnya tampak... manis, meskipun aku benci kata itu.

"Nah, bagaimana? Ini sederhana, tapi cocok untukmu!" ujarnya sambil menempelkan gaun itu di tubuhku.

Mau nggak mau aku setuju dengannya. Pakaian itu indah dalam kesederhanaan yang diperlihatkannya. Kupandangi diriku di cermin dan menyadari aku tersenyum membayangkan akan memakai gaun itu.

"Baik, aku pilih ini." ujarku kemudian memakainya dengan cepat. Setelah menyemprotkan sedikit parfum ke leher dan pergelangan tanganku, aku berjongkok ke bawah meja untuk mengambil sepatu datar warna krem di situ.

Pintu kamarku diketuk dan suara Baaya terdengar dari luar. "Nona Fujisaki, Tuan Mashiro telah menunggu di luar, meskipun sudah saya minta untuk menunggu di ruang tamu."

"Biar saja." ujarku masa bodoh Nagihiko mau menunggu di mana. "Nah, Kusukusu, aku pergi dulu." Kataku pamit lalu mengecup kepala Kusukusu yang tertawa.

Wajah Baaya berseri ketika aku keluar menemuinya. Matanya menatapku penuh kekaguman. "Anda terlihat cantik sekali, Nona." Pujinya sungguh-sungguh.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih." Sahutku sambil membungkuk sedikit. Dalam waktu singkat Baaya sudah kembali ke sikap formalnya yang biasa. Kemudian dia menunduk singkat dan bilang hendak beristirahat di kamarnya.

Dengan perginya Baaya, serangan kegamangan menerpaku membayangkan orang yang akan kutemui.

"Tenanglah, Rima. Hanya Nagihiko si kepala ungu yang akan kau hadapi." ujarku meyakinkan diri sendiri. Sambil nafas panjang, aku melangkah keluar dan berharap hal yang menantiku selanjutnya nggak akan menggigit.

Dari jalan setapak yang menghubungkan halaman depan dengan pintu gerbang, aku melihat bibi Fujisaki sedang mengobrol dengan sosok laki-laki berambut _violet_. Ketika aku berpikir untuk kembali ke kamar dan nggak keluar lagi, dia terlanjur mendengar langkahku dan segera memanggilku.

"Nah, Rima. Kau menganggumkan sekali memakai gaun itu." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum. Tangannya merangkul bahuku.

"Terima kasih, _kaa-san_ ,"kubalas senyumnya, tapi hanya sebentar. Aku menutup mata, karena nggak mau melihat atau mendengar komentar apapun yang akan dikatakan Nagihiko.

"Kau sudah siap, Rima- _chan_?"

"Y–ya?" Kubuka mataku dan menatap Nagihiko yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih dan _jeans_ hitam. Raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, sama seperti nada suaranya saat bertanya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau sudah siap?" ulangnya.

"A–ah, ya, tentu." Jawabku terbata, dan dalam hati merasa kesal karenanya. Entah kenapa, sikapnya menyebabkan sedikit sentakan rasa kecewa pada hatiku. Namun segera kutepis perasaan itu, dan menganggap penyebabnya adalah acara makan malam ini.

.

.

.

Bagaikan diberi aba-aba, mama menyambutku keluar bersama papa begitu Nagihiko membukakan pintu untukku.

"Wah, selamat datang, Rima- _chan_." ujar mama dan langsung menghambur memelukku.

"Aku senang sekali Anda bersedia menerima undangan kami, Nona Fujisaki." Papa membungkuk sambil mencium tanganku.

"Ah, aku yang merasa terhormat telah diundang oleh kalian." jawabku geli. Kali ini aku nggak merasa aneh atau canggung sama sekali ketika papa dan mama menyambutku. Berbeda seperti saat aku mendatangi rumah ini kemarin. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan segala perubahan dalam hidupku akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung saja," ujar Nagihiko. Dengan langkah santai kuikuti Nagihiko yang berjalan di depanku menuju ruang makan. Namun di benakku, aku sungguh heran akan sikap diam yang ditunjukkannya sejak menjemputku tadi.

"Beruntung sekali mama berhasil memasaknya tepat waktu," papa berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri menatap hidangan di meja makan. "Sekarang kita bisa mencicipi masakan sihirnya."

Mama tergelak mendengar ucapan papa. "Seandainya aku bisa sihir, aku akan membuat kalian tak akan pernah makan di luar." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk dua bangku di hadapanku. "Nagi, Rima, kalian duduk di situ."

Nagihiko menarik sebuah bangku dan mempersilakanku duduk. "Terima kasih," ujarku. Aku duduk dengan perasaan terkesan. Meskipun tindakannya sederhana, tapi itu cukup berarti buatku.

"Sama-sama." Sahutnya singkat sambil menyodorkan mangkuk padaku tanpa menoleh. Selagi memperhatikannya duduk, sikapnya sekali lagi membuatku bertanya-tanya. Kira-kira kemana sifat banyak omongnya pergi?

Kemudian mama dan papa duduk di hadapanku. "Silakan ambil sebanyak kau mau. Ini _nitsuke_ ikan salmon resep keluarga kami turun-temurun." Ujar mama sambil menyodorkan mangkuk besar berisi campuran ikan rebus dan sayuran yang direndam dalam kecap manis.

Sejenak aku tertegun sebelum mengambil beberapa sendok makanan itu ke dalam piringku. Nggak kusangka keluarga Mashiro punya resep turun-temurun, padahal sebelumnya mama nggak pernah membuat sendiri makan malam kami. Selama hari-hariku menjalani hidupku yang tertukar, hal tentang kedekatan mereka inilah yang sampai sekarang belum terjawab.

"Jadi, bagaimana akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk, ehm... kalian tahu?" tiba-tiba papa bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

Hampir saja aku melompat di kursiku. Meski dia nggak mengatakannya langsung, aku tahu dengan jelas maksudnya. Bagian inilah yang kutakuti dalam acara makan malam ini. Pertanyaan soal hubunganku dan Nagihiko.

Kucoba menyembunyikan keterkejutanku ketika menyahut. "Ah, kurasa Nagihiko lebih jago menceritakannya. Ya, 'kan?" Dengan cepat aku berpaling untuk minta pertolongan pada Nagihiko.

Nagihiko dengan tenang mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet, kemudian menatapku. "Oh, tidak terlalu istimewa. Kami hanya menyadari kami tak bisa kehilangan satu sama lain. Benar, 'kan?"

"Wah, romantis sekali!" mama berseru senang. Tapi lain halnya dengan Nagihiko. Tatapannya yang datar padaku sama sekali nggak menunjukkan apapun.

"Ya, mungkin kami sudah ditakdirkan begitu." Aku menimpali dengan tersenyum pada Nagihiko. Kelihatannya dia sedang berakting, dan kurasa aku harus mengimbangi permainannya. Memangnya hanya dia saja yang bisa bersikap seolah nggak ada apa-apa?

Papa tertawa dengan keras, namun aku melihat mama menatapnya dengan galak, sehingga papa menggumamkan permintaan maaf padanya.

Setelah meneguk tehnya, dia menatapku. Matanya terarah tepat ke mataku dengan intensitas keseriusan yang luar biasa menekanku. Dan rasa cemasku terbukti ketika dia mulai bicara dengan nada suara yang sangat formal.

"Kau sangat menarik, Rima- _chan_. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi istri Nagihiko?"

* * *

 _ **~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: Nah, lho! Nggak nyangka gue... Apa rasanya ditanyain kayak gitu sama orangtua pacar kalian? Silakan cari tahu jawabannya di chapter depan, ya ;p Nah, Daiya- _chan_** **, kalo begini udah cukup sinetron belum tbc-nya? Dan juga, maaf karena cuma update satu chapter, padahal udah ngilang lama banget -_- Tapi gue mohon, tetep kasih** **kritik dan saran kalian, ya!** **L'Vices, _over and out_** **! Makasih udah baca!** **  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Hard Times for Those Two

**Disclaimer**

Always Peach-pit!

 **Warning**

Alurnya, OOC, OOT, dan semua kesalahan yang bisa kalian temuin dalam sebuah fanfiction ada di sini.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Hard Times For Those Two**

 _Kira-kira Feelnya Mirip Sama Lagu:_

 _Relient K - Over Thinking_

 _Alasan:_

 _Mereka kebanyakan mikir, nih. Gerak cepet, dong!_

* * *

 **Rima's**

"Apa–uhuk!"

Aku tersedak daging ikan yang belum sempat kutelan. Di sebelahku, begitu juga Nagihiko.

"Ini, cepatlah minum." Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih kuambil gelas teh yang ditawarkan mama padaku.

"K–kalian serius?" dengan hati-hati aku bertanya.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja!" papa mengangguk-angguk penuh keyakinan

Setelah teh yang kuminum meluncur melewati tenggorokanku, cairan manis hangat itu seakan mengembalikan ketenanganku yang sempat hilang karena pertanyaan mengejutkan tadi. Namun di hadapanku, papa dan mama masih terus menatapku. Seakan jawabanku adalah penentu nasib negara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya papa dengan nada mendesak. Mungkin dia sadar aku sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu.

Bagaimana apanya? Dengan perasaan kalut kutengok Nagihiko, berharap dia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tapi setelah melihat ekpresinya yang sekeras batu, aku tahu itu percuma saja.

Ya tuhan... yang benar saja? Bahkan pertanyaan dalam ujian sekolah nggak terasa sesulit, dan segila ini. Pertanyaan ini bisa mengubah hidupku jadi neraka jika aku salah menjawab. Jika ujian sekolah bisa dijawab dengan asal-asalan, lalu berharap keberuntungan berpihak padaku, hal ini sangat jauh berbeda. Mempertaruhkan statusku di kemudian hari dengan asal-asalan menjawab pertanyaan ini, jauh lebih bodoh dibanding lompat dari tebing curam.

"Aku..." berulang kali kuulang kalimatku yang akan kuucapkan dalam hati, sambil berdoa pada Dewa-dewa semoga aku lolos dari segala kemungkinan terburuk. "Kurasa dengan umurku dan Nagi sekarang ini, adalah ilegal bagi kami untuk menikah."

Kucoba menutup mata karena takut akan reaksi yang ditimbulkan jawabanku, tapi ternyata sulit sekali. Rasa penasaranku yang lebih besar memaksa mataku untuk terus terbuka lebar.

Lewat beberapa detik, jawabanku sepertinya belum menimbulkan reaksi apa-apa setelah melihat reaksi kedua mama dan papa yang tetap serius. Dan itu semakin membuatku tersiksa dalam penantian ini. Lagipula, kenapa Nagihiko nggak mengucapkan apa-apa, sih!?

Lalu kulihat sudut bibir mama bergerak-gerak. Dan nggak lama kemudian tawanya pecah saat memeluk papa yang ikut tertawa. Aku menoleh pada Nagihiko, dan dia terlihat sama bingungnya denganku.

"K–kenapa?"

"Ya ampun, reaksi kalian berdua itu sangat menghibur!" papa berseru sambil menyeka airmatanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Maaf, aku–oh, aku hanya tak tahan melihat wajah kaku kalian." Ujar mama dengan nada menyesal, namun dengan mimik geli.

Aku yang sadar telah dipermainkan, merasa perlu untuk menghentikan kebodohan ini. "Kurasa aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi jika diperlakukan seperti ini, Mashiro- _san_." Ujarku mencoba menutupi kekesalanku dengan tawa sinis.

"Rima- _chan_ benar. Lagipula, kurasa berbahaya sekali bicara sembarangan saat sedang makan ikan yang berduri." Nagihiko menimpali, masih terbatuk kecil. Mungkin karena masih ada duri ikan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Kesimpulannya, setelah membuatku hampir mati tersedak tulang ikan, ternyata semua ini cuma bercanda? Seandainya saja mereka sama sekali bukan orang yang kukenal, mungkin sudah kuhajar mereka. Sayangnya mereka adalah orangtuaku, dan melakukannya adalah hal bodoh. Namun saat kutatap Nagihiko, ekspresi kekesalannya menunjukkan dia juga berpikiran sama.

"Kau benar, sayang. Papamu terkadang memang suka bicara tanpa berpikir dulu." Mama mengiyakan dengan melotot pada papa. Kemudian pandangannya beralih padaku dengan raut menyesal. "Maafkan kami, ya. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan ini?"

"Eh, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti Anda harus membuat suasana makan malam ini... riang gembira." Sahutku bingung atas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba ini. Namun setengahnya lebih karena bingung menentukan kalimat pengganti apa yang tepat untuk kekonyolan mereka. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat Kukai.

"Oh, tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus membiarkanku menebus kesalahanku." tukasnya bersikeras. Lalu setelah terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia berseru dengan riang.

"Cerita! Bagaimana kalau aku bercerita?"

"Ce-cerita?" ujarku nggak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi suasana yang berubah-ubah ini.

"Oh, ya. Cerita mama selalu menyenangkan untuk di dengar." Papa menyahut nggak kalah riang. "Kau punya sebuah cerita, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya... ya, aku punya," ujar mama dengan wajah cerah. Dia tersenyum pada Nagihiko sebelum melanjutkan. "Hubunganmu dengan Rima- _chan_ membuatku teringat satu cerita. Kalian mau dengar?"

"Benarkah?" Nagihiko menyahut, entah kenapa terdengar antusias. Kuperhatikan dia, dan melihatnya benar-benar bersemangat. "Cerita apa itu, _kaa–_ maksudku, mama?"

"Baguslah ada yang mau mendengarkan. Mungkin cerita ini akan berguna untuk kalian berdua." Ujar mama kemudian terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Tunggu, situasi ini terasa akrab di ingatanku! Dulu sebelum mama dan papa mulai bertengkar, aku ingat mama suka bercerita jika dia senang atau kesal dengan kelakuanku saat makan malam. Biasanya, dia menggunakannya sebagai nasihat terselubung untukku atau papa. Tapi khusus untukku, terkadang ceritanya membuatku kesal.

Sebenarnya aku berniat membuat cerita mama batal dengan memberitahu Nagihiko tentang hal aneh yang biasa dia ceritakan, namun itu akan aneh mengingat seharusnya aku nggak tahu tentang kebiasaan ini. Lagipula sudah terlambat, karena mama sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan diceritakannya.

"Dulu, aku punya teman. Laki-laki dan perempuan." Mama mulai bercerita, sambil menatapku dan Nagihiko. "Mereka awalnya saling membenci satu sama lain. Seluruh murid mengenal mereka sebagai musuh abadi. Tapi pada suatu saat yang mengejutkan, mereka jadi dekat."

Tanpa perlu penjelasan lagi, aku tahu bahwa yang dibicarakannya adalah aku dan Nagihiko. Di ceritanya dulu, dia selalu mengibaratkanku atau papa sebagai salah satu temannya. Dan sekarang, tokoh ceritanya adalah aku dan si kepala ungu yang antusias mendengar cerita omong kosong ini.

"Biar kutebak, mereka cuma pura-pura, 'kan?" ujarku mengetahui kemana hal ini akan berlanjut.

Mama tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Lucu kau berkata begitu. Tapi, tidak. Mereka sungguh-sungguh dekat. Atau dalam istilah anak muda jaman sekarang, pacaran." Jelasnya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana bisa?" Nagihiko bertanya, jelas nggak menyadari maksud dari cerita ini.

"Itulah bagian yang mengejutkan. Ketika kutanya, temanku yang perempuan mengatakan bahwa setelah sekian lama mereka mengenal, perasaan bencinya pada temanku yang satu lagi berubah. Dia mengaku, dorongan hatinyalah yang membuatnya mencoba membuka diri pada temanku yang satu lagi. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

Penuturannya membuatku jadi penasaran juga. "Dan bagaimana akhirnya... kelanjutan kisah mereka?" tanyaku.

Mama menatapku heran. "Bagaimana? Tentu saja mereka hidup bahagia! Setidaknya sampai saat ini, sejauh yang kutahu,"

"Hore, _happy ending_!" papa bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan. "Tanpa sadar makananku sudah habis karena asyik mendengarmu bercerita, sayang." Ujarnya lalu mengecup pipi mama.

"Sayang, jangan di depan anak-anak!" jerit mama dengan wajah merona. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka di kehidupanku sebelumnya itu.

Setelah menatap jam tangannya, mama menaruh mangkuk papa di atas mangkuknya. "Aku juga sudah selesai. Nagihiko, maukah kau membantuku membereskan semua ini?" pintanya, kemudian beralih padaku. "Dan maaf, Rima- _chan_. Aku tak bisa mengobrol lebih lama, karena ada pekerjaan kantor yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Aku juga. Apakah kalian akan baik-baik saja tanpa kami?" timpal papa.

"Tentu saja," ujarku dan Nagihiko bersamaan.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Ujar mama mengecup pipiku dan Nagihiko kemudian pergi mengiringi papa.

Suasana hangat yang terasa beberapa menit terakhir tadi seakan menghilang seiring perginya mereka ke ruang kerja masing-masing. Di sini, mereka meninggalkanku berdiri satu ruangan dengan Nagihiko tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka mereka tetap di sini, meskipun apa yang mereka lakukan tadi agak menyebalkan

"Maaf, bisa kau ambilkan mangkuk itu?" Nagihiko bertanya mengejutkanku.

"Ah, ya." Segera kuambil mangkuk mama dan papa di meja seberang dan menumpuknya di atas mangkukku, lalu memberikannya pada Nagihiko. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah kali pertamanya dia benar-benar menujukan ucapannya padaku.

Dengan cepat Nagihiko mengangkut semua mangkuk, sendok dan garpu kotor dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau menunggu di sini, sementara aku mencuci semua ini?" tanyanya.

Selagi mempertimbangkan untuk menunggu, aku sadar pasti butuh waktu lama untuk mencuci begitu banyak peralatan makan. "Bisakah aku membantumu?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi, tumben?" Nagihiko terlihat terkejut, dan menatapku dengan raut nggak percaya.

"Aku hanya berpikir itu lebih baik, daripada bosan menunggumu." Jelasku lalu melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Dia terlihat ragu sesaat, namun akhirnya dia pergi ke dapur dengan tangan penuh peralatan makan.

Saat menyusul Nagihiko ke dapur untuk membawa sisa peralatan makannya, aku sadar sebelumnya aku belum pernah mencuci piring. Namun naluriku mengatakan untuk tetap melakukannya. Lagipula, mungkin ini bisa membantuku mengetahui kenapa dia irit bicara sejak tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nagi's**

Dengan punggung bersandar di pintu lemari es, aku mengamati Rima menggosok mangkuk penuh konsentrasi, seakan seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada bersih atau nggaknya benda itu. Tanpa kuminta, Rima menawarkan diri untuk mencuci semua peralatan makan sendiri. Dia hanya memintaku untuk menaruh semuanya di rak piring setelah selesai.

Kuakui, aku sedikit penasaran akan tindakannya yang mengejutkanku ini. Namun aku nggak berani menanyakannya, karena takut itu akan menyulut kemarahannya. Sejauh ini dia bersikap tenang, dan aku ingin dia terus begitu.

"Nih," Rima mengulurkan mangkuk dan sendok yang sudah bersih padaku tanpa menoleh. Lalu dia kembali sibuk menyabuni mangkuk lain.

Kuraba mangkuk yang diulurkannya, dan merasakan masih ada sedikit minyak. Aku nggak heran, tapi aku nggak bisa menahan diriku untuk nggak berkomentar. "Sepertinya kau nggak pernah mencuci piring sebelum ini."

Gerakan tangan Rima berhenti sejenak. "Aku benci kalau kau mulai membaca pikiranku." Sahutnya pelan masih tanpa menoleh, meskipun tetap ada nada ketus di dalamnya.

"Aku nggak membaca pikiranmu, kau saja yang mudah ditebak." Ujarku merasa geli ketika mengambil gelas dari tangannya. "Dan aku juga bisa menebak, kau sepertinya nggak ingin ibumu bercerita tadi."

Kali ini dia menoleh, seakan kata-kataku memaksa kepalanya untuk berputar. "Apa ini caramu bilang terima kasih atas apa yang kulakukan? Memberondongku dengan pertanyaan?"

"Bukan. Caraku bilang terima kasih adalah dengan bilang, 'terima kasih, Rima- _chan_." Jawabku dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatku yang terakhir. "Lagipula, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Setelah menatapku beberapa saat, dia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Waktu aku kecil, aku sudah sering mendengarnya bercerita. Dan kebanyakan ceritanya cuma omong kosong." Sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi menurutku ceritanya menarik, kok."

Dia tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku enggan mengakuinya. Tapi sejujurnya yang satu ini cukup menarik." Ujarnya menyetujui sambil tetap menggosok sendok yang bernoda kecap.

"Kalau itu memang cuma omong kosong, seharusnya dia membuat novel." Kataku ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Nggak mungkin. Ibuku seorang akuntan. Dan dia gila angka, bukan huruf." Tukasnya lalu mengeringkan tangan setelah memberikan mangkuk terakhir padaku. "Selesai."

"Sepertinya begitu," ujarku singkat, tiba-tiba dilanda perasaan kecewa. Melihatnya berdiri di situ mencuci piring, membuat perasaan aneh terasa menjalari sekujur tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba dia mengibaskan tangannya di hadapanku. "Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?" tanyanya heran.

"Ah, nggak. Aku hanya merasa kau terlihat cocok sekali dengan tugas rumah tangga." Jawabku tanpa berpikir.

Rima menatapku dengan mata melebar. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah kesal saat berjalan cepat menerobosku. "Aku pulang. Aku nggak mau dianggap pembantu rumah tangga!" serunya.

"Apa–hei, tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku!" aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh saat bergegas menyusulnya. Rima dengan cepat sudah kembali ke ruang makan dan berbalik menatapku sebal.

"Kalau begitu, apa maksudmu? Jelaskan dengan singkat dan tepat!"

Sekarang aku harus memikirkan jawaban yang nggak akan salah dimengertinya. "Umm... _Yamato Nadeshiko_?" Kataku dengan senyum.

Wajahnya sesaat merona merah, lalu tiba-tiba dia kembali berpaling dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari dugaanku. Aku pulang!"

Tepat waktu aku berhasil menarik tangannya kembali. "Ma–maaf, lupakan semua ucapanku tadi! Kumohon, jangan pulang dulu." Pintaku.

Rima berbalik dan menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Anggap saja... ungkapan terima kasihku." Ujarku, lalu menyesali ucapanku yang terdengar seperti mencari-cari alasan. "Memangnya kau janji pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan tepat."

Kutatap jarum jam tanganku yang berhenti di angka delapan dan enam. "Masih setengah sembilan, nggak akan lama, kok. Sementara itu, bagaimana kalau kita ke luar dan makan cemilan?" tanyaku.

Dia terlihat ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Cemilannya yang banyak."

Dasar tukang perintah, pikirku. "Tunggu di sini." Kataku lalu kembali ke dapur.

Sambil dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang kuinginkan dengan mencegah Rima pulang, aku menjelajahi lemari dan menemukan dua bungkus keripik kentang.

 _Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena kau ingin berduaan terus dengannya._ _Ungkapan terima kasihmu itu hanya omong kosong, 'kan?_

"Berisik. Aku cuma penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba dia bersikap begitu baik." Kataku pada diriku sendiri untuk mengusir pikiran konyol barusan.

"Ehem."

Di atas lemari es, Rhythm dan Temari sudah duduk di sana saat aku mendongak. "Aku nggak pernah lihat kau makan cemilan sebanyak itu," katanya dengan seringai yang menurutku menyebalkan.

"Ini untuk Rima juga." Sahutku sambil mengambil sebotol jus jeruk, lalu menutup pintu lemari es dengan kaki.

"Rima- _chan_ menginap?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Cuma mengobrol sebentar," jawabku risih melihat reaksinya. Kurasa aku harus menyuruh mereka tetap di kamar. "Kalian bisa nggak keluar sebentar, 'kan?"

"Oh, aku mengerti, _bro_." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Kemudian dia memberiku hormat sebelum mendorong Temari yang menatapku bingung.

Kurasa nggak penting apa yang dia mengerti, meskipun itu sedikit membuatku bertanya-tanya. Kemudian aku bergegas menemui Rima yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Maaf lama menunggu."

Melihat ekspresinya yang nggak sabar, sedetik saja lewat, aku akan langsung diomeli habis-habisan. "Dan kau janji nggak akan lama."

Saat kuulurkan botol jus padanya, dia menatapnya dengan tampang jijik. "Iih, jus jeruk." Gerutunya.

"Kau nggak suka?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku sedang suka teh hijau akhir-akhir ini." katanya, namun tetap mengambil benda itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tajam, sepertinya menyadari tawa kecilku.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Lucu saat kupikir minuman kesukaan kita juga tertukar. Aku juga suka susu akhir-akhir ini," ujarku, masih menahan tawa.

"Jadi kau menertawakanku karena suka minum susu?" tanyanya cemberut.

"Bu–bukan begitu... ah, sudahlah!" Dalam hati aku menyesal karena sudah mengatakan hal itu. Kupikir akhir-akhir ini aku ceroboh sekali terhadapnya. "Yuk, keluar." ajakku menggamit lengannya sebelum dia sempat bicara lebih banyak.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di luar, langit malam yang cerah menyambutku. Suara jangkrik membuat suasana terasa tenang dengan bintang yang berkelap-kelip terpantul permukaan kolam ikan di pinggir halaman. Pemandangan halaman depan terlihat lebih indah saat malam hari.

"Kau mau duduk di sana?" tanyaku menunjuk ayunan yang terdapat di sebelah kolam.

"Di mana saja, selama apapun yang akan kau lakukan berlangsung cepat." Rima menyahut singkat, kemudian mendahuluiku berjalan menuju ayunan.

Sebelumnya, aku berharap acara mengemil mendadak ini akan diselingi obrolan normal. Namun begitu aku menaiki ayunan dan duduk menghadapnya, aku sadar situasinya ternyata sama saja seperti saat-saat lain kami berada di satu tempat yang sama, yaitu saling menutup mulut. Bahkan Rima duduk dengan memalingkan wajah dariku.

Aku mulai capek menunggunya bereaksi. "Tolong, katakan sesuatu. Sia-sia saja kita duduk di sini, sementara kau mengacuhkanku." Kataku, berharap itu akan membuat Rima setidaknya menoleh padaku.

Namun dia tetap saja memandang ke arah kolam, seakan menganggapku nggak ada.

"Apa hanya dengan menatapku saja, membuatmu tertular penyakit?" Ujarku sekali lagi mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Tetap saja dia nggak bergeming. Malah, dia menghela nafas panjang. Seakan kehadiranku membuatnya menderita.

Oke, baiklah kalau dia ingin main permainan diam. Kalau sudah begini, sepertinya apapun yang kukatakan akan percuma saja. Semua pertanyaanku tentang sikapnya menguap selagi memandang langit, sedikit berharap akan ada keajaiban yang bisa memuaskan rasa penasaranku turun dari sana.

"Kenapa, sih, saat menjemputku, kau diam saja?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Rima yang bernada serius itu. Kualihkan pandanganku dan melihat dia menatapku lekat-lekat. "M–maksudmu?"

"Itu, lho..." Rima menunduk memainkan jemarinya dengan sikap gelisah. "Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?"

"Hah?" kuamati wajahnya, dan nggak melihat adanya tanda-tanda dia sedang bercanda. "Nggak, kok. Me–memangnya aku diam saja, ya?" tanyaku merasa gugup melihat tatapan tajamnya.

"Iya, seperti batu."

"Yah..." untuk sesaat, aku nggak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan. "Memang kau mau aku bicara apa?"

"Nggak. Lupakan saja." ujarnya kemudian kembali menatap ke arah kolam.

Deraan rasa lega mengembalikan detak jantungku menjadi normal kembali. Dengan penuh syukur kuteguk jus jerukku. Jujur saja, aku memang punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku nggak mengatakan apa-apa saat menjemputnya. Tapi mengingat resikonya, kupikir menjelaskannya bukan ide bagus.

"Kalau begitu, apa karena penampilanku terlihat kurang mengesankan?"

"Uhuk!" tenggorokanku tersedak, dan itu sudah kedua kalinya dia membuatku kaget. Pertanyaannya tepat sekali. "Ma–maaf. Rima- _chan_ , sejujurnya, penampilanmu bukan penyebabnya."

"Lalu?"

Rima terus saja menatapku, menungguku mengatakan sesuatu. Situasi ini membuatku merasa seperti sedang di interogasi. "Bu-bukan, pokoknya bukan itu. Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana saat itu. Lagipula, kenapa kau bertanya?"

Mata Rima mengerjap cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Dan yang membuatku bingung, adalah nada panik dalam ucapannya. "Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa! Tadinya kupikir kau diam saja karena aku terlihat konyol dengan apa yang kupakai."

"Nggak, kok. Gaunmu bagus. Apanya yang konyol? Lagipula aku suka warna ungu." Kataku terus terang.

Meskipun cahaya di halaman ini nggak terlalu terang, aku masih bisa melihat rona merah yang muncul di pipinya. "Aku nggak peduli apa yang kau suka!" Serunya keras-keras, lalu tiba-tiba saja memukul bahuku tanpa alasan

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi nggak perlu memukulku begini!" Balasku berusaha menghindari serangannya.

Akhirnya Rima berhenti, dan menatap ke bawah. Dia nggak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya, dan itu bagus bagiku. Seumur hidup, aku nggak pernah merasa secanggung ini bicara pada orang lain. Tapi berbeda jika dengan Rima. Dia ternyata sangat khawatir dengan pendapatku padanya, dan begitu pula aku.

"J-jadi, aku nggak salah pilih gaun, ya?" Gumamnya terdengar ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nggak, kok." Jawabku, merasa seakan gravitasi memaksa tubuhku untuk maju semakin dekat padanya. "Aku malah sempat berpikir kau sengaja memilih gaun ungu karena itu warna kesukaanku."

Rima nggak menghindar, dan tetap duduk di tempatnya dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Mungkin..."

"KYAAA! NYAMUKNYA BANYAK SEKALI, SIH!?"

"Wuaaa!" Rima berseru kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan duduknya karena ayunan bergoyang keras.

"Ha–hati-hati!" dengan cepat aku menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

"Temari! Kau membuat suasanannya jadi rusak, deh!" kulihat Rhythm keluar dari sebuah semak bersama Temari yang sibuk menggaruk tangannya. Dia menatapku, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya ampun, kalian bersenang-senang rupanya!" katanya.

"Berisik, pergi sana!" seruku kesal lalu melempar botol jus yang masih tersisa setengah. Dia menghindarinya dengan mudah lalu pergi sambil tertawa. Kemudian aku sadar ada sesuatu yang hangat melingkari tubuhku, dan melihat Rima di pelukanku.

"Ri–Rima- _chan_ , kau nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar nggak berteriak karena kedekatan tubuhnya.

"I–iya, nggak apa-apa." Rima buru-buru bangkit dan merapikan gaunnya yang kusut sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dengan kesal. "Mereka itu..."

"Ya, mereka itu." timpalku paham apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Baik, sudah cukup! Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya, masih menggerutu.

"Jam sembilan kurang lima menit." Jawabku merasa lega, karena apapun yang akan terjadi seandainya Rhythm dan Temari nggak muncul telah gagal. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya." ujarnya, tapi tetap di tempatnya menunduk memandang sepatunya.

Tiba-tiba dia bicara dengan suara yang nggak lebih dari bisikan selagi aku bertanya-tanya apa ada yang nggak beres. "Kau bisa mengantarku pulang."

"Ah, y–ya, tentu saja. Aku memang akan mengantarmu, kok." Sahutku, jujur saja, merasa salah tingkah.

Saat mempersilakannya keluar lebih dulu dari gerbang, sosok mungil Rima yang berjalan anggun entah kenapa membuatku membayangkan sesuatu. Apakah suatu saat ketegangan yang selalu muncul di antara kami akan berubah menjadi...

Nggak, mustahil.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rima's**

"Nah..." ujarku lega setelah gerbang rumah keluarga Fujisaki yang mirip pintu kastil nampak di mataku. "Meskipun banyak kejadian nggak terduga, aku senang acara makan malam tadi sudah berakhir."

"Jujur saja, waktu papa Mashiro memintamu untuk menjadi istriku, kukira masa mudaku akan berakhir saat itu juga." Ujar Nagihiko dengan nada ngeri, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Ja–jangan membuatku kesal dengan membuatku malu!" Kataku setengah mati ingin menghajarnya sampai jatuh ke aspal.

Nagihiko malah tertawa setelah aku bicara begitu. "Mana yang benar? Aku membuatmu kesal atau aku membuatmu malu?" tanyanya.

Ap–oh, konyol. Aku baru sadar ucapanku membuatku terdengar bodoh. "Berisik. Sudah sana pulang!" dengan kesal kudorong dia menjauh agar aku nggak perlu melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Baik, baik, aku pulang." Katanya, masih saja tergelak. Namun tiba-tiba dia berpaling dan menangkap lenganku yang ada di bahunya. Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku, dan saat itu juga aku merasa seperti membeku di tempatku berdiri.

"Ehm, ini seandainya saja kau lupa, ya. Pembicaraan kita tadi itu... aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Pe–pembicaraan? Yang mana?" sahutku bingung kenapa dia bicara padaku sedekat ini. Untuk diketahui saja, kira-kira jarak kami kurang dari sejengkal.

Sejenak Nagihiko mengerjap, dan ekpresi serius di wajahnya berganti menjadi raut gugup begitu dia menjauh dariku. "Ah, eh, nggak! Pokoknya... begitu, deh!"

"Apa maksudmu, sih? Aku nggak mengerti!" seruku kesal dengan sikap anehnya itu. Kutatap dia dari kepala sampai kaki, karena kurasa perlu untuk memastikan dia nggak kerasukan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Intinya, aku mau bilang terima kasih karena sudah mau datang." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya, kok. Kau tahu 'kan keluarga Fujisaki nggak boleh menolak undangan seseorang."

"Ah, iya benar. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya." ujarnya kemudian pergi dengan cepat kembali ke rumahnya.

Meskipun kupikir sikap gugupnya barusan hanya satu dari sekian hal aneh dalam dirinya, mau nggak mau ucapannya tadi membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya, ucapan apa yang dia katakan dengan sungguh-sungguh, sih?

Bahkan saat menggerakan tanganku untuk membuka pintu gerbang, aku terus berusaha mengingat semua pembicaraan yang kulakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

Lalu, wajah Nagihiko yang begitu dekat denganku saat kami duduk berdua di ayunan terbayang di benakku. Untuk satu dan lain hal, aku yakin pada momen itulah dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pujiannya pada penampilanku.

Kemudian memoriku itu berganti menjadi suara potongan cerita mama;

 _... setelah sekian lama mereka mengenal, perasaan bencinya pada temanku yang satu lagi berubah._

"Na–" namanya sudah ada diujung lidahku, tapi kuurungkan niatku untuk memanggilnya karena dia sudah berada di ujung jalan.

Selagi mengamati figur Nagihiko yang melangkah hampir sampai ke pagar rumahnya, cerita mama itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah suatu saat perasaan benciku padanya akan berubah menjadi...

Nggak, mustahil.

* * *

 _ **~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: _Allright_ , sekali lagi updatenya chapter ini bisa terwujud karena energi yang diberikan oleh semua Readers gue :) _Arigatou, minna-san_! Seneng rasanya karena akhirnya  Daiya- _chan_ puas sama chapter kemarin. Dan sekarang saya minta saran dan kritiknya lagi, ya! Oke, nggak usah banyak omong. Makasih banyak karena udah baca, dan teruslah bersikap manis sama author yang payah ini. L'Vices, _over and out_!  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Fighting the Gravity

_**~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: _Ohayou_ , para Readers sekalian! Akhirnya setelah minggu-minggu yang penuh dengan penundaan, chapter baru selesai juga. Langsung ke pembacaan review, yang akan dibacain semuanya oleh Rima!  
**

 **Rima: Eh, kenapa semuanya gue?**

 **Vices: Lo 'kan tokoh utamanya -_-**

 **Rima: Oh, ya? Yaudah. Karena Daiya udah ngasih reviewnya lewat inbox, sekarang tinggal review dari Fuka-desu- _san_. Jadi, kamu masih bingung sama alasan kenapa si kepala ungu mendadak bisu di chapter sebelumnya? Yah, nanti dia bakal jawab sendiri di chapter ini. Dan permintaanmu soal 'kiss scene', mustahil. Vices nggak bakal berani bikin adegan kayak gitu, karena aku udah melakukan 'sesuatu' yang bikin dia nggak akan nulis macem-macem. Ya, 'kan?**

 **Vices: Well, iya... entahlah. Baru juga chapter 14. Siapa yang tahu bakal ada adegan apa di chapter 15, 16, atau chapter lain? Oke, pembacaan review selesai! On The Go!**

 **Rima: Hah?! Maksud lo** ― **aargh!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach-Pit-sensei. Any songs used to recomenndation owned by their respective musician

 **Warning**

OOT, OOC, (mungkin) typo, dan storyline yang lebih parah dari sinema pintu taubat

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Fighting the Gravity**

 _Kira-kira Feel-nya Mirip Sama Lagu:  
_

 _No Use for a Name - Chasing Rainbow_

 _Alasan:_

 _Acara makan malam kemarin memang sukses. Tapi, Nagi pikir dunia nggak berjalan semudah itu. Ada hal-hal yang sepertinya mengintai dari balik semua lovey-dovey itu_

* * *

 **Nagi's**

Aku bangun lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Ketika aku turun dari kamarku untuk ke dapur, suasananya masih lengang. Sinar matahari menyusup melalui lubang ventilasi yang menghadap ke sisi samping rumah dan membuat lantai dapur menjadi berkilau.

Kuamati hasil karyaku dalam mengepel dengan puas. Setelah seluruh ruangan kunilai sama bersihnya, pemanggang roti berdenting menandakan sarapanku sudah siap.

Akhirnya semuanya selesai, kataku dalam hati. Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan mulus.

Dengan setangkup roti isi selai kacang dalam gigitanku, kutuangkan susu yang sudah kubuat sebelumnya dalam cangkir kecil berwarna putih. Sambil menghirup uapnya dalam-dalam, sekujur tubuhku langsung terasa rileks. Ketenangan yang kuharapkan dalam kegiatanku pagi ini terasa benar-benar sempurna.

Itu sampai kilasan pertanyaan Rima kemarin menyeruak dalam benakku. Dia bilang aku terus menutup mulutku dan bersikap seperti batu.

Aku tertawa tanpa bisa kutahan saat mengingatnya. Sejujurnya, ada penjelasan yang menurutku nggak logis tentang alasanku bertingkah begitu. Kenapa? Soalnya, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau merasa gugup sampai nggak bisa bicara, saat melihat seseorang yang begitu dekat denganmu, tapi nggak pernah kau bayangkan bisa berpenampilan begitu memesona? Kurasa sulit, dan memilih untuk sesedikit mungkin bicara akan menutupi kegugupanku.

"Kau pikir dengan bangun lebih awal, kau bisa lolos kami?"

Cangkirku berhenti hanya kurang dari satu sentimeter di depan bibirku sebelum isinya sempat kuminum. Lewat sudut mataku, aku menangkap sosok mama dan papa Mashiro yang berdiri di pintu dapur. Mereka sudah rapi dengan setelan kerja mereka.

"Ah, selamat pagi, pa, ma." Ujarku berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah mereka, aku tahu ketenangan yang kuharapkan dengan bangun lebih awal sirna sudah.

Sesi interogasi yang berusaha kuhindari akan segera dimulai.

Kuamati papa melangkah menuju meja makan dan mengambil tempat duduknya di hadapanku. Mama mengambil roti dari pemanggang yang sudah sengaja kusiapkan dan mengangsurkannya pada papa dalam piring kecil. Dia memberiku senyum kecil ketika kami bertemu mata.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Papa hanya bercanda. Kami tahu kau tak ingin kami bicara macam-macam, bukan?" katanya.

Aku tertegun. Memang sejauh ini mereka tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi firasatku mengatakan hal yang lain. "Yah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita sarapan." Ujarku.

Kami menggigit dan mengunyah sarapan masing-masing dalam keheningan. Tapi ini bukan keheningan biasa. Ini keheningan yang canggung, seakan salah satu dari kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tentu saja itu bukan aku.

Selagi mengelap mulutku menggunakan serbet, kusadari mama bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya duduk. Lalu setelah menggeram kecil, dia melontarkan pertanyaan,

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kau dan Rima- _chan_... menghabiskan malam kemarin?"

Nah, betul, 'kan? Bahkan walaupun papa menundukkan kepalanya, aku tetap melihat senyumnya. Seakan dia memang berharap mama mengatakannya sejak tadi.

"Kupikir kita sudah setuju untuk tidak membahasnya," ujarnya, meskipun aku ragu kata-kata itu diucapkannya dengan serius.

"Aku tahu, tapi... aku hanya tak tahan mendengar kisah cinta anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya." Sahut mama menatapku penuh harap.

" _Ano_... yah, sebenarnya kami hanya mengobrol saja, kok." Kataku, dan kurasa mereka nggak perlu tahu detail ceritanya.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, sungguh."

Mama masih terlihat sangsi, namun akhirnya kembali menekuri sarapannya. Tapi belum sampai beberapa menit, dia kembali bertanya.

"Tidakkah kalian membicarakan sesuatu tentang rencana kalian di masa depan?"

Untung saja susuku belum sempat meluncur masuk ke tenggorokanku, sehingga aku nggak tersedak. "Demi tuhan, mama. Kami bahkan masih sekolah!" kataku berusaha menjaga emosi dalam suaraku. Nggak kusangka mereka ternyata berpikir sejauh itu.

Mama hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yah, tapi tak ada salahnya jika kalian merencanakannya sejak awal." Katanya.

"Sudahlah, ma. Jangan ganggu dia terus," ujar papa sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Setelah mengecup puncak kepala mama, dia bertanya padaku. "Mau kuantar sekolah, nak?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawabku tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan. Pertanyaan lebih lanjut secara pribadi.

.

.

.

Jika sebelumnya aku berpikir dengan secepatnya berangkat sekolah aku akan lolos dari sesi interogasi, kenyataannya justru sekarang aku dihujani oleh pertanyaan yang diajukan Rhythm dan Temari di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Sudah kubilang, kami nggak melakukan apa-apa. Kalian 'kan melihatnya sendiri." Kataku untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Begitu? Ah, sayang sekali..." desah Rhythm sambil menengadah menatap langit.

"Apanya?" tanya Temari.

"Padahal aku berharap setidaknya Nagi akan bercerita soal kejadian semalam pada papa dan mama Mashiro. Pasti mereka akan heboh." Ujar Rhythm dengan menujukkan seringainya yang menurutku menyebalkan.

"Dan kau bilang kau ini Charaku. Sikapmu yang menyebalkan malah mirip dengan Rima." dengan kesal kutarik seutas rambutnya yang berwarna sama denganku. "Lagipula, seandainya saja kau dan Temari nggak muncul, mungkin kami akan―"

"Akan apa?"

Dengan kaget kualihkan pandanganku ke depan dan melihat Kukai berdiri bersandar pada pagar gerbang Seiyo. Begitu melihat senyumnya yang sudah kuhafal, aku yakin dia mendengar setidaknya separuh dari kata-kataku dan sekarang sedang berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa kau sengaja menungguku di situ?" tanyaku.

"Sejujurnya, nggak. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya," ujarnya sambil tertawa lalu merangkulku. "Aku ingin mendengar lanjutan dari ucapanmu. Jangan berbasa-basi lagi."

"Ucapan yang mana?" tanyaku pura-pura nggak mengerti.

" _Seandainya saja kau dan Temari nggak muncul, mungkin kami akan..._ yang itu, lho." Ujar Kukai menirukan ucapanku dengan gaya perempuan yang konyol.

Sepertinya seluruh dunia bersekongkol untuk mengajukan pertanyaan padaku. Lagipula, dari sekian banyak orang yang kukenal, kenapa harus Kukai yang kutemui pertama kali? Dia sangat senang mengorek informasi, dan nggak akan membiarkanku lepas jika pertanyaannya belum kujawab.

"Yah... kau tahu, semalam Rima- _chan_ diundang makan malam oleh keluargaku," aku mulai menjelaskan dengan enggan. "Dan acaranya berjalan lancar. Begitulah."

Kukai mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam pelan. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tapi bukan itu yang kutanyakan, dan aku tahu kau sengaja menjawab dengan hal yang sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya." Ujarnya dengan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Baik, baik, aku akan bicara." Kataku menyerah. Sial, dia pasti akan menertawakanku. "Jadi, ketika kami berdua saja, Rhythm dan Temari muncul mengagetkan kami. Kupikir jika itu nggak terjadi, mungkin kami akan..."

Aku berhenti bicara ketika kusadari Daichi dan kedua Charaku mengamatiku dengan penasaran. Kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya dengan berbisik saja, dan mengabaikan kegusaranku mendengar erangan mengeluh mereka.

Setelah aku selesai bicara, aku mundur dan melihat Kukai mengangguk-angguk. Aku menunggu dan bersiap menghadapi tawa Kukai juga komentar-komentar jahilnya yang menyebalkan. Namun selewat beberapa detik, ekspresinya tetap serius. Malah, tiba-tiba dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku sambil memberikan tatapan penuh pengertian.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Mashiro." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. "Jujur saja, aku dan Utau juga sering mengalami gangguan seperti itu. Entah itu penggemarnya yang minta tanda tangan, atau Chara kami yang berulah. Dan rasanya... sungguh menyebalkan."

"Ukh... senang mendengar aku punya teman yang bernasib sama," sahutku merasa agak canggung. Kata-kata dan nada kecewa dalam ucapannya membuatku tercengang. "Apa kau sengaja datang lebih awal hanya untuk memberiku nasihat seperti ini?"

Kukai menatapku dengan wajah heran. "Lho, semua anggota _Guardian_ , kecuali Yaya dan Kairi, memang diminta datang lebih awal, 'kan?"

"Oh, ya?" pertanyaannya membuatku kaget sendiri. "Kenapa aku nggak tahu, ya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi Tadase sudah mengatakannya di grup obrolan _Guardian_ pagi ini."

Segera kucek ponselku, dan ternyata memang ada pemberitahuan pesan dari grup _Guardian_. Melihat waktu pengirimannya yang sudah lewat setengah jam lalu, aku sadar kenapa aku nggak tahu pesan itu ada di situ. Saat itu aku 'kan sibuk menghindar dari keluarga yang nggak bisa menghargai privasi seseorang.

"Yah... sudahlah. Setidaknya aku nggak datang terlalu lambat, 'kan?" tanyaku yang dibalas Kukai dengan anggukan. "Memangnya tugas apa, sih?"

"Sesuatu tentang kunjungan sekolah. Aku ditugaskan untuk meng- _copy_ surat edarannya. Nih," Kukai menjelaskan sambil mengangsurkan selembar kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

Kubaca tulisan yang ada di situ dan setengah menduga kunjungan kali ini nggak bisa lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Seperti kunjungan ke pabrik aspal atau museum mesin jahit. Namun, ternyata dugaanku salah. Tempat kali ini malah lebih parah.

"Kunjungan ke Museum Sejarah Romansa?"

"Heh, benar. Agak menggelikan, ya?" ujar Kukai tertawa canggung. Tapi kecanggungannya hanya sesaat dan terganti oleh cengiran khasnya yang tertuju padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku risih.

"Yah, sekedar saran saja, sobat," dia berkata sambil meninju bahuku perlahan. Cengirannya terlihat semakin lebar. "Ini romansa yang kita bicarakan. Siapa tahu, di sana kau dan Fujisaki bisa melanjutkan _kegiatan_ kalian yang tertunda."

"Apa maksud―"

Reaksiku percuma saja. Karena Kukai sudah berlari dengan cepat menuju gedung utama Seiyo Gakuen sambil tertawa-tawa. Sementara aku menahan kegusaranku, mau nggak mau ucapan Kukai tadi membuatku berpikir tentang malam yang kuhabiskan bersama Rima kemarin.

Dan bayangan wajahnya ketika dia mendekat padaku dengan mata tertutup muncul ketika aku berkedip. Belum lagi penampilan menakjubkannya yang membuatku kehilangan kata-kata, yang disalah-artikannya dengan sikap menjaga jarak. Juga deru nafasnya yang perlahan berhembus menyentuh hidungku...

"Bah! Apa-apaan, sih!" aku berseru dan menggoyangkan kepalaku dengan keras, berharap membuyarkan semua pikiran-pikiran itu. Kekesalanku seakan berdentam-dentam dalam kepalaku seiring langkahku menuju Royal Garden.

"Nagi, tunggu, kau kacau sekali, _bro_! Kendalikan dirimu!" panggil Rhythm di belakangku.

"Kau seperti Rima- _chan_ yang sedang marah-marah!" Temari menimpali.

Masa bodoh. Aku terlalu jengkel untuk menanggapinya. Lagipula, _kegiatan_ apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Kukai tadi, sih? Ucapan asal-asalannya ternyata berdampak besar bagi pengendalian diri yang selama ini menjagaku tetap tenang. Kuakui Temari benar, aku merasa seperti Rima yang sedang marah-marah.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit dilewati semua orang di Royal Garden dengan menekuri lembaran surat edaran yang telah di- _copy_ oleh Kukai. Aku sendiri nggak perlu waktu lama untuk membacanya karena Kukai telah memperlihatkannya padaku sebelumnya. Dan efeknya tetap saja sama untukku, menggelikan.

Yah, kecuali aku, semua orang kelihatan biasa saja dengan hal ini. Bahkan Kukai terlihat nggak terganggu dengan surat itu, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dikatakannya di depan gerbang padaku tadi. Itu berarti, aku dan pendapatku tentang kunjungan ini hanya sendirian.

Namun aku menangkap raut wajah Rima yang menatap kertas di tangannya dengan tegang, seakan sedang berhadapan dengan ujian kelulusan. Lalu setelah terlihat ragu sejenak, dia berkata sambil menggaruk sisi samping kepalanya,

"Harus kukatakan... tempat tujuan kunjungan kali ini benar-benar nggak masuk akal buatku."

Terdengar paduan suara nafas yang tercekat semua orang setelah dia selesai berucap, yang membuatku merasa seakan apa yang ia katakan adalah ejekan yang ditujukan untuk presiden.

"Wow, Rima- _chan_ , aku nggak menyangka kau akan berkata begitu." Ujarku sama kagetnya dengan yang lain.

"'kan sudah kubilang aku harus mengatakannya," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Aku nggak langsung menjawab. Nggak sedikit pun aku keberatan dengan ucapannya. Justru aku senang dia mengatakannya. Namun aku takut salah ucap seandainya aku mengatakannya lebih dulu.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sebaliknya, aku punya pendapat yang sama denganmu." Kataku mengakui.

Dan suara tercekat yang sama kembali muncul. Hanya saja, kurasa itu disebabkan olehku. "Nagi, Rima... apa yang kalian bicarakan? Maksud kalian, kalian keberatan soal kunjungan ini?" tanya Amu dengan wajah nggak percaya.

Aku menoleh pada Rima untuk minta dukungannya. Namun dia hanya menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, seakan menyuruhku untuk menjawabnya. "Ng... yah, bisa dibilang begitu, Amu - _chan_." Jawabku merasa sedikit canggung

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tadase ganti bertanya. "Kupikir sebagian besar orang akan setuju dengan hal seperti ini?"

Tentu saja sebagian orang akan setuju. Mengingat aturan yang berlaku di kota ini sekarang, semua orang jelas menuhankan status hubungan. Tapi nggak mungkin aku menjawab begitu, dan kuputuskan untuk memberi alasan berdasarkan perasaanku saja. "Memang. Tapi tetap saja ide berkunjung ke tempat seperti itu agak menggelikan buatku," jawabku kemudian menghela nafas. "Namun itu bukan berarti kita punya pilihan lain, 'kan?"

"Benar. Lagipula, Tsukasa sudah memutuskan kita akan berkunjung ke sana. Bukan hak kita untuk protes." Rima menimpali dengan tegas, meskipun raut wajahnya justru menunjukkan kalau dia ingin protes.

Tadase, Amu dan Kukai seakan kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendengar jawaban Rima. Kemudian Amu berdiri menatapku dan Rima sedemikian rupa, seakan kepala kami bertambah menjadi dua.

"Teman-teman, aku nggak mengerti kenapa kalian merasa keberatan. Kunjungan ini mungkin akan mempererat hubungan kita dengan pasangan masing-masing!" katanya.

"Tapi, yang benar saja!" tukas Rima tertawa sinis. "Memangnya berkunjung ke tempat seperti itu bisa memberikan pendidikan yang bagus untuk anak sekolah?"

"Yah, kalau begitu, berarti ada yang salah dengan sistem pemerintahan Jepang." Celetukku spontan. Di luar dugaanku, Rima mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil setelahnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan sesuatu dengan benar kali ini, Nagi."

"Hei, apa maksudmu aku ini bodoh?"

"Nggak. Aku hanya berpikir kau bijaksana karena kebetulan pendapat kita sama." Ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

Aku nggak punya cukup waktu untuk mengerti ucapannya, karena Amu sudah memberikan tatapan tajam pada kami berdua. "Kupikir nggak ada yang salah dengan sistemnya, Nagi. Hal itu 'kan membuat hidup setiap orang lebih bahagia dengan memiliki pasangan. Ya, 'kan?"

"Yah, aku, sih setuju dengan peraturan itu." Iya, tapi terpaksa, aku menambahkan dalam hati. "Tapi kalau itu membuatku harus mengunjungi tempat yang kecewek-cewekan begitu―"

"Hei, apa maksudnya kecewek-cewekan?!" Rima dan Amu otomatis menyela kesal.

"Maaf ―maksudku, penuh _lovey-dovey_." Ralatku sambil menunjukkan senyum meminta maaf pada kedua gadis sensitif itu. "Pokoknya aku nggak mau pergi ke sana. Aku bisa mati karena diabetes akibat suasana manis tempat itu yang berlebihan."

Kukai tertawa dan terlihat ingin menimpali ucapanku, namun Rima sudah berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan memintanya diam. "Tunggu, jadi kau ingin bilang perempuan itu konyol jika menyukai hal-hal manis?" tuntutnya.

"Hah? Bukan! Aku hanya bilang―"

"Serius, Nagi. Ucapanmu benar-benar kasar." Sela Amu dengan nada ketus.

Ya ampun, nggak kusangka ucapanku akan menyebabkan diriku dianggap penghina kaum perempuan. Dalam hati aku mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri.

Selagi aku berkutat dengan kebingungan harus menjawab apa pada mereka, Tsukasa masuk dengan menyunggingkan senyum andalannya. "Sudah, sudah. Aku yakin Mashiro- _kun_ tak bermaksud seperti itu," katanya sambil menarik kedua harimau betina itu duduk kembali di kursi mereka. "Namun bagaimanapun juga sekolah kita akan berkunjung ke sana, mau tidak mau."

Aku terhenyak di kursiku dengan putus asa. Tsukasa terus saja tersenyum seakan menikmati penderitaanku. Tapi mengingat posisiku sebagai anggota _Guardian_ , kurasa mungkin bagiku untuk menyarankan mengunjungi tempat lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganti kunjungannya ke kebun binatang saja?"

Tsukasa menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudah ke sana dalam kunjungan kita yang terakhir."

Namun aku nggak mau menyerah. "Kalau ke reaktor nuklir?"

"Setelah insiden seorang murid yang tumbuh tanduk di kepalanya akibat terkena sinar radioaktif, pemerintah memutuskan sekolah tak boleh berkunjung lagi ke sana." jawab Tsukasa dengan nada ngeri.

Ya ampun, masa' nggak ada tempat lain, sih? Batinku. "Baiklah. Kalau ke _comicon_?"

"Itu namanya jalan-jalan, bukan kunjungan sekolah."

Baik, sekarang aku kehilangan alasan. Aku melihat Rima memberiku tatapan sebal, dan kurasa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kekesalannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bersifat mengancam. "Maafkan soal ucapanku tadi, Rima- _chan_. Aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud―"

"Masa bodoh." selanya dengan berbisik. "Yang membuatku kecewa, kenapa kau nggak menggunakan otakmu lebih baik lagi untuk membuat Tsukasa mengganti tujuan kunjungannya, sih?"

Sebelum aku sempat menyahut, Tsukasa muncul di tengah-tengah kami dan berbisik sambil merangkul kami. "Dengar, kunjungan kali ini juga merupakan salah satu usahaku untuk membantu kalian―"

"Dengan membawa kami ke salah satu tempat romantis di Seiyo? Rasanya lebih mirip permainan perjodohan," tukas Rima yang meskipun berbisik, tetap menyisakan sikap ketusnya.

"Kalian ingin kembali ke kehidupan awal kalian, tidak?" tanyanya tegas. Setelah memastikan kami berdua mengangguk, dia tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, _minna-san_. Kalau begitu silakan kalian segera menyebarkan surat edaran ini ke seluruh murid. Kalian diizinkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai tugas ini selesai."

Semua orang menyahut pengumuman Tsukasa itu dengan seruan gembira. Meskipun begitu, bagiku itu nggak seberapa dibanding apa yang akan kuhadapi pada kunjungan sekolah besok.


	16. Chapter 15: Just Surrender

_**~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: Uryaaa! Hai,** _ **minna**_ **, akhirnya kita ketemu lagi. Sekali lagi, Rima dan Nagi bakal berhadapan dengan petualangan yang mendebarkan. Gue penasaran, apa ada saatnya nanti mereka berdua ciu―**

 **Rima: Berisik! Baca review!**

 **Vices: O―oke! Tumben banget ini orang inisiatif baca review duluan... Nah, review pertama dari** **PriscallDaiya-** _ **chan**_ **. Uwaa, sebagian besar tebakan Daiya-** _ **chan**_ **tentang museum romansa tepat! Udah jadi rahasia umum tempat kayak gitu pasti mengandung hal-hal ajaib, dan sedikit spoiler...**

 **Nagi: Rima nggak nolak kucium!**

 **Vices: Eh, woi! Bukan itu! Pokoknya, nanti di san―**

 **Rima: Nggak perlu spoiler segala! Lanjut review selanjutnya!** **Fuka-** _ **chan**_ **, nggak usah nyari-nyari Nade, sekarang di mataku dia sama ngeselinnya sama Nagihiko. Lagian mereka 'kan orang yang sama -_-**

 **Vices: Woi, yang sopan kalo bales review! Yah, maaf, Fuka-** _ **chan**_ **... udah tahu sendiri sifat Rima kayak gimana, 'kan? Yaudah tanpa berlama-lama, silakan Rima, roll chapter**

 **Rima: Huh... On The Go *muka cemberut***

 **Vices & Nagi: **_**Kawaii**_ **,** _ **desu**_ **! *mimisan***

 **Chapter 15**

 **Just Surrender**

 _Lagu Yang Gue Denger Saat Bikin Chapter Ini:_

 _Neck Deep - Serpents_

 _Komentar:_

 _Lagunya emang agak cepet, tapi liriknya keren. Tentang seorang cewek yang 'berbahaya', namun sikapnya itu mampu memikat para pria dan membuat mereka rela diapain aja._

 **Nagi's**

Sudah sepanjang dua jam pelajaran pagi aku dan Kukai berkeliling ke seluruh sekolah, dan kelas Bintang-5 adalah kelas terakhir yang kudatangi untuk membagikan surat pemberitahuan. Nikaidou- _sensei_ keluar dari kelas untuk memberiku waktu untuk melakukan tugasku saat kukatakan maksud kedatanganku. Setelahnya Kukai langsung memberi penjelasan pada dua orang murid perempuan di deretan bangku paling depan.

"Hei, Nagi, kelihatannya ada sedikit masalah." Bisik Temari di telingaku.

"Hmm?" aku menoleh dan melihatnya menunjuk ke arah belakang kelas. Pandanganku bertemu dengan dua murid laki-laki yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Dari tatapan dan raut mereka yang terlihat tegang, tanpa diberitahu pun aku paham mereka adalah pacar dua gadis yang sedang bicara dengan Kukai. Namun kedua gadis itu terus saja menatap Kukai dengan kekaguman yang nggak ditutup-tutupi.

"Nah, jadi jika ada yang nggak kalian mengerti, kalian bisa tanyakan padaku atau anggota _Guardian_ lainnya." Ujar Kukai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"B―baiklah, Kukai- _sama_!" sahut dua gadis itu riang. Dan murid laki-laki yang menatap kami terlihat semakin terpuruk karenanya.

"Oi, sudah cukup!" Ujarku dengan cepat menarik Kukai pergi karena merasakan kemungkinan timbulnya kesalah-pahaman. "Tinggalkan saja sisanya pada ketua kelas mereka dan semuanya selesai."

"Kukai- _sama_ , kami akan mampir ke Royal Garden untuk bertanya lebih lanjut!" para gadis tadi berseru, membuatku mempercepat langkahku keluar kelas dengan perasaan malu.

"Hmm... sepertinya semua orang bersemangat dengan kunjungan sekolah kali ini, ya?" ujar Kukai selagi aku memastikan nggak ada seseorang yang mengejar kami karena cemburu.

"Kau ini, bahkan tanpa melakukan apa pun sikap cuekmu itu bisa menarik hati gadis-gadis..." ujarku yang dijawab Kukai dengan tawa. "Kau tahu, kau menyebalkan." Lanjutku setelah menghela nafas.

"Hmm?" dia berpaling menatapku dengan tampang polos. "Apa maksudmu? Apa ini tentang dua gadis yang kuajak bicara tadi?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku tahu kau bukan _playboy_ , begitu juga aku," sahutku dengan perasaan geli mendengar pertanyaannya. "Ini tentang kejadian di Royal Garden tadi. Kau diam saja saat Amu- _chan_ dan Rima- _chan_ mengomeliku, padahal kau tadi juga bilang kunjungan kali ini menggelikan."

"Maka dari itu, sobat, hati-hatilah jika mengatakan sesuatu kepada perempuan," ujarnya tertawa lebih keras sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Tentu saja aku lebih memilih diam daripada dianggap orang kasar sepertimu. Istilahnya, main aman."

"Nggak lucu," gerutuku. Suara bel tanda istirahat bergema di sepanjang lorong yang kami lewati. Dengan berakhirnya kunjungan kami ke kelas Bintang-5 tadi, berakhir pula tugas memberikan surat edaran. "Baguslah. Ayo ke kantin." Ajakku pada Kukai, yang disambutnya dengan seruan bersemangat.

.

.

.

 **Rima's**

"Rima, kau yakin nggak ingin mengubah pendapatmu?" tanya Amu ketika kami berdiri di depan loker masing-masing sepulang sekolah.

Kuulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sepatuku dari loker lalu menutup pintunya untuk menatap Amu. "Dengar, Amu, ini keempat kalinya kau bertanya begitu. Sudah kubilang aku nggak ingin pergi ke sana." Jawabku lesu.

Amu melipat tangannya sambil memberiku tatapan heran. "Aku nggak mengerti, bukankah ini adalah kesempatan untuk memperkuat hubunganmu dan Nagi?"

Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam ucapannya membuat perasaan aneh terasa menggumpal di dadaku. "J―justru itu, nggak ada yang perlu diperkuat dalam hubungan kami. Tempat seperti itu bukan tempat yang biasa kami datangi," ujarku beralasan. Namun dalam hati aku menyesali ucapanku karena itu terdengar seperti kami benar-benar menjalani suatu hubungan.

Amu menghela nafas. "Begitu, ya?"

"Iya." Ujarku sambil memakai sepatuku. "Lagipula, harusnya kau tahu aku nggak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu yang... manis."

"Huh, kau terdengar seperti Nagi. Padahal tadi kau membelaku," Amu mendengus sebal.

"Hei, aku hanya bilang aku nggak terlalu suka dengan hal manis, bukan bilang seorang gadis itu konyol jika menyukai hal manis."

" _Mou_..." keluh Amu terlihat kecewa. "Kalau begitu, nggak bisakah kau datang untukku?"

"Ukh..." sekali lagi caranya menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar telah membuatku merasa serba salah. "Kenapa kau ngotot sekali, sih?"

Amu nggak langsung menjawab dan memandang sepatunya dengan senyum tipis. "Kau tahu, mungkin kunjungan kali ini bisa membuat apa yang selama ini kupikirkan tentang hubunganku dan Tadase terjawab..." ujarnya pelan, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan senyumnya padaku,

"Dan aku ingin kau ada di sana untuk membantuku menemukannya."

Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar nggak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap setelah mendengar nada bicaranya yang sedih itu. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara dia dan Tadase? Apa pun itu, aku nggak bisa diam saja melihatnya kehilangan semangat seperti itu.

"Rima- _chan_ , sebaiknya kau pergi saja demi Amu- _chan_ ," ujar Kusukusu sedih.

"Yah, apa boleh buat..." putusku. "Baiklah, Amu. Jika kedatanganku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku akan datang."

Amu tersenyum dan meraihku ke pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Rima. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Hei, sudah sana minta maaf!"

"Nagi, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan ucapanmu."

"Tu―tunggu dulu, jangan mendorongku!"

Aku dan Amu baru saja hendak melangkah ketika suara gaduh Kukai, Nagihiko dan Chara mereka membuatku menoleh. "Ah, hai, semua." Nagihiko menyapa dengan suara pelan.

"Huh." Amu mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nah, Mashiro, kau tahu apa masalah yang menantimu jika sudah membuat Hinamori marah, 'kan?" ujar Kukai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Nagihiko mengeluarkan erangan kesal. "Dengar, teman-teman, aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena ucapanku tadi pagi." Ujarnya sambil menyusurkan jari ke rambut dengan gelisah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Amu. Ayo, kita pulang." Tukasku lalu menggamit tangan Amu untuk pergi.

"Tunggu! Ayolah, Rima... aku 'kan pacarmu. Beri aku kesempatan!"

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya dengan sebal. Selain sikapnya yang keras kepala, ucapannya yang mengaku sebagai pacarku telah membuat ketidak-sukaanku padanya bertambah satu poin. "Itu sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya. Kau sama saja menghina seluruh gadis di dunia ini dengan perkataanmu tadi pagi."

"Hei, sudahlah. Mashiro nggak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, kok," Kukai tiba-tiba merangkulku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Dia bahkan sudah merubah pendapatnya dan setuju dengan kunjungan kita kali ini."

Ucapannya sama sekali nggak membuatku terkesan. Namun sepertinya itu cukup berpengaruh bagi Amu sehingga dia juga membalikkan badan. "Benarkah itu, Nagi? Seorang gadis nggak konyol jika menyukai hal-hal manis, dan kau setuju untuk pergi ke Museum Sejarah Romansa?" tanyanya.

Nagihiko menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyahut. "Eh, i―iya. Kurasa begitu..."

Dengan gerakan cepat, tiba-tiba saja Amu sudah menghambur dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah! Aku tahu kau memang orang baik, Nagi!"

"Uwaaah!?" para Chara berseru kaget.

"O―oi, kau ini kenapa, Amu!?" tanganku bereaksi di luar keinginanku dan menarik lepas Amu dari pelukannya. "Nggak perlu bertindak begitu, 'kan?"

"Ah?! O―oh, maaf, Rima! Aku nggak bermaksud..." Amu nggak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena tiba-tiba, Tadase muncul tanpa diduga dari balik Kukai.

"Hei, semuanya. Kelihatannya ada pembicaraan menarik yang kulewatkan?" ujarnya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Eh, nggak, kok. Hanya ada sedikit... acara maaf-memaafkan," Kukai yang tampak panik menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, mau kuantar pulang, Amu- _chan_?" tanya Tadase.

"Apa? Oh, i―iya, tentu saja!" Amu tampak salah tingkah dan buru-buru menggamit tangan Tadase. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, teman-teman."

"Oh, jangan lupa datang dengan membawa surat edaran yang sudah ditanda-tangani orangtua kalian, ya. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Tadase, lalu pergi bersama Amu yang masih kelihatan belum menguasai kegugupannya.

"Dasar Hinamori, hampir saja..." Kukai menghela nafas lega dan berpura-pura menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Nah, kalau begitu aku juga pulang. Jauhi masalah, teman-teman!" serunya kemudian berlari begitu cepat menyusul Amu dan Tadase.

Benar-benar situasi yang konyol. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa berakhir menjadi teman mereka.

"Kau mau pulang, atau menginap di sini?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Ck..." dalam hati aku menggerutu kesal kenapa aku sampai lupa orang ini masih ada di sini. "Pergilah, urusi dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa, sih? Kupikir permintaan maafku tadi sudah cukup. Bahkan Amu saja menerimanya dengan baik," sahutnya sambil membanting pintu lokernya dengan keras.

"Satu permintaan maaf nggak akan mengubah pendapatku terhadapmu, dasar penghina kaum wanita." Balasku lalu segera beranjak pergi menjauh darinya.

Tentu saja, seperti biasa dia akan bersikap keras kepala dan menyusulku. "Ah, kupikir pendapatmu sudah berubah." Ujarnya dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau cemburu dengan Amu saat dia memelukku, jadi kau menariknya."

"Ap―" ucapanku, sekaligus langkahku terhenti karena kata-katanya. Dengan geram kugunakan sikuku untuk menyodok perutnya.

"Auw! Apa-apaan, sih?!" erangnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"D―dasar bodoh! Itu karena kau sudah bicara sembarangan!" kupacu langkahku agar Nagihiko nggak melihat ke wajahku, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba memerah.

"Hei, bersikap kasar padaku hanya membuatmu terlihat benar-benar cemburu!" Nagihiko berseru penuh kemenangan disela erangannya.

Ukh, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat orang ini berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, sih!? Aku berbalik dan balas berseru padanya, "Dengar, aku hanya nggak suka kau memeluk teman baikku, i―itu saja!"

"Oke, oke, aku percaya," Nagihiko yang sekarang kelihatan berhasil menguasai rasa sakitnya berdiri tegak. "Tapi di mataku, kau tetap Rima Mashiro yang hampir saja menciumku di atas ayunan." Lanjutnya dengan senyum.

"Aargh, masa bodoh!" putusku sambil melemparkan lenganku ke atas dengan frustrasi. Tampaknya satu-satunya cara untuk menghapus senyumnya yang membuatku jengkel dari benakku adalah dengan secepatnya melangkah pulang.

"Kau tahu, Rima- _chan_?" tiba-tiba Kusukusu bertanya.

"Apa?" sahutku setengah hati.

"Kurasa Nagi- _kun_ benar. Kau cemburu." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Dasar kau..." aku sudah bersiap untuk menangkap Charaku itu, namun dia sudah melesat terbang mendahuluiku dengan tawa yang bertambah keras.

Bagus, sekarang Charaku sendiri bahkan berpihak pada si kepala ungu itu, gumamku kesal dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, episode menyebalkan dalam hidupku yang kukira berhasil kuhindari kemarin justru berlanjut di hari berikutnya. Selagi aku berjuang setengah mati untuk menahan perasaanku begitu melihat bus yang akan membawaku nanti, Nagihiko yang juga melangkahkan kakinya naik ke bus bersamaan denganku membuat kekesalanku jadi berlipat ganda.

"Minggir, aku mau naik!" bentakku di depan wajahnya.

"Santai saja, Rima- _chan_. Aku akan menyingkir jika kau memintanya dengan baik." Ujarnya tenang.

"Ukh, kau―"

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua. Suasana hati kalian sedang buruk atau apa, sih?" Nikaidou- _sensei_ melambaikan kertas berisi daftar nama murid di antara kami berdua. "Ingat, tempat kunjungan kali ini adalah Museum Sejarah Romansa. Aku nggak akan mengizinkan ada pertengkaran antar pasangan di tempat sesuci itu!"

"Te―tempat suci?" tanyaku dan Nagihiko tergagap.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa kalian nggak langsung naik dan duduk? Yang akan pergi bukan cuma kalian," tukas Nikaidou- _sensei_ mendorong kami berdua masuk ke bus. "Berikutnya, serahkan surat pemberitahuan kalian!"

Interior kabin bus yang kaku dengan bangku dilapisi kulit berwarna hitam menyambutku ketika aku masuk lebih dalam. Amu melambaikan tangannya dari bangku bagian tengah yang menghadap ke jendela sebelah kanan. "Hei, aku senang kau datang." Dia menyambutku.

"Hei!" Nagihiko berseru memprotes ketika aku mendorongnya menyingkir untuk menghampiri Amu. "Hai, Amu. Jika teman baikku yang meminta, tentu saja aku akan datang." Ujarku pada Amu dan berpura-pura hanya ada kami di sini.

"Wah, ternyata kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Nagi." Kata Amu begitu melihat Nagihiko yang mengekor di belakangku.

"Ah, ya. Kupikir kunjungan kali ini akan berguna bagi kami. Ya, 'kan, Rima- _chan_?" sahut Nagihiko menoleh padaku dengan tersenyum konyol.

"Jangan bertingkah, tukang _crossdress_." Bisikku di telinganya, namun dia hanya tertawa. Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. Aku nggak mau berurusan dengannya lebih lama lagi. "Bolehkah aku duduk denganmu, Amu?" tanyaku menunjuk bangku di sebelah Amu.

"Ah, maaf, aku sudah bilang pada Tadase kami akan duduk bersama. Nah, itu dia," Amu berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah Tadase yang baru saja masuk. "Maaf, Tadase. Tapi aku ingin kursi di sebelah jendela, ya."

"Tak masalah. Hai, teman-teman." Aku mengangkat tangan membalas sapaan Tadase. Dan tiba-tiba saja semakin banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di kursi bersama pasangan mereka. Nggak ada yang duduk seorang diri.

"Aah... lalu aku harus duduk di mana?" keluhku pada Amu.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah janji." Ucap Amu dan Tadase bersamaan. "Lagipula, kenapa kau nggak duduk dengan Nagihiko saja? Dia kan pacarmu," lanjut Amu heran.

"Ukh, itu..." sayang sekali aku nggak menyiapkan alasan untuk pertanyaan seperti ini. Dan mana mungkin aku bilang aku nggak mau duduk dengan Nagihiko karena aku nggak menyukainya, di saat seharusnya kami menyukai satu sama lain?

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu sepanjang perjalanan." Ujarku akhirnya mengatakan alasan yang terdengar payah sekali.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku minta maaf," Amu tersenyum menyesal. "Oh, lihat. Kelihatannya Nagi menemukan tempat duduk yang bagus!"

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Amu dan melihat Nagihiko duduk di kursi paling belakang. "Hei, Rima- _chan_ , lihat! Ini cukup luas untuk kita berdua!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan begitu melihatku menoleh.

"Aww... sepertinya tempat itu cukup bagus untuk... yah, kau tahu lah~" gumam Amu memberiku pandangan aneh. Dan seketika itu juga, seluruh murid menatap ke arahku sambil berbisik-bisik geli.

"Hei, aku nggak akan mengizinkan ada yang berbuat macam-macam!" suara Nikaidou- _sensei_ yang mengguntur membuat semua orang berhenti berbisik dan berputar menghadapnya. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, Fujisaki- _san_ , sana duduk!" perintahnya ketika melihatku masih berdiri di tempat.

Dengan geram aku melangkah menuju bagian belakang bus, dan seketika itu juga semua orang kembali berbisik saat aku lewat. Tanpa banyak bicara kutunjukkan tatapanku yang paling tajam pada salah seorang dari mereka, dan orang itu langsung terdiam dan memalingkan muka, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Nah, silakan duduk, Tuan Putri." Ujar Nagihiko menepuk bangku di sebelahnya.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke bangku dengan keras dan menatapnya dengan kebencian yang nggak kututup-tutupi. "Terima kasih. Berkatmu, semua orang berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentangku."

Nagihiko menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan tertawa. "Sama-sama. Aku akan berusaha keras membangun reputasi yang baik untuk hubungan kita." Ujarnya terdengar puas.

Ucapannya barusan sudah cukup buatku. Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, aku menepis tangannya dari kepalaku dan mendorongnya ke pojok bangku. "Idiot." Geramku lalu segera memasang _earphone_ ke telepon genggamku dan mencoba melupakan kehadirannya dengan mendengarkan lagu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, tempat pertama yang akan kita tuju adalah awal mula terjadinya romansa di dunia ini." Nikaidou - _sensei_ menerangkan lalu berhenti di depan sebuah diorama patung Adam dan Hawa yang dilapisi kaca. "Adam dan Hawa adalah sepasang manusia pertama yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, dan kisah cinta mereka berawal ketika Hawa memakan buah yang dilarang oleh Tuhan..."

Suara Nikaidou- _sensei_ yang merangkap sebagai pemandu wisata hanya terdengar samar di telingaku. Aku menatap ke sekeliling dan menyadari tempat ini ternyata nggak seperti apa yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Penilaianku pada museum ini dalam kunjunganku yang pertama kali, tempat ini terlihat seperti... yah, museum. Dengan tembok tebal dan pilar-pilar tinggi yang menopang langit-langit, tempat ini nggak jauh berbeda dengan museum-museum lainnya dan sama membosankannya. Sebelumnya aku mengira tempat ini akan dipenuhi oleh dekorasi penuh warna merah muda dan hati-hati merah membara bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Hei, kau sedang apa, Rima- _chan_? Kita akan ketinggalan rombongan," teguran Nagihiko membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Ah, ya, terserah." Sahutku sekenanya. Aku tersadar bahwa ternyata kami hanya berdua ketika kulihat semua orang sudah berkerumun di depan diorama berikutnya.

"Nah, Fujisaki- _san_ , Mashiro- _san_ , kalian benar-benar akan tersesat jika tidak berada dalam rombongan sekali lagi," ujar Nikaidou- _sensei_ dengan tangan di pinggang saat melihat kami berdua. "Tolong tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat pada ilmu pengetahuan."

Sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan permohonan maaf, Nagihiko sudah mendahuluiku menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan kami, _Sensei_. Ini salahku karena melamun." Ujarnya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa." Ujar Nikaidou- _sensei_. "Sekarang kita berlanjut pada zaman purbakala. Kalian bisa lihat, para lelaki pada masa itu sudah memiliki naluri untuk melindungi pasangan mereka. Dan mereka akan bertempur sekuat tenaga jika ada laki-laki lain..."

Sambil mengikuti rombongan berjalan menyusuri deretan diorama lain, aku tertegun menatap Nagihiko yang sedang sibuk mencatat perkataan Nikaidou- _sensei_ dalam bukunya. Tindakannya yang meminta maaf atas kesalahanku membuatku heran. "Kau benar-benar melindungiku, atau bersikap sok pahlawan tadi?" tanyaku.

"Maaf?" Nagihiko mengangkat kepala dari bukunya.

"Saat kita tertinggal tadi. Kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf?"

"Oh, itu," dia mendongak untuk menatap papan keterangan yang terdapat di depan diorama dua manusia purba yang saling menghunuskan tombak. "Sepertinya itu hanya naluriku untuk melindungi pacarku dari masalah."

Dia mengucapkannya dengan enteng, tapi entah kenapa itu berefek pada hatiku yang berdebar. "B―bodoh, memangnya kau manusia purba?" ucapku, dan menyesal kenapa ada sedikit gagap dalam caraku bicara.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bergerak ke tempat selanjutnya. Hei, kalian berdua! Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan catatan kalian sebelum tertinggal lagi!" Nikaidou- _sensei_ berseru pada kami.

"Ah, baik. Ayo, Rima- _chan_." ujar Nagihiko menutup bukunya dan mempersilakanku berjalan lebih dulu.

Aku dan Nagihiko bergabung dengan rombongan murid yang menatap takjub pada pintu besar yang dihiasi ukiran di bagian atasnya. Ukiran itu dibuat dengan teliti membentuk dahan-dahan mawar yang mengelilingi bentuk hati besar berwarna merah terang di tengahnya. Setelah kuamati, ternyata dahan-dahan itu dibentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi 'ROMANSA ABAD PERTENGAHAN'.

Setelah berbicara sebentar pada petugas yang menjaga pintu ruangan, Nikaidou- _sensei_ dengan kesenangan meluap-luap mendorong pintu besar itu membuka dan berseru menerangkan. "Ini dia bagian yang paling kusuka dari museum ini! Sebagian besar kisah cinta di dunia terjadi pada masa ini. Ksatria berbaju zirah, putri yang disekap dalam sebuah puri, dan pertempuran dengan naga... sungguh suatu masa yang penuh keberanian!"

Dan jujur saja, aku benar-benar dibuat kagum dengan keindahan ruangan ini. Nggak ada lagi diorama, karena semuanya diatur berbeda dari ruangan lainnya. Patung-patung yang menggambarkan berbagai pasangan dalam legenda diletakkan secara acak beserta sebuah monitor yang berfungsi untuk memberikan penjelasan. Dan tembok-temboknya dipenuhi dengan puisi-puisi yang diukir dengan tinta emas dan dilengkapi nama penyairnya beserta tanggal pembuatannya.

"Ah, lihat itu, Rima- _chan_!" Kusukusu berseru dengan riang. Aku berpaling dan melihat Nikaidou- _sensei_ sudah bergegas menuju patung yang terletak persis di tengah ruangan.

"Nah, dan di sini adalah kisah cinta paling terkenal sepanjang masa, Romeo dan Juliet!" jelasnya bersemangat. "Memang kisah cinta mereka hanya ada dalam cerita, meskipun begitu, Sir William Shakespeare telah membuat karya mengagumkan yang mampu menggambarkan arti cinta sejati."

Seluruh murid bergumam kagum. Aku maju lebih dekat untuk mengamati patung itu. Sosok Romeo yang rebah tak bernyawa di tanah dengan Juliet memeluknya, untuk kemudian menyusulnya mati, seolah membuatku tersihir. Semua orang di sekelilingku nggak lagi kuhiraukan. Sekujur tubuhku merinding mengingat kisah cinta mereka yang berakhir tragis karena pertentangan antara kedua orangtua mereka.

"Kau tahu, jika semua orang seperti mereka, mungkin nggak akan ada pertengkaran antar kekasih atau perceraian." Gumam Nagihiko di sebelahku.

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya menatap serius ke arah patung itu. Kuakui yang dikatakannya benar. "Sayangnya, orangtuaku nggak seperti itu." ujarku.

"Rima..."

"Apa? Sekarang kau mengasihaniku?" tukasku lalu segera memalingkan diri darinya.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Lalu kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Aku berbalik dan melihat ternyata Nagihiko lah yang melakukannya.

"Kau gadis yang kuat. Kurasa kau nggak butuh rasa kasihan dariku." Katanya sambil menggerakan tangannya pelan mengelus kepalaku.

Entah kenapa kali ini apa yang dilakukannya padaku membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Seharusnya aku segera menepis tangannya, tapi kali ini aku ingin tangan itu terus berada di situ.

"Yah... terima kasih, kurasa."

"Bukan masalah." Ujarnya tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kita segera bergerak sebelum―"

"Nagi, kurasa sudah terlambat." Temari yang bicara dengan nada tegang memotong ucapannya.

"Apanya?" tanya Nagihiko.

" _Bro_ , kurasa kau harus lihat pintunya..." Rhythm menjawab dan menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dengan wajah pucat. Dan sebelum salah satu dari kami bertanya apa maksud ucapannya, pemandangan pintu itu yang tertutup rapat sudah menjawab hal itu dengan sendirinya.

"APAAA!?" seru kami semua berbarengan.


	17. Chapter 16: Nerve

_**~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: Ah, konnichiwa, Readers sekalian. Kita ketemu lagi :) Emang gue keterlaluan kali ini, tapi gue tetep harus minta maaf sebesar-besarnya sama kalian! Dengan bodohnya gue melakukan hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan, dan lebih bodoh lagi, udah sebulan lebih berlalu sejak terakhir gue update. Hontouni gomennasai!**

 **Rima: Untuk kali ini gue paham sama alasan lo. Meski nggak mirip-mirip banget, rasanya nasib kita sama.**

 **Nagi: Eh? Emangnya Vices-kun kenapa?**

 **Vices: Uh, well... untuk satu dan lain hal, gue nggak mau kasih tahu. Yang jelas, selama ini gue jauh dari rumah... dan udah pasti jauh dari laptop juga.**

 **Nagi: ...entah kenapa situasi ini bikin gue ngerasa nggak enak.**

 **Vices: Nggak, kok, perasaan lo aja kali! Makanya jangan pake perasaan~ Yah, cukup tentang gue. Sekarang kita langsung aja roll chapter dengan penuh semangat! On The Go!**

 **Nagi: Dan buat pembacaan review, mulai sekarang dipindah ke akhir chapter biar nggak menuh-menuhin :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Nerve**

 _Lagu Yang Gue Denger Saat Bikin Chapter Ini:_

 _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel_

 _Komentar:_

 _Ukh... gue butuh lagu yang emosional, jadi ini lah yang muncul di playlist gue. Liriknya bercerita tentang seseorang yang berusaha selalu ada buat orang yang disayanginya. Lumayan bikin nangis, jadi hati-hati dengerinnya._

* * *

 **Nagi's**

Keheningan yang menyusul sangat menyiksa. Pemandangan pintu besar dari baja yang begitu kuat dan megah itu menambah aura keputus-asaan memenuhi udara. Bentuknya yang kokoh seakan menegaskan bahwa dia cukup berkuasa untuk memisahkan kami dari dunia luar, dan nggak ada yang bisa merobohkannya...

Baik, caraku dalam menjelaskan keadaan mungkin berlebihan. Tapi aku tetap menganggap pintu itu mengerikan. Nggak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk memahami dalam situasi apa aku terjebak sekarang, namun bibirku belum mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Lalu Rima memecah keheningan dan bicara dengan kepala tertunduk. "Jadi... kita terkurung di sini?"

"Eh, ya... kurasa begitu," jawabku.

Kembali hening.

 _Ya ampun, demi seisi bumi, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!?_ Benakku melolong panik, dan aku menjaganya agar nggak terlontar keluar dari bibirku. Tenang, tenang... ingatlah bahwa dirimu adalah orang dengan pengendalian diri yang baik. Aku nggak mau merusak reputasiku di depan gadis itu.

Lagipula, bukan berarti pintu itu benar-benar terkunci, 'kan? Aku sama sekali nggak mendengar bunyi 'klik'.

"Yah, mungkin pintu itu sebenarnya nggak terkunci dan kita hanya harus membukanya saja," kuutarakan pemikiranku itu pada Rima.

"Oh―ya, mungkin kau benar." Dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, cobalah."

Selagi melangkah mendekati pintu itu, tanpa kusadari aku berdoa agar ucapanku benar. Dengan tangan berkeringat kuraih gagangnya. "Baiklah, akan kubuka seka―"

Klik.

"ASTAGANAGA, MEMANGNYA INI KOMIK LAWAK!?" Lolongan dalam benakku beberapa saat lalu lolos dan berubah menjadi jeritan frustrasi. "Hei, tunggu! Kami masih di―"

"Hentikan, itu nggak akan ada gunanya." Sela Rima tajam.

Aku berbalik dan dengan bingung menatapnya. "Maaf?"

Seakan bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan saat bertemu muka denganku, dia mendesah. "Lihatlah sekeliling ruangan ini. Dengan pintu dari baja yang menutup dengan rapat, juga tembok tebal tanpa jendela, otomatis ruangan ini kedap suara."

Kuikuti sarannya, dan kuakui dia benar. Aku merasa bodoh karena nggak menyadarinya lebih dulu. Sebenarnya ada satu lubang yang bisa menyalurkan suara, yaitu saluran ventilasi di bagian atas dinding sebelah kanan. Namun saluran itu nggak akan membawa suaraku kemanapun jika aku mencoba berteriak meminta pertolongan lewat sana.

"Logika yang bagus... lalu bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" tanyaku.

Alih-alih menjawab, dia berpaling tanpa bicara dan pergi ke salah satu sisi dinding, lalu memusatkan tatapannya pada puisi yang terukir di situ. Sambil terus memandang dinding itu, dia berujar, "Aku nggak tahu denganmu, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyita waktuku selagi menunggu seseorang datang."

Aku tertegun. Dalam situasi yang cukup menegangkan ini, bagaimana dia bersikap masa bodoh begitu? Maksudku, coba lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang... dia sepertinya menikmati sekelilingnya. Padahal sebelumnya aku nggak pernah melihatnya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada sesuatu seperti puisi.

"HIYAAA!"

Selagi benakku sibuk menganalisis Rima, suara raungan seseorang disusul dentuman keras pada pintu mengagetkanku. Pada awalnya kupikir suara hantaman itu ditimbulkan oleh petugas keamanan yang mencoba membuka pintu itu. Namun apa yang kulihat setelahnya membuatku tiba-tiba merasa amat lelah.

"Mana mungkin nggak ada yang bisa mendengarku! Hei, tolong keluarkan kami!" Rhythm berteriak dengan kalap dan memukuli pintu yang besar itu sekuat tenaga.

"Yay, semangat, Rhythm! Dengan kekuatan seperti itu mungkin kau bisa merobohkan pintunya!" Kusukusu memberikan semangat padanya dengan melompat dan berputar di udara.

"Ampun, deh, Rhythm... berhentilah menambah keruh suasana," keluhku sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kelakuannya. "Kau itu Shugo Chara, ingat? Nggak akan ada yang mendengar suaramu kecuali mereka memiliki Shugo Chara juga. Atau telinga super," tambahku.

"Omong kosong! Apa kau lupa kalimat ini; _semua orang punya telur hati dalam hatinya_!?" bantah Rhtyhm dengan keras kepala. "Mana mungkin nggak ada yang mendengarku―hei, buka pintu ini, sialan!"

"Oi, sudahlah." Dengan sekali sentakan Temari menarik telinganya dan membawanya ke hadapanku. "Boleh saja kau panik, tapi jangan ganggu orang dengan _klaustrofobia *****_ -mu itu, dong."

"Rhythm punya _klaustrofobia_?" tanyaku kaget.

"Oh, kau nggak tahu saja... dia menangis dan berteriak-teriak ketika kemarin tanpa sengaja kau mengurungnya dalam lemari." Temari menjelaskan sambil melirik dengan geli pada saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"Iya, dan aku―hei, kenapa kalian jadi membicarakanku? Ayolah, kita harus keluar dari sini!" tukas Rhythm dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku juga inginnya begitu," gumamku lelah. Kemudian aku berpaling pada Charaku yang bijak, Temari. Atau setidaknya, yang orang lihat dari luar. "Baiklah, Temari, aku mengandalkanmu. Apa ada ide yang terlintas di benakmu?"

Seakan-akan permintaanku itu sesulit memintanya memindahkan gunung, dia menghela nafas. "Kenapa tak kau gunakan telepon genggammu untuk memberitahu seseorang bahwa kita tertinggal dan terkunci di sini?"

Dia benar. Dan aku sukses terlihat bodoh di depan Charaku sendiri. "Oh, ya. Coba kuambil dulu..."

Tanganku masuk dengan cepat ke kantung belakang celana sekolahku, tempat biasanya aku menaruh telepon genggamku. Namun jemariku langsung menyentuh dasar kantung dan tak merasakan benda apa pun di sana.

Lalu bagaikan wahyu dari para dewa, kilasan kejadian pagi ini terputar kembali dalam benakku. Dan apa yang kuingat sama sekali bukanlah hal yang bagus...

Aku meninggalkannya di kamar pagi ini, terhubung dengan _charger_.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sudah terlewat, dan Temari nggak juga berhenti menceramahiku. Sikapnya persis ibu-ibu yang memergoki anaknya saat menyembunyikan kertas ulangan yang bernilai nol.

"Sungguh, Nagi, aku tak pernah melihatmu begitu ceroboh seperti ini." Omelnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku mengenalmu sebagai orang yang teliti, karena itu aku bingung, bagaimana bisa kau―"

"Ehem!"

Aku, Temari, dan Chara lainnya sontak menoleh dan melihat Rima menatap tajam pada kami semua. "Bisakah kalian tutup mulut kalian? Aku sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi sekarang ini." ujarnya tenang, namun sarat dengan ancaman.

"Baik!" sahutku dan para Chara serentak.

Untuk beberapa saat Rima terus menatap kami seperti itu, sampai dia berbalik menyusuri sisi dinding lainnya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" bisik Rhythm padaku.

Kuamati gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berpaling karena dia kembali memelototiku. "Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas turuti saja apa katanya." ujarku.

"Y―yah," Temari mulai bicara dengan suara dipelankan "Kembali ke rencana awal. Mungkin kita bisa meminjam telepon genggam Rima- _chan_?"

"Mungkin bisa, itu jika kau punya nyali untuk melakukannya. Lihat caranya memandang kita tadi," Rhythm bergidik ngeri.

"Kurasa aku bisa." Kataku.

Rhythm menatapku dengan mata melebar. "Hei, kau yakin!? Jangan bahayakan hidupmu, Nagi!"

"Yakin." Aku melangkah mendekati Rima tanpa prasangka apapun. Aku 'kan hanya ingin meminjam teleponnya. Rasanya hal itu nggak terlalu mengganggu. "Hei, Rima- _chan_. Aku ingin meminjam teleponmu untuk―"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah wajahku. Dengan kecekatan seorang pemain basket aku menangkapnya dengan tangan kananku, dan melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah telepon genggam.

"Apa bisa menggunakan telepon saat baterainya habis, bodoh?" ujar Rima ketus.

Kutatap telepon layar sentuh yang mati itu, lalu ke pemiliknya. Meskipun sikapnya menyebalkan, kurasa nggak bijaksana untuk memulai pertengakaran dalam situasi seperti ini. "Yah, kurasa inilah saat sebuah _smartphone_ nggak lagi _smart_." Ujarku sambil mengulurkan benda itu padanya.

Rima menatap tajam padaku lalu menyambar teleponnya dengan kasar. "Kau tahu, leluconmu payah."

"Ba―baiklah, sudah, sudah." Temari, secara mengejutkan, muncul dan menyela dengan takut-takut. "Kalau begitu, kurasa kita hanya perlu mencari cara lain untuk keluar sambil menunggu seseorang datang. Benar, Rima- _chan_?"

"Hmm." Rima bergumam lalu kembali menekuri ukiran di hadapannya.

Kuamati dia dan merasa penasaran apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya saja dan beranggapan kalau dia hanya pura-pura terlihat tenang. Nggak lama lagi pasti dia akan menggulung dirinya menjadi bola.

.

.

.

Rasanya begitu lama aku duduk bersila di lantai mencoba menganalisa setiap kemungkinan untuk keluar dari sini, namun akhirnya otakku menyerah. Jika tubuh seorang manusia digerakkan dengan mesin, mungkin dari dalam kepalaku akan terdengar suara berdesing karena sejak tadi digunakan untuk berpikir secara maksimal.

Aku mendesah sambil bersandar ke tembok di belakangku. Para Chara tertidur di sebelahku entah sejak kapan.

"Mana Rima?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Benakku langsung tertuju padanya saat kusadari ruangan ini terasa begitu senyap. Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai melupakan kehadirannya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku dan menemukannya sedang berjongkok di depan patung Romeo dan Juliet. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu di situ, dan aku sedikit bingung bagaimana bisa dia nggak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Aku bangkit dan menghampirinya untuk mengusir kesunyian dengan bicara padanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Rima menoleh sekilas. "He-eh," sahutnya singkat.

Nggak ada basa-basi? Yah, mungkin aku harus memulai pembicaraan yang lebih santai.

"Haah... kemana, sih, orang-orang di museum ini? Lagipula, kenapa nggak ada satupun teman kita atau Nikaidou- _sensei_ yang menyadari bahwa kita menghilang dari rombongan?" kataku nggak sungguh-sungguh mengeluh.

"He-eh."

Sebuah pembicaraan konyol dan terkesan buang-buang waktu saja dalam situasi seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku terkunci dalam sebuah ruangan bersama seorang gadis. Padahal jika dalam situasi lain mudah sekali bagiku untuk mencairkan suasana. Kalau sudah begini, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

"Hei, Fujisaki,"

"Ya?" sahutku sedikit terkejut karena Rima tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Menurutmu, apa cinta sejati itu ada?"

Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba obrolan ini berubah menjadi pertanyaan tentang cinta? Untuk sejenak aku terlalu bingung untuk menjawab, dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya. "Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Yah," Rima bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya. "Habis, seluruh puisi dan patung yang ada di sini bercerita tentang kisah cinta sejati."

"Bahkan, yang satu ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk patung Romeo dan Juliet di bawahnya, "mereka memutuskan untuk mati karena saling mencintai satu sama lain. Menurutku itu indah sekali."

Aku menelan ludah. Sejak kapan dia tertarik pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan seperti ini? Ketika aku sibuk berpikir begitu, kusadari Rima terus menatap dan menunggu jawabanku.

"Ah, ehm... yah, aku percaya cinta sejati itu ada." Ujarku sambil berdehem sedikit. "Mungkin orangtuaku contohnya. Meskipun ayahku berada di benua yang berbeda dengan ibuku, mereka berdua tetap menjaga perasaan masing-masing."

Dengan hati-hati kutatap Rima. Dia terlihat puas dan mengangguk. "Jawaban yang bagus," ujarnya lalu kembali berjongkok menghadap patung Romeo dan Juliet.

Hah, begitu saja? Apakah dia hanya ingin mendengarku bicara begitu, atau ada hal lain yang disimpannya? Kurasa aku terlalu curiga. Tapi aku nggak bisa menahan dorongan rasa penasaranku. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Sejak tadi aku mengamati semua puisi dan patung di sini..." Rima mendesah pelan sejenak, lalu duduk bersila. "Padahal orangtuaku tadinya adalah sepasang kekasih juga, tapi entah kenapa mereka nggak memiliki kisah cinta seperti yang digambarkan di sini."

Apa ini yang di sebut _déja vu_? Aku nggak menduga topik ini masih mengganggunya bahkan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak perceraian orangtuanya.

"Hei, Rima- _chan_ , kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku merasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Sahutnya, dan membuatku terkejut karena ucapan terima kasih di belakangnya. "Kau tahu, kurasa seharusnya seseorang nggak memutuskan untuk menikah sebelum mereka yakin mereka benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain."

Sejenak kupandangi dia, dan dengan cepat perasaanku menyimpulkan kalau dia nggak baik-baik saja. "Apa yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya. Tapi seseorang nggak mungkin menikah jika mereka nggak mencintai satu sama lain." Ujarku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtuaku?" tukasnya tajam. "Jika mereka mencintai satu sama lain, mereka nggak mungkin bercerai. Mereka nggak mungkin bertengkar dan membuatku bosan―dan membuatku terpaksa terjebak dalam dunia yang aneh ini!"

"Hei, hei, tenanglah," kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh bahunya, namun dia segera menepisnya. Dia terlihat benar-benar geram dan tubuhnya gemetar begitu kencang. "Orangtuamu bertengkar, dan begitu juga para pasangan lain. Namun bagi orangtuamu, mungkin terlalu sulit untuk menangani masalah di antara mereka. Dan mungkin nggak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik selain berpisah."

"Lalu apa artinya kalimat 'dalam susah maupun senang'?!" Rima berseru keras. Dia menunduk, dan kulihat sebutir airmata menetes ke punggung tangannya. "Kalau mereka benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain, justru pilihan terbaik adalah tetap bersama, 'kan?!"

Aku nggak sanggup berbuat ataupun berkata apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakannya benar, dan bukan suatu perkataan yang bisa dibantah olehku atau siapapun.

Atas dorongan naluri, aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Tangisnya pecah dengan kepala terbenam di dadaku.

"Te―tempat ini telah memberikan pelajaran untukku... a―ku nggak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangiku saat aku me―menikah nanti!" teriaknya dengan suara tercekat di sela tangis. "Aku akan memastikan aku menikahi seseorang yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati, sehingga kami nggak akan berakhir seperti kedua orangtuaku!"

"Kau pasti bisa, Rima- _chan_." Kataku di telinganya sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Siapapun yang menikah denganmu nanti pasti beruntung memiliki orang sepertimu."

.

.

.

Semua tangis dan emosi telah menguras energi Rima dan membuatnya terlelap dengan kepala di atas pangkuanku. Mau nggak mau aku tetap duduk agar dia nggak terbangun.

Rima. Meskipun dia selalu menunjukkan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, namun apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya tetap menimbulkan luka baginya. Aku nggak pernah menduga dia akan mencurahkan isi hatinya dan menangis dalam pelukanku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat betapa polos wajahnya saat tidur. Inilah sosok yang nggak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain, dan entah kenapa hal itu mengirimkan perasaan hangat dalam dadaku.

"Nagi,"

Aku menoleh dan melihat ternyata Temari lah yang memanggilku. Rupanya dia terbangun. "Maaf, aku terlalu berisik, ya?"

"Tidak, tapi..." dia terbang menghampiriku. _Kimono_ -nya basah oleh keringat. "Aku merasa di sini panas sekali." Ujarnya sambil mengipasi dirinya menggunakan lengan _kimono_ -nya.

Benarkah? Lalu aku menyadari ucapannya benar saat sebutir keringat mengaliri pipiku dan menetes ke dahi Rima. Segera kuseka dahinya pelan-pelan karena khawatir dia akan terbangun, namun dia tetap terlelap. Setelah kuamati ternyata sekujur tubuhnya pun berkeringat.

"Bagaimana bisa tempat ini menjadi begitu panas?" gerutuku sambil menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Namun semuanya terlihat normal.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu," Rhythm duduk di hadapanku sambil mengusap keringat di dagunya. "Museum ini mustahil nggak punya AC, 'kan?"

"Gedung besar seperti ini biasanya memiliki sistem pendingin ruangan tunggal yang menyebarkan udara dingin melalui saluran ventilasi," ujarku memandang ke atas dan menunjuk lubang ventilasi yang terletak di bagian atas dinding. "Sepertinya itulah masalahnya. Pendingin ruangan satu-satunya itu rusak, dan membuat ruangan yang kedap udara ini menjadi panas."

"Ya tuhan, apa itu buruk?" Temari bertanya cemas.

"Nggak juga, setidaknya udara tetap bertukar karena ada ventilasi." Jelasku, meskipun hal itu nggak mengurangi rasa kesalku pada situasi yang sial ini. "Namun kita harus menahan panas ini sampai kita bisa keluar."

"Ng..." Rima terbangun dan bergelung di pangkuanku. Wajahnya pucat dan dihiasi peluh yang begitu deras mengalir. "Kenapa panas sekali?"

"AC-nya rusak, Rima- _chan_ ―hei, kau nggak apa-apa?" kataku terkejut melihat keringatnya yang mengalir terlalu banyak.

"Panas... sekali. Aku merasa pusing..." ujarnya dengan suara lemah. Lengannya yang tadinya menggenggam bajuku tiba-tiba saja jatuh terkulai.

"Hei, kau kenapa?!" seruku panik. Matanya yang redup terlihat sekilas dari kelopak matanya yang setengah tertutup. Dengan segera aku tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya.

"Kusukusu, apa Rima- _chan_ nggak tahan panas?"

"Oh tuhan―iya, benar. Karena itulah Rima- _chan_ nggak pernah pergi ke pantai," Kusukusu menyahut dengan gemetar. "Kumohon, jangan katakan kalau Rima- _chan_ akan pingsan..."

Ya, dia akan pingsan, atau malah lebih buruk lagi jika nggak ada yang segera melakukan sesuatu! Aku memandang ke sekeliling dengan kalut dan teringat buku catatan yang kuletakkan di sebelahku, lalu segera menggunakannya untuk mengipasi Rima.

"Na―Nagihiko..." gumam Rima. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk seulas senyum lemah.

"Ya, Rima- _chan_? Kumohon, terus bicaralah padaku!"

"Terima... kasih, ya..."

.

.

.

Aku menyaksikan dengan panik saat bibirnya yang selalu digunakannya untuk melontarkan kalimat pedas padaku, sekarang terkatup membentuk garis lurus tipis. Tubuhnya yang seperti nggak pernah kehabisan energi ketika beradu mulut denganku, sekarang tergolek lemah nggak berdaya...

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa nggak berguna. Dan tanpa sadar, airmataku menetes.

"Bagaimanapun juga..." dengan hati-hati kurebahkan Rima di lantai, lalu bangkit dan berlari kearah pintu dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. "Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Berhenti, Nagi! Jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu!" Temari menghampiri dan menarik lengan bajuku kuat-kuat. "Pasti ada cara lain bagi kita untuk keluar," ujarnya sesenggukan. Airmatanya menetes saat aku berpaling menatapnya.

"Ini salahku... aku adalah laki-laki, tapi aku nggak berguna," gumamku seraya menatap Kusukusu yang melakukan hal yang sia-sia untuk membangunkan pemiliknya. "Sebagai laki-laki, apa yang terjadi pada Rima adalah tanggung jawab―"

"Berisik!" bentak Rhythm tepat di depan wajahku. "Kalau kau mengakui dirimu sebagai laki-laki, hadapi semua ini dengan kepala dingin!"

"Tapi―" aku berusaha membantah, namun Rhythm menarik kerah bajuku dan menatapku tajam.

"Lihat, katamu itu lubang ventilasi, 'kan? Kalau orang-orang dalam film bisa merangkak melewatinya, kau juga bisa!" ujarnya menunjuk lubang ventilasi yang tutupnya telah terbuka. Bagaikan disiram dengan air es, kata-katanya telah membuat pikiranku menjadi jernih.

"Kau benar, kita bisa lewat sana." ujarku berangsur-angsur merasa lega. "Aku bisa mencapainya jika kita ber-Chara-nari. Ayo, Rhythm!"

" _Aye_ , _aye_ , _sir_!" sahutnya sigap.

Dalam sekejap aku sudah berubah karakter dengannya. Aku berlari menghampiri Rima yang terbaring dan berusaha menenangkan Kusukusu yang terus menangis di atas kepalanya.

"Ayo, Kusukusu, kita keluar dari sini!" ujarku lalu mengangkat tubuh Rima dengan lembut menggunakan kedua tanganku.

Tubuhnya terasa seringan udara... dan aku nggak bisa pura-pura nggak merasakan kehalusan kulitnya di jemariku.

Segera kutepis pikiran gila itu dan melangkah ke sisi dinding tempat lubang ventilasi itu berada. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, dengan seluruh tenaga yang kupunya aku melompat dan masuk ke lubang itu dan mendarat dengan punggungku. Karena khawatir jika benturan tadi melukai Rima, kuperiksa keadaannya. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya saja masih pingsan.

Begitu mataku mulai terbiasa dalam kegelapan, aku segera mengetahui jalur lubang ini memanjang sekitar lima meter dan berhenti pada belokan yang mengarah ke kanan. Tinggi lubang ini nggak terlalu pendek sehingga aku bisa berjalan dengan berjongkok.

"Baiklah, jadi kita terus sampai belokan itu, lalu sisanya mengandalkan naluri." Ujarku pada para Chara yang mengangguk paham. Tanpa buang waktu lagi aku mulai berjalan sambil terus mendekap Rima erat-erat. Agak sulit bagiku, karena selain lubang ini cukup sempit, tubuh Rima masih basah oleh keringat.

Belokan pertama telah kulewati, dan di depanku terpampang jalur baru yang terbagi menjadi dua arah, kanan dan kiri. Hidup memang penuh pilihan, batinku kesal.

"Nah, jadi ke mana?" tanyaku pada ketiga Chara di belakangku.

"Kurasa ke kanan. Karena segala hal lebih baik jika menggunakan tangan kanan." Ujar Temari.

"Ukh―entahlah, Temari..." logikanya tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan arah membingungkanku. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Rhythm?"

"Tentu saja kiri! Saat di jalan raya, di sisi mana kau berjalan? Jika di kanan, siap-siap saja tertabrak kendaraan lain." Rhythm menyahut sambil tertawa.

"Tapi harus lewat kanan jika ingin mendahului kendaraan lain!" bantah Temari.

"Oke, oke, jangan mengumpamakannya dengan jalanan," ujar Rhythm masih nggak mau mengalah. "Kalau begitu, hatimu, Nagi. Di sebelah mana hatimu berada?"

"Kiri?"

"Tepat! Jadi, ikutilah kata 'hati'-mu." Putus Rhythm terdengar puas.

"Yah..." perdebatan konyol ini nggak memberikan solusi sama sekali. Jadi, kurasa aku harus memilih berdasarkan suara terbanyak saja. "Kalau menurutmu, Kusukusu?"

"Aku ikut Rhythm saja." ujarnya riang. Entah kenapa, aku merasa pilihan itu diputuskan bukan atas kemauannya sendiri, melainkan karena pengaruh Rhythm padanya.

"Oke, aku ambil suara terbanyak. Maaf, Temari," ujarku pada Temari yang mendengus sebal. Aku nggak mau repot memperhatikannya dalam situasi seperti ini dan terus saja berjalan.

Di luar dugaanku, pilihan yang kuambil dengan asal ini ternyata benar. Di ujung jalur ini aku melihat seberkas cahaya masuk melalui celah penutup lubang. "Teman-teman, lihat! Akhirnya kita―"

Sebelum aku sempat berkata lebih jauh, suara desau dan semilir angin dingin menerpa kulitku. Angin itu berangsur-angsur menjadi semakin kencang, membuat udara di sekelilingku menjadi dingin menusuk.

"Uwaa!" ketiga Chara di belakangku berteriak dan menggenggam erat bagian belakang bajuku. "Dingin sekali! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Temari.

"Sepertinya AC-nya sudah diperbaiki, tapi itu bukan hal yang cukup bagus sekarang!" balasku berusaha mengatasi suara angin yang begitu kencang. Aku berusaha nggak bergerak agar mencegah para Chara itu tertiup angin, namun hanya berada di situ saja sudah membuat kakiku terasa membeku.

Aku tersentak saat teringat Rima yang berada dalam pelukanku. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan banyak keringat, dan membiarkannya terlalu lama di sini akan membuatnya demam... atau bisa saja mati membeku!

"Rima! Rima, kau dengar aku? Bangunlah!" aku berseru padanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Rima hanya mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan. Tubuhnya gemetar begitu hebat. Wajahnya semakin pucat, dan warna merah pada bibirnya berubah membiru.

"Sial!" aku mengerang saat mencoba melangkahkan kakiku, namun tubuhku sendiri pun gemetar kedinginan. Aku mati-matian menahannya dan mendekap tubuh Rima seerat mungkin pada tubuhku, berharap suhu tubuhku akan mengurangi sedikit kedinginannya.

"Na―Nagi..." di tengah gemuruh angin aku mendengar gumaman Rima. "Aku mengantuk...

"Rima, tetaplah terbangun. Jangan tidur, jangan pernah! Kalau tidur kau bisa mati!"

"Tapi aku sangat mengantuk... dan kau memelukku erat sekali,"

"Maaf," dalam kondisi ini aku heran dia masih keberatan kupeluk. "Ini hanya sementara, tapi bertahanlah sampai kita keluar."

"Nggak―bisa... aku mengantuk―"

Entah bagaimana, tapi aku sudah memotong ucapannya dengan menciumnya. Setelah bibir kami berjauhan, dia membuka matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Namun hanya beberapa saat sampai kepalanya terkulai dan dia tertidur.

* * *

 _ **~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: Wokeh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pembacaan review kali ini dibuka, dattebayo! Dan review pertama dari Fuka-chan akan gue bacain sendiri sebagai permintaan maaf.**

 **Konnichiwa, Fuka-chan :) Awalnya, saya yang nulis aja nggak percaya Nagi dan Rima bisa ketinggalan. Plot yang saya dapet dari mimpi itu menurut saya agak nggak masuk akal awalnya... tapi saya emang pingin banget masukkin unsur drama di chapter ini. Lagipula, apapun bisa terjadi di dunia Fanfiction... dan juga dunia ini!  
**

 **Terus soal rasa bosan Nagi, sebenernya di prolog udah saya jelasin kalo dia bosen disuruh ini-itu, juga sama rutinitasnya yang begitu-begitu aja. Cuma mungkin karena saya yang nggak becus ngegambarin situasinya, Fuka-chan jadi gagal paham, deh -_- Cara ngatasinnya? Hmm... saya cuma bisa bilang, dia harus cari sesuatu yang bisa bikin dia ngelewatin hari-harinya tanpa ada waktu untuk merasa bosan :)**

 **Nagi: Lanjut review selanjutnya. Ah, Daiya-chan, konnichiwa. Makasih banyak karena terus dukung fic ini :) Kuharap chapter kali ini cukup bagus buatmu *kedip* Oh, dan Vices-kun bilang dia bener-bener minta maaf karena lama update juga bales PM dari kamu.**

 **Vices: Cukup, mas. Harusnya gue sendiri yang bilang begitu -_- Well, yaudah lah. Sekian pembacaan review kali ini! Makasih banyak buat kalian yang masih setia nungguin fic ini update. Seandainya gue ketemu salah satu dari kalian di jalan, gue bakalan sujud syukur di depan kalian sebagai wujud terima kasih :D Nah, see you on the next chapter. L'Vices, over and out!**

 **Rima: Kenapa cuma gue yang nggak bacain review!?**


	18. Chapter 17: Nerve Part 2

**Chapter 17**

 **Nerve Part 2**

 _Lagu Yang Gue Denger Saat Bikin Chapter Ini:_

 _Boys Like Girls – Hero/Heroine_

 _Komentar:_

 _Lagu ini punya dua versi, tapi gue dengerin yang versi akustik waktu bikin chapter ini. Menurut gue tema lagu in tentang orang yang sebelumnya nggak percaya cinta, tapi perasaannya berangsur-angsur berubah karena seseorang._

* * *

 **Nagi's**

"Jangan―oh, sial!" panik menguasaiku saat kurasakan dengan tanganku, denyut jantung Rima semakin lemah. "Kumohon, bangunlah!"

Namun dia nggak bergeming. Tangannya terasa begitu dingin dan lemah dalam genggamanku. Tinjuku bergerak karena kesal menghantam dinding ventilasi.

"SIALAAAN!"

"Nagi, tak ada waktu untuk marah!" Temari berseru mengingatkan. "Terus berjalan, kita hampir sampai!"

"Tapi, Ri―Rima..."

"JUSTRU KITA HARUS CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI SEBELUM KONDISI RIMA- _CHAN_ BERTAMBAH PARAH, ANAK MUDA!"

"I―iya..." sisi liar yang ditunjukkannya membuatku nggak berani membantah lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan kakiku yang terus gemetar, secepat mungkin aku berjalan jongkok menuju ujung lubang yang terlihat begitu jauh bagiku.

Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya aku sampai di ujung lubang neraka ini. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya kutendang penutupnya sampai benda itu jatuh ke bawah dengan bunyi debam keras.

Kakiku tergelincir saat melompat, namun aku berhasil memijak tanah yang keras. Kurasakan gerakan kecil saat para Chara keluar perlahan-lahan dari balik rambutku.

"Di mana... kita?" tanya Temari.

"Kelihatannya―"

Sinar matahari ternyata terlalu silau untukku setelah lama berada dalam lorong sempit dengan penerangan minimal. Dan sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Chara-nari-ku dengan Rhythm berakhir, dan aku jatuh terduduk karena kakiku nggak mampu lagi menahan beban.

"Hei, _bro_ , kau nggak apa-apa? Jangan pingsan juga seperti Rima- _chan_!" Rhtyhm menarik-narik rambutku dengan panik.

"Nggak, aku cuma lelah..." ujarku. Seketika itu juga aku langsung menghembuskan nafas lega karena kekeras-kepalaanku mampu membuatku tetap hidup.

Mataku mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Ternyata aku berada tepat di belakang bis yang kunaiki bersama yang lain. Kendaraan itu masih di tempatnya terparkir sebelumnya.

Lalu aku teringat Rima di pelukanku, dan bersyukur saat melihatnya masih bernafas, namun belum sadar dari pingsannya. Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatanku, tapi aku berhasil berdiri sambil terus membopongnya naik ke bis.

"Syukurlah kalian belum―" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat bahwa nggak ada satupun orang di dalam bis.

"Kemana semua orang?" tanya Temari.

Entahlah. Tapi itu nggak terlalu penting buatku sekarang. "Biar saja. Aku capek..." sahutku malas lalu berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang yang kududuki sebelumnya.

Setelah membaringkan Rima, aku duduk bersandar di sebelahnya. Aku melihat di jam tanganku bahwa sekarang pukul 15.35. Huh, cukup lama juga aku terisolasi dari dunia luar. Dan seharusnya semua rombongan sudah bersiap untuk pulang sekarang.

Lalu bagaikan mukjizat, Amu dan Tadase masuk diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya. Saat kami saling menatap, Amu memasang tampang bingung. "Lho, kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini? Kalian nggak belanja suvenir?" dia bertanya.

"Suvenir? Apa maksud―"

"Hei, apa yang terjadi pada Fujisaki- _san_?" Tadase memotong pertanyaanku dan menatap ke Rima yang tertidur.

"Dia... ceritanya panjang,"

"Dan kami punya waktu seumur hidup untuk mendengarmu bercerita." Kukai muncul dari belakang Amu dan bicara menuntut. Seringai jahil terkembang di wajahnya.

"Hei, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" tukasku berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh apa pun yang ada di benaknya. Lalu dengan mengabaikan rasa lelahku, aku menceritakan kemalangan yang menimpaku dan Rima dengan sesingkat mungkin.

Amu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu ceritaku selesai. Dia menatap Rima dengan sedih sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Nagi... Aku nggak tahu kalau kalian terkunci dalam ruangan itu," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Nggak apa-apa, setidaknya Rima- _chan_ baik-baik saja," kataku berusaha meyakinkannya dengan senyuman. "Lalu, dari mana kalian?"

"Kami dari toko suvenir. Kukira kau terus ada dalam rombongan," ujar Kukai sambil menghela nafas. "Maafkan kami, sobat. Apakah ada cara untuk menebus kesalahan ini?"

"Ya ampun, ini 'kan bukan salah kalian," jawabku terus menjaga senyumku terlihat tulus. Sebenarnya, sebagian diriku yang egois memang ingin menyalahkan mereka karena melupakanku dan Rima. Namun itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa kulakukan.

Aku beralih menatap Rima, dan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku lupa kalau aku dan dia bisa saja kehilangan nyawa beberapa saat lalu. Apa yang kulihat, dengar, dan rasakan darinya... semua pengalaman itu membuatku tersenyum saat memikirkannya.

"Tapi kalau bisa, aku hanya ingin tidur..." gumamku tiba-tiba merasa amat lelah, lalu menutup mata tanpa menghiraukan suara panggilan teman-temanku.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan Harinya_

 **Rima's**

"Baiklah, semua, hari ini cukup segini saja. Kerja bagus!" Tsukasa mengumumkan seraya berjalan menyusuri lapangan hijau. "Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

"Terima kasih bantuannya!" ujarku dan yang lain, meskipun bagiku Tsukasa sama sekali nggak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut membantu.

"Hei, teman-teman. Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dan minum teh dulu?" usul Tadase.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu. Kukai, tolong bantu aku," ujarku. Kemudian setelah membetulkan sedikit letak gawang sepakbola dengan bantuan Kukai, aku bergabung dengan yang lainnya ke Royal Garden.

"Haah, capeknya... festival olahraga masih dua hari lagi, dan pekerjaan ini sudah bertambah dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan." ujar Kukai duduk di kursinya sambil mendesah panjang. "Mestinya tadi kita panggil saja Yaya dan Kairi untuk ikut membantu,"

"Mereka pasti punya kegiatan sendiri, Kukai." Ujar Amu selagi menuangkan teh ke cangkir tiap orang. "Lagipula, menurutku nggak bijaksana meminta anak SMP untuk membantu anak SMA."

"Kau sepertinya menjalankan peranmu sebagai senior dengan baik, ya," Kukai berkata dengan nada menggoda. "Tapi tetap saja mereka murid Seiyo. Dan jika mereka akan melanjutkan SMA di sini, bukan masalah besar jika membantu almamater mereka dari sekarang, 'kan?"

"Aku ragu mereka akan sekolah di sini jika seniornya suka menyuruh-nyuruh sepertimu," ujarku sambil menyesap tehku dan menyembunyikan senyum geliku di balik cangkir.

"Fujisaki... itu melukai hatiku," Kukai pura-pura merengut dan menyentuh dadanya. "Tapi segalanya akan lebih mudah jika Mashiro nggak sakit hari ini." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan menerawang ke langit-langit.

Semua orang tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Penyebutan nama Nagihiko seketika mengubah suasana yang tadinya santai berganti muram. Orangtua Nagihiko datang tadi pagi ke Royal Garden dan memberitahu bahwa dia terpaksa nggak masuk sekolah karena sakit dan harus beristirahat di rumah.

Aku langsung tahu ada yang nggak beres setelah melihat bagaimana yang lainnya bereaksi mendengar kabar itu. Begitu kutanyakan pada mereka, ternyata ada satu hal hilang dari perkataan orangtua Nagihiko.

Aku nggak bisa mengingat apa yang telah kualami kemarin. Namun menurut cerita mereka, saat kami berdua terjebak dalam museum, Nagihiko telah membawaku yang sedang pingsan keluar dari sana melewati lubang ventilasi yang dialiri tiupan angin dingin. Itulah penyebabnya sakit sekarang, dan dia telah berpesan pada _Guardian_ lainnya agar jangan memberitahukannya padaku.

Namun aku telah memaksa mereka bicara, dan nggak menyukai apa yang kudengar.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, akulah yang menyebabkan dia sakit, ya?"

"Eh, b―bukan begitu! Kukai!" Amu berdiri menghampiriku dan berseru marah pada Kukai. "Ja―jangan dengarkan perkataannya, dia nggak bermaksud begitu, kok!"

"Benar, Fujisaki, a―aku nggak bermaksud begitu! Apa yang dilakukan Mashiro itu normal, dan aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padanya." ujar Kukai panik dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan canggung.

Memang benar. Entah bagaimana, tapi aku yakin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi pada Nagihiko. Namun itu nggak mengurangi perasaan bersalah dalam hatiku. Tetap saja aku telah membuatnya dalam kesulitan.

"Eh, umm... bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Nagi saja sekarang?" usul Amu tiba-tiba. Mungkin sifat aslinya yang ceria nggak menyukai suasana ini dan ingin mengubahnya.

"Ide bagus!" Kukai menyambar pertanyaan itu bagai ikan yang melihat umpan. "Hei, Fujisaki, bagaimana menurutmu? Mungkin Mashiro akan senang melihat pacarnya―"

"Maaf, aku pulang." Ujarku singkat lalu menyambar tasku dan beranjak dari kursiku.

.

.

.

Kenyataannya, langkah kakiku nggak membawaku ke rumah. Aku berakhir menyusuri jalanan kota yang padat saat jam pulang kantor. Matahari senja yang akan menghilang beberapa saat lagi mengintip sedikit melalui celah gedung dan pertokoan.

"Rima- _chan_ , kau yakin nggak mau ikut menjenguk Nagi- _kun_?" tanya Kusukusu menatapku cemas.

"Entahlah, Kusukusu. Aku pun nggak yakin akan melakukan apa sekarang..." kataku sambil melihat jam _LED_ besar di sebuah gedung kantor yang menunjukkan pukul 18.20. Seharusnya aku di rumah dan berlatih menari sekarang.

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam sekarang, dan bintang-bintang mulai muncul menghiasi langit yang menggelap. Penjual _udon_ dan _ramen_ pinggir jalan sudah dijejali orang-orang yang kelaparan sepulang kerja. Pemandangan seperti ini jarang sekali kujumpai, dan berada di sini membuatku merasa seperti orang asing. Sungguh mengherankan bertahun-tahun aku hidup di kota ini, tapi nggak pernah menyaksikan bagaimana kota ini berganti wajah pada malam hari.

Sebuah _neon_ _box_ menarik perhatianku. Aku berhenti dan membaca tulisannya yang berbunyi 'TOKO BUKU AMAGAMI'. Ternyata tempat ini adalah toko yang biasa kudatangi untuk membeli _manga_. Pada malam hari, tempat ini terlihat berbeda dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi bagian depannya.

Bunyi lonceng pada pintu bergemerincing saat aku masuk. Kakek pemilik toko ini mengangkat wajahnya dari koran yang dibacanya dan menatapku. "Ah, nona kecil, selamat datang! Aku tak pernah melihatmu mampir pada malam hari," ujarnya ramah.

"Selamat malam, Amagami- _san_ ," sapaku dengan senyum. "Yah, entah kenapa aku ingin mampir hari ini. Mungkin aku kangen padamu."

"Huh, jangan mengejekku. Mana mungkin gadis secantik dirimu kangen pada pria tua sepertiku," kakek itu mendengus.

Aku tergelak mendengarnya. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakekku sendiri karena orang ini mengingatkanku pada kakek kesayangan semua orang. Meskipun kehidupanku tertukar, sikapnya padaku tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei, omong-omong _manga_ favoritmu sudah terbit dalam edisi terbatas yang dijual bersama sebuah poster. Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya kakek Amagami dari kasir.

"Bolehkah?" ujarku senang. Dia melambaikan tangannya memanggilku. Aku menghampirinya selagi dia membungkuk ke bawah meja kasir, dan nggak lama kemudian dia sudah bangkit dan meletakkan sebuah buku yang dikemas dalam kotak berwarna biru bergambar tokoh _manga_ favoritku.

"Bagaimana? Sayang sekali tokoku hanya toko buku kecil, jadi penerbitnya hanya memberikan lima saja untuk dijual." Jelasnya sambil menumpukan tangan ke atas meja.

Kusukusu mengamati benda itu dengan bersemangat. "Wah, kita beli saja semuanya, Rima- _chan_!" bisiknya padaku.

Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi aku nggak yakin uang yang kubawa cukup. "Berapa harganya?" tanyaku pada kakek Amagami.

"Agak mahal, 1500 Yen persis." Jawabnya. "Bahkan meskipun aku pemilik toko buku, aku heran bagaimana bisa orang menjual _manga_ dengan harga semahal itu walaupun ditambah poster dan kemasan khusus."

Ocehannya masuk akal, dan aku tertawa mendengarnya. Kubuka tasku untuk mengambil dompet. Keluarga Fujisaki berbeda dengan keluarga asliku yang memberikan uang saku melimpah, namun uang saku bulanan yang diberikan ibu padaku sama sekali belum kugunakan. Aku menghitung jumlahnya dan tersenyum karena uang itu masih cukup untuk kebutuhanku beberapa minggu ke depan jika aku hanya membeli satu _manga_.

"Baiklah, aku beli―" tanganku yang terulur untuk membayar terhenti ketika telepon genggamku bergetar.

Siapa, sih, yang mengirim pesan di saat seperti ini? Kugeser layar teleponku dan melihat satu pesan pada obrolanku dengan Amu.

 **Amu Hinamori**

" _Baru saja kembali dari rumah Nagi. Dia terlihat nggak senang saat tahu kami menceritakan kejadian kemarin padamu. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka marah-marah, dan dia titip salam untukmu :)"_

Senyumku terkembang saat membacanya. Tentu saja dia bukan tipe orang yang suka marah-marah. Dia adalah orang bodoh yang lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain ketimbang perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau tersenyum, apa pesan itu dari pacarmu?" aku mendongak dan melihat kakek Amagami sedang memperhatikanku.

"Ah, bukan. Ini dari temanku di Dewan Murid," kataku sambil memberikan dua lembar uang 1000 Yen padanya. "Aku beli satu, kek."

"Wah, kau anggota Dewan Murid rupanya? Pasti kau anak yang rajin," pujinya yang kubalas dengan senyum. "Nah, ini kembalianmu, 500 Yen. Apa kau mau ini kubungkus dengan sesuatu? Gratis biaya tambahan untukmu."

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi―"

Lagi-lagi ucapanku terhenti. Namun bukan sebuah pesan yang menghentikanku, melainkan ingatan tentang sosok seseorang yang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku...

"Apa kau bisa membungkusnya dengan kertas kado?" tanyaku.

Alih-alih menjawab, kakek Amagami membungkuk ke bawah meja dan bangkit dengan setumpuk kertas kado berbagai warna dan motif. Aku mengangguk puas dan mengambil satu yang bermotif polos dan berwarna ungu.

"Bagus. Dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau juga punya kartu ucapan dan sebuah pulpen."

* * *

 _ **~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: Hello, dear Readers. Maaf atas keterlambatannya, tapi akhirnya fic ini sukses gue update... meskipun pendek dan cuma nambahin part 2 aja**

 **Rima: Kalo semua bisa selesai cuma dengan maaf, kita nggak perlu polisi lagi**

 **Vices: Lo tuh ya... ini semua 'kan gara-gara bagian lo susah banget ditulis -_-**

 **Nagi: Oke, oke, jadi kita bacain review nggak kali ini?**

 **Vices: Oh, jelas! Anggap cewek dingin itu nggak ada. Oke, pembacaan review kali ini dibuka dengan review pertama dari the one and only** **Daiya** **-chan. Di bawah ini jawaban saya;**

 **Well, makasih banget karena udah sependapat sama saya :) Saya pikir Nagi emang orang yang paling ngerti keadaan keluarga Rima, karena itu saya coba selipin hal itu ke fic ini. Saya lega karena ternyata Daiya-chan nggak anggap hal itu klise**

 **Nagi: Selanjutnya,** **NakamuraYukiMe** **yang ternyata adalah** **Monica** **-chan! wow, di luar dugaan... iya, udah lama kita nggak ketemu :) dan aku akan jawab review-mu;**

 **Ah, sokka. Kalo gitu, ganbatte, Monica-chan! aku yakin fic-mu pasti bagus :) dan Vices-kun bilang terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Sayangnya, dia nggak mau bilang apa masalah yang bikin dia semi-hiatus waktu itu...**

 **Rima: Ya, nggak apa-apa kalo dia nggak mau cerita, nggak penting juga. Review terakhir dari** **Fuka** **-chan;**

 **Nggak, Fuka-chan... aku nggak bakal mati, juga si Fujisaki itu. Karena ini fanfic, itu mustahil. Lagian kami berdua juga bukan Romeo dan Juliet. Jadi apapun yang ditulis Vices adalah fiksi yang nggak masuk akal, sekian**

 **Vices: Yang ngomong juga sendirinya fiksi -_- Anyway, semua review udah dibacain. Arigatou karena selalu setia nungguin fic ini update, dan maaf karena gue selalu ngecewain kalian dengan jadwal update yang berantakan (Gomenne, Fuka-chan!) Chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan update kira-kira seminggu dari sekarang... atau dua minggu, nggak bisa janji. Nah, cukup segitu aja. L'Vices, over and out!**


	19. Chapter 18: Stockholm Syndrome

**Disclaimer**

Meski sebelumnya gue lupa bilang ini, Shugo Chara! dan semua karakternya milik Peach-Pit!-Sensei. Apalagi lagu yang gue rekomendasiin, juga bukan punya gue, sumpah!

 **Warning**

Just regular stuff... OOC, typo, dan jadwal update yang nggak tentu

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Stockholm Syndrome**

 _Lagu Yang Gue Dengerin Saat Bikin Chapter Ini:_

 _The Swellers - Inside My Head_

 _Komentar:_

 _Dua chapter sebelumnya bener-bener nguras tenaga gue karena semua emosinya... jadi gue butuh lagu yang agak upbeat. Liriknya bercerita tentang seseorang yang memohon supaya oran lain bisa tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Pas banget buat didengerin pagi-pagi_

* * *

 **Nagi's**

"Ng..."

Erangan kecil terlontar dari mulutku ketika silau mentari pagi yang masuk melalui sela tirai jendela menerpa wajahku. Kusibakkan tirai, dan kubuka jendela lebar-lebar. Dengan segera hawa sejuk pagi hari menyusup memenuhi kamar dan melingkupi tubuhku.

Jelas sekali hari ini akan jadi hari yang bagus, meski aku nggak tahu dalam hal apa. Namun setidaknya setelah seharian hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, bangun di pagi hari terasa begitu menyegarkan. Seluruh tubuhku bagaikan baterai yang di- _charge_ dengan penuh.

Tapi sejujurnya, suasana dan bentang alam yang terasa amat sinematik itu nggak memberikan kesan khusus padaku. Bahkan semua itu hanya membuatku bingung menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk sejenak di kasurku yang empuk.

Saat itulah pandanganku jatuh pada lemari buku di seberang ruangan. Saat melihatnya, benakku melayang pada sosok Rima, juga kejadian luar biasa yang kami alami dua hari lalu.

Gadis itu... kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Pertanyaan barusan membuat kilasan ingatanku tentang kunjungan para _Guardian_ semalam kembali berputar. Mereka bilang dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tepat seperti dugaanku, mereka nggak cukup kuat menjaga mulut mereka untuk tetap bungkam di hadapan Rima.

Aku nggak bisa menyalahkan mereka, namun tetap saja aku nggak ingin mereka mengumbar hal itu.

Yah, sudahlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu tanpa ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Apa salahnya terlihat keren di hadapan Rima? Lagipula, seharusnya dia berterima kasih karena aku telah menggantikannya terserang demam.

Aku tersenyum saat memikirkannya. Mengingat apa kami alami dalam lubang ventilasi, aku jadi nggak bisa menyesal sudah jatuh sakit.

Jadi kuakhiri monolog singkatku dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dengan cepat kuselesaikan mandiku lalu memakai seragam yang selalu tergantung di pegangan lemari pakaian.

"Selamat pagi, Ma." Sapaku ketika menemui Mama Mashiro yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur dengan menggunakan setelan kerjanya.

"Pagi, sayang." Dia berbalik dan tersenyum hangat. Seraya meletakkan piring berisi sepotong roti isi dia menatap ke arah seragam sekolahku. "Bukankah kau sedang demam?"

"Demam itu kurang berpengalaman membuat orang sakit. Jadi dia nggak bisa lama-lama dalam tubuhku, Ma." Jawabku lalu menggigit kecil roti itu.

Dari arah tangga, suara tawa Papa Mashiro menggema ke penjuru dapur. "Seperti biasa, selera humormu selalu mampu membuatku tertawa." Katanya sambil menarik kursi di sebelahku.

"Senang mendengarnya, Yang Mulia." Ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala, membuat Mama kali ini ikut tertawa bersama Papa. Tentu saja selera humorku bagus, sebab itu bukan milikku, tapi milik Rima. Rima lah yang ahli dalam membuat lelucon.

Eh? Ini sudah kedua kalinya pagi ini aku berpikir tentang Rima. Konyol sekali, rasanya seperti sistem dalam otakku hanya bekerja saat mendengar namanya.

"Omong-omong, semalam Rima- _chan_ mampir, lho."

Entah benar atau bukan Mama Mashiro bisa membaca pikiran orang, tapi dia baru saja melakukannya dan membuatku terkejut. "Benarkah? Kenapa nggak bilang padaku, Ma? Ada perlu apa dia―"

"Cukup, anak muda. Kau bersemangat sekali begitu mendengar nama Rima- _chan_ ," sela Mama Mashiro tergelak. "Saat dia datang kau sudah tidur. Lagipula, dia menolak kuajak masuk dan bilang hanya datang untuk memberikanmu sesuatu."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Oh, ya? Apa itu?"

"Entahlah, sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado."

Kertas kado? Aku setengah menduga benda itu adalah bom karena kemisteriusannya. "Dan di mana benda itu?"

"Ada di kamarmu di atas―"

Aku nggak mempedulikan kelanjutan kalimatnya dan melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Rima yang sekarang kutempati. Saat aku masuk, kulihat Rhythm dan Temari telah merobek kertas yang melapisi sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

"Ah, Nagi―eh, maaf!"

Rhythm gelagapan melihatku dan menjatuhkan selembar kartu kecil. "Namamu tertulis di kartu ucapan, jadi kupikir―"

"Minta maaf hanya buang waktu saja," selaku lalu menyambar kotak itu dari atas meja belajar. Gambar karakter _manga_ pada tutupnya nggak asing bagiku. Dan begitu membukanya, ternyata tebakanku benar.

"Itu _manga_ favorit Rima- _chan_ yang dijual dalam edisi terbatas." Cetus Temari.

Terima kasih karena mengatakan hal yang sudah kuketahui, gumamku dalam hati. "Jadi kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Eh―iya, ma―maaf!" dia tersentak kaget. "Uuh, mestinya kututup saja mulutku..."

Aku nggak ambil pusing dengannya. Kenyataan bahwa Rima telah memberiku sesuatu yang seharusnya dimilikinya sendiri membuatku tertegun. Selain itu, barang koleksi seperti ini biasanya berharga mahal.

"Ehm... mungkin kau mau membaca kartu ucapannya, _bro_?" tawar Rhythm takut-takut.

Kuambil kartu yang disodorkannya tanpa bicara. Bagai menemukan sebuah harta mataku menelusuri tulisan tangan Rima yang rapi, dan aku nggak percaya apa yang kulihat.

 _Fujisaki,_

 _Sayang sekali, tapi aku sudah tahu semua ceritanya. Yang jelas cepatlah sembuh. Karena persiapan festival olahraga menjadi dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan karena ulahmu!_

 _Rima_

Eh... apa kalimat macam ini yang biasanya orang-orang tulis saat memberikan kartu ucapan? Nggak, setahuku yang menulis kalimat seperti ini hanya dia saja di dunia ini.

Beberapa detik sebelum meremas kartu menjengkelkan itu dalam tanganku, aku menyadari goresan kasar pena yang tertutup oleh ibu jariku. Terlihat seperti Rima ingin mencoret kalimat sebelumnya yang ia tulis, dan aku sama sekali nggak bisa membacanya karena ia mencoretnya dengan tebal.

Namun yang mengejutkan, ada sebuah kalimat di bawah coretan itu yang mungkin adalah kata-kata pengganti yang ia temukan di menit-menit terakhir;

 _P.S: Kau bodoh. Tapi, terima kasih._

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya terpaku menatap huruf-huruf yang tertulis rapi itu, sebelum sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyum simpul.

Dasar...

Dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba saja meluap aku meraih tas yang kuletakkan di tempat tidur dan menyelipkan talinya pada sebelah tanganku. "Hei, kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita berangkat." Ujarku pada kedua Charaku yang menatapku waspada.

"Jadi, kau nggak marah pada kami?" tanya Rhythm.

"Aku sama sekali nggak punya alasan untuk marah,"

Benar, marah bukanlah perasaan dalam hatiku saat ini. Entah bagaimana, apa yang kubaca barusan membuat pengalamanku hampir mati saat berjalan dalam lorong berudara dingin hanya terasa seperti jalan-jalan di taman.

.

.

.

 **Rima's**

"Jadi, di mana Mashiro?"

Dengan enggan kuangkat pandanganku dari layar telepon genggamku untuk menatap Kukai. "Maafkan aku?"

"Hah. Apa kataku? Dia nggak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan baik. Kau kalah taruhan." Daichi meringis pada pemiliknya.

Kukai menepuk dahinya secara berlebihan dan mendesah panjang. "Kau tahu, M-A-S-H-I-R-O. Cowok berambut panjang yang agak cantik, dan kebetulan _pacarmu_?"

"Entahlah. Aku bukan ibunya." Sahutku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Memang. Tapi mungkin saja suatu saat kau akan jadi ibu dari anak―"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku kutendang pijakan kaki mejaku dengan gerakan singkat, dan membuatnya membentur perut Kukai yang kebetulan berdiri di hadapanku. "Oh, ayolah! Memangnya kau ini _tsundere_?!" keluhnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Mungkin bukan. Tapi aku sedang sibuk, dan kau mengganguku." Kataku kembali fokus pada teleponku.

"Ya. Dan lagipula, Rima- _chan_ itu _himedere_!" Kusukusu mengoreksi dengan tertawa.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" geramku yang sama sekali nggak diacuhkannya.

Amu yang duduk di sebelahku tertawa. "Bukankah kau sedang mengobrol dengannya sekarang? Harusnya kau tahu di mana dia." Ujarnya menunjuk telepon genggamku.

"Bukan." Kataku cepat karena teleponku bergetar menandakan pesan baru. Satu lagi balasan dari ibuku.

 _ **Ibu**_

" _Hanya sedikit urusan penting dengan seseorang. Mungkin tak akan pulang saat makan malam. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Rima-_ chan _."_

Dengan seseorang? Siapa? Sebelumnya aku mengirim pesan dan bertanya kemana dia pergi karena aku nggak bertemu dengannya pagi ini. Mungkin kurang sopan bagiku untuk bertanya, tapi tetap saja aku penasaran. Apakah dia terlibat masalah?

Oh, ya sudahlah. Setiap orang dewasa pasti punya 'urusan penting' yang harus mereka selesaikan. Dan lagi pesannya menyiratkan bahwa urusan itu bukan urusanku.

"Nah, itu dia!" Tiba-tiba saja Kukai bangkit berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas. "Hampir saja aku harus memanggil tim SAR untuk mencarimu!"

Aku yang terkejut langsung mengikuti arah jarinya menunjuk dan melihat Nagihiko masuk dengan tertawa. "Ampun, deh, Kukai- _kun_. Kau 'kan baru kemarin bertemu denganku." Ujarnya.

"Tapi cewek ini 'kan belum," tanpa kusadari Kukai sudah menarikku dari bangkuku dan membuatku berdiri berhadapan dengan Nagihiko.

Untuk sesaat dia hanya menatap lurus padaku dan itu membuatku risih. Jadi kupalingkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Lalu dia berdehem.

"Selamat pagi, Rima- _chan_."

Aku nggak berminat untuk membalasanya. Tapi karena mengacuhkan sapaannya hanya akan membuat orang-orang salah paham, aku kembali menatapnya dan berniat mengucapkan hal yang sama. Sebelum kusadari senyumnya begitu lebar, sampai terlihat konyol.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Apa Bumi terlihat begitu cerah bagimu hari ini?"

Dia tergelak kecil, meskipun aku nggak tahu apa yang lucu di matanya. "Begitukah? Ya, kurasa begitu. Apalagi setelah mendengarmu menjawab salamku." Ujarnya mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku lalu pergi ke mejanya sambil mengobrol dengan Kukai.

Astaga... apa barusan itu!? Aku sudah sering menyaksikan tingkah konyolnya, tapi yang ini... ini lebih parah lagi. Dia terlihat mengerikan, seakan dia adalah anak SD yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Uwaah... ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin hingga bisa membuat Nagi berbunga-bunga begitu?" Amu bicara dengan nada menggoda sambil menyenggol bahuku.

"A―apa yang kami lakukan kemarin?" kataku membalikkan pertanyaan itu padanya. "Ini nggak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini."

Kusukusu terlihat bingung dan menelengkan kepalanya. "Eh? Kukira kemarin..."

"Hmm? Apa? Apa memang ada yang terjadi?" tanya Amu terlihat begitu bersemangat. Namun pembicaraan itu berhenti sampai di situ karena Nikaidou- _sensei_ masuk dan mulai membacakan daftar absensi.

"Aww... entah kenapa aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi." Ujar Amu cemberut pada Nikaidou- _sensei_ yang terlihat bingung. Bibirku bergerak menahan tawa geli.

"Baiklah semuanya, kalian bisa buka buku teks kalian sekarang." Umum Nikaidou- _sensei_ setelah selesai mengabsen. Dan seisi kelas langsung sibuk mengacak-acak tas mereka.

Aku sedang mengeluarkan buku teks Matematika ketika tanpa sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengan Nagihiko yang sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Dahiku mengernyit melihatnya, namun senyumnya justru bertambah lebar.

Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan berkonsentrasi pada bab logaritma yang sama sekali nggak kumengerti. Saat itulah bayangan wajah Nagihiko yang tersenyum padaku mengirimkan gelenyar dingin ke sekujur tubuhku.

"...ma..."

Ng?

"Rima!"

"Ah," aku terkejut dan mendongak karena mendengar suara Amu memanggilku. Namun yang kulihat adalah Nikaidou- _sensei_ yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah bingung.

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Himamori- _san_." Katanya tersenyum pada Amu.

"Hinamori!"

Tentu saja, Nikaidou- _sensei_ akan mengacuhkannya seperti biasa. Dia beralih padaku dan bertanya sambil menyentuh dahiku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tak menyahut saat kupanggil, dan tubuhmu menggigil. Apa kau demam?"

"A―aku baik-baik saja. Teruskan pelajarannya." Ujarku singkat.

"Aduh, Rima- _chan_..." keluh Kusukusu.

Aku pura-pura nggak mendengarnya dan melirik ke arah Nagihiko. Sementara anak lainnya menatapku dengan tawa kecil, dia tetap terpaku pada bukunya seakan nggak terjadi apa-apa sama sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang tolong perhatikan pelajarannya." Ujar Nikaidou- _sensei_ lalu kembali ke mejanya dan melanjutkan ocehannya tentang rumus dan teori.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menunjuk-nunjuk bahuku. Amu menyeringai padaku saat aku menoleh. "Dan kau masih menyangkal kalau kemarin terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" katanya berbisik.

"Oh, Amu. Untuk kali ini saja, kuminta kau untuk diam." Sahutku kesal. Namun tentu saja dia nggak akan menganggapnya serius dan malah tertawa.

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa bersyukur saat duduk di meja kantin berhadapan dengan _spaghetti bolognese_ dan susu yang menjadi menu makan siang hari ini. Bukan, bukan karena makanannya. Aku merasa lega karena bisa keluar dari kelas dan belum bertemu dengan Nagihiko sampai saat ini.

Belum pernah kulihat dia menunjukkan wajah menjijikkan seperti itu, dan aku juga nggak ingin lihat. Aku nggak mengada-ngada saat mengatakan sikapnya mirip anak SD yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau tahu, Nagi terlihat seperti anak SD yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Oh, wow. Bahkan Amu juga bilang begitu.

"Begitukah?" sahutku setengah hati.

Amu menyedot susu kotaknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah dengan tepat. "Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin, dia begitu setiap melihatmu." Katanya menyeringai.

"Katamu dia terlihat seperti anak SD yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Ya."

"Dan menurutmu, dia begitu setiap melihatku?"

"Benar."

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'setiap melihatku'?"

Amu menghela nafas, seakan tersiksa dengan pembicaraan ini. "Kau ini pacarnya, 'kan?"

Bukan, tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakannya saat ini. "Ya. lalu?" kataku. Di luar dugaan Amu nggak langsung menjawab dan malah menyentil dahiku.

"Hei, sakit!" protesku.

"Begitu pula hatiku saat melihat kau nggak nggak mengacuhkan Nagi yang jatuh cinta setengah mati denganmu." Ujarnya dengan gaya kakak perempuan yang menyebalkan.

Nagihi―Fujisaki, si kepala ungu, jatuh cinta padaku? Yang benar saja. Itu mustahil, kami bahkan bukan teman sebelum terdampar di dunia ini. Bahkan sebelum dunia ini jadi aneh Amu sering mengatakan hal seperti itu, dan hanya kuanggap sebagai lelucon konyol.

Tapi karena dorongan rasa penasaran aku menemukan diriku bertanya, "Be―benarkah?"

Amu menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau heran? Kau 'kan pacarnya."

Tentu saja aku heran. Menurutku itu mustahil, bahkan sampai nggak bisa kujelaskan mengapa. Lagipula, bukannya kami memutuskan untuk 'pacaran' hanya untuk lolos dari jeratan hukum? Seharusnya hal itu sama sekali nggak melibatkan cinta dan perasaan.

Namun sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa, bel masuk berdering. Kulihat nampan berisi makan siangku yang belum sempat kusentuh dan mengerang dalam hati.

Bagus, semua pembicaraan tentang Nagihi―Fujisaki ini membuatku melewatkan makan siangku. Dia tahu betul bagaimana merusak suasana hatiku, bahkan tanpa berada satu tempat denganku.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, keadaan Seiyo justru ramai dengan anggota berbagai macam klub olahraga yang sedang berlatih di lapangan untuk festival olahraga besok. Saat melihatnya dalam perjalanan menuju Royal seluruh tubuhku terasa begitu berat begitu memikirkan apa kira-kira pekerjaan _Guardian_ kali ini.

Namun Tsukasa membuat kejutan saat tiba-tiba datang ke Royal Garden dan menyuruhku dan Nagi―ukh, Fujisaki, pulang.

"Apa Anda serius?" tanya Fujisaki.

"Ya. Setelah apa yang terjadi saat kunjungan sekolah kemarin, kurasa bodoh sekali jika membiarkan kalian bekerja. Maafkan aku," ujar Tsukasa membungkuk pada kami.

"Ah, hei, sudahlah, nggak apa-apa. Semua itu sudah berlalu." Kataku canggung. Meskipun banyak orang membungkuk padaku sebelumnya, tapi aku nggak bisa menerimanya jika yang melakukannya adalah orang yang lebih tua.

"Tidak, aku adalah kepala sekolah. Selama hal seperti itu terjadi pada muridku, aku lah yang harus bertanggung jawab." tukasnya membungkuk semakin dalam. Argh, aku nggak pernah menyangka Tsukasa bisa sekeras kepala ini!

"Baiklah, baik. Kami akan pulang jika itu bisa membuatmu berhenti membungkuk." kataku jengah.

Tsukasa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lurus-lurus. "Oh, ya, baiklah. Kau dan Mashiro- _san_ dibebas tugaskan sebagai permintaan maafku." Ujarnya dengan nada riangnya yang biasa.

"Eh, benarkah tak apa-apa? Kami baik-baik saja, Tsukasa- _san_. Anda tak perlu sampai―auw!"

Aku nggak bisa menahan diriku untuk menginjak kakinya keras-keras. "Kenapa, sih, kau harus bertingkah seakan kau murid teladan?" gerutuku.

Tsukasa tertawa sebelum Fujisaki sempat membalas ucapanku. "Benar, tak apa-apa. Tugas kalian akan diambil alih oleh para _Guardian_ lainnya. Bukan begitu?" katanya melirik Amu, Kukai, dan Tadase.

"Aku setuju. Kalian pantas mendapatkannya, teman-teman." Ujar Amu tersenyum.

"Ya. Lagipula tugas kali ini hanya memeriksa kertas-kertas membosankan. Benar 'kan, _King_?" timpal Kukai.

Tadasde mengangguk singkat. "Benar. Beristirahatlah kalian dan serahkan semua ini pada kami." Katanya.

.

.

.

 **Nagi's**

Dengan diiringi lambaian tangan para _Guardian_ yang mengantarku dan Rima sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah, akhirnya kami benar-benar 'terusir' dari Royal Garden. Aku tahu motif mereka. Namun yang jadi perhatianku adalah Tsukasa yang bersikap layaknya sedang melepas kepergian anggota keluarganya yang baru menikah.

"Entah Tsukasa- _san_ benar-benar menyesal atau ini hanya salah satu permainan konyolnya lagi..." kataku menyuarakan pemikiranku.

"Menurutku keduanya." Sahut Rhythm tergelak.

"Namun sangat mengherankan Rima- _chan_ bisa menerima semuanya dengan tenang," Temari bicara dengan nada spekulatif.

Saat itulah aku tersadar bahwa Rima terus membisu sejak kami meninggalkan Royal Garden. Bukan berarti dia sering bicara saat kami pulang bersama, namun yang menjadi perhatianku adalah pandangannya yang terus terarah ke sisi jalan.

"Hei."

"Ah!?" Rima secara harfiah melonjak beberapa sentimeter ketika mendengar panggilanku. "K―kau... apa maumu?" ujarnya setengah geram, setengah panik.

"Kau melamun? Kau bisa terluka jika nggak memperhatikan langkahmu, kau tahu." Kataku menunjuk retakan yang cukup lebar pada jalan di hadapan kami.

Dia terdiam menatap retakan itu sebelum kembali berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru. "Urusi dirimu sendiri."

Heh, inikah yang kudapat saat menghindarkan seorang gadis dari bahaya? Aku nggak bisa protes, sebab ini Rima yang sedang kuhadapi. Jadi kutelan rasa kesalku dan berjalan menyusulnya.

Tetap saja, perjalanan kami tetap minim pembicaraan, seakan kami berlomba siapa yang paling lama menutup mulut. Semua itu membuatku jenuh, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang aku berbelok menuju mobil penjual es krim yang terparkir di taman.

"M―mau ke mana kau?" panggil Rima tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihatnya berhenti di trotoar menatapku.

"Hmm? Beli es krim. Apa kau―"

"Vanilla." Ujarnya bahkan sebelum aku sempat bertanya.

"O... ke," ujarku nggak mampu mencari kalimat lain. Rima segera mengikutiku dari belakang. Seorang pemuda berambut _mohawk_ keluar dari mobil lalu berjongkok di depan dua orang anak laki-laki dan memberikan mereka es krim.

"Terima kasih, nak. Bersenang-senanglah. Jangan sampai es-mu mencair," serunya saat anak-anak itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Kemudian dia berdiri menatapku. "Ah, kau mau beli es krim?"

Tanpa kusadari aku menatapnya dari kepala sampai kaki. Dengan rambut seperti paku berbaris, tiga anting di telinga, dan celana yang robek di bagian lutut, aku heran mengapa anak-anak tadi nggak menangis ketakutan melihatnya. Hal yang normal darinya hanyalah kacamata berbingkai hitam dan seragam penjual es krimnya, yang kancingnya dibiarkan lepas.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, nona." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku.

"Maaf, aku laki-laki." Kataku menahan kesal. "Apa kau penjual es krimnya?"

"Ha-ha, aku sering mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja aku penjual es krimnya," jawabnya sedikit ketus. "Jadi kau cowok? Sayang sekali. Ya sudah, kau mau rasa ap―ya tuhan!"

Dia tiba-tiba berseru dengan pandangan tertuju pada Rima. Rima yang diam sejak tadi seketika tersentak dan menatap lurus padanya. "A ―apa?" gumamnya.

"Ukh... ukh... dunia sungguh nggak adil! Kenapa..." ratapnya menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi dengan sikap dramatis. Kemudian dia berpaling padaku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau pacarnya, ya?"

"E―eh, ya, benar. Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Benar-benar nggak adil... kenapa cowok cantik sepertinya bisa punya pacar yang sama cantiknya?" gumamanya pelan meskipun aku tetap bisa mendengarnya, dan itu membuatku tersinggung.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau memberi kami es krim?" ujar Rima dari belakangku. Tubuhnya sedikit merapat pada punggungku, dan aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggenggam seragamku erat-erat.

"Apa? Oh, tentu saja! Bahkan, aku akan memberikannya gratis buat kalian!" ujar si penjual es krim itu tiba-tiba berubah riang.

"Gratis? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sangat menghargai gadis dengan kecantikan sepertimu, nona." Ujar si penjual es krim membungkuk hormat pada Rima. "Tapi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku..."

"Apa selama ini, si cowok cantik itu bersikap baik padamu?"

Rima membuka mulutnya namun nggak mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya baginya pertanyaan itu sama mengejutkannya untukku. "A―apa maksudmu?" ujarnya.

"Sebenarnya, perusahaan kami melakukan riset tentang apa yang dirasakan pasangan kekasih dalam hubungan mereka. Aku benci melakukannya, tapi itu bagian dari promosi." jawab penjual es krim dengan wajah sebal. "Tapi, kalian ini pacaran, 'kan?"

"O―oh, yah, benar." sahutku. "Tapi apa kami harus melakukannya? Hanya untuk es krim gratis?"

"Terserah. Ini hanya riset, dan aku nggak punya hak untuk memaksa kalian jika kalian keberatan. Itu pelanggaran privasi namanya," ujarnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

Di antara aku dan Rima, jelas nggak ada yang mengira orang asing akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu, meskipun hanya sebagai riset. Namun yang mengejutkan, Rima terlihat serius memikirkan hal itu. Untuk beberapa saat dia menatapku, sebelum akhirnya menunduk sambil menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanyanya padaku.

Eh, entahlah. Haruskah?

* * *

 _ **~Author Speech~**_

 **Vices: Ah, yeah... konnichiwa, minna. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kita ketemu di chapter terbaru Ballad of the Lunatic Pair. Emang nggak tahu malu gue...**

 **Rima: ...**

 **Vices: Apa?**

 **Rima: Gue bahkan nggak tahu mau ngomong apa kali ini. Gue kehabisan kalimat hujatan buat lo**

 **Vices: Entah gue harus sedih atau bersyukur... Gah, bodo amat! Ada hal yang lebih penting, yaitu bacaain review! Pertama, satu dari segelintir orang yang terus baca fic ngaco ini, Fuka-chan :) Di bawah ini jawaban saya:**

 **Wah, Fuka-chan terlalu muji nih. Saya sendiri sebenernya nggak ngerasain hal kayak gitu waktu baca fic ini, mungkin karena saya sendiri yang nulis. Tapi saya tetep seneng kalo Fuka-chan berpikir begitu sama apa yang saya tulis :D Dan, sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Jujur, saya kena writer's block...**

 **Rima: itu berarti lo nggak punya bakat jadi penulis. Yah, langsung aja ke review selanjutnya, deh. Kali ini dari Daiya-chan. Aku coba jawab pertanyaanmu, ya:**

 **...**

 **Nagi: Kenapa? Kok diem? Apa yang dia tulis?**

 **Rima: Hah? Oh, b-bukan apa-apa. Ehm, Daiya-chan, tolong jangan buat aku inget sama hal itu. Aku nggak tahu kenapa aku berbuat begitu, bahkan sampai bikin kartu ucapan. Y-yang jelas, itu nggak ada hubungan sama benih-benih atau apapun yang ada dipikiranmu! Itu murni ucapan terima kasih!**

 **Nagi/Vices: ...**

 **Rima: A-apa?**

 **Vices: Nggak. Tumben aja lo inisiatif baca review sendiri. Apa ada alasan khusus?**

 **Rima: E-eh?! Nggak, kok! Gue cuma pengen jawab aja, b-bukan berarti gue punya sesuatu yang harus di-dijelasin**

 **Vices: ...tsundere. Oke, cukup sampai di sini saja perbincangan kita kali ini. Minna, arigatou atas semua support dan kesetian kalian buat gue :D Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Rima: Hei, apa maksudnya tsundere!? Udah dua kali gue dibilang begitu! Ini pembunuhan karater! Gue nggak terima!**

 **Vices: Berisik. Anyway, happy birhday, Rima!** **L'Vices, over and out!**

 **Rima: Ma** ― **makasih... hei, ulang tahun gue udah lewat berminggu-minggu lalu!**


End file.
